Year Of The Vampire
by FireRed21
Summary: Renesmee has been separated by her family as a baby and was left in the care of young man straight out of college who loved and treated her like his own. What happens years later when she finds out about her vampire abilities?
1. Prologue

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Hey guys, its FireRed21. I just wanna say thanks for reading my stories and are hoping you're enjoying them.**

 **This story does not relate to the After Breaking Dawn series just to let you know. This here takes place during Breaking Dawn after Renesmee is born, Jacob imprints on her, the feud with the pack and Cullens have been dissolved because of it, Bella transforms into a vampire and Charlie knows about the supernatural but doesn't know what the Cullens are, just in the need to know basis.**

 **So right after that, what if Irina came earlier than before to make peace with the Cullens and sees Renesmee and sees that she's not immortal which means she didn't report them to the Volturi and stayed with the Denalis since then still? What if Alice has a vision and instead of the Volturi coming for them believing they made Renesmee an immortal child, it's something else?**

 **Find out in this story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Bella's POV

Running. That's all we've been doing is running. My husband and I were running away. And by run and I mean in what humans call running. Why are we running like this? Do we want to makes things convincing of what we are, exposing ourselves? I don't think so. Even late at night it's too risky so we are not taking any chances.

As my husband and I were running, I looked in my arms to see my beautiful baby daughter wrapped up wide awake as she looks at me and Edward with worry. Even just a week since she was born, Renesmee appears to be smarter than a baby should be and she knows what's happening. It pains me so much she has to go through with this. She always kept asking me if I'm okay with her ability to show me her thoughts, the opposite of my husband's gift. She always have to worry about me when she's the one in danger. Actually, we all are. Why does this have to happen to us?

Edward and I stopped running to catch our breath. Well not really since we lack in oxygen but still to give ourselves a moment.

"Are they still after us?" I asked as Edward took a moment, hearing the thoughts of others even from a distance.

"Yes, they're far but they got us tracked though." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked with worried. We have to get away from them just to shake them off before we can meet up with our family to get away. They've already split up so that later we all meet at the destination to escape.

"We'll need to lead them away from us, especially our daughter." Edward said.

"How?"

"Hide Renesmee. We'll lead them far enough that they won't catch up to us when start to run in high speed and then we escape with Renesmee." Edward said.

"But they'll smell her out though." I said knowing that they have our scent, especially since they want her most apart from us.

"She's wrapped up in Jacob's shirt." Edward said pointing out the huge black shirt of my best friend who imprinted on my daughter that Renesmee is wrapped up in. "They won't want to be near that mutt's odor so they won't find her."

I thought about it. If this is the only way to get out of this mess so we could live our lives forever, then we have to do whatever it takes to keep this family safe and sound from harm, even if it means being separated for just a short amount of time.

"Let's do this." I said and Edward and I took off in high speed this time seeing that we stopped at an ally way and it's getting much late at night.

We turned the corner and quickly saw near the dumpster were some boxes. Edward and I used that chance and carefully placed our daughter there as fast as we could.

"Shh, everything's going to okay." I said our daughter softly when she had a sad look in eyes. "Don't cry." Because I'll cry if you do. I thought.

"You're mother and I will be back. We'll lead them away. We won't let them hurt you and this family, ever." Edward said and kissed Renesmee as I did the same before we closed the lid to conceal her.

"Come on." Edward said taking my hand and we went around the area for awhile in high speed until we slowed down enough for them to notice us.

"I think I saw them!" One of them cried when we saw them close to where we left Renesmee. Thankfully according to Edward, they don't have her now as they are not aware that she's there.

Once we got their attention, Edward and I ran in the right speed until we were far enough away where Renesmee is.

"Okay," Edward said, taking my hand before he led me to another direction until we ran back. "They're far away but they might be suspicious until they realize it later. Come on."

And that's what we did, running back to be reunited with our daughter. As soon as we have our baby back in my arms, we will reunite with the Cullens so that we could get out of here and say goodbye to Forks. I will be sad to be leaving this place. And to think back then I was not happy of the idea coming back here to stay with Charlie due to by dislike of the rain, cold and wetness. I never got the chance to even tell Charlie goodbye.

Edward and I slowed down and started walking until we reached to the same dumpster where we left Renesmee. That's when Edward tensed up when he stopped causing me to be worried.

"No." He muttered so low that I could still hear it with my new sense of hearing. Before I could ask what's wrong, Edward rushed over to where Renesmee is hiding and I followed him. As we arrived to it, we saw that the box was opened… and Renesmee was not in it.

"Renesmee?" I looked around frantically hoping to at least hear her cry. "Renesmee!" I looked at Edward who looked shock, pain, hurt, sad, too many emotions to tell which is it as he just stood there staring at the place where Renesmee was. No, they couldn't have her, could they? They were behind us back there. How could Renesmee not be here?

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" I cried until suddenly I dropped to my knees. If I was still human, I would've had tears coming out of my eyes right now because of what's happening. Everything was falling apart here like the time to what I felt before long time ago when Edward left me but much worst. I felt my husband dropped right next to me as he wrapped his arms around me, crying, as I pulled him close to me crying on his shoulders.

What happened to our daughter?

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I hope you like it because I plan on keeping up with the story. Please review.**


	2. Six Years Later

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So somehow, Renesmee was gone when Edward and Bella came back. Where is she now? Fingers cross.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Six Years Later**

Renesmee's POV

"Hey Twinkle douche," Stan said coming over to Alex who was sitting alone. "If I wanted you in the cafeteria, I would've taped you to the lunch lady." He said bouncing his basketball off of Alex's head real hard.

"Hey!" I yelled walking over to them. "Leave him alone." I said to Stan. He just turned to me with a smile.

"Hey there Nessie bear." He said causing me to grimace hearing him think it's okay for him to call me that.

"I told you a million times not to call me that. _And_ I also told you to stop picking on poor Alex." I said with my arms folded.

I know Alex in my math class. He tutors me a lot since I suck at it. Math was never my strongest subject. I don't know why most people have it against Alex. They put him down just because he's a nerd. So what? There's more to him than meets the eye.

"I will," Stan smiled still. "If you will go out with me?" Not again. This guy has been annoying me since last year and he made it his life mission to ask me out, which the answer is no.

"Hasn't changed before, won't change today and it never will tomorrow; no." I said looking very stern.

"Come on, go out with me and I swear I will never lay a finger on this kid here." Stan said quickly causing me to snort.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the creepy thing in the TV from Poltergeist." I said. "Now I ask you again to leave Alex alone or so help me I will spit it out about you smoking weed in the parking lot after school when you thought no one was there to the principal which I caught it all on camera." I said that with a smirk causing Stan to be pale when I pulled out my IPhone to show him that picture. It's not gonna look good on him since he's the star player on the basketball team if this gets out.

"Whatever." He grumbled and walked away but not before he bounced his basketball at Alex's head again.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alex coming over to him.

"I'm fine Nessie. Thank you." He said to me shyly.

"Don't mention it." I smiled rubbing his back. "You helped me, I help you. We're friends, okay?"

"O-Okay." Alex said as I gave him a hug before I walked away to sit where my friends are.

"And she did it again ladies and gentlemen." Meena, the girl with long curly light brown hair, said making it sound like I was on TV.

"Girl, all I did was help out a friend." I said sitting down.

"Still, you really got guts standing up for Alex and turning down Stan at the same time. That's something." Brent, the guy with short and messy blonde hair, said.

"Well I had to do something since it's kind of my fault Stan picks on Alex now a day." I said sadly. Ever since I was struggling in trig and Alex became my tutor, Stan has been giving him a really hard time since I spend so much time with him and I feel so bad for Alex. I'd rather fail math than have Alex take the bullying from Stan.

"Don't be like that." Brent said patting my back. "Alex wouldn't be tutoring you now if he believes it's your fault." He teased and I gave him a small smile. Brent always knows how to make me feel better.

"I still don't understand how you could turn down on a date with Stan Puckerman." Meena said tossing her to the back. "That guy is so cute. I mean if Stan wasn't always such an ass, you would so want to date him."

"Even if he weren't such an ass, I don't think Stan is the type of guy I would date." I said rolling my eyes as I began eating my lunch.

Ever since I first came to this school, I've been getting attention from a lot of boys who wanted to go out with me. Of course I turned them down and it's not because it was getting on my nerves. I just don't feel what they feel. And besides, even if I did find a guy I seem to like, I somehow… well, I feel like I was being held back. It's not that I'm shy to talk to a boy, it's more like… my conscience is telling me that he's not the one. And what's more, I feel as it my heart belongs to someone else. It's weird right, because I never dated before and it's not because of my dad and his friends being overprotective of me. Love is so confusing when you're young.

My friends and I continue chit chatting at lunch until the bell rang signaling for everyone in school to get to class.

"Hey Nessie," Meena said as we got up. "Can you give these to your dad at his birthday dinner?" She asked handing me a homemade birthday card as Brett handed me a black shirt that has the word "Funcle" in bold letters and underneath it reads "Like a dad, only cooler." I let out a laugh seeing Brent's gift. "Sorry I can't come but I'm still grounded after me flunking English." She explained as I understood knowing that Meena is terrible in English while I'm excel in that class and I help her out in that subject.

"And you know I have an away baseball game tonight so there's no time for me to make it back." Brent said.

"That's okay guys. And I'll make sure he gets them." I said putting the things in my bag. "I'll see you guys later." I said and soon my friends and I separated where I head off to English.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Jenson but everyone calls me Nessie. Actually, everyone only knows my name as Nessie, my dad and his friends know about my full name but I don't wanna go into details there. I live in Lacey, Washington and go to Olympia High School where I am right in the middle of my sophomore year. I have two of the best friends a girl could ask for. Brent Rogers and Meena Prescott have been my best friends since I first came to high school. I don't know what I'd do without them.

School went by in a blur as I said goodbye to my friends and went over to my black Honda Accord car my dad got me for my birthday. He didn't have to do that. It's not that he spoils me, he just want give me the best he could give for me and I appreciate that, really.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at my home; a two story blue and grey concrete house. It's not big; it has three bedrooms, living room, dining room which is hardly used, kitchen, three bathrooms, a garage and family room. I pulled over on the driveway until I turned off my car and headed to the front door.

"I'm home!" I announced coming inside. That's when I heard a familiar bark as a big golden retriever runs towards me.

"Hey Scooter!" I happily greeted my dog as I got down and hugged him. Scooter responded by licking my face since he's been alone at home for a few hours. "You wanna help me surprise daddy when he gets home?" Scooter barked and I take that as a yes. My dad doesn't get home from work for another hour which gives me plenty of time to get ready.

It wasn't long until an hour later Scooter and I hid ourselves in the living room where we heard the garage door opening. Soon, someone came in, whistling to his favorite song until he came to the living room.

"Google, turn on the lights." I whispered to our Google Home device.

"Okay." The device said and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" I yelled as Scooter and I jumped out of our hiding spots causing a young man with spiky black hair wearing his Intel t-shirt and khaki pants jumped from the surprise.

"Jesus Christ Nessie!" My dad, Cody Jenson, cried as he clutched his chest like his heart was about to pop out of it. "You know I get heart attacks from being scared to death."

"That's what surprises are all about." I giggled as I went over to hug him. "Happy Birthday dad!"

"Thanks Ness." Dad smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

My dad, Cody, is the greatest dad ever. He's been with me ever since I was a baby. He works at Intel as a software engineer and makes a lot of money. He's not rich but you get the idea. The perk of working at that company is that dad would get the latest technology before it even comes out for free. I'm not one to show off but dad always gives me the best that is out there; laptop, phones, IPad, my car etc. Like I said, he's not spoiling me, he just wants to give me the best I could have and I appreciate that.

"Alright daddy, go hit the showers and get dressed because I'm taking you to your birthday dinner at the Olive Garden where the others will be there to celebrate your little birthday party." I said when we let go.

"Nessie, I'm a bit old for a party, let alone a dinner as big as what you have planned." Dad said.

"Being twenty seven is not old." I teased.

"It is to me." Dad said.

"Yeah whatever. Now come on, you need to get ready. Now go, now!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay." Dad said as he started heading upstairs. "Sometimes Ness, I don't get why you get so dramatic on special occasions." He said causing me to chuckle as he walked up the stairs.

After dad was doing showering and getting changed, dad and I said goodbye to Scooter once he got his food and water ready (he also has an electronic key on his collar to use the doggy door whenever dad and I aren't home and so no intruder tries to sneak in) and I drove him to the Olive Garden where we were greeted by dad's friends.

There's Jack Ryan, a man with curly short brown hair, he's the Chief of Police in Lacey. He and dad met each other when dad was in his second year of college and was looking for an apartment and that's when Jack offered a room to him. Since then, those two have gotten along being best of friends. Then dad met three other people who went to the same college as he. Felisha Kendrick, a woman with long black hair, is a neuroscientist with a PHD in neurobiology; she studies brains. Then there's Gavin Bailey, a man with spiky blonde hair, he's an IT specialist at the University of Washington, the school dad and his friends went to. And there's Stella Montez, a woman with short dark brown hair, she is one of the best lawyers in Washington, probably the whole country.

Since then when they all met, these people really became close to dad as well as each other. Jack and Felisha got married right after she got her PHD and they have a son Jack Jr. who is thirteen months old. He looks so much like his father but has his mother's hair color except in curls. Gavin and Stella also got married as soon as Stella graduated to become a lawyer and have two kids; their oldest daughter Jamie is twelve months old and she has Stella's hair looking like her father and their son Drew in only four months old looking like Gavin but with his mother's eyes. I always get to play with the babies whenever dad's friends come over. They are just so freaking cute!

Anyway, we all celebrated dad's birthday at the restaurant, enjoying our dinner. Soon there were presents giving out to him which made dad feels as if it was too much. It's not. Then in the end, the waiters came in and brought a chocolate cake for dad as they all sang him a happy birthday which I got it all on video. After all of that was over, it was time for us to say goodbye and I drove dad home.

"Thanks Nessie for the birthday dinner." Dad said when we came inside where it was around eight at night. "But really, you and the guys didn't have to go through all of it."

"Of course I do daddy." I said. "You deserve something special as this."

Dad then pulled me close to him for a hug. "You truly are the greatest daughter ever." He said.

"I'm nothing without the greatest dad ever." I said hugging him back. Seriously, I don't know what I do if I didn't have him in my life.

We stayed like this for awhile until we broke apart. "Okay Ness, I know it's my birthday but that doesn't make an exception about you and school." Dad said sounding serious but teasing altogether. "You might as well get some work done or studying before you get to bed."

"Dad, I've already done my homework in school early and I'm top of the class." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Except math." Dad smirked causing me to playfully slap his chest. "Night Nessie."

"Night daddy." I said giving him a goodnight kiss before I went upstairs. I went into my room to see Scooter on my bed fast asleep. I giggled seeing this as I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I took a few minutes to myself as I post the photos of dad's birthday on Instagram giving him a shout out. After that, I turned off my lap on my night stand as I pulled the covers over me before I laid my head on my pillow.

I'm just one happy girl with an awesome dad with amazing friends with everything that goes around me. I love my life. I thought before I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **So that's what is happening to Nessie. A note, she doesn't remember her real family. Confused? You'll hear about it in time. Please review.**


	3. The Dream

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **You saw a glimpse of Renesmee's life. I bet you have questions about what happened but don't worry. What happens next will start it all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Dream**

Renesmee's POV

Another day like another day here in school. It's pretty boring actually since nothing much is happening in March. Right now, it's near the end of the third quarter which means parent teacher conference is coming up soon. I'm not worried about that since I'm top of the class… minus math. I'm telling you, math must really hate me. But even so, I'm not failing that class, it's just so difficult for me to learn. Despite all of that, dad would buy me flowers for my hard work. Once again, he's not spoiling me.

Here I am in first period which is French. I happened to be very good at speaking that language even though I have no French background. I don't know how I'm fluent, I just am. I am in that class with Meena where we are just chit chatting in class. Here, the teacher gives us what to learn on the subject of the language in the first half of the class and the rest we use to do the homework so we don't have to do it at home. Meena and I already finished it.

"It's funny how every other class I'm good at it and yet English is the only class I suck at." Meena went on.

"It is funny. It's also funny how in French I did all the work while you did only the first part of the homework." I chuckled.

"What, I still know the subject." Meena said.

"Et comment ça marche pour toi?" I asked her in French. **(A/N: Translate: And how's that working out work for you?)**

Meena was silent until, "I said I know the subject, I didn't say I was good at it." She said causing me to laugh.

"So, how long until you're off grounded?" I asked.

"This weekend is my last week. So that means after this, I'm a free woman!" Meena said raising her hands in the air. She held it there when she paused having one of those 'wait a minute' looks on her face. "Unless I get another bad grade." She said causing me to laugh some more.

"Oh shut up!" She said giving me a shove. "Sometimes I wish your dad was my dad so he could go easy on me on my grades."

"My dad is just as concern about my grades as your dad does." I said as I was responding to a text to one of my classmates who was telling me a funny joke.

"He bought you flowers last semester." Meena pointed out.

"Only because I got a B in. you guessed it, math." I said. "And that's only from trying my best."

"I wish my dad knows I was trying my best. Your dad just loves to spoil you since he has a high paid job." Meena said.

"He's not spoiling me." I said for what must have been like the hundredth time when we bring up this subject. "He just gives me the best I could have." Even though they are a bit too much like the car dad bought me and everything. I thought.

"He should adopt me." Meena huffed.

"Why, you and I are already like sisters." I smiled causing Meena to hug me so happily.

"Ok tout le monde," Our French teacher said getting our attention. I wonder what she has to say at this moment in class. "J'ai les résultats du quiz d'hier. Pas mal dans l'ensemble, ou devrais-je dire passable, ce qui signifie que la plupart d'entre vous ont eu un énorme combat." She said, having a disappointed look on her face. ( **A/N: Translate: Okay everyone, I have the results from yesterday's quiz. Not bad overall, or should I say passable, meaning most of you had a huge struggle.)** Her expression then changed for some reason as her nose wrinkled a bit. "What is that smell?" She asked in English this time and it was that moment we all started smelling something off, something… burning.

That's when the fire alarm went on and everyone started to panic when we all smell smoke.

"All students and faculty must evacuate the school building and meet at the football field. I repeat, all students and faculty must evacuate the school building and meet at the football field." Someone on the intercom spoke.

"Nessie, come on." Meena said getting up, but I didn't follow her lead because I was stuck in my seat, not because someone would glue my butt to the seat. I felt like everything inside me froze as my whole body was trembling as I was hyperventilating that I might almost choke.

"Nessie, it's okay." Meena said gently shaking me. "It's going to be okay. Come on, I'm here for you." She said and that's when I finally got up with Meena linking her arm with mine.

"Allez Mesdames, dépêchons." Our teacher said waiting for us outside the classroom door as everyone else just left the room. **(A/N: Translate: Come on ladies, let's hurry.)** We did as we were told as our teacher followed us as we joined the crowd of students and faculty evacuating the school. Soon, we were all outside on the football field as everyone was talking about what just happened while the firemen arrived minutes later to handle the situation.

"Nessie, it's okay. We're safe now." Meena said to me while I was still silent from the event.

"Hey!" Brent called when he came over to us. "Thank god I found you girls! You two okay?"

"We're fine." Meena said.

"Nessie?" Brent asked me but I was still recovering from earlier. "She's at it again isn't she?" He asked Meena earning a nod from her.

I've been afraid of fire since I was a kid. I mean using the stove or birthday candles I'm okay with but big fires like the one we just had in school scares me to death. I saw my first fire when I was a kid and was at dad's company where they were having a party to celebrate Intel's 40th anniversary when a faulty wiring happened near one of the catering tables and it caught some of the sparks and caused the fire. Seeing that really scared me since. Luckily I wasn't hurt and neither was dad and everyone else. However nowadays, whenever I see a fire, or even hear the fire alarm, I panic and that's what began my fear of fire.

There's more; for some strange reason, I have this instinct that's telling me how bad fire is. It is, it's dangerous but the thing is that, well, I feel like if I go near the fire, then it will be the end for me… like immediately. I don't know why but that's how it is. I've been staying away from fire since then.

"Hey," Brett brought me back to my attention. "Everything's okay now, alright? No one was hurt, except for the building." He teased and that caused me to finally let out a chuckle.

"Sorry about that, guys." I said.

"It's okay Nessie. We know it's hard for you to get over this fear but you'll get there." Meena said giving me a gentle hug.

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done." I said. I don't think I'll ever get over this fear, ever.

"Never say never!" Brent smiled causing us to laugh a bit.

"Attention all students and faculty," Someone on the school intercom said. "Due to the fire, all classes and after school activities will be canceled the rest of the day. Students, remain where you are until your parents or guardians arrive to pick you up."

Oh that's just great. I thought sarcastically as around half an hour later parents arrived to excuse their kids to leave and guess who was there with them.

"Hey kiddo." Dad greeted me after he informed one of the faculties to pick me up. He was wearing his Intel t-shirt. Of course, he got called from work. "You ready to go?"

"I guess." I shrugged as I walked with my dad off the football field heading to the parking lot.

"You alright Ness?" Dad asked me as we were walking.

"Not really." I said causing dad to pull me close as he wrapped his arm around me rubbing my shoulders while we were still walking.

"Hey, it's all over now, don't worry." He said.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said.

Dad looked me like I was being crazy. "What the hell are you sorry for?" He asked.

"You had to leave work because of me." I said feeling bad he had to drop whatever he was doing at work for me. Every time when something serious happens to me, dad has to stop working and come to me. Isn't giving me a lot of things enough?

"Maybe that's because I'm a father and it's my job." Dad said. "Plus, the company had to close early due to network troubles that caused the computers to be shut off. Anyway, as much I have a lot of priorities of my career, you're top of the list. I'm supposed to take care of you and that's what I'm doing no matter what. You got that young lady?"

I nodded my head and dad kissed my cheek. "You mean everything to me Nessie, you shown me what my purpose in life is."

"Dad." I said giving him a hug at his words just as we arrived at the parking lot.

"You're okay driving yourself home?" Dad asked. "I can call Jack and he and Felisha can come over to bring your car home." He suggested.

"No that's okay. I can ride myself home." I said not wanting to add more inconvenience. Dad headed back to his Honda HRV car as I got into my car and soon I followed him home.

The rest of the day was dad and I chilling at home with Scooter. Dad looks over on his project he has for his work on his laptop for a bit before he helps me with dinner. He's not a bad cook but my cooking is more better than his. He's lucky to have me. Anyway, I played with Scooter outside to get him some exercise which involves catching his favorite Frisbee and after we got inside to have dinner with dad, I went to my room to go over some things I need to study in class, math to be precise.

After that was done, I decided to go to bed early. The good thing is that because of the fire, school is cancelled tomorrow which means we have a three day weekend so I can sleep in. I said goodnight to my dad and changed into my pajamas after brushing my teeth before I crawled into bed with Scooter snuggling close to me and soon I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _The weirdest thing just happened. I opened my eyes and noticed that I'm inside something. I felt very warm. Comfortable to be exact, surrounded by some kind of liquid. I noticed that I was curled up in a fetal position._

 _Then I heard sounds. Voices, but I couldn't make them out._

 _That's when I felt that something was wrong. There was pressure building up in my lungs; I couldn't breathe! I thrashed with all my might, this way and that. The pressure in my lungs built up more. I need air, I need to get out, NOW!_

 _I thrashed hard and heard a big crack. Then I heard someone screaming, a woman. She sounded to be in pain. Did I do that? I didn't mean to but I'm having trouble breathing and I need to get out. Why isn't anyone helping me?!_

 _That's when I heard a screeching sound of metal, then another metal sound, and another. Just when I thought I was going to suffocate, there was one last ripping metal sound and then the wall was pulled open by a pair of pale white hands and I was lifted out of wherever I was and instead brought into the light. I was able to gulp in a fresh breath of life giving air._

 _There was definitely light and it was so bright and yet my eyes seemed to be okay with it so quickly. That's when I realized that I was being held in the hands of a man. He was really handsome and looked young like about my age. He also looks a lot like me; his hair is the same color of bronze like mine, he also has the same high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jaw line, and full lips like me. I also noticed that his face was covered in blood, but he didn't look injured or badly scarred._

 _The man smiled at me._

" _Renesmee." He said. I was confused of how he knows my name. That's when I heard another voice._

" _Let me. Give her to me." It was a woman. She sounded a bit quiet, and weak. Could she be the same woman who I heard screamed earlier. The man who was holding me slowly brought me into the arms of the woman who must have spoken earlier._

 _This woman has long dark brown hair and her eyes, her eyes are chocolate brown, the exact color mine are and she's around the same age as the man and me. I took a closer look at this woman to see that she was very pale than the man, she's covered in sweat, her hair is all messy and she was almost completely weak and thin._

 _The woman wrapped her weak arms around me like I was gonna fall and I couldn't help but smile at this woman. I don't know why but I felt such a strong connection from her._

" _Renesmee, so beautiful." She said to me so quietly staring into my eyes as I felt some sort of warmth inside my chest when she spoke to me. I smiled big and so did the woman as we looked at each other._

 _Then I felt something burning inside my throat and I smelled something so appealing. Something came over me like I have no control of my will and in a split second, I bit into the woman's skin._

That's when I gasped as I was awaken, bolting up from my bed. I was breathing so hard like I just emerged from a deep lake being underwater for over an hour. That's when I awoken my dog who is still on my bed as he lifted his head up looking at me in concern.

"Sorry Scooter, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I said to him patting his body. Scooter did so as I looked at my clock. It was only two in the morning.

Wow. I thought as I lay back resting my head on my pillow. And I didn't mean that from the time I was awoken. I'm talking about being woken up from the dream I had. …

Or was it a dream.

* * *

 **Here we go you guys. Sorry about the wait. I had the holidays to celebrate and plus I was working on one of my other stories but it's nothing major. I hope you are enjoying this one. Please review.**


	4. The Truth

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Get ready for something big in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Truth**

Renesmee's POV

I didn't know if I was asleep or not as the sun rose and the light was shining through the window of my room where it was blocked by the shades as I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My mind was reeling in on the dream I had last night.

That dream. I was one hundred percent sure it was a dream. If it is, then why did it felt so real? I took a minute to recount what that dream was all about. Somehow, I was dreaming about the time I was born, but how? People can't remember exactly about their birth. There are always pictures but they can never remember that moment of the scene. So how is that I was dreaming about my birth. Was it a dream… or was it a memory?

And those two people, they were in it as well; a man who delivered me who could almost be my twin brother based on his resemblance while the woman had the same eyes as mine. I'm curious to understand who those people were. If this was a memory and not a dream and those two people were there when I was born then that means that they must be part of my family. And the woman… must be my mother.

If that's true, what happened to my mother? How come I've never seen her before in my life? Where is she? How come I've never seen or had any pictures of her?

Now that I think about it, my dad _never_ told me anything about my mother or the time I was born. Not once. It was like I never even had a mother. But that can't be right. Everyone has a mother, even my dad. His parents passed away when he was in college and was an only child.

So what did happen to my mother? Who is she? What was she like? What was she and dad like together? And how come through it all, I never saw my dad when I was born in that… well, dream? Was he unable to make it at that time? I tried to think back on anything about my mother but some reason, I couldn't and it's not because of how my brain was too small as a child to remember, even a tiny one as a baby. There are so many questions I want to ask with answers I'm curious needing to know. The main question is, will my dad tell me, or deny anything? I guess we'll find out. I slowly got up and noticed Scooter wasn't on my bed and I saw my alarm clock reading the time that it was five minutes to nine. Good thing it's the three day weekend.

I took time changing into something comfortable as I left my room and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see dad sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands with his IPad in the other reading something, probably sports related, and Scooter taking a nap under the table near dad's legs.

"Morning kiddo." Dad greeted me with a smile when he looked up and saw me.

"Morning dad." I said grabbing a bagel and putting some cream cheese on it before I grabbed a small bottle of orange juice.

"You know, for once I didn't hear you sleep talking when I passed by your room on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night." Dad chuckled as I sat down feeling a bit red. I had a bad habit of talking in my sleep since I was a kid and it's so embarrassing.

As a kid. I thought thinking back on that dream memory.

"That's a first." I said looking down as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"You okay kiddo? You're acting a bit odd." Dad said as I heard him took a sip of his coffee.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I admitted as I took a swig of my juice.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked as I looked up to see him looking at me in concern as he sat down his drink and IPad, leaving it open from its cover. "Come on, you know you can always tell your old man." He teased causing me to chuckle a bit.

"You're not that old, dad." I said causing dad to chuckle as well.

"I keep popping something in my body, that's a sign of being old." Dad pointed out as I playfully rolled my eyes. Again, twenty seven is not that old. "So come on, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, you see dad, I have a question I want to ask you and it's really important." I said. That's when dad's eyes widened.

"Uh babies come from baby stores!" He said in a panic tone as he quickly closed the IPad shut causing me to give dad a weird look while being weirded out myself.

"Whoa, no, not that kind of question." I said like he was being crazy.

"Oh, okay. Phew." Dad said wiping his forehead like he was sweating there as he looked a bit relived. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" He asked drinking his coffee.

"Well, I don't know how to start off but it happened last night when I had a dream." I began and dad encouraged me to go on. "I mean, it looked like a dream but... it felt real… like a memory."

"A memory?" Dad said having a confused look on his face.

"Yeah," I said. "You see, I was somehow dreaming the day I was born. It is weird to be dreaming about being born when you don't even remember it, huh. Anyway, I was struggling to breathe and I needed to get out. That's when this guy was able to deliver me. He wasn't a doctor but he knew what to do. What's more is that… he looks a lot like me."

"H-He does?" Dad said as I nodded my head and looked at my half finished bagel.

"There's more," I said. "I was then brought into the arms of my mother."

"Y-Y-Y-Your mother?" Dad said.

"Yeah, she looked exhausted and very thin like she gave too much giving birth to me. But she looked at me, being so happy as she called my name. That was all that happened." I said. I guess I'm editing myself out because I feel like I'm stalling so I'm just gonna spill. "Dad, there's something I've been wanting to ask, what ever happened to my mother?" I asked slowly looking up being nervous to see dad's reaction.

I was expecting, a sudden mood change, avoiding the subject or something from him but what I wasn't expecting was seeing dad being frozen in his seat as he stared at me looking shocked. Is that supposed to happen?

"Dad?" I asked, trying to get his attention. "Dad?" He still didn't respond or answer. "Dad, dad!" I said reaching over waving my hand at his face to see if he's home. "Dad!"

Oh my gosh, I hope dad didn't just go into shock or something. I thought worriedly. Me and my big mouth.

Cody's POV

Ah man, Nessie just asked me about her mother! I was afraid this day would come! I've been dreading this topic for a long time and now Nessie brought it on herself to ask me about her mother like it was okay to just drop a harmless bomb on my lap.

How the hell am I gonna tell her? It was already hard enough that I had to give Nessie "the talk." Trust me, it was very awkward for me as it was for her. But now I have to talk about _this_ subject. That's just great. So many scenarios came into my mind about how Nessie will react. Will she be shocked? Sad? Angry? Confused? A lot of things can happen when you have to tell a child something important. Shit, how am I gonna do this?!

" _Dude, you have to tell her. She needs to know anyway."_

" _But she's too young. I don't want her to be so bothered about it."_

" _Does she even look that young to you?"_

" _Still."_

" _She was gonna know about this either way so you might as well tell her."_

" _She might not like it."_

" _She might not like it if you keep secrets from her."_

Argh!

After a brief battle with my thoughts, it was then I was realized Nessie was trying to get my attention as she waved her hand at my face.

"Dad!" She called causing me to come back to my senses. "Are you okay?" She asked giving me a worried look.

I might as well do it. I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Renesmee," I said knowing she knows I call her by her real name if she's in trouble, which she never has been, or there's something important I need to tell her. "There's something I should've told you a long time ago. Just promise to be at least open minded." I told her.

"Okay?" Nessie said in more of a question as she looked anxious. Oh boy. I thought.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but, I think you might have been kind of," I struggled for a second to let it out until, "Adopted." I said, bracing myself for the impact.

Nessie just stared at me at what I just told her. She was shock, I can tell but she's trying to grasp the information she just received.

"Adopted?" I nodded my head. "I don't… I don't understand."

"I think it's best that I explain it to you from the very beginning." I said. "First of all, you know you're not _really_ sixteen, right?" I asked.

"Yes, only you, Jack, Felisha, Gavin and Stella know that I'm actually six." Nessie said and I nodded my head again.

"That's how I wanted to start off." I said as I reached down and rubbed my dog's head when Scooter woke up and came to my side. "It actually happened six years ago. I just graduated from college and I got an offer to work at Intel. I was at the apartment Jack and I used to share together getting ready to leave. That's when it all happened." I said as I looked out the window like I was off in a distance.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Six years ago**_

 _ **Cody at age 21 in September**_

 _I shoved the last container of my clothes I have in the back of my Honda HRV and thankfully it fitted no problem. There wasn't much I have except for leftover clothes, spare blankets and minor stuff. All my other belongings are at my new house I will be living in._

 _It's been about four months since I graduated college, and I did that in three years. That's one of the advantages of taking AP classes and doing running start. WSU was fun minus the insane amount of work involved but it was worth it to me that I got my bachelors degree in computer science. By fun, I didn't mean partying or socializing because… well, I'm just not the social kind of person due to the lack of attention. I mean I go to games and everything but still. Anyways,_

 _I spent years during college working at Best Buy to make money and getting ready to pay off my loans and the job search was a struggle despite my success at my internship after graduating. Thankfully, I was given a huge offer at Intel thanks to my professor and now here I am getting ready to move out of my apartment to my new home I bought a few weeks ago that is not too far from Intel._

 _I lived in this apartment with Jack since sophomore year at WSU. We had an awesome time there. It wasn't long until later that Felisha, Gavin and Stella came into our lives and we all hung out at our place since. I couldn't believe I have these guys as my friends. I don't think I ever have been this close to people, ever._

 _Later on during my final year in college, Jack moved out to live with Felisha at her apartment since they've been dating for awhile. I didn't mind that. I'm happy for those two and for Gavin and Stella who are also living together. I couldn't help it though that I feel a bit jealous that I don't have someone like my friends to live with. But come on, what woman would ever want to do with a guy like me, someone who's been… well, invisible._

 _As I shut the back door of my car, I heard a noise of something being dragged and I looked to see from the front door of the building was my three month old golden retriever puppy dragging my backpack that has my electronics inside._

 _I couldn't help but chuckled as I went over to pick it up. "You're a helpful little mover, boy." I said causing Scooter to bark happily at how helpful he's being while sat my bag on the passenger seat of my car. "Come on, let's check to be sure we got everything." I said to Scooter as we went back into the front door of the apartment._

 _Everything was completely cleared; there were furniture in any room, all the shelves were cleared, I dust the place and cleaned everywhere until they were spotless. Some of the things that I don't need I gave them to Goodwill. I took one last look of the place. To think this will be the last time I ever set foot in this apartment. Well, it's time to start a new chapter for me._

" _I just need to take out the trash and then we're on our way to our new home, boy." I said to Scooter as we entered the kitchen to see the one bag of trash lying on the counter. I picked it up and went out from the kitchen to the outside where the alleyway is. It was very dark out since it was late at night. The only thing on were some of the lights that barely illuminates the place._

 _Scooter followed me as I walked over to the dumpster that is right across from me. I opened the lid and dropped the bag that contained the trash into the dumpster where I heard a small crash when it landed. And that's that. I thought with a smile._

 _I just shut the lid of the dumpster when suddenly, I felt something went by me so fast as the wind whistled passed my ear that nearly caused me to fall over._

" _Whoa!" I cried as I caught the dumpster to avoid falling while something rushed passed me again after the first one in a split second. I turned around having a freaked out expression while Scooter coward behind my legs whimpering. I was breathing so hard and fast while I can hear my heart beating so loudly. I swear, you can actually see it through my chest._

" _Hello?" I called out looking around to see who is out there feeling very scared at the moment. "Who's there? Anyone out there?" But there was no one in sight, not even a cat. There wasn't even someone outside where Scooter and I got out so what was that that just rushed by us so fast? Maybe it was just the wind… a strong one that only came from the ally. I thought. I never really liked going out here at night, it creeps the hell out of me. I'm telling you the sooner we leave, the better._

" _Scooter, it's alright." I said to my dog after calming myself down and got down on his level. "Whatever that was is gone." I said patting his head to comfort him. Scooter appears to have calmed down from whatever it was that gave us both a scare as he looked up to see me smiling at him._

 _Scooter then slightly turned his head and walked away from me._

" _What is it boy?" I asked as Scooter was walking around near the dumpster sniffing out something. Oh please whatever Scooter found better not jump out._

 _I looked to see Scooter walking until he went to the side of the dumpster and stopped when he gave out a bark. Curiosity got the best of me as I walked over to where Scooter is facing piles of boxes but one was closed shut to what Scooter is looking at. I got down on my knee and that's when I heard a noise coming from inside the box. What the hell? Confusion was written on my face as I slowly opened the lid of the box and what I saw made me gasped._

 _Inside the box was a beautiful baby girl lying inside. This baby has bronze hair in curls and looked no older than three months. Did I mention how beautiful this baby is? I mean that's how babies are supposed to be, but how is it that this baby is beautiful beyond normal? The baby was squirming around and I slowly, not wanting to scare her, picked up the baby. She was wrapped in what appears to be a black t-shirt that looks way too big for me. As soon as the baby was in my arms, she started to cry. Ah crap!_

" _Shh," I said to her softly as I pulled her close to my chest and rocked her gently to calm her down. "It's okay, don't cry." She slowly stopped crying until she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I can't exactly read baby facials but she must be curious to know who I am. I'm curious to know what she's doing out here._

 _Judging by the clothes she is wearing, she must have been well raised… until now. How could someone, her family to be exact, just leave a baby near a dumpster? Why would they do that? She's just a baby, a sweet, beautiful, innocent little baby. What kind of people would just abandon such a poor thing out in the open? Talk about bad parenting or they want nothing to do with her._

 _Just then, I heard a growl and I turned to see it was Scooter, but he wasn't growling at me, or the baby, due to the fact that he's facing in another direction._

" _Scooter, what's wrong boy?" I asked. That's when I heard voices. I looked at where Scooter's looking and saw shadows appearing from the corners and the voices getting louder. And judging from the tones, it doesn't sound friendly. Oh shit!_

" _Scooter, come on!" I said getting up and ran back inside the apartment into the kitchen before they could see me. As Scooter got in, I shut the door and locked it then pulling down the blinds of the door and the window before turning off the lights as I backed away from the door holding the baby close to me with Scooter in front as if he's willing to fight whoever might break through the door for a pup. Scooter and I, even the baby, remained quiet as the voices came closer and closer from the outside._

" _Damn it! Where are they?!" Someone said. A man to be exact. In fact, there must be a group of men from what I'm hearing._

" _According to Huntley, he smelled them from this direction." Another one said as more voices spoke._

" _Damn these Cullens, they're faster than we thought."_

" _We don't know if that's the case."_

" _Come on, we know what they are. They're just hiding it from us. We've been surveying them for months since the incident we saw."_

" _There could be an explanation of their actions if you would've stop nosing in because one of the females turned you down hard and you took no for an answer before the big guy gave his word."_

" _Shut up! We saw what happened and we've seen their behavior that matches everything."_

" _But that still doesn't explain_ why _they are here."_

" _That's for us to find out and for everyone else to know. We will expose the Cullens to the world for who they are once we have them. And after we make a profit of the discovery, we'll see what makes that baby of theirs tick. She'll be quite an interesting specimen to experiment."_

 _I resisted myself from gulping at what I'm hearing as I was staring at the door, listening while thinking that these guys might try to break the door down._

" _I think I saw them!"_

" _Hurry! Don't let them get away!"_

 _Soon the commotions got loud again as I hear them took off. As soon as the voices died away, I fell on my ass breathing so hard that I didn't know that I was holding my breath._

 _Holy shit. I thought as I just sat where I was in silence. What just happened? Who were those guys outside? They sounded like they wanted this baby, but why? They said something about experimenting on her. In that case, they are insane! There is no way that those guys think it's okay to experiment on this innocent baby just because there's something special about her. She deserves to have a free life._

 _And who are these Cullens those guys kept talking about? What is that they want from them? Expose them for what? Are the Cullens some sort of mafia? Okay that's sounds farfetched but those guys seems to know about the Cullens and want to show everyone that they were the ones who discovered something about the Cullens, whatever it is. Isn't one of those guys is right though, that they shouldn't nose in on the Cullen's business? Could it be that this baby wasn't really abandoned and instead those guys are the reason why she and the Cullens are separated? Man, so many questions that I can't seem to answer or understand._

 _I looked down to see Scooter looking at me in concern and then I looked at the baby having the same expression as Scooter's, like she's worried._

" _I wish you were able to tell me what exactly is going on." I said giving her a small smile while letting out a weak chuckle. Look at me, first I was talking to my dog and now I'm talking to a baby. Talk about crazy._

 _The baby just stared at me for a bit until she started squirming around in her, well blanket in this case, until she pulled out her arm and reached out towards my face. The minute her hand touches my face, something happened._

* * *

 _ **There was brightness until I was able to see a man with bronze hair and pale skin looking at me, smiling. Then the next thing that happened was I am facing a woman with brunette hair. She looks exhausted, weak and also a complete mess, yet she's smiling when she looked at me.**_

* * *

 _ **Everything changed and the next minute I was face to face with a woman, a blonde woman who is so beautiful, maybe even more, as she was smiling at me big. This woman also has pale skin like the bronze hair guy.**_

 _ **She then held me up where I saw over her shoulders was a man. He was different than the other people I saw. His skin was darker, russet to be exact, and he was huge. I noticed that the man looked very angry as he was heading to where the blonde woman is but when he saw me looking, his expression changed from shock, to awe.**_

* * *

 _ **It changed again and something was flashing in front of my eyes and I noticed someone was taking pictures of me. Someone was pointing a small camera at me until a girl that looks a lot like a pixie lowers it smiling big at me. For some reason, she scares me.**_

* * *

 _ **Everything changed again until I was facing a blonde guy and holy shit! What the hell happened to his face?! There are like teeth marks over it! How come this guy isn't scarier than the pixie?! That's when I noticed a small hand touching the blonde guy's face and his expression that was all nervous or hesitant slowly changed to a smile.**_

* * *

 _ **Then it changed again. You have got to be kidding me?! I thought when I was facing a big burly man who is just as big as that other guy I saw. He would've scared the shit out of me if he wasn't smiling, like some sort of goof as he was making silly faces at me. What am I, a baby?**_

* * *

 _ **It happened again and this time I was facing two more people. The first was a woman who is just as beautiful as the blonde woman. This woman has caramel-colored hair and she looks like a real life Disney princess. She was smiling at me as I saw a man with blonde hair with looks that makes him look like a movie star or model looking at me while writing something down as he smiled at me**_

* * *

 _ **Once again, it changed and this time I was looking at the beautiful blonde girl until she turned around making me see that bronze hair guy and with him was that brunette girl I saw before the first time and she looks perfectly well, better to be exact. She looks beautiful. She smiled at me in amazement when she got close and I saw that small hand reaching over to touch her face causing her to be shocked but in awe.**_

* * *

 _ **Then it changed where I see the brunette and the big guy preparing to arm wrestle. When someone, counted to three, the big guy shoved his arm hard, really hard but the girl didn't budge. Huh?! She waited only a brief moment where she then slammed that guy's hand into the rock. What the hell!**_

* * *

 _ **Every scene I'm watching was more about these people. They are all happy with one another but mostly when they looked at me. That's when I saw the last one.**_

 _ **I was looking at the brunette who is holding me with a smile that shows so much love. I heard a beautiful sound, a melody. It showed me the bronze hair guy playing on the piano. Wow, he's really good and so is this music I'm hearing. I noticed that everyone I saw was around the piano listening on the bronze hair guy playing, except for one person.**_

 _ **That's when I heard a gasp, and a sound where I hear a piece of glass shattering. The bronze hair stopped playing having a complete shocked look on his face as well as being tensed. That's when I was turned to see those people staring at that pixie girl who stood there all frozen as she had an expression on her face that shows she's been zoned out. By her feet were shards of glass scattering everyone around her but I don't think she even noticed. That's when that blonde guy that had the scars on his face rushed over to her. I must have blinked because one minute he was a bit far and the next he was very close to her.**_

" _ **Alice, what is it? What did you see?" He asked her as that girl, Alice I supposed, looked like she just came back to her senses when she looked at us, in fear.**_

" _ **Someone knows who we are… what we are."**_

* * *

 _ **It changed and now I see that its night time and I see the brunette girl with the bronze hair man and they look like they are running, like they were running for their lives. The next thing that happened was that I was being put down.**_

 _ **"Shh, everything's going to okay." The girl said to me. "Don't cry."**_

 _ **"You're mother and I will be back. We'll lead them away. We won't let them hurt you and this family, ever." The guy said as they both gave me a kiss before they appear to be closing something that prevented me from seeing them.**_

* * *

" _WHOA!" I said in complete shock when I looked around to see that I was back to where I am now sitting on the floor of the kitchen in my apartment. "What did you just do?!" I asked the baby._

 _She just looked at me as she lowered her hand. I was taking a couple of deep breaths before I could recount on what I just saw._

 _There were people there, and they were looking at me. Or were they looking at… this baby. Wait a second. Was this baby showing me her memories? How? That's just… impossible. How can you just show someone your memories by touching them? And yet somehow, this baby just did. Could that be why those guys outside wanted her?_

 _And those people in those… memories. Could they be the Cullens they were talking about? Could they be this baby's family? Well what's wrong with them? What did they ever do to get these men to expose them? They don't appear to be bad people and there's nothing… different about them. Besides, don't the Cullens deserve to live their life freely? Talk about heartless people to ruin a happy family._

 _And now this baby is separated from her family because of those guys, whoever they were. I don't know how long she's been in that box because who knows if those guys don't actually have the Cullens. If they haven't, will the Cullens come back for this baby? What if something did happen to the Cullens and they aren't coming back?_

 _I looked around and listened to hear anything outside, only there was nothing. I looked at the baby who is watching me and then I looked at my dog._

" _What do you think boy?" I asked holding the baby up to him. Scooter sniffed the baby until he gave a bark and licked her facing causing the baby to giggle._

" _Well little one, it looks like you'll be coming home with me." I said to her with a smile. "Uh…," It hit me that I don't know this baby's name and I don't want to give her two names where she has one by me and the other of her birth._

 _As if she read my mind, the baby held out her hand again and reached over to touch my face again. Oh boy, here we go again. I thought._

* * *

" _ **Renesmee." The bronze hair said smiling at me.**_

* * *

" _ **Renesmee, so beautiful." The brunette girl said.**_

* * *

" _ **Hey there Renesmee." The beautiful blonde girl smiled at me.**_

* * *

" _ **Renesmee, you are just the cutest thing!" The pixie girl exclaimed.**_

* * *

" _ **Hey Nessie." The big guy with russet skin said to me.**_

* * *

" _ **You're the prettiest, Renesmee." The brunette girl said, smiling.**_

* * *

" _ **We love you Renesmee." The bronze hair guy said standing next to the brunette. "You are our life."**_

* * *

 _She released my face as I was brought back again to where I am now._

" _Ruh… nez… may?" I said, making sure I pronounced it correctly, as I still have the baby in my arms. She smiled at me and I take that as in I got it right and I couldn't help but smile as well._

" _Renesmee, I promise that I'll take good care of you in your parent's place. I will love and treat you as if you were my own. … And I promise that I'll bring you back to your family while I protect you from those men. You have my word." I said to the baby causing her to smile._

 _It's strange. For some reason, I feel something inside me coming from Renesmee. Apart from this warm feeling that feels like a strong bond that's being developed, I feel like something new that's being formed, a new light I was seeing._

 _Throughout my life, before I met Jack and the others, I've felt so invisible to everyone around me. I was pretty much a loner due to how… well, I've been into my studies in school, I wasn't exactly popular, I wasn't bullied but still, and I never exactly fit in with others. It's not that they didn't want anything to do with me, I just didn't think we wouldn't get along. So I've pretty much kept to myself from others and focus on myself since then. I thought I knew I was doing and had my future set but even though I got what I wanted when I graduated, I feel like that it's not enough._

 _That is until I saw Renesmee and holding her in my arms has given me something that I never felt in all my life, happiness. I mean I am happy at some times but I felt more than just happy and Renesmee has given me that like I was brought out of my shell. And for that I owe my life for this little one._

 _I got up and checked one last time in the apartment to make sure everything was empty before I headed out the front door. I checked the streets to see it empty and no sign of the men I've heard outside and went over to my car with Scooter and Renesmee with me. Scooter sat himself in the car without a problem but for Renesmee, I had to be careful driving with her in my arms without being pulled over._

 _That's why I drove to Babies R Us where I bought everything I need to take care of a baby; clothes, formulas, bottles, blankets, a car seat and of course, diapers. I'll get the rest for Renesmee later on. I ignored the looks of the workers there I as paid for everything. I called Jack, Gavin, Stella and Felisha telling them to meet me at my house as I brought everything back to my car and unloaded it all into the car and setting up the car seat in the back._

 _Once that was done, I'd figure Renesmee needed a change of diaper so that's what I did when I opened it and that's when without warning, I got wet. Talk about a major fountain from a girl. She kept on peeing on me. Exactly how much urine in one little tiny bladder can this baby hold? When she finally stopped, Renesmee smiled and giggled at my expression as if she was proud of herself._

" _Oh yeah sure, you think this is funny." I said as I gave Renesmee a fresh diaper and clothes for her to put on and then got her into her car seat and buckled her seatbelt._

" _You're lucky that you gave me a meaning for my life and that I love you as if you were my own daughter." I said to her with a smile as I gave Renesmee a kiss. She smiled at me and then reached over to touch my face. Oh not again. I thought._

" _I love you too." I was too happy to be shocked at what happened as the words got to me._

 _I got out of the backseat only to see Scooter climbing up to be close to Renesmee and looked like he was given an important job being a guard dog. I couldn't help but chuckled seeing this as I got into my driver's seat and started driving where I am heading to my new home with my dog, and Renesmee._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I brought you in since that night and the guys and I tried to find your family, but for some reason, we couldn't find anyone with the name Cullen or anyone you're related to. There was not a single trace of the name or information like where they last work or the school they went to. Nothing. It was like they never existed. What's more is that you stopped doing that thing you showed me before weeks later since I brought you in. You were then acting like you were just a normal baby ever since." I continued telling Nessie of the story as she just sat back and listened. She hasn't spoken since the adoption part not wanting to interrupt me.

"A month later, Stella claimed that you were an orphaned since we couldn't find your family. So I stepped in to adopt you as my own before child services could take you away and I've been taking good care of you since." I finished.

"I don't believe this." Nessie finally said quietly.

"Nessie, I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't think you were ready since you're so young despite how you look. But there's another reason why I've kept this a secret from you, and it's not because of how afraid I am to how you'd react." I said taking a pause before I continued. "I was… I guess I was worried. I love you so much Nessie like you were my own daughter. I was worried that if you found out the truth, you'd decide that you'd be happier with another family, even if they are you're true family, and… leave me." I said sadly as I looked down at my nearly finished mug ignoring Scooter's whine hearing this.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me?" I looked up when Nessie spoke and to my surprise, she didn't look mad or upset, or even sad. "You think I would just leave you like you were never in my life? Sure, I want to know about who I am, where I'm from and who my parents are, but I would never just leave you over them so carelessly after everything you've done for me. Even if I were to go with my real family, you're my family as well." She said to me with a smile that gives out the warmth and love to someone and that caused me to let out some tears as I got up the same time Nessie did and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"I love you Ness. So, so much." I said pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too dad." Nessie said.

"Well, you now know I'm not really your dad." I said.

"You always will be to me." Nessie said allowing me to kiss the top of her head.

I'm glad Nessie isn't mad at me for keeping her past a secret and I'm also glad she won't just leave me to be with her real family. If her family is still alive or out there that is. But in time if they are, she will leave me. I'm just glad that right now she's staying with me.

"Ness, I've imagined this conversation a million times, and that's what I always hoped you would say." I said when she and I pulled apart. Nessie smiled then looked down until she slowly reached up to touch my face, the same way she did before when she was a baby. Only I didn't saw nor heard anything. I was still here in this time with Nessie in my arms.

"Yeah, do me a favor and don't do that to anyone. The less people know about that along with what I told you, the better it is for your safety." I said.

Nessie nodded in understand and that's when a bark was let out and Scooter was trying to get between us not wanting to be left out. Nessie and I laughed as we got down and Nessie hugged Scooter as he licked her face furiously. After all, he was the one who found Nessie in the first place.

"Come here, I have something for you." I said taking Nessie's hand as I led her upstairs. "When I took you in, you didn't have anything with you except for the clothes on your back which obviously isn't with you anymore. However, there was one thing that you had that I was able to keep." I said when I led Nessie to my room.

"For some reason, you wouldn't let go of it and even slept with it for a couple of nights but I'd figured it must be important to you." I said when went to my drawers and opened it so that my hands can dig in to find what I was searching for. "I've been keeping this with me since, and I'd figured I give this to you when I told you the truth." I said pulling out the big black t-shirt that I have on the night I found Nessie and took her in. "I don't know if it will trigger any memories but it's yours if you want." I said giving it to her.

Nessie slowly accepted the black t-shirt I gave her and looked at it in her hands pulling it close to her face.

"Oh! When was the last time you washed this? It reeks!" Nessie said pulling the shirt away from her as she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Really?" I asked having a confused look as I took the shirt and gave it a whiff. All I smell was the fresh meadow scent on this clothing. "I washed this two weeks ago. But if you don't want it –"

"No!" Nessie said taking the shirt back and then slowly as if it was delicate pulled it to her chest. "I do. This is all I have left after all."

"Whatever you say Ness." I said in understanding. "I'll just leave you alone to give you a moment." I said and was about to walk out of my room until Nessie called me.

"Dad?" I turned to see her looking down as she bit her lip. "Thank you for telling me this. I know that must have been hard for you to tell me the truth."

"I'm just glad you understand what I was doing was for you." I said as Nessie nodded her head. "Don't worry Nessie, I promise I'll keep looking for your family and until then, I'll be taking care of you, raising you as if you were my own. And also, I'll be sure to keep you safe from those guys that want you and your family. You have my word." I said and then left the room.

If I ever find the Cullens and if those guys that are after them are still out there. I thought. I just hope things don't end badly.

* * *

 **We hope so too. Happy New Years you guys! I thought I start this year out with a bang on this story with this update. What do you think? Also to this anonymous reader Kimmy, sorry I accidentally delete your review but I'm glad you are enjoying this like everyone else is right now. Please review.**


	5. Dealing With It

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Renesmee is dealing with the surprising truth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Dealing With It**

Renesmee's POV

It was so much to take in. I just couldn't believe that I was adopted this whole time, that my dad… isn't my dad.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I'm not saying that I've been living in a lie, it was shocking to see that the man who raised me isn't my father. I thought that seeing that I don't resemble my… well, adoptive father, or Cody I guess would call him now, seem odd, but I never thought he's not my biological father. I'm not mad at Cody for keeping such a secret from me. I knew he was only doing this for a good reason. That must have been so hard for him to do that for so long.

And my family. I can't believe I was separated from them because of these men. They wanted my family, but they also wanted me the most. Cody said something about exposing my true family to the world and I'll be experimented to see what makes me so tick. What is it about me that make me so special to them? I mean I knew that I look older than my actual age because of how I grew up so fast which we don't understand how. And yet Cody and his friends wanted to keep that quiet about me but that can't really be why.

Now because of those men, for all I know, my family might be dead. It has been six years since I was separated and they haven't come looking for me. If they aren't dead, where are they? Do those men actually have them and now they need me to complete their goal? I sure hope not. If they don't, well, at least I have Cody and Scooter and everyone.

Here I am in my room after hearing the truth about who my family is sitting on my bed with the big black t-shirt in my hands. This is the only thing that I had with me when Cody found me. Sure it smells bad, like wet dog. I don't understand how Cody doesn't smell it but I can. Maybe he lost his sense of smell at his age.

Why did I decide to keep this shirt you ask? Well, according to Cody, I was very attached to it when I was baby, and for some reason, I still am. I feel like whomever this shirt belonged to must really care about me to give me this. I don't know why he did it but that's kind of him to do so. What's more, for some strange reason, I'm in love with the person whoever owned this shirt. Crazy, right? Crazy how I sleep with at night like I was five years old holding a blanket. It was like this shirt was willing to keep me safe for harm, even by the little things. I wish I knew whose shirt this is.

I wish I knew what my family was like before. How did my parents met? What were they like? Did they ever pass over something to me? I wonder what they're doing now. Where are they now? That is if those men didn't capture them.

Throughout the weekend, my mind has been on nothing but the subject about my family with many questions I want to know about them. Every night when I go to bed, I have dreams of my family. We were happy, very happy. We didn't do anything special; just spending time with one another. I can see my parents being totally in love with one another but they were mostly focused on me, smiling. Then I see myself with other family members such as aunts and uncles and grandparents. I was with them, bonding with them. Just smiling as I was happy to be in their lives.

But then I heard a voice calling out my name. I turned to see from a distance was Cody. He was calling for me, reaching out for me and I saw his face wasn't having the same smile he had before. He was sad, and maybe hurt. He was telling me not to leave him, that I'm his daughter. It almost made me forgot who he is to me.

I started to break away from my family not knowing how they felt or reacted as I ran over to Cody. But the more I ran, the farther away Cody is. I tried to reach out but he keeps getting further and further until he was suddenly gone and that's when I woke up.

* * *

I was very torn. I want to see my family, to be with them but in the process, I have to leave Cody. He's been there for me ever since I was a baby and took care of me when my family couldn't but the Cullens are my real family though. How can I choose to be with one family without hurting the other? Why must those men ruin things for me? First they got me separated from the Cullens and now because of them, I don't know what to do being with two families who mean the most to me. Life is so unfair!

"Nessie?"

"Huh?" I looked around to see myself in the hallways and I am at my lockers at school and saw Meena and Brent with me.

"Is everything okay Ness?" Brent asked looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, you were really zoned out when you came to school. You owe me by the way when the teacher asked about your behavior in French." Meena said.

"Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly as I closed my locker, not knowing or remembering what I needed.

"What's going on? Did Phoebe get on your nerves again?" Meena asked me.

"No, it's not that." I said looking down.

"Then what's wrong?" Meena asked.

"I'll tell you when we grab some lunch." I said and my friends and I went to the cafeteria where the school was having lunch now. We paid for our food and went to find a table to sit. On our way, I ignored Stan's call asking me out again. He just won't give up. Anyway,

"So what is it Nessie? What's gotten you so… down?" Meena asked as we sat down.

"Can you guys promise not to tell anyone? I don't think this is something I want to share in public." I said.

"You know you can trust us." Brent said as Meena zipped her lips and pretended to threw away a key. I looked around to make sure no one is eavesdropping before I turned back to my friends.

"I just found out that my dad… isn't really my dad." I said earning confused looks from Meena and Brent. "It turns out I was adopted."

"Oh my gosh." Meena said after having a shocked look on her face. "What happened?"

Being careful on my words without giving away the secret, I said, "Somehow my real family and I got separated when I was only a baby. Someone found me and that's when dad adopted me." I explained. That's when Meena pulled me close to her for a hug. I needed the comfort as I hugged her back. I looked to see Brent being silent as he watched us. When Meena and I let go and gave Brent a questionable look for the silent behavior, that's when he answered.

"I kinda figured." Brent said causing us to be surprised at how he would know. "I mean come on Meena, the way Nessie doesn't resemble her father, we've never seen pictures of her or her family, or even her mother, does it not seem a bit odd to be curious about? I didn't want to say anything about it because I have a feeling it might be a bit personal to answer and I guess I was right."

"Well thank you for respecting my personal life." I said giving Brent a small smile as Brent nodded.

"So how do you feel right now? You know, after finding out the truth?" Meena asked.

"Honestly, I'm very confused … and also torn." I answered. "I mean I want to know about my family and hearing the truth makes me want to be with them. But then I would leave the man who raised me and I don't want to abandon him after everything we've been through but _then_ I would hurt my family's feelings if I don't go with them and now I feel like a bad person for this." I said as I started to break down and cry at the last part like I was a little girl who didn't get want I want.

"Oh Nessie, don't think like that." Meena said pulling me into a hug to soothe me. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

"Yeah girl, you didn't do anything wrong, you just want to know about who your family is. There's no crime against that. Is there?" Brent said having a thought. Meena shook her head.

"Have you talked to your dad, or Cody, or whoever you call him now, about how you feel?" Meena asked me.

"Well…" I thought about it and my silence seems to have answered her question.

"Just tell him how you feel. Let him know how you're dealing with this situation. Don't try to shut it off from the guy who has taken care of you." Meena said.

"Yeah just talk to the guy. Just be thankful you have that guy as a parent who loves and treat you like his own. Who knows where you would've ended up instead." Brent said. I think I know exactly what would've happened if Cody hadn't found me when I was separated from my family. The thought of me being with a different family where they have no idea the danger I'm in could smell nothing but trouble.

"Look, whatever happens, just know that Cody loves you, Ness. I'm sure he will understand how you feel if you talk to him." Meena said.

"Yeah, if your family is still out there, I'm sure Cody doesn't care how he feels about himself as long as you're happy. And if your family isn't around anymore, you have him. He's a great guy who loves you and I know how much you love him after so much you two have been through. Remember that." Brent said.

"Thanks guys." I said giving them a smile as they returned one for me. I'm glad to have friends like Brent and Meena. When I started my very first day of school last year, I didn't know if I would be able to fit in with anyone. If I hadn't met Brent and Meena, I wouldn't understand what Stan's intention was when he was hitting on me. Meena and Brent are like the siblings I never had because they are more than just my best friends.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up." Brent said.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity as Brent pulled out his phone from his pocket and went on it.

"My uncle showed me this YouTube video that was posted years and years ago that went viral and it's hilarious." He said.

Brent showed me and Meena the video where it shows a nerdy teenage boy with glasses and braces having a dark brown hair in a mullet. Whoa, talk about a fashion sense. I thought sarcastically. We watch as the boy was doing yo-yo tricks until he did one trick where he swung it around when it went behind him, went under and then smacked him right in the balls causing him to double over in pain causing both Meena and I to be surprised at first until we burst out laughing. Once we settled down, I looked at the video to see the title that reads "Yo-Yo Kid Fail."

"That video has been on for over ten years and it's still trending with over billions of views now." Brent said showing us the stats of the video. "Oh here's the phrase of the video: You had to know that yo-yo was gonna come back and hit you in the no-no." He said causing all of us to laugh at that. "Get it? Because yo-yo rhymes with no-no and it hit right in the no-no." He said cracking up as he was unable to control himself and neither could me and Meena.

Wow, for something so old that was really funny to watch. And Brent was right, that did cheer me up. And he and Meena were right about one thing; I am happy to have Cody as my dad who found and taken care of me. He should know that I'll always love him even if I was reunited with my family. If they're still out there. I just have to tell Cody how I feel so that he knows.

Cody's POV

These days have been… well, different since Nessie now knows I'm not her biological father. I can't exactly tell you if that's good or bad, but at the moment right now, I guess it's somewhat bad.

Nessie hasn't been herself since I told her. I guess you can say her behavior had gone a complete one eighty. She's been distant and hardly talks to me. I guess that's how she's trying to deal with it which was why I respected her privacy. Still, I can't help but feel bad about all of this. Now Nessie feels like she's confused about her life and who she is as a person and I'm the reason why. What did you expect me to do? How else was I gonna do this? How could I have done it differently? What choice do I have?

You know, I just wish my life isn't so complicated and difficult with right now and how my life was like when I was in high school.

Right now I have a day off while Nessie's at school and so does Jack, Felisha, Gavin and Stella and we all get to hang out together at my place when there's a time we all have a day off.

"You know you guys didn't have to come here." I said as we came out to the backyard deck after my friends set their babies in the guest room for their nap and got settled around the table. "You didn't have to bring the babies to my house, we could've just come to your guys' place. Although then either one of you guys would have to come to other person's place." I said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. It's nice to get out of the house once and awhile." Stella said as she and Felisha set up the baby monitors for their kids if they wake up.

"And plus the car ride puts Jamie and Drew to sleep." Gavin said as he sets up the glass for him, me and Jack to drink.

"Awe, that usually works on Jack." Felisha smiled as she and Stella sat down.

"Junior never had any problems sleeping." Jack said.

"I wasn't talking about him." Felisha smirked causing the rest of us minus Jack to laugh.

"I'm surprised he doesn't sleep on the job while he's in his cruiser." I teased causing Jack to playfully shove me.

"It would be funny to see the chief of police get arrested for not doing his job properly." Gavin said causing us to laugh more while Jack had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. Let's all laugh at the cop." He said sarcastically.

"That's the idea; Felisha's the calm one, I'm the sweet and the adorable one, Gavin's the smart one, Cody's the cute and athletic one and that leaves you as the joker of our group." Stella smiled as the rest of us laughs some more.

"Wrong!" Jack said standing up from his seat. "I'm the alpha of this group. Also man candy, if you know what I'm saying?" He said to Felisha causing her to giggle earning a kiss from him.

"Man, sit your candy ass down." I teased as I playfully shoved him back to his seat.

"I can sense the hate from there." Jack said.

"And for the record, if you've met me in high school, you would've known that I wasn't that cute then and I'm not exactly cute now." I said as I popped a bottle of wine.

"You clearly don't see yourself do you?" Felisha said as I was pouring the wine in the three glasses.

"Trust me, I do." I said as I gave a glass to Jack and Gavin.

"Hey, don't leave us out of the party." Stella said mentioning her and Felisha and that made me grab two more glasses for them.

"I didn't know you could drink while you're breast feeding." I said to Stella after I gave her and Felisha their glass of wine and watched them take their sip.

"Yeah, they say that the yeast in beer helps with milk production." Stella said and took another sip of her wine.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's a myth. Let me check." Felisha said as she reached over to grab her phone that's lying on the table.

"Ruin this for me, and I'll break this glass over your head!" Stella snapped raising her glass up ready causing Felisha to freeze what she was doing.

"… To denial!" Felisha said raising her glass in the air as the guys and I chuckled and join the girls as we all clinked our glasses together. Stella may be shorter than us by a foot but she can be _very_ intimidating and aggressive that makes her terrifying, _especially_ when she's on duty as a lawyer that makes it impossible to win a case against her.

We took our sips after the toast as we were all seated and that's when I spoke.

"So guys, Nessie knows." I said causing my friends to look at me in surprise.

"You told her." Jack said to me, not as a question, and I nodded my head.

"So… how did Nessie take it?" Felisha asked.

"Surprisingly, she handled it pretty well. Shocked but pretty well." I said.

"Well that's good though, right?" Gavin asked.

"I guess, but I couldn't help but feel bad how I kept this from her and changed things." I said.

"It's okay Cody, you did the right thing. She was gonna know about this eventually." Stella said as she reached over to hold my hand for comfort.

"I know but… did she have to know now? For God's sakes, she's six years old!" I said rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Cody, does she even _look_ six?" Felisha asked. "You know that Nessie is more mature than she looks and is smarter than an average six year old."

"Well yeah, but –"

"Look man, it's better for her knowing by telling than having her finding it out herself, no matter how bad it is you would take it from her." Jack said.

"Does the silent treatment count?" I asked. "Because she hasn't spoken to me since then."

"You know how it is Cody. She's trying to take it all in from the news. Don't worry about it." Stella said.

"She's probably taking it all in that it's my fault that her life has been a lie." I said.

"Cody, that's not true." Felisha said. "Nessie wouldn't think it was your fault she has two families with different lives. If you hadn't found her on that night, who knows what would've happened to her or her family." I don't wanna even think about the idea of it.

"And if my memory recalls, weren't _you_ the one who said that Nessie shouldn't know about this until she's old enough when the time comes?" Gavin asked me.

I was dead silent from that question. "… Well… I… guess I did… say that." I said.

"Then there you have it then!" Jack said as he took another sip of his wine. "You told Nessie the truth since she's old enough and she took alright, no problem."

"I guess." I said as I moved my glass in the air in a circle to spin the wine. "I'm just worried now about what will happen after. You know, if her family is found."

" _If_ her family is found," Stella clarified. "Not that they're dead or anything but if we aren't able to find the Cullens, Nessie will always have you no matter what."

"Not that you never lost an argument, but you're right Stella." I said causing her to smile big with a hint of smug. "I just hope Nessie isn't taking this hard deep down."

"Then talk to her, Cody, before there will be miscommunications between the two of you that will tear you apart." Felisha said.

"I'll do that. Thanks you guys." I said looking at everyone.

"Hey don't mention it buddy!" Jack smiled big as he slapped my back which kinda hurts considering that he's stronger than I am.

"Okay, so since you told Nessie and she's okay with all this, has she been," Gavin looked around until he leaned a bit closer to me and said, "You know, showing her… abilities?" He asked and I understood what he means.

"She tried to show me her memories like she did before when she touched my face, but I didn't see or heard anything, nothing." I explained.

"I'm still confused about how she can no longer do that." Stella said.

"I would say memory lapse but I saw no signs of head injury through every examination." Felisha said. She not only studies brains for her career but she also works part time as a doctor for checkups where she is the only one that give annual checkups to Nessie to avoid serious questioning from the public.

"Do you saw anything unusual in her x-rays lately?" I asked Felisha.

"Apart from the size of brain bigger than the five of us combined, no, nothing." Felisha answered.

"And yet Nessie grew up so fast in a short six years." Gavin said.

"You wanna take a look at the scanners of all the brain scans and x-rays I've done on her for the past six years, go ahead!" Felisha snapped at Gavin in a challenged tone.

"Okay honey, no need to be scary. That's Stella's job." Jack said patting her shoulder to calm her down.

"Speaking of Nessie's weird abilities, have you heard anything about those guys who are after her and the Cullens?" I asked Jack.

He sighed and answered, "There hasn't been any suspicious movement coming from them. And since we don't have solid evidence of who they are, you know since you didn't actually _see_ them, it's not worth having them on the list but I'm keeping my eye out Codester. You know I got the eyes of a hawk." Jack bragged.

"More like the eyes of a statue when you watch the television after coming home from work." Felisha teased causing us to laugh.

"Well with Nessie now knowing the situation she's in and the truth about who her family is, we have to up our game here." Gavin said.

"But until then, Nessie will continue living her life like she always have since I brought her in." I said.

"And we'll be here for you two every step of the way pal!" Jack said slapping my back where again, that hurts.

"Thanks guy." I smiled to them as they did the same to me. I'm sure glad to have friends like them. I don't ever remember being with a group of people I consider them to be my friends when I was young. If only we had met during high school we would've had a great time together where we hang out, laugh, do crazy things but most importantly be there for one another. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't be able to raise Nessie by myself along with knowing how to handle Nessie's situation without them.

"Do you guys want food? I can order pizza?" I asked them.

"Yeah, breastfeeding burns like five thousand calories a day." Stella said and then added, "Do not touch that phone!" She said to Felisha without even looking to see Felisha reaching over for her phone again only stopping to hold her hand up in surrender as the guys and I laughed while I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Hours later, my friends left with their kids and headed home leaving me alone with Scooter. The only thing for me now is waiting on Nessie to be home from school so we can talk it out. She has to know how I feel about this and she also has to know how much she means to me.

At around a quarter after two while I was sitting in the living room, Scooter instantly got up and bolted out of the room meaning Nessie was home and sure enough, I hear the door opened and Nessie happily greeted Scooter when she saw him. As if the dog read my mind, Scooter brought Nessie to the living room where she saw me.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" I greeted her with a small smile.

"It was… okay." Nessie said looking a bit nervous.

"Come here." I said patting a seat on the couch for her to sit which she did. "I can tell this was a lot to take in from what I told you huh." Nessie nodded. "Listen, I wasn't trying to hide this information for a selfish reason. What I did was to keep you safe but I also wanted to give you the life you deserve, a freedom where you live your life like a teenage girl should with no worries or stress. So whatever happens now, just live your life like you normally do. Understand?"

"Okay." Nessie nodded.

"And also, we still don't know where your family is. I don't want to go to the conclusion that they're dead because we know for sure they are there. It's just hard to find traces of them. But until we find them, I'm here for you. I'm here because I am your father, the one who will always take care of you. I'll treat you how a parent should always treat their children. I hope you understand that." I said.

"I do." Nessie said and looked down. "I guess with knowing now who my family is and having you my whole life made things conflicting of what I want."

"Well that's why I want you to know that if we were to find your family, and if you want to be with them, I won't get in the away of it. No matter what, you'll always be my daughter, to me, and I just want you to be happy. I took you in because you brought some meaning into my life that I never thought was possible but I also wanted to keep you safe since I am the only one who knows about the situation of that night." I said.

Nessie thought for a minute. "You'd still want me to go with my real family even if I chose to stay with you, would you."

"I guess you know me to well." I chuckled as Nessie did the same. "But we don't have to worry about that, alright. It's you and me as always. Well plus Scooter, Jack and the others."

"I always love you daddy." Nessie smiled causing me to pull her close to me for a hug as Nessie did the same.

"I always love you Ness." I said feeling glad the air is clear. The part that happened between us since the discovery. There's still the case of whoever is out there that is after Nessie. Whoever they are, they intensions with her, I'm not gonna let that happen. I can only pray that everything will be alright in the end but for now, at least things between me and Nessie will stay the same… for now.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with job searching and classes I've been taking to update my resume. Please review.**


	6. A Little Reunion

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see what happens now with Nessie and Cody's lives, not just together but individually.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – A Little Reunion**

Renesmee's POV

"Look Alex, you don't need to be all nervous." I said to him. It was Friday during school and I am around the hallways with Alex where we just got out of math class when it was over and now its passing period.

"But don't you think it's a bit much?" Alex said showing himself to be wearing khakis with a jean hooded jacket over his black and blue shirt adding the grey converse all I bought for him from H & M.

Alex told me of his crush on this girl Jean who is in one of his classes and that he really wants to go out with her but is too shy to do so. So as a repayment for helping me in math, even though I still suck at it, I not only gave Alex tips on how to get a girl but also bought some new clothes for him. The one thing about getting someone to like you is to look appealing.

"Absolutely not." I smiled. "You look great! A lot of girls I've seen today are totally checking you out making all the guys so jealous." That made Alex gulp. "You're bound to get Jean's attention."

"O-Okay." Alex said nervously.

"And this would help getting Jean's attention." I smiled and got on my toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Sure enough it'll get Jean a bit jealous thinking Alex and I have a thing going on.

"HEY!" Alex jumped at his voice. I should've known it would also get Stan's attention. I thought when I rolled my eyes and turned to see Stan marching his way over to us looking very pissed.

"What the hell's the big idea?!" Stan said when he approached us causing Alex to look like he might wet himself. "What are you doing kissing my girl?!" He asked Alex.

"First of all, the idea is that I gave Alex a new makeover to make him more appealing. And second, _I_ was the one who kissed him just to boost his confidence." I calmly explained to Stan. "And I told you before that I'm not your girl. Nor I have and will I ever be your girl."

"Oh Nessie," Stan said turning to me with a confident smile. "You don't need to hide your feelings for me." I wanna vomit at his words… and then eat it so I can throw up again. "I know you were just using the dork here to get my attention." That hit a nerve spot.

"I am _not_ using Alex to get your attention because I don't like you." I said enunciating the last three words so that he could hear me.

"I'm not buying it." Stan said.

"What don't you buy? That's how I feel." I stated.

"Quit your denying and just kiss me already." Stan said.

"No you sicko!" I said.

"D-Dude," Alex finally spoke but nervously as he halfway got in between me and Stan. "Nessie doesn't like you, okay, and she made it very clear to you. Would you just get over it and quit talking to her that way like you're so dense?"

"Say that again?!" Stan snapped as he grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and shoved him hard until Alex was thrown against the lockers.

"Alex!" But before I could run over there to help him, I was grabbed by the face by two big hands and I was forced to turn to see Stan pulling me close to him with his eyes closed looking determine. Just when Stan was centimeters away from kissing me, I somehow was able to push Stan away from me with all my might… in one go without a struggle and Stan stumbled a bit when I pushed him and before Stan could recover, without warning or even thinking, I threw a punch right in his face with every strength I have.

Everything sounded like it was dead silent when I punched Stan causing him to fall to floor, completely knocked out as I stood there in complete shock.

Oh my gosh! Did I just do that?! I thought as I stared at Stan's unconscious form on the floor with a bloody nose that looks broken, worse maybe.

"Nessie!" I looked up to see Meena where she and Brent were about to come over to me but were rooted to where they stood with their mouths hanging open. That's when I noticed that everyone was staring at me and there's no doubt they saw what I just did.

"Ms. Jenson!" Oh no. I thought when I saw the principal Mr. Crowler and he looks very displease as he came over to me. "In my office, right now!"

"Wait sir, it's not what you think!" I tried to explain.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything. I mean she did but not how you see it." Brent said to the principal as he and Meena came to my side.

"Please, it was my fault. I was the reason it happened, not Nessie." Alex said.

"I don't wanna hear another word. Ms. Jenson, come with me now. We'll be expecting your father to join us soon." Mr. Crowler said to me. That made me groan. Ah crap, dad's gonna kill me! I thought as I followed the principal to his office. I tried to explain it to him on why I did it on the way there but he wouldn't listen, only siding the part where I hit Stan. I know he's a total ass but I hope Stan's okay.

We arrived at Mr. Crowler's office, where he told me to sit down as he sat behind his desk and picked up his office phone. As he started calling my dad, I looked at my hand that I used to punch Stan. I'm surprised though that my hand doesn't look broken or I sprained it. It didn't even hurt for some reason when I punched Stan. Also, I didn't even punch him _that_ hard and yet my hand looks like there was no damage to it; not a single blood came out or any signs and still I knocked Stan out cold. I'm not exactly the athletic type; I work out but still I don't have that much strength.

A few minutes later, my worst fears came when dad came in. His expression was neutral when he sat down. Oh I'm so grounded for this. I thought.

"Okay, so can someone explain to me why I'm here?" Dad asked as he sat down with his arms folded. Yep, the signs gets worse and worse by the second.

"Mr. Jenson, your daughter here has caused violence to the school when she attacked a student in the hallways after class rendering him unconscious." Mr. Crowler explained to my dad in a disapproved tone.

"Only because Stan was hurting my friend and then he tried to kiss me. I didn't even mean to hit him that hard. It was an accident after all." I defended.

"That may be Ms. Jenson but the results of your actions caused serious damage to Mr. Puckerman as many of the students have witnessed and for that you will be suspended!" Mr. Crowler said to me. No! He can't! I can't be suspended for something Stan started. This would look so bad on my record when I apply to college I was planning when I graduate.

"Hang on," Dad said getting our attention and I noticed that he didn't look mad or displeased at the news of what I did. "Are you saying that the reason you called me here on my day off is because my daughter has hit a student when he was the one hitting on _her_ against her will?"

"Well yes Mr. Jenson and as I said, a lot of students have witnessed the scene." Mr. Crowler said with a nod. Dad just stared at the principal with the same expression. What's going on with dad?

"Excuse me for one second." Dad said pulling out his phone from his pocket. The principal and I were confused at what dad was doing as he started dialing. He held the phone in his hands and I see he put the phone on speaking where I hear it ringing. After four rings, someone answered.

"Yellow!" I stifled a giggle when I heard Jack's voice as the Mr. Crowler raised an eyebrow while dad looked like he was resisting to slap his forehead as if Jack ruined the moment.

"Don't you mean hello, Jack?" I heard Stella's voice that time as she giggles while Jack laughs.

"Must you ruin my high, Stells?" Jack asked.

"Someone should arrest you for being high." Stella laughs.

"I'm not that kind of high!" Jack said.

"Jack, Stella!" Dad said getting their attention through the phone after he sighed in frustration. "You guys got a minute?"

"I always got a minute when I'm cruising around the city." Jack said.

"I just put the kids to sleep. What's up?" Stella asked.

"Nessie and I are with the principal in his office where he believes Nessie should be punished for punching a guy in the face when he tried to kiss her against her will. Care to way your opinions in on this?" Dad asked and that's when both Jack and Stella spoke at the same time.

"Excuse me?!" Stella said.

"Come again?!" Jack said.

"You wanna explain it to my lawyer and police friend?" Dad asked Mr. Crowler holding up the phone to the principal so that Jack and Stella could hear him enough.

"Um, w-well yes," Mr. Crowler said and looks nervous for once but showing his confidence. "Ms. Jenson here assaulted a student in a worse way to tell him to stop causing the poor student to badly injured." He said like he was doing the right thing.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that a tiny girl like Nessie was able to take out some big idiot for harassing her to make her uncomfortable and you're punishing _her_?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes, she has clearly violate school rules by attacking a student and therefore must be punish." Mr. Crowler said.

"And yet you're just gonna let the one who harassed Nessie go? What kind of idea is that to treat students for their actions?!" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Uh I-I-I don't think that's the point –"

"No, the point is that you're about to punish Nessie when she was the victim of sexual harassment and you're siding with the person responsible for it!" Dad said to Mr. Crowler looking very displeased now. "You're supposed stop students for sexual harassment and bullying and you're failing to do that!"

"N-Now you listen to me –" Mr. Crowler tried to start but was cut off by Jack.

"No, you listen to me!" He said sounding very upset that somehow he made dad's phone moved around in his hand it looks like. "I'm the Chief of Police and if you, even just giving her detention, punish Nessie when she was doing the only act to defend herself from the guy who assaulted her on school grounds, I will so report this to the school board! Now that wouldn't look good to you now would it." That made Mr. Crowler turn very pale.

"Especially when I plan to sue the school for neglect and favoritism on students where it's your job as stated by the school laws to prohibit students from bullying and harassing others, along with you being sexist since you sided with your own gender just because his student was knocked out by a girl if you try to punish Nessie." Stella said causing the principal to turn even paler, white as sheet.

When Mr. Crowler didn't say anything, dad spoke. "So, I believe that Nessie will not be punish and you will talk to the guy who try to lay his hands on my daughter by whatever punishment is necessary to him and what happened here will be our little secret from the public, is that clear?" He asked so causally now with the phone in his hand still on and the principal nodded his head vigorously.

"In that case, if it's alright with you, I would like to excuse Nessie from school since you've put her through so much today. She already has enough drama and stress to deal with back at home." Dad said. Mr. Crowler slowly nodded this time.

"Alrighty then, come Nessie." Dad said getting up from his seat and was about to head to the door as I followed him. As soon as we were out and dad closed the door behind him, I somehow could hear the principle gave out a yelp as there was a thud sounding like he fainted.

"So?" Jack asked as he and Stella were still on the phone that dad is still holding.

"I think he was the one who learned his lesson." Dad smiled this time as he laughs. "Thanks for the help guys."

"Yes, thank you so much!" I said to them with so much appreciation. "You guys really saved me back there."

"Ah don't sweat it Ness." Jack said happily.

"Yeah, there was no way I was gonna let some ass of a principle punish you for kicking that boy's ass!" Stella said.

"Speaking of which, how bad did you break him Ness?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Apart from putting Stan to sleep, his nose looks broken beyond repair." I said.

"Whoo damn! You gave it to him and bam! Right in the nose! That's my girl!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll say," Stella said proudly. "Ness, you got serious girl power!" She said causing me to blush.

"Alight guys, I'm gonna hang up now. I'll see you and the others at my place this weekend?" Dad asked.

"You know it!" Jack said.

"It's a date!" Stella said. And with that, they hung up before dad did.

"My words exactly on Jack; that's my girl." Dad said proudly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders while we walked out of the building.

"I thought you'd be mad." I said.

"Why would I be mad that you showed this Stan what happens when he tries to kiss you? Let me see that hand you used." Dad said and I showed him the one I punched Stan with. "Wow Ness, you didn't break a nail to knock out Stan. You really taught him a lesson. Have you been lifting weights?"

"No. Actually, it didn't even hurt when I punched Stan and I didn't even hit him that hard and yet, that's what got me to the principal's office." I explained.

"Really? Hmm, maybe you got inner strength." Dad suggested with a shrug as I did the same. I am still curious to know how I was able to hit so hard like that. Oh well.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked as we arrived at the parking lot seeing that it was almost noon since I was excused.

"Well, I was planning on going shopping for groceries and stuff. You wanna go to Fred Meyer with me?" Dad asked.

"Sure." I smiled and I got into my car and followed dad in his car as we drove out of the parking lot.

Cody's POV

Being pissed is understatement. I mean what is wrong with the school? The bigger question is who made that guy the principal? I didn't even know that guy was a dude judging from the hair and his voice.

Anyway, I was not pleased, not because my daughter hit a student, I was proud of that actually when she gave that Stan a piece of her mind, but because Nessie was about to be punished when Stan was the one who started it and was harassing her. What the hell! Is the principal that blind? At least Jack and Stella helped me out and bailed Nessie out while showing the principal who he's dealing with.

So for what he caused on my little girl, I excused Nessie from school and since I was planning on shopping today, I might as well do it with her which is where we are at now at Fred Meyer.

"You got the bags?" Nessie asked me as I placed a couple of recycle bags in the shopping cart.

"Alright, I'll race you inside!" I smirked and dashed into the mall pushing the cart with me as Nessie came behind me.

"No fair dad! You always do this." Nessie laughs.

"That's the general idea." I teased causing Nessie to playfully slap my arm. We spent the next twenty minutes buying fruits and vegetables, milk, eggs and junk food and other things to stock the fridge and cabinets for next week and then I waited twenty more minutes for Nessie to find some outfits she likes in the clothing department as a treat for what happened at school. I'm not spoiling her guys. I just make a lot of money because I have a daughter to take care of.

My daughter. Before I told Nessie the truth, calling her my daughter made my heart feel like it was filled with pride and joy. Now it still does but with another feeling when she found out making me feel bad for thinking Nessie that way when her true family, the Cullens, are still out there. If they're still out there.

A part of me was hoping that, well this may sound mean and selfish, the Cullens are no longer here, gone to the stars I would say it. That means that Nessie can stay and live with me forever, like it always have been since I adopted her. But then another part of me was hoping that the Cullens are still out there, looking for Nessie. I wanna help bring them together as a family. After all, I did promise Nessie that I will find them for her. But then that would mean that Nessie will leave me, and I'll be alone. Sure I have Scooter and Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella and their kids but I'll be alone, like I have been back in high school where I was invisible to everyone. I will lose the person who brought meaning into my life and gave me something I never thought I could have. I'll lose the only family I have.

Am I really ready to let Nessie go if she chooses to go with her true family, if they're out there?

My thoughts were interrupted when something bumped into me causing me to fall forward a bit pushing the cart a little and I noticed that I'm still outside the clothing department.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I turned around to see a young woman with long golden brown hair with highlights looking down as she was on the floor.

"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't paying attention and plus I was the one who knocked you down." I said.

"S-Still, I bumped into you when I didn't watch where I was going." She said still looking down.

"Well here, let me help." I said bending down to help her up. When I grabbed her hand, I felt something jolted from her skin to mine up to my arm sending it straight to my chest that I almost let out a shuddered breath.

"T-Thank you." She said shyly when I helped her up. When we let go, she finally looked up at me and that's when I saw her face that there was something familiar about her.

"Allie? Allie Trainor, is that you?" I asked in shock.

She looked confused for a second until she gasped. "Oh my gosh, Cody Jenson!" She exclaimed as I was completely shocked when she happily threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly and somehow I immediately returned the embrace.

"It's so good to see you again!" Allie said when she let go, smiling.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled as something in my chest was doing back flips. "I haven't seen you since high school."

"Yeah, it's been a long time. It feels like forever." Allie said.

"Yeah it has." I said nervously. "Uh, so what have you been up too?" The last time I heard, Allie went to study in UW.

"Oh I'm a microbiologist. I just graduated in the winter for my PhD. I just started working at this pharmaceutical company that deals in generic and brand medications." Allie answered.

"Wow, that's sounds awesome." I said. That means she makes a lot of money. Nearly close to making more than me.

"Oh it's not really that exciting." Allie waved it off. "The only thing I do there is research on the microorganisms and figure out the cure. So what about you?"

"Oh well, I work at Intel. I'm a software engineer there." I answered.

"Wow, now _that_ must be exciting!" Allie said.

"Oh it's not really that exciting." I teased a bit nervously causing Allie to giggle. "The only thing I do there is do the programming on the software."

"Daddy, I'm done. And I found a shirt that you might like." I turned around to see Nessie has returned with a few clothes in her hands and one long black sleeve button shirt. "Oh, hello, who's this?" Nessie asked seeing Allie.

"Nessie, this is Allie. She's a friend of mine from high school. Allie, this is my daughter Nessie." I said introducing the two together.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Nessie smiled as shook hands with Allie.

"I-It's nice to meet you too." Allie said shaking her hand with Nessie and I noticed that her eyes glisten when I introduced her to Nessie. What's more is that I saw Allie's smile looked a bit sad for some reason.

Wanting to avoid awkwardness, I said, "Uh Nessie, I think that shirt is a bit small for me. Do they have one that's a bit bigger?" I asked.

"Oh, I think so. Sure, I'll be right back." Nessie said and with that, she went back to the department.

"So… that's your daughter?" Allie asked when Nessie was out of sight as she staring at Nessie even though she was gone.

"Yeah, she's my pride and joy." I said with a smile feeling proud.

"Wow," Allie said quietly. She still has a sad smile on her face. "She… must be as beautiful as your wife." Wait what?!

"Oh no I'm not married Allie." I replied in shock. Allie turned to me in confusion. "Nessie's not _really_ my daughter, I adopted her when she was a kid." I explained, lying when.

"Oh." Allie said sounding surprised … and a bit relieved. That was odd. "Of course, I mean if she was really your daughter, you would've had her during high school which I know that can't be right." She said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, my parents would've grounded me for life." I laughed with her. That's when Allie's phone went off. She pulled it off receiving a text message.

"Oh crap, it's my boss. He wants me to call him." Allie said and then looked at me. "I better take this. I hope I see you again." She smiled.

"Me too." I said shyly. Before she left me, Allie and I quickly exchanged phone numbers and soon she left while on her phone just as Nessie came back with the same shirt for me that is a bit bigger than what she got earlier.

We were done shopping and drove home afterwards. The rest of the afternoon was peaceful and relaxing. Exactly what I needed for my day off from work. Actually, I was doing that until I was rudely interrupted by the principal to call me believing Nessie should be punished when she was the victim. Moving that aside.

I am in the family room lying on the plunge sectional sofa watching on the flat screen where the sixth movie of Harry Potter was on. Right now, I'm on the part where Ginny is helping Harry put away the Half Blood Prince's potions book after the damage Harry did on Malfoy using the Prince's curse leading him to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny walks over to Harry and gently takes the potions book from his hands.

" _Alright, close your eyes. That way, you can't be tempted."_ She told him. Harry watches her as she backs away. _"Close your eyes."_ She said, this time quietly.

Harry did as he was told as he waited. And waited. And waited. And as the screen drew closer on Harry, Ginny appeared slowly walking over to him and leaned in kissing Harry on the lips.

" _I could stay up here hidden too if you like."_ She said quietly causing Harry to chuckle.

"You never get tired of watching the series do ya." I turned my head to see Nessie standing there with her hands behind her back.

"This stuff never gets old." I said laying my eyes back on the screen. "I love Harry Potter. The author is a genius with how she wrote the books."

"Yeah I can see the way you love it based on your expression. Especially how you enjoyed the romance in it." Nessie said.

" _No_ , I love the adventure, the action and all the cool things that happens in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. And Harry Potter is a true hero." I said as I watch Harry drink the potion that will give him luck.

" _Sure_ , tell that to your face when you saw how those two kiss just recently." Nessie said.

"Okay what are you trying to imply here Ness?" I asked turning my head to her.

"I'm saying that you should stop watching these romances and _find_ some romance!" Nessie said giving me a big smile of encouragement.

"Okay first of all, Harry Potter is not a romance movie. And second of all, I would love to, but in case you didn't know, I'm not exactly good with women especially to ones I'm interested in. I say the wrong words or go mute, I try to do something cool and then I hurt myself and then I make myself look like a fool like the guys in The Big Bang Theory." I said.

"You talk to Stella and Felisha okay." Nessie giggled.

"That's totally different." I stated while rolling my eyes.

"And you're not like those guys in the show you watch." Nessie said. "You're nice, funny, a caring person and very handsome." I snort a bit and she ignored that. "I'm sure you would get a woman to notice you if that's what you're worrying about."

"Even if I were to decide to go out and find someone, who would I ask out? A random college girl at a bar?" I asked sarcastically.

"What about Allie?" Nessie asked. That's when I felt warm in the ears.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning away from her and watched the movie that just went to commercial.

"I know there's something going on between you and her and I can tell that you like her." Nessie said sounding eager.

"Seriously, I _really_ don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Okay, then why don't we ask my little friend right here?" Nessie asked. I was confused to who she's talking about as I turned my head and that's when my eyes widened to see in Nessie's hands was a photograph of me in my high school graduation gown wearing green, and right next to me was Ally.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" I asked quickly reaching out to grab that photo but Nessie beat me to it when she pulled the photo out of my reach causing me to fall forward to the floor where half of my body is still on the sofa.

"I was, how would you say it, cleaning out your closet and saw your yearbook where this photo was used as a bookmark." Nessie smiled looking innocent.

"Nessie, I told you not to look into people's personal stuff." I said flipping myself over so that I wasn't talking upside down.

"Not when it involves two high school sweethearts!" Nessie chimed.

"We weren't high school sweethearts." I said.

"Then what are you?" Nessie asked like she was challenging me.

"Nothing." I immediately said.

"Nothing mean something. Now spill!" Nessie said.

"There's nothing to spill." I said.

"Dad, I know you're lying. Your left eye twitches when you do that." Nessie said. Huh? I thought as I felt my left eyelid to feel anything. "Now come on, tell me!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing." I said.

"I wonder if the others know about this." Nessie said having a thought.

"NO!"

"Then tell me!" Nessie said.

"You're not gonna let this one go, are you." I said, not asking.

"Nope." Nessie smiled.

"Ugh, fine, I'll spill." I said as I gathered myself and sat up from the sofa and Nessie took a seat looking like she's dying to know. I can't believe I got played like a violin from a kid.

"I've known Allie since high school. She transferred during my junior year." I started off. "I… I had a major crush on her." I slowly blushed when I said it. "She is the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular student there. I wasn't the one who was crushing on her, a lot of boys liked her, wanting to date her. I was surprised that she turned them down. I thought that maybe she had a boyfriend from another city or a different school but no, I found out near the end of my senior year that she has been single the whole time." I felt like an idiot for blowing my chances with her and for assuming, but can you blame me?

"I met Allie when she had a class with me the day she first came to the school and we've been having classes together senior year. She was really nice to me. Actually, she's the only person in school who actually sees me. We aren't exactly friends. I mean we are, but not the kind of friends who hang out all the time like brothers and sisters, just friendly with one another and yet we seem to be close, my point is, she's with the popular people and I was the invisible person in school so we never… interact. So there was no way a girl like Allie would want to date a guy like me."

"After graduation, Allie and I went to different colleges, and we never saw each other again." I finished with a sigh as Nessie gave me the photo of me and Allie and I stared at it.

This was taken right after the commencement ceremony and all the students were saying goodbye to one another. Allie found me asking for a photo together. A week later, I got something in the mail and when I opened the envelope, it was the photo of me and Allie that she took of us. I turned it over and saw the message that was on it before.

 _ **Thank you for making high school the best for me.**_

 _ **I hope we get to see each other again.**_

 _ **Love, Allie :)**_

I kept that photo in my yearbook, treasuring it since then. That was then I moved on and focus on my future. Allie and I haven't spoken to each other since then and I was certain that she forgotten all about me. Apparently from our encounter, she didn't.

"You know," I looked up when Nessie finally spoken. "I'm sure Allie would feel the same about you if you ask her out. You shouldn't doubt about how a person would feel about you just because of what you were like before."

"Ness, I get that you're smarter than the age you're supposed to be, but you don't know anything about adult love." I said letting out a light chuckle.

"Maybe I don't. But I do understand women, I know that Allie really likes you. Who knows, maybe she likes you even before." Nessie smiled warmly.

"You don't know that." I said tossing the photo on the table near us.

"Okay, I don't. But you should at least go out with her; at least talk and catch up on each other." Nessie suggested.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked. Nessie was thinking for a moment. That's when her expression changed into a mischievous grin. I was confused at what she's up to until I noticed her eyes are looking at something. I followed it and noticed that they are on my IPhone that is lying on the table next to the photo. That's when it hit me. Oh no.

I quickly reached over to grab my phone but Nessie beat me to it causing me to fall halfway off the sofa again.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I asked when Nessie ran away with my phone and stopped.

"You're gonna call Allie and invite her over for dinner." Nessie said looking excited as she went through my phone causing my mind to go into full panic mode.

"NO!" I cried and scrambled off the sofa and tried to stop Nessie by getting my phone back but she evaded me. "Don't do it! She'll think I'm desperate or something!"

"But you've been lonely your whole life." Nessie said as she was searching through my phone still while running around the family room stopping behind the sofa. "You deserve to have what Jack, Felisha, Gavin and Stella have."

"Nessie, stop!" I said as I bolted at the sofa jumping over it causing Nessie to get away from me. "I just can't okay. I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing." I pleaded.

"Well that's why I'm helping you by calling Allie." Nessie said.

"NO! Please, stop this now! Abort this mission of yours!" I said as I continued chasing Nessie around the room. How is she so faster than me?

"Too late," Nessie said. "It's ringing right now!" Shit!

"Renesmee Carlie Jenson, you hang up that phone right now or so help me –" Before I could finish, Nessie stopped and turned around with a smile holding my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Her voice caused me to skid to a halt almost bumping into Nessie.

"Hi!" I said as Nessie shoved the phone in my hands as I straighten myself from the collision. I cleared my throat when I sounded a bit high and nervous. "I mean uh, hi Allie."

"Oh, Cody, hi!" Ally said and she sounded happy to hear me. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really." I replied nervously. "I just had to call to make sure that you got my number correctly."

"Oh that's okay. I didn't pay attention to the caller ID but thanks for checking." Allie giggled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just chilling, watching a movie. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh uh, I just… came back from the pool." Allie said. That's when my mind envision Allie wearing a two piece swimwear after coming out of the pool; her hair whipping back to shake off the water as the sun light shows her skin shining with droplets of water still on it – Dude, snap out of it! I shook my head seeing that I'm still on the phone.

"That's nice." I said. "… Well I'll talk to you later. Bye." That's when something dropped on my foot very hard like a cinderblock. "YOW!" I cried and glared at Nessie, who innocently smiles at me like she did nothing wrong such as stomping on my foot.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah sorry, uh, my dog bit me by accident." I answered. Scooter, who was napping in the family room, lifted his head up looking at me and made a noise that sounded like "Hey!"

"Um anyway, Allie," I nervously turned to Nessie who nodded her head eagerly. "Uh, I was calling because… well, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house and… have dinner there." I said nervously.

"Oh," Allie sounded surprised. "Yes, sure, I'd love to. Um when?"

That's when I froze and I tried to reel in what she said. Allie asked when which is a yes but more specific. Shit, what am I supposed to say. I felt a nudge and I looked to see Nessie moving her fingers around and I immediately understood what she's saying.

"Um," I checked on Nessie to be sure before asking, "Would next Saturday at seven work?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Well… I'll see you then." Allie said.

"Y-Yeah, I'll… text you my address." I said, completely stunned.

"Okay, well, bye Cody." Allie said.

"B-Bye." I said and Allie hung up while I just stood there until I collapsed on the barcalounger.

"What the _hell_ did I just do?" I asked having the face that says it all.

"You invited Allie over here for dinner!" Nessie squealed excited.

"B-But but b-b-but but I don't even know what to do." I said looking completely shocked. "I don't even know what to cook for dinner."

"I'll help you. Leave everything to me." Nessie said and I turned to see her walking out of the room like she was dancing while I just sat there and stared at where Nessie took off.

"And I thought I didn't understand my daughter before." I said. Just where does Nessie get the personality to act like this when it involves people going on dates? Not that this is a date. … Right?

* * *

 **Well that was interesting don't you think. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you this story so far. Please review.**


	7. Not A Date

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So Cody somehow invited his high school crush Allie to his house for dinner with Nessie's help. How's this gonna turn out?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Not A Date**

Cody's POV

Over the weekend, my mind was still in shocked at what I actually did. I asked Allie out to dinner, and she said yes, as in she would love to being into it sort of yes. What's more is that she's coming over to my house! How the _hell_ did I actually pull it all off? Ask my daughter.

After asking Allie over for dinner, Nessie began making plans for next weekend for this. She's doing all of this like it's a lifelong mission of hers. I don't know what she's up to but I hope she doesn't go over the top. I wish Nessie didn't have to do all of this. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate how much she cares about me and believes I deserve happiness but come on, it's not like Nessie's making this sound like Allie and I are on a date. It's not. I'm just inviting Allie, or in this case, Nessie made me, over for dinner where we just talk and catch up with each other on our lives. Plus Nessie will be there too. At least I hope so and that she doesn't make plans to hang out with Meena and Brent because I don't know if I could handle dinner with just me and Allie. Let's just hope I don't make myself look like a complete idiot in front of her.

It's Sunday, a few days since I invited Allie to come to my house for dinner, and Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella and their kids came over to hang out with me and Nessie as always.

"You know what I was thinking," Gavin said. The five of us are outside in the backyard getting settled while Stella and Felisha set up the baby monitors on the table. "I'm thinking about growing a goatee." He said showing his face by rubbing around his lips to his chin.

"Uh actually that's a Van Dyke. A goatee is only hair on the chin." Jack said showing a demonstration on his hairless chin.

"Hmm, hold on, then what is it if you just have hair up here?" I asked pointing to the place under my nose.

"You mean a moustache?" Jack asked.

"Moo-stache!" I pointed at Jack.

"He said it!" Gavin said causing the two of us to laugh at how Jack always pronounces moustache. It's been running joke for me and Gavin ever since.

"Very funny." Jack said sarcastically with a frown while Stella and Felisha shook their heads of our amusement. "Once again, let's all laugh at the cop. For the record, my great grandfather is Italian so the way _we_ say it, is right."

"Say what?" Gavin asked with a confused look.

"Moo-stache."

"Moo-stache!" Gavin shouts.

"He said moo-stache!" I said causing the two of us to laugh again as Nessie came out with the bottle of wine for us while Jack comes behind me and playfully gets me a in a choke hold.

"Okay you boys are being childish." Stella said as she sets up the glasses for us just as Jack let's go of me.

"Yes," Felisha said seriously. "You're all grown men, men who are capable of growing your own moo-staches." She teases with a smirk causing now her and Stella to join us laughing along with Nessie.

"Okay I did not marry you to make fun of me, I married you to side with me so that the others would finally knock it off!" Jack said to Felisha pouting like he a little boy who doesn't get his way causing Nessie to giggle.

"This is why I need to rewrite my wedding vows." Felisha chuckled coming over to hug Jack's arm patting it before they sat down with us.

"So Cody," Gavin said as Nessie started pouring the wine for us. "Stella is taking the kids and spending the weekend with her parents and Felisha will be taking Junior to her mother's on Saturday. You wanna hang with me and Jack this weekend? We'll do it like old times during the college years."

"You mean like that marathon we did?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Start Saturday morning, go forty eight hours, movies, video games, sleeping bags, junk food." Jack said.

"Turn off our phones so that our moms won't call scolding you like some child." Gavin said as he pulled out his inhaler and took his medicine for his asthma while adjusting his glasses.

"It'll be like our DC and Marvels party seven years ago when the neighbors called the cops on us when they failed to call me." Jack chuckled.

"They called because of the smell. We smelled like crap and they thought we were dead." Gavin said like he was proud of that moment causing me to chuckle at the memory of the those days with me and the boys, the first of everything.

"That was pretty bad ass." I said as the guys agreed with me while Stella and Felisha shook their heads this time in disappointment.

"So how about it Codester, are you in?" Gavin asked. I was about to answer but Nessie beats me to it.

"Gentlemen, as fun as that sounds for my dad, he won't be able to join you this weekend I'm afraid as he has already has made plans that Saturday and it's very important to him." Nessie said after handing out the wine to everyone and gave me my glass last.

"What could be more important than our guy's night?" Jack snorted as he, Gavin, Felisha and Stella started to drink from their glasses.

"Dad has a date." Nessie announced. At those words, Felisha, Gavin, Jack and Stella all spit their wine in a stream causing me to duck down to avoid getting sprayed. I should've recorded that. I thought.

"You have a date?!" Jack said to me in complete dumbstruck after he and the others recovered from creating a spit fountain.

"It's not a date." I clarified. But nobody listens to me when Nessie spoke.

"Yeah, with this girl Allie." Nessie smiled.

"It's not a date." I said.

"Wait, when did this happen?!" Felisha asked still in shock as she looks like she was trying to understand what she missed out on.

"Last Friday after dad, Stella and Jack bailed me out from suspension in school." Nessie answered.

"It's not a date." I said as the others did a complete double take on what Nessie said.

"A-Are you telling us that the minute we got here and we asked you "What's new", you never thought to start with "You have a date?!"" Gavin said to me giving me that "what the hell" look.

"It's _not_ a date." I said but Stella cut me off like she was telling me to shut up.

"Ah-da-di-da-di, how did this happened?!" Stella asked looking like she's on the edge of her seat dying to know while I had a disbelief look on my face. What am I, chopped liver?

"Dad and Allie ran into each other at Fred Meyer. They've known each other back in high school. So after that when we got home, dad called Allie inviting her over to our house for dinner since he's got a huge crush on her since they first met." Nessie explained happily causing me to blush in embarrassment that she told my friends that.

"Oh my gosh! Cody and Allie!" Felisha exclaimed as she and the others got excited.

"Or as I call them, Callie." Nessie smiled causing Stella to let out a squeal while I just frowned. Really, celebrity power couple names already?

"Callie. I am so digging the Callie!" Stella said beaming at me.

"Okay, listen up," I said getting up from my seat so that everyone _listens_ to me. "Yes, I ran into a girl name Allie. Yes, we knew each other since high school. Yes, I had a crush on her since we first met. Yes, I invited her over for dinner, which was caused by Nessie, thank you very much. But no, it is _not_ a date." I said hoping everyone has gotten the message.

"What the hell you mean it's not a date?" Gavin asked me like I was being stupid.

"I just invited her over so we could just enjoy a meal and talk." I explained like it was that simple.

"Two words; bor-ing!" Jack said singing out the word.

"That's one word you idiot." I said.

"Okay two syllables. My point is, that's not how you start a relationship." Jack said.

"You still haven't changed on your views of relationships even when you proposed to Felisha. And why are you guys so baffled about me and Allie?" I asked.

"Well it's just that we never saw you go out with a girl before." Felisha said.

"Is that supposed to be shocking?" I snorted. "Maybe that's because no girl has ever been interested in a guy who's never been noticed."

"Okay you keep talking like that and I'll show you what a wuss you're really being!" Stella snapped at me causing me to flinch. I hate when she does this, especially to me!

"I-I'm not being a wuss." I said. "I'm just stating the facts. I've never had a girlfriend before so no girl wants to take a chance with me since I had no experience. And plus I've been invisible my whole life before I met you guys hence why they never noticed me."

"Again, you clearly don't see yourself." Felisha said.

"Once again, trust me, I do." I said when I sat down. "Anyway, this isn't a date, okay? We're just having dinner here just to catch up on each other."

"First time having a dinner with a girl and it's at your house? Talk about a big step buddy." Jack said playfully elbowing me, smirking.

"Yeah, it's intimate. That's where your boxers are." Gavin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not like that!" I said turning a bit red as I slapped Jack's arm away from me.

"Then why did you invite this girl over to your place?" Gavin smirked.

"B-Because I didn't want to embarrass myself in public if we went out." I said.

"So you think inviting Allie over for to your place would give you two a moment of privacy?" Felisha said causing her, Stella and Nessie to giggle.

"Yes – I mean – No! I mean – that's not it – it's just – what I'm trying to say is – uh…" I trailed off in embarrassment at what I'm trying to say while seeing everyone stifling their laughs. "This isn't a conversation to be discussed in front of children!" I said in annoyance.

"Actually, this isn't a conversation to children who doesn't _understand_ it, and Nessie appears to understand so well when she hit puberty so quickly." Stella smirked.

"Stop using the lawyer smack on me!" I said as Stella giggled.

"But this would be great though!" Felisha said excitedly. "If things work out between you and Allie, Jack and I will have someone to go on double dates with."

"How come you never invite Gavin and me on a double date?" Stella asked feeling offended.

"Wow, _now_ who doesn't listen?" Felisha said to Stella, who had a confused look on her face.

"But Felisha's on to something; this could be big for us all." Gavin said.

"Yeah, now we don't have to feel bad about making you the odd one of the group!" Jack said to me excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'll get to be your best man at your guy's wedding!" Gavin said. Wait what?!

"Why do you get to be the best man?" Jack asked Gavin in complaint. "Cody was the best man at my wedding so I should be one at his."

"Yeah, but I never got to be the best man at anyone's wedding, not even for my own brother! And I let him be my best man!" Gavin said.

"Oh so it's okay that I don't get to be the best man when I never got to be one?" Jack said. Okay a minute ago we were talking about me having dinner with Allie and suddenly we're now talking about the two of us getting married?

"Whoa, guys! Why are you talking about marriage? We haven't gone out on a date yet." I asked like they were being crazy.

"You're gonna have dinner at your place." Gavin pointed out with a smirk.

"It's not a date!" I said. Haven't I made that clear.

"Oh just think about those two getting married!" Stella said excitedly. Are you kidding me? I thought feeling like I was ignored.

"Just imagine them having kids. Our children will be the greatest group of best friends people would be jealous of!" Felisha smiled. That's when she and Stella started squealing like crazy joined by Nessie that would've made my ears spilt from the volume as Jack and Gavin high fived each other with excitement while I just sat there and frowned.

"You know, there was a time when I felt invisible and wished I had at least one friend. I'm starting to miss that." I said as I took a sip of my wine while listening to everyone talk about plans for the future that involves me and Allie. You say one thing and everyone actually makes a big deal about it.

* * *

Throughout the week, I had to endure everyone talking about the upcoming dinner I have when Allie comes over. How many times that I have to tell them that this is not a date? It's just two old friends reuniting after so long who wanted to catch up with each other at dinner. And plus Nessie will be there since she doesn't have plans that night since she's helping me out with this dinner so it's not a date.

So for that part, I was annoyed like everyone was taking over my life when it involves me and Allie. We're not together and I don't think we ever will be, but I can always dream spending my life together with Allie. I always thought about being her boyfriend. Maybe not the perfect kind but at least the kind who would always love her and think of her as the most important person in the world, like Nessie is to me. Another thought came to me; would Allie and Nessie get along if Allie and I started dating? If she would date me that is.

Then there was another part where I am completely nervous. Like nerve wrecking, don't think I would look at myself ever again, kind of nervous. I mean come on, I'm inviting over the most beautiful, most popular girl in high school who I have a crush on! What was I thinking letting Nessie making me invite Allie over to our house! Ah shit, maybe I was meant to be single for the rest of my life.

"Dad, are you okay?" I turned to see Nessie in my room looking at me in concern.

"That depends, how do I look?" I asked showing myself all dressed up. It's Saturday night and Allie will be coming here soon. Nessie told me to look nice for this dinner and that Allie will be arriving with the address I sent her. "Can you tell if I'm perspiring a little?"

"I'm sure the dark crescent-shaped patterns under your arms conceal it nicely and it will also distract people to the fact that you aren't wearing pants." Nessie said pointing at me and I looked to see that not only is my red dress shirt is showing on the chest and underarm area huge sweat stains but that I'm also in my boxers only.

"Oh crap!" I said turning around too quickly to bump into a wall instead of the bathroom causing me to fall down. "Okay, ow." I said as Nessie comes over to help me up.

"Dad, would you just calm down?" Nessie said after getting me to sit down on my bed.

"I'm trying." I said. "I'm just worried about how this dinner would turn out."

"Well that's why I'm taking care of making it." Nessie said.

"But what if it turns out bad?" I asked having painful and sad thought of the outcome of this. "This might lead to awkwardness and to never see each other again until the high school reunion unless one of us decides not to go and she pretends like doesn't remember who I am."

"Don't think like that, dad. Who knows, maybe it'll turn out great." Nessie said having a smile of hope.

"Maybe." I said. "Maybe when she joins us for dinner, it might turn out pretty well. We just talk about what's been happening with our lives, our time in college, what have we've been doing, we talk about our friends, I talk about you as the two of you get along. And then after that when say goodbye, there's a pause and the next thing that happens is that I lean in and kissed her, even though I wasn't supposed to. It's supposed to be a sweet light kiss and the next thing I know is that she kisses me back, she's biting my lower lip. She wants me, this flies everything out the window. Oh my god!" I started to panic as I'm about to have those heart attacks again. We're gonna be sleeping together! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"Dad! I don't wanna slap you in case you end up like Stan since I don't know my own strengths yet so you need to calm down." Nessie said rubbing my arm.

"If I could, I wouldn't be having a panic right now! Ergo, panic attack!" I said. "Oh who am I kidding, I can't do this." I looked around until I found my phone on the night stand. "You need to call Allie and cancel. Just don't say anything that will make her wanna come over here to see me but don't make it sound like she'll never want to see me again." I said holding it out to Nessie.

"No!" Nessie said taking my phone and set it down. "Dad, you are not backing down on this, okay? I may have no experience with this but I know not to over think and just enjoy it. So please, for my sake, relax."

I took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay." I said. "I'll try. I just hope I can pull through this."

"You'll be fine. And you got plenty of time; Allie won't be here for another two hours." Nessie said seeing that it's five o'clock. … Yeah, I know, I was so nervous that I had to get ready so early. What did you expect from a guy like me? "Now, go shower again and put on a different outfit I'll lay out for you while I get dinner ready. And don't come downstairs until I tell you."

"What am I supposed to do up here for two hours?" I asked.

Nessie looked around until she found my IPad and shoved in my hands. "Watch The Big Bang Theory, I don't know. Just don't come downstairs." And with that, she left my room. I sighed as I shook my head tossing my IPad to the bed and went to the bathroom to take another shower.

I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower. The hot water was able to calm me down a bit. Think I might come out getting nervous again to take another shower? That will kill time but that will also waste water. After I got out, drying my hair, I had an hour and a half left before I was allowed to come downstairs. I can actually smell something delicious and it appears Nessie is making something big judging by the smell. With plenty of time before dinner, I put on a bathrobe and lay down on my bed, grabbing my IPad to watch The Big Bang Theory. Maybe I'll find the episode on how Leonard got his chances with Penny.

I finally found the episode in the first season but all I got was that during dinner, Leonard hit his head under the table causing his head to bleed a bit. And plus Penny suspected that it was a date but doesn't tell. That wasn't helping. Oh well, I hope Nessie can help me pull through this dinner. Since there's only half an hour before Allie arrives, I started to get ready. After applying deodorant and doing a quick shave, I was able to put on black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt wearing a silver neck tie. I tried to do my hair but it ended up back in where it was before like the hair has a mind of its own. Oh well. I thought.

I came out of the bathroom just as I hear a knock on my door. "Dad, you can come downstairs now." Nessie said. I walked over and opened the door to see no one around so I went downstairs. I entered passed the kitchen to the dining room to see Nessie setting up the table. She turned around when she heard me and gasped in amazement.

"Dad, you look so handsome!" She said. I thank her but then noticed something.

"Nessie, shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked seeing that Nessie is still wearing the clothes she wore when she last spoke to me earlier and is not dressed up for the occasion.

"Don't worry about that." Nessie said. That's when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She said and left the room just as Scooter started barking excitedly.

As she left, I looked at the food that are displayed on the table; a big plate of spinach ravioli with alfredo sauce, mashed potatoes, salad with dressing and garlic breads. Damn, Nessie sure knows how to cook. I bet she gets it from her mother. As I looked at the display, I noticed that there doesn't seem to be enough food for the three of us judging by the portion of it. What's more is that there is only two plates on mats with two sets of silverwares and two glasses near a bucket of ice. I was about to go grab another set of mat, silverwares and a plate when,

"Dad, Allie's here!" Nessie called. I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out as I was completely stunned at what I'm seeing.

There is Allie standing there wearing a pretty strapless black dress and having a silver necklaces and is on sliver high heels. Her golden brown hair has curls at the ends and her makeup she's wearing makes her even more beautiful. My god, how does Allie look so amazing? It's like two pieces of a puzzle put together perfectly. There are just no words to describe how beautiful Allie is.

I was able to snap myself from gawking over Allie as I tried to say the words. "Y-You – You – You look… wow." I managed to say yet I was doing it nervously. Nice. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"You look wow yourself." Allie said to me with a smile as she was holding her purse in one hand as use her other hand to rub her arm. What she said nearly made me faint as I almost let out a shuddered breath.

Pulling myself to together, I said, "Uh Nessie, I don't think there's enough food for all of us." I said to her as Nessie places a bottle in the bucket of ice.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Nessie smiled to me causing me to be confused. "This dinner is actually for you two." Wait what?! I thought having a panic look on my face. I noticed Allie's expression and she was surprised by this as I was but I'm the one in total shock. "Enjoy!" Nessie said and took off leaving the dining room. Oh hell no! I thought as I went after her. By the time I went passed the kitchen, I arrived at the bottom of the stairs just as Nessie was already halfway to the top.

"Renesmee Carlie Jenson, you are so grounded after this!" I yelled as I heard Nessie shut the door of her room.

I cannot believe Nessie set this whole thing up to make this look like Allie and I are on a date! When Nessie told me to invite Allie over to dinner, I thought it was just the three of us meaning Nessie will join us. How did I not see this one coming? How?!

I walked back into the dining room where Allie is in the same place where she stood.

"I am so sorry." I said to her. "I had no idea Nessie set this whole thing up. I thought it was gonna be just dinner with the three of us. Not that I didn't want this to be a date, I mean it's not that I didn't want to ask you out, I mean – I should shut up now." I said feeling embarrassed. Thank you Nessie for "helping" me out with my love life. I thought sarcastically.

"N-No, no, it's okay. I thought this was gonna be a dinner with Nessie as well." Allie said looking down. There was awkward silence between us. Finally, I spoke.

"Well… we don't wanna disappoint Nessie for all the work she put for tonight." I said nervously. I mean, part of mean doesn't want Allie to leave so soon which would break my heart if she does.

Allie then smiled when she looked up at me. "No, I guess not." She said causing my heart to do back flips as I smiled. I pulled up a chair for Allie to sit before I sat down and we began feasting on the dinner laid out for us.

"This is so good." Allie said five minutes later eating the food.

"I'll let Nessie know that." I said as took a sip of champagne.

"Where does she learn to cook so well?" Allie said before taking another bite of the ravioli.

"She must have got it from her mother." I shrugged. "I don't… really know much about her family when I adopted her."

"What made you want to adopt her?" Allie asked curiously. Ah crap! I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well… I just… saw Nessie one day and… she and I… had a connection." I said. "It was something I've never felt in my life. So I took Nessie to my home and raised on my own since then. She's what made my life feel… complete." I said in a tone of happiness to show how much my daughter means to me.

"You must be a good father to raise her so well." Allie said causing me to blush. This always happens whenever she compliments me.

"I'm… just being the best I could be to Nessie." I said. "So uh, how's life at the pharmaceutical company?" I asked Allie.

"It's going great." Allie said as she took another bite of the food. "We've been working on this new drug in the lab. It's good for congestion."

"Wow, that sounds helpful." I said.

"Yeah but there's a slight chance that they'll make your tears burn like acids. So, happy thoughts when taken!" Allie said having a hopeful look while doing the thumbs up. Okay then. I thought as I just responded giving a thumbs up because I wasn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I just need to remind myself to look up on the kind of drugs Allie's company sells and their side effects. "Um, so what's life like at Intel?"

"Oh it's pretty cool; we're in the process of the company's vision for the future of computing. Everything for your devices that requires wiring will not be issue such as charging your phone, laptop logins, texting without typing while in the car, etc." I shrugged.

"Wow, that's amazing." Allie said causing me to blush again which I hope she didn't see when I looked down. "So what else have you've been doing in your life since after high school?"

"Oh you know me, I've been studying in college and working. Plus taking care of my daughter, nothing much." I said.

"How are your parents?" Allie asked. I paused as I stared at my plate that is half empty.

"My parents… passed away during my college years. They died of sickness." I said sadly as I thought back on that painful day when I was by my parents bedside before they died. I remember their last words to me saying how they love me so much and that they are proud of me. I'm just sad that they weren't there on my graduation.

"I'm sorry." Allie said having a sad look on her face when I looked up. "I didn't know you had it so rough over the years."

"It's all good. It wasn't that bad; I have some very good friends I met during college and of course I have Nessie. And you –" I had to bite my tongue from speaking further when I said that last part without thinking and grabbed my glass drinking my wine to avoid embarrassing myself.

"You are sweet." Allie smiled causing me to turn a bit red which thankfully it was because of the wine. "I'm happy to have you in my life. You are one of my best friends."

"I am?" I said in surprised.

"Of course," Allie said. "You made my life in high school so special. You're kind to me, you're funny even when you're not trying to be," She giggled at that part. "You always listen to me and the first person I would go to for help and I love you for that." I almost fainted when she said I love you but that was only because what I've done for her.

"Well um, I'm… honored to have done that for you. And… I'll continue to do so." I said causing Allie to smile big.

Allie and I spent the rest of dinner talking about our lives that has happened since we last saw each other. The more we talked, the more I realized how in love I am with Allie than I was before. But I know better than to believe she would have feelings for me. Besides, this dinner isn't a date. By half an hour passed nine, it was time for Allie to leave and I'll have to tell you, I am a bit sad for her to leave.

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner Cody." Allie said as she put on her jacket when we walked out the front door.

"I-It was my pleasure. But you should thank Nessie for making this happen." I said with a nervous laugh causing Allie to laugh with me.

"Still, I had a great time tonight." Allie said as we stood by the open door.

"So did I." I said.

"Well I guess I'll… see you around." Allie said.

"J-… Just drive safe." I said. She then turned to me and I didn't noticed how close she's standing next to me. Not just her body but her face somehow closed to mine. We just stared at each other. I looked straight into her beautiful eyes as I could see every detail of her flawless skin.

For some reason, I feel like everything was dead silent except for the beating from my own heart. I couldn't think, I didn't even know what I was gonna do but I felt like I was do something that would've given me a sensation in my stomach.

Before it could happened however, something rushed passed underneath us causing Allie to stumble and fall down until I caught her and I looked to see Scooter running around chasing a small critter.

"Scooter, get back here!" Nessie called as she ran out the door to get the dog apologizing to me and Allie along the way.

"Um Cody?" I looked down to see Allie is still in my arms in the position she was in when she almost fell to the ground while she was holding on to me sending that electric feeling to jolt through my skin.

"Oh sorry." I said got her to stand up. "Um well, I guess I'll um… bye." I said.

"Bye Cody." Allie said. She stood there for a minute before she gave me a hug causing my heart to do another back flip. Allie lets go and went into her car as I just stood there and watched Allie pull out of her driveway and drove away.

"Soooo," I turned around to see Nessie back inside with Scooter by her side as they both looked at me happily. "How did it go?" She asked excitedly.

I walked back inside and turned around. "It was nice." I said shyly hiding my blush as I locked the door. Not wanting to be hounded with questions tonight, I said, "Listen, I'm tired so I'm just gonna clean up the table and –"

"Oh don't worry about that." Nessie smiled waving it off. "I'll clean it up. You go on to bed. Tomorrow, I want to hear how this night went!" And with that, she went into the kitchen with Scooter on her tail but then I called her.

"Nessie," Nessie came back with a look of confusion. "You're not grounded." Nessie smiled and went back to the kitchen as I walked upstairs to my room.

After changing into my pajamas and going shirtless, I climbed into bed turning off the lights and I turned to my side seeing it empty. I sighed at the idea sleeping with the women I love; holding her close to me and then waking up with her in my arms. But the odds of that happening are slim.

Hey, at least I can always dream. And that's what happened when I went to sleep and dreamed of nothing but Allie throughout the night.

* * *

 **Sorry again about that but thanks for keeping up with me. I hope you're enjoying this story. Please review.**


	8. What Is Happening?

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Cody had a nice date with his crush set up by Nessie. What now?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – What Is Happening?**

Cody's POV

It's Monday now and I am at work here at Intel where we are having a meeting about the company. Nothing happens here on this day; it's Monday, the start of either boredom or rough days. Right now we were listening to our new employee Chris giving his idea that would expand this company. I say it sounded great and his presentation looks well organized and presentable but Chris is… how do I say this, he has a bit of… confidence issues and it doesn't make things better when one of my co-workers Tom is giving him a hard yet rude full time causing Chris to lose his confidence. Just when my boss Bill kindly decides to pull the plug, I decided to step in.

"Actually, it's not exactly that bad." I said getting up.

"It's not?" Chris said in surprised.

"It's not?" Tom asked in a rude tone.

"It's not?" Mostly everyone in the one said in surprised.

"How so Cody?" Bill asked in curiosity.

"Well, if we were to share the work with the largest supercomputers, we can take a universe of data, in their case literally, and turn it into medical discoveries, diagnostic breakthroughs, innovations will run on supercomputers and the supercomputers will run on Intel ninety percent." I explained as I came over to Chris's side facing everyone.

"Son of a bitch, he's right!" Richard said in amazement as he took what I said into thought while Tom just sat there and fuming for how I stepped in.

" _And_ , since this company will be running most of the supercomputers, this company will be seeing big profits in less than three months." I said causing Richard and the other accountant to check the math on their devices.

"Son of a bitch, he's right again!" Richard said in complete dumbstruck as everyone else minus Tom were murmuring in agreement.

"Chris," Bill said getting up. "I want you to work with Cody on your idea. We could be seeing the future of this company and the world of technology. "

"O-Okay." Chris said speechlessly.

"Is that alright with you Cody?" Bill asked me and I gave the okay. "Very well then, this meeting is over everyone." And with that, everyone started leaving with Tom sulking off when he left.

"Hey, thanks a lot Cody." Chris said to me.

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "You just gotta work on your communications skills." I said as Chris was putting his things away.

"I should've taken that class in college." He said. "So Cody, when do you wanna collaborate on my idea?" He asked.

"How about we start Wednesday since I have a day off? You work that day?" I asked.

"No, then I'll see you then." Chris said as I agreed. We quickly exchanged numbers and left the room and I went to clock out just as it reads out eleven thirty. Since this meeting happened on this day is usually when I have a day off so I get to go home. Once I was ready to go, I said goodbye to my co-workers and headed out the door. I was on my phone scrolling through Twitter looking at any news of sports and such when I was out of the building that I didn't pay attention as I walked out the door when,

"WHAT UP!" I gave a scream when I jumped moving my arms around like I was about to do kung fu which I only took when I was fourteen for only three classes since I sucked. I looked around until my freaked out expression turned to annoyance.

"Don't do that you guys!" I said as Jack and Gavin who were on each of my side were laughing their heads off from scaring me to death. "I get serious heart attacks for that!" I said as I was trying to calm my heart down from popping out of my chest.

"That's the general idea." Jack laughs as I gave him a hard shove and then one to Gavin.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm the Chief of Police, I go where I go and do whatever I want when I patrol." Jack said giving his badge on his police uniform a little rub so it can shine.

"The university has a power outage caused by the power plant nearby so every activities and classes are canceled and faculties are dismissed." Gavin said.

"Also, the reason of our arrival is because we're here to kidnap you." Jack said to me in a scary tone of that last part while using his hands for dramatic effect as I just gave him the "Really?" look.

"Okay it's not kidnapping if you tell me you're gonna do that to the person you're taking." I said. "Plus, where's the blindfold? Where's the duct tape? Where's the part where you call me and demand ransom and I try to keep you on the phone but you hang up seconds before I could trace it and then I say, "I'm getting too old for this crap?"" I asked as Jack and Gavin laughs.

"Well actually, since Jack and I have nothing much to do and since its almost noon, we're gonna go out for lunch. Wanna join us?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah sure, why not." I said with a shrug since I am hungry right now. I followed the guys in my car as we ended having lunch at Merconi's restaurant.

"So I guess you guys wanna talk about what happened at dinner on Saturday, do ya." I said once we got our sandwiches got a table outside on this nice day.

"Well the girls do. Us too but we want to hear in our languages; guy terms you know." Jack said as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"So, how did it go?" Gavin asked me eagerly.

"It was nice. The only thing that made it uncomfortable was how Nessie actually had the whole thing planned out since I saw Allie to make it appear like she and I just had a date." I said shaking my head since I still couldn't get over that fact. I looked up to see Gavin looking completely surprised while Jack was grinning.

"Huh, what do you know, Nessie actually did set the whole thing up since the reunion. I guess I owe you fifty bucks." Gavin said to Jack pulling out his wallet and handed him the cash.

"And that is another way on how you get money for your wife's anniversary gift." Jack happily said as he puts the cash in his pocket. What the hell?

"I'm not even gonna ask." I said as the two started laughing while I started eating my sandwich.

"But seriously dude, how did it go at least?" Jack asked.

"Well, there was no awkwardness, I'll tell ya that." I said. "Allie and I had a nice conversation catching up with each other's lives. She's… amazing. More amazing than she was back in high school." I sighed happily as Gavin and Jack smiled big.

"I'm sensing a new couple to double date with!" Jack sang.

"So what's next for you two?" Gavin asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean?!" Gavin said like I asked a stupid question.

"Dude, we just had dinner together. You know, just… keeping it friendly, like how we were before." I said.

"And what were you two like in high school?" Jack teased causing me to playfully shove him.

"Come on Codester, you two haven't talked about when you are going out again?" Gavin asked.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"Because that's what you do after a date." Gavin said.

"It wasn't a date! I mean yes Nessie did make it look like it but it wasn't." I clarified. "Look, you couldn't have expected me to have ask her out again after that. I mean that would make me sound desperate having my hopes too well up." I said.

"Dude, the longer you wait, the less chance you'll have with her and there's no way in hell are Jack and I are gonna let that happen to you." Gavin said.

"Actually Gav, Cody's got a point." Jack said causing me and Gavin to be surprised while being confused. "I mean true, you shouldn't be waiting too hard Cody to have this girl, but it's time for _her_ to make the move man. You already did the chasing. Well Nessie did most of it for you, but it's time for Allie to have a turn at it."

"Okay, there was no chasing involved. Plus, how did that advice end up in your past relationships?" I teased causing Jack to punch my arm.

"Look, it's Allie's turn now to ask you out. Even if last Saturday night wasn't a date." Jack added before I could say it. "She has to make the move now."

"Which is never." I said. "First, you guys and Felisha and Stella have to hear from me that Allie and I are two different people back in high school where she was the most popular girl there and I was the guy who everyone thought of me as if I never even existed. She would never be interested in a guy like me. Besides, what do you think she would do after that surprising yet awkward but amazing time at my house? Call me to go out again this weekend?"

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

"You never know." Gavin said. That's when my phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket to see to my surprised on the caller ID was Allie.

"Uh hey Allie." I answered. I thought I heard a yelp as there was a lot of movement from what I'm hearing until I finally heard her.

"Um hey Cody." Allie said clearing her throat. "How are you doing?" She asked causing my heart to do somersaults again from hearing her voice.

"I'm good. I'm just having lunch right now after work." I said. "You?"

"Oh I'm having lunch with," Allie paused. "Me, myself and I." She said.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I didn't know if that was normal to her or not. It is to me.

"So Cody, I wanted to say again that I enjoyed our dinner on Saturday." Allie said.

"I enjoyed it as well." I said causing me to smile a bit while blushing.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if maybe you would wanna… hang out together… maybe go to a movie… this weekend?" Allie asked causing my eyes to widened. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Was Allie actually asking _me_ out? Me?! Was my ears deceiving me? She's not crank calling me, is she? I must be dreaming. _No one_ pinch me. Then again, I need to be sure.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and said, "Uh yeah, sure. I – I – I, I'd love to. I'm definitely free this weekend. Um, I'll pick you up at your place?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll text you my address." Allie said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye Cody." Allie said and I pulled the phone away from me not even looking to hit the hang up button on the screen since I was speechless of what just happened.

"Okay bad example." I said to Jack and Gavin who were grinning at me like Siamese cats while I was pointing at my phone. "Stop that!" I said in annoyance as the two were laughing their heads off.

After the guys and I finished lunch, I said goodbye to them and headed home where I can relax for a bit, play with my dog and maybe play a little Xbox. … Adults can play that you guys.

So here I am in the family room playing the latest Madden NFL where my team, who I support, the Seahawks are destroying the Patriots and it was my ball on second down when I heard the door open and Scooter barked happily and I turned to see Nessie coming in.

"Nessie?" I looked at my watch after putting the game on paused seeing that it's half an hour passed noon. "You're home early. Did another fire happened?" I asked.

"No, but dad, I have a problem." Nessie said sounding very scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I dropped the controller and rushed over to her.

"First, here." Nessie then gave me slip and I read what it was.

"Okay," I said having a weird look. "So you got a ticket for being over the speed limit. Care to explain to me why you were speeding?"

"Well… it's not really related to what happened at school." Nessie said. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"What happened?" I asked. I don't know why but it's scaring me more than it's scaring her and she hasn't even started explaining yet.

Nessie took a deep breath before she told me.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Renesmee's POV_

 _ **Earlier today**_

 _I groaned hearing that annoying beeping on my alarm waking me up in the morning. I hate that stupid thing, but if I don't wake up soon, dad will come in and dump a bucket of cold water on me which I do not want. Jack told me that when dad did it to him back in their old apartment._

 _Still sleepy, I moved my hand around until I was able to find my clock and hit the snooze button to shut it up. When I did though, I heard a small tiny crash causing me to immediately wake up and I looked in shocked at my alarm clock... or what was my alarm clock. Instead, it's all smashed into pieces._

 _Whoa! Did I do that? How? I barely put any effort to turn it off. That's when I remembered how I punched Stan knocking him out immediately with my surprising strength. Could it be that my strengths are growing uncontrollably? Why though? If this keeps up, I might hurt someone. But how do I control my own strengths? Control my emotions? Let's hope nothing ticks me off._

 _I got out of bed and got ready for school. As I went downstairs, I was greeted happily by Scooter and I looked around to see where my dad is. I just hope he didn't hear what happened in my room. When I didn't hear from my dad, I saw I note on the refrigerator._

 _ **Had to leave early for a meeting. I'll see you when you get home.**_

 _ **Love you kiddo.**_

 _ **Dad :)**_

 _I smiled a bit for dad's love to me. At least I won't have to worry him. I hope not to worry him from what's happening to me, that's the thing._

 _I said goodbye to Scooter and drove to school, hoping that nothing happens to me._

 _How wrong I was._

 _My day at school gets weirder by the second. Like in my first class, I somehow keep breaking my pencils in half whenever I try to write something. I wasn't even holding it that tight and yet from the pieces of all my pencils, it looked like I did. I didn't ask other people to borrow their pencil knowing that I might break theirs. Because of it, I didn't write any notes today in any of my classes. Although for some reason as I listen to what my teacher says through the lectures, I can somehow immediately memorize them without trouble, like I wasn't even trying. And it's also on the first try. I mean I'm sorta glad that I can remember them so easily but I didn't like the looks of it._

 _Another example was how during passing periods, I was at my locker where I heard some of the jocks making a plan to pull a prank on someone by taking all of his clothes while he's in the showers. What's weird is that they were like fifty feet away from me and yet I could hear them without a problem. I could see who it was that was talking. Not to mention how I can somehow see things more clearly than I could before and almost every detail of texture I see. I know for sure I'm not wearing a hearing aid or contact lenses._

 _Then there was the one time I was in gym. Another one of the classes I don't enjoy other than math. I work out but doing the sports we are required to do are not my thing but here's what happened._

 _I tried to stay in the back to avoid playing today's sport; volleyball, not my favorite sport to do. As I watch the people who are on my team do it themselves against the other team, for some reason they weren't being… well, playing the game. I mean, for some reason, I saw everyone well, not running to the ball. It was if they were playing the game in slow motion. Even the ball was going slow when being hit back and forth. I thought that maybe my mind was making me see things so I ask the coach to excuse myself to go to the nurse._

" _Is everything okay Nessie?" Meena asked as we met up with Brent outside at the outdoor tables after class ended on this nice day where there's a big of sun showing._

" _I'm fine," I said when we sat down. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all."_

" _You sure it has nothing to do with how you kept breaking all your pencils this morning? Did Stan try to get back at you for that broken nose?" Brent asked. Stan avoided being near me or even looking at me after how I socked him right in the face. I'm certain he got the message to stop asking me out._

" _No, it's nothing like that." I said holding my head to support it._

" _You don't look like you don't look well." Meena said._

" _You really got to work on your English skills; it's you don't look like you're sick." I said still holding my hand._

" _Whatever, what's going on?" Meena asked._

" _I'm probably just having a rough day, that's all." I said._

" _Maybe you should call your dad to take you home." Brent said._

" _No," I said removing my hand off my head. "I don't want him to make a big deal out of nothing that will make him worried."_

" _This nothing is turning into something that is worth worrying." Brent said._

" _My dad has enough on his mind, I don't want this to get in the way." I said._

" _Yeah but Nessie, he would want to " Brent was cut off when Meena gasped._

" _Whoa Nessie, you're glowing!" She said and I looked at where her eyes are locked to see to my surprised, my arm up to my hand was sure enough glowing on my skin. Now this is just freaky._

" _What did you put on?" Meena asked excitedly as she grabbed my hand to examine it. "You gotta tell me the brand you use to make your skin so great!"_

" _Nessie, where are you going?" Brent asked when I tugged my hand out of Meena's grasp as I got up and grabbed my bag._

" _You're right Brent, I should call my dad. I'll see you guys later." I said taking off without hearing another word from the two as I took off fast walking to the parking lot. I soon got into my car starting the engine and took off to the road as fast as I could to get home._

 _I was freaking out here! First my strengths, my senses, the way everyone and everything was going so slow and now my skin is glowing? These things can't be normal. What is happening to me? And no, it can't be puberty because I already went through this and I'm only six!_

 _I was too busy thinking about what it is about me until I looked up hearing a siren alarm. Ah crap! I thought seeing flashing blue and red lights behind me causing me to pull over. That's just great._

" _Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" A police officer who I know that works with Jack named Neil asked when he came over to my window._

" _No." I said having a confused look on my face._

" _You were going over thirty miles the speed limit." Neil said. What?!_

" _I was?" I wasn't going that fast… was I?_

" _May I see your license and registration?" Neil asked and I did so. He looked them over before handing them back to me. "You're lucky that Jack would skin me alive if I were rough on you. But I'm still gonna write you a ticket for speeding." He said as he wrote on his pad tearing a slip to give me. "Say hi to your dad for me." With that, Neil left to return to his cruiser and drove off as I resume driving carefully not to hit the gas pedal too hard._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Cody's POV

I just stood there absorbing everything Nessie told me.

"Damn." Was all I could say.

"Daddy, I'm freaking out here!" Nessie said frantically. "Something's wrong with me and I don't know what's happening!"

"Nessie, calm down." I said pulling my daughter close to me as I rubbed her back to calm her down. As I was doing that, I pulled out my phone and hit the name of the person to call.

"Yellow!" Jack called happily.

"Oh knock it off!" I said in annoyance. "Jack, call Felisha and tell her to get her equipment ready."

"What's wrong? Is Nessie okay?" Jack asked sounding worried now.

"We're about to found out. Tell your wife that we'll be there in fifteen minutes." I said.

"I'll meet you guys there." Jack said and then hung up.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked as I turned off the TV and Xbox.

"We're going to Felisha." I said as I grabbed Nessie's hand and went over to grab my car keys. "You're having an early check up."

* * *

 **So Nessie is experiencing strange things. Do you think Cody and his friends will find out what's going on?**

 **Hi guys, I am so, so, so sorry for delay. I was working on a project for my stories plus more job searching and training for this fall back job I applied. There's also the fact that I was having writer's block. I mean I know what to write out in each chapters but** _ **how**_ **to write them out is the question. So I apologized for it but I'll try my best not to update too long. Please review.**


	9. Signs Part 1

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Nessie is experiencing strange things happening to her. Can she, Cody and his friends figure it out?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Signs Part 1**

Cody's POV

"Well?" I asked as Felisha was doing her routine for Nessie's checkup after going through her x-rays.

"Give me a minute will ya?" She said in annoyance straightening the sheets she needs as Jack and I watched her while Nessie sat on one of those beds doctors make patients sit.

"It's nice that she's snapping at someone else and not me." Jack muttered sounding pleased.

"Jack!" Felisha snapped causing Jack to jump while I chuckled.

Nessie and I are at Felisha's office where she does the checkups on her since, well… you know why. Jack is here as well as we try to get to the bottom about Nessie's… whatever the hell this is of hers.

"Okay," Felisha said looking at Nessie's x-rays. "I don't see anything unusual besides her massive brain growth." She said showing us the x-rays on her screen and sure enough we see Nessie's brain that's bigger than mine… or Jack and Gavin's combine. What school did her parents go to exactly? "There's nothing in her system that made her skin glow or any hidden strengths in her muscles and nothing built up." She explained showing her to where Nessie's arms are and they sure look normal to a girl.

"What about her," I stopped and looked around to see only the four of us and listened to make sure no one is walking by before I said, "Special ability?" Felisha sighed as she looked over Nessie's x-rays what must have been the thousandth time.

"It's the same as before; there is nothing different or unusual in Nessie's system that made her show you her memories. Even when she was a baby and did it, it still wouldn't show." She explained.

"Okay, this doesn't make sense enough when Nessie hit puberty too fast." Jack said. "Still freaks me out as of this day no offense." He said to Nessie who didn't take it. "Although it was entertaining when it took Cody awhile to understand what Nessie's "problem" was." He sniggered.

"Oh pleased don't remind me that." I groaned as Felisha and Nessie were giggling.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Renesmee at age 3 in a teenager's body**_

" _Okay why do you bounce with your hands in the air like that?" I asked Jack looking amused seeing him with his arms in the air while bouncing on his toes to check where it creeks and squeaks on the wooden deck outside so that he, Gavin and I can remodel it to make it look good as new. Even though what Jack is doing to check isn't necessary, it is pretty entertaining._

" _Heh, it's a… tradition to my people." Jack said and that's when he broke out a dance number and started singing. "If I were a rich man," And that's when he went random and vocalizing the lyrics._

" _Material Girl needs to be retired. That is your karaoke song." Gavin said and Jack responded with a snap of his fingers at the end._

"Everyone _said I could do better." Felisha said looking like she regretted something as we saw her come out with Stella holding trays of sandwiches and lemonade with Scooter in between them._

" _Of course they did. They even know what you were getting into because we told them." Stella teased with a smile as Felisha stuck her tongue at Stella while the rest of us laughs._

 _That's when all of sudden, we heard screaming from inside my house._

" _Nessie!" I cried as I dropped everything and rushed inside upstairs with everyone behind me. "Nessie?" I looked to see she was in her room._

" _In here!" I turned to hear it coming from her bathroom which the door is closed._

" _Um, should we come back in a better time then?" Jack asked as we came over to the closed door._

" _Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked through the door._

" _I'm bleeding!" I heard Nessie say and she sounds like she's in hysterics._

" _Okay, let me help. Where are you hurt?" I asked as I grabbed the doorknob._

" _NO YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!" Nessie cried and she must have rammed her body to the door before I could open it because that must be the thud I heard on the other side._

" _Why?" I asked in confusion._

" _I'm bleeding." Nessie answered. Okay this doesn't make any sense. I thought when I turned to my friends and Scooter who all looked confused._

" _Okay, you're bleeding, so can you please open the door and let us help you so we can clean that wound?" I asked through the door._

" _But I'm bleeding." Nessie said._

" _Well you got to let us help you if you're serious that you're bleeding that badly." I said. "Where are you bleeding from anyway?"_

" _I'm bleeding… you know… down there." Nessie said. That's when my eyes widened so big the size of plates having a freaked out look on my face because I regrettably understood exactly what my daughter is talking about when everything clicked. Oh shit! I thought turning to everyone who had the exactly same expression as me while Scooter ran off._

" _I think this is woman's work." I said as Felisha walked over and knocked on the door._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I shook my head from that memory while everyone was laughing.

"Okay, why are we talking about me when Nessie's the patient here?!" I said in annoyance.

"Alright, alright," Felisha said after she and everyone else calmed down from laughing. "Nessie, cover this with one of your eyes," She gave her a stick with a circle at the end and went up to the board that shows off random letters in big size to little. "And read the third line on top." She instructed pointing at it.

"EGBD." Nessie read off with her left eye covered. She repeated it again on her right reading it off with no trouble

"Read the fourth line on the bottom." Felisha instructed pointing at the line that you can barely read.

"HTNJRW." Nessie read it off… without a struggle.

"Is that right?" Jack asked Felisha.

"Yep." She said, not even looking at the board as she has that look that said "Dammit."" "How about the next line?"

"PBIHXOAT." Nessie read it off where again, without a struggle.

"Um, how about that bottom line?" Felisha pointed out the last line that looks barely readable.

"YDFKWXAZM." Nessie read if off causing the three of us to be stunned.

"What did you gave her?" I asked Felisha about the eye cover Nessie is holding.

"I didn't do anything." Felisha said taking it back from Nessie.

"It didn't even look so hard to read at all." Nessie said. "It's like my eyes have those zoom lenses on camera."

"Okay, let me take a look at your eyes." Felisha said taking out that metal stick that has a light you aim at the eye and looked around Nessie's eyeball. "Yeah, I don't see anything unusual just like everything else. Let's check your hearing." She pulls out a black box and gave Nessie the part for her ear to hear. "Just raise your hand when you hear a beep."

Felisha pressed button on the box and Nessie instantly raised her hand. She pressed another button and Nessie immediately raised her hand.

"Let's try this one. It's a little quiet than the last." Felisha said pressing the button and Nessie quickly raised her hand.

"How about this one?" Felisha pressed the button and Nessie raised her hand again without question. "This one?" Nessie raised her hand in less than a second.

"Give her the lowest sound you got." I told Felisha.

"That _was_ the lowest I got." She said in shocked as she took the listening device from Nessie connecting it to her black box and put it away.

"How can you hear all of that so easily?" Jack asked Nessie.

"They sound the same." Nessie said.

"Okay, ask questions later after I check her reflexes." Felisha said pulling out a small hammer you use to hit the knee. Felisha pulled herself close enough in her chair to Nessie as she gave her knee a tap, but nothing happen. She tapped her knee again and Nessie's knee didn't gave out.

"I don't feel anything." Nessie said.

"Really?" Felisha said in confusion. "Not even this?" She raised her hammer a little higher and going a bit fast to tap Nessie's knee which didn't budge."

"I don't feel anything at all. Are you even trying?" Nessie asked.

"Put some oomph into it." I said. "Like Jack does when he tries to get a tough lug nut on that rented van we took when we went to Las Vegas during college using that breathing exercise to give birth." I said with a teased earning a playful shove from Jack.

"Okay. Brace yourself." Felisha raised her little hammer over her head with both arms and whacked Nessie's knee so hard and fast. At that moment, Nessie's knee finally reacted by giving a kick that ended up hitting Felisha causing her to be sent flying until she hit a wall.

"Felisha!" Jack and I cried as we rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" Nessie said frantically as she got off the counter and joined us.

"I'm okay." Felisha said as Jack and I helped her up. "And I thought Jack was a hard kicker."

"I was never rough on you in bed." Jack said.

"I was talking about Junior." Felisha said.

"Oh right." Jack said as I chuckled.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Felisha.

"I'm fine." Felisha said.

"Again, I'm so sorry Felisha." Nessie said.

"It's fine Nessie." Felisha assured her as she sat Nessie back down on the counter. "Okay, so what I'm seeing with your improved senses, no signs in your x-rays, that surprisingly strong reflexes, I can't make of anything about Nessie like why she has them or what it is about her."

"Yeah, but it could mean something to _some_ people." I said looking around to be sure no one is here except for the four of us and checked out the halls to see that it is cleared. "We know that Nessie and her family aren't like us and they want to ruin the Cullens' lives exploiting them to everyone for their own selfish ways of fame or whatever and are the reason Nessie is separated from her family." I told them.

"Yeah but what is Nessie exactly?" Jack said. "What kind of person has unbelievable strengths, super senses, glowing skin and shows you their memory?"

"I would've told you by now wouldn't I." Felisha said. That's when I thought of something.

"Nessie, have you had any more of those dreams like the one you told me of your birth parents?" I asked her.

Nessie thought for a moment. "Well, there was one where I saw my mother." She said as Jack, Felisha and I moved closer to Nessie to listen. "She was holding me. And when the sunlight came in contact with her, her skin was sparkling. Like diamonds similar to how I was glowing."

"Again, what is Nessie exactly? What kind of people your family is?" Jack asked. Nessie just shrugged.

"Is there anything else?" Felisha asked Nessie.

"Well no, but there was one that seems… related." Nessie said looking down.

"Go on." Felisha encouraged her.

"Um… I saw a guy in my dream,"

"Okay, that's enough!" I said causing Felisha and Jack to laugh at my reaction. I know Nessie looks like a sixteen or seventeen year old but she is too young to date!

"First Cody got asked out by Allie today and now this?" Jack laughs and that's Felisha stops laughing herself immediately.

"What?! You didn't tell me that when you guys got here!" She said to Jack causing him to go wide eye.

"Uh…"

"You're on your own buddy." I chuckled as I grabbed Nessie and we were out the door just as we heard Felisha yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me about that when you got here first?!"

Okay, what is happening to Nessie about what she is, is still a huge question for me. Add that on the list of things that involves my daughter. I just wish I knew what Nessie is so I could be one step closer to understand what those guys from that night want when they expose the Cullens to the public and what it is they are trying to expose. I can tell for certain that the Cullens aren't human based on what Nessie has and that surprisingly growth but the question is what? Well I guess I'll wait it out until I get more information when Nessie experiences more crazy things happening to her.

I wonder what's going on with those guys that are after her and the Cullens. Who are they exactly? I tried to think back on that night but I don't ever recall any names being said. I couldn't even tell how many of those guys were there; three, four, maybe more? What are they doing at this moment? Are they trying to find the Cullens and Nessie? Are they still here in Washington? Have they given up finding them? I doubt that with something like this. What _is_ the reason that they want to expose the Cullens to the public of what? What can I do to stop them?

I'm stressing too much about this and need to get my mind off of this by something that doesn't involve putting so much work or effort, like this Friday after Nessie got home from school.

"Hey Ness, you got a minute?" I asked as Nessie comes inside the family being greeted by Scooter.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nessie asked as she sets her bag down on the couch.

"You got any plans tonight?" I asked as Nessie sat down.

"No, why?" She asked scratching behind Scooter's ear.

"Well you know Allie and I are going to the movies tonight but she called today saying she can't because she has to watch her niece tonight but then I suggested if her niece could come with us if I brought you along and Allie agreed to it if you're okay. She's about your age Ness and according to Allie, she goes to the same school as you. What do you say?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Nessie smiled.

"You sure?" I asked in surprised.

"Of course, I'd love to get to know Allie. After all, second dates are better in groups. I'll be happy to be your wing woman." Nessie said happily.

"Okay one, you don't have to be anything. I just need you to help not make Allie's niece a third wheel. And second, where do you even learn these things?" I asked. Nessie shrugged and grabbed her bag heading upstairs.

"I wonder how many dates her family went on until they got settled with one another." I said to myself as I went to the kitchen.

Nessie and I got dressed casually and left for the movies at six. We arrived twenty minutes later at the movie cinema. As soon as I found a parking spot, Nessie and I walked inside to find Allie and her niece. I just hope this goes well and nothing surprising like what Nessie did.

"Meena?" I turned when Nessie called and sure enough, there was Nessie's friend there in the center of the cinema.

"Nessie!" She cried as the two hugged each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded again." Nessie asked.

"I am but I was invited to come here, being supervised while I am being babysat." Meena said.

"You're dad grounds you so many times that he hires a baby sitter on you?" Nessie teased.

"This is why I wish you were my dad Cody." Meena said to me as I chuckled.

"So who's here with you?" I asked her. Before Meena could answer,

"Hey, sorry for the wait." We turned around and I was surprised at who it was. "Have you figured out what you wanna watch. Oh, hi Cody."

"Allie?!"

"Wait, you know my aunt?" Meena asked. What!

"Wait just a damn minute, Meena's your niece?!" I asked Allie causing Nessie to look very excited.

"Um, do you guys know each other?" Allie asked looking at the three of us in confusion.

"Meena's my best friend!" Nessie said jumping up and down while holding Meena's hand.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it a lot easier." Allie smiled.

"Small world." I chuckled. This makes it less awkward.

"You know what, Meena and I can find a movie together while you two go together. Laters!" Nessie said taking Meena dragging her away. Not again. I thought as Allie and I stood there watching the two girls disappeared. Why do I get the feeling Nessie is in control of my love life?

"So how is it that Meena's your niece?" I asked Allie knowing that she's the same age as me.

"My brother had her when he was in high school." Allie answered with a shrug. "Our parents gave him a hard time but supported him none of the less."

"Oh." I said. There was silence between us. "Um… so what do you want to see?" I asked.

"Well I haven't seen Fast and Furious 6." Allie said.

"Neither have I." I smiled. "Let's go then." I said causing Allie to smile as well.

Allie and I went to get our tickets and got good seats when we got inside the theater. There was a few minutes of trailers before the movie started. This latest sequel is good. What am I talking about? Every sequel that comes from the last is good. We were just at the part where Roman and Han got their asses whooped by Jah and Roman says to Han that no one can know about this and I didn't noticed until I moved my eyes down to see Allie really close to me.

Wait, what am I supposed to do? Should I make a move? Is she giving me permission to do so? What if she doesn't want that? Why can't I read her mind? Not to invade on her privacy but to know what she's thinking. I'm not nosy.

Figure that I should at least give it a go yet being so nervous, I slowly reached over to smoothly put my arm over Allie's shoulder when something saved me from making a fool of myself all thanks to the vibration in my phone.

"Sorry." I said when Allie jumped nearly bumping my head. Talk about smooth. I thought pulling out my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I whispered when I answered the phone. "Nessie?" There was a pause. "Nessie, are you okay?" There was another pause. "You're scaring me here. Where are you?" Another pause. "Okay, hang on." I said and then hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Allie asked when I got up.

"Uh, Nessie's not feeling well and is in the bathroom. I gotta check on her." I said.

"I'll come with you." Allie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked when she got up. "You don't have to."

"It's fine. Besides, you need a woman to find Nessie into the _girl's´_ bathroom." Allie said.

"Oh right." Duh. I thought as Allie and I quietly exited the theater. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

Renesmee's POV

"Why didn't you tell me that Allie is your aunt?!" I asked Meena excitedly after we left Allie and dad alone.

"My aunt told me she was dating someone and that she was gonna come here tonight with him. She didn't tell me it was your dad." Meena asked. "So you were the one who set my aunt up with him on that date at your house?" I nodded my head vigorously as my smile feels like it's about to break. "You are just brilliant Nessie!"

"Can you imagine them dating? Maybe getting married?" I asked.

"We'll be like sisters!" Meena said causing us to squeal in excitement causing a bit of attention from people who are waiting for their movie to start. "Come on, what should we see?"

"Let's see a horror film." I suggested.

Meena and I got our tickets and found some good seats. We had to wait a few minutes before the movie begun. It was pretty good… so far; just the usual, one evil woman decides to kill the rich man's sick wife and daughters to get his money and social position. For the record, I'm not the kind of person who screams from seeing horror films, I think of them as the failed version of horror that makes it funny.

"What do you think will come out of that trash bag?" Meena whispered.

"I'm betting that dead girl's corpse." I grinned as we watched the screen. Nothing came out of the bag, until the dead girl came out from under the oven causing everyone except me and Meena to scream.

"I owe you five bucks." Meena said.

"You mean you owe your dad five bucks since you're borrowing it from him." I chuckled. That's when suddenly I felt something around my shoulders. I looked to my right and saw it was an arm from this guy who looks around my age. Where did he come from and how did I not noticed him sit down.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting his arm off of me which sounded rude.

"Hey no need to be scared." He smiled at me.

"I'm not."

"Exactly." Okay, is he that retarded?

"Look, my friend and I wanted to watch the movie, _alone_." I said to him.

"Uh, we are alone." I turned to my left to see another guy sitting next to Meena bringing her close to him. "The four of us." He smiled.

"Get the hell off of me!" She said pushing him away. "As cute as you are, I am not interested right now." The guy just smiled at Meena.

"You had me at cute." The guy said pulling Meena close to him.

"I think you're cute as well." The guy next to me said putting his arm around me making me shiver of discomfort. Plus he was really getting on my nerves; he's worst than Stan.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here so please leave us alone." I said.

"You heard her Chad, you leave me and my lady alone." The guy said to Chad as he pulled me closer.

As he did, I caught something that hit my nostrils. I can smell it coming from the guy and it's not his cologne. It is coming from him but what? Whatever it is, it smells good. It's somehow… tempting. I can also smell it coming from everyone around me including Meena and Chad. What's more is that my throat feels off; it feels like it's burning. It started out from a fire in my chest and it starts to go up my throat. Something's wrong and if this guy keeps this up, I will lose it, in a angry way.

"I said stop!" I said elbowing him in the stomach causing him to let go when he groaned in pain. Apparently, I caused a commotion because everyone in the theater turned to where we are. Feeling so embarrassed and that I'm still feeling that burning in my throat, I took off out of the theater as fast as I could go until I went into the bathroom. As soon as I locked myself in the stall, I dialed dad's number. I hate to bother him on his date with Allie but this is an emergency.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dad?"

"Nessie?"

"No, it's Ariana Grande. Of course it's me!" I said.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Um, I don't know. Well, something's wrong with me daddy." I said feeling scared.

"You're scaring me here. Where are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm in the bathroom outside near theater seven." I said.

"Okay, hang on." Dad said and hung up.

I just sat on in the stall with my knees up to my chest. This burning in my throat is still bugging me. I should've brought some water with me. Why is my throat burning all of a sudden? And what was happening to me back there? Why did it feel like I want something from someone by any means necessary? What is wrong with me? First, I found out the truth about my birth parents, my strengths and senses, skin glowing and now this? What is happening?

I was interrupted when I heard two knocks.

"Nessie? Is that you?"

"Wh-Who is it?" I asked timidly.

"It's me, Allie."

I slowly got up and unlocked the door letting myself out to see sure enough it's Allie. As I did, I can smell something that's happening again. Why?

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just… don't feel well. Where is my dad?" I asked.

"He's outside. Do you need anything?" Allie asked coming closer to me.

"Um," I was trying to resist the smell now coming from Allie. Why is it that everyone smells so appealing so suddenly. Trying to focus on something else, "I am thirsty." I said still feeling that burning in my throat. Allie looked into her bag to pull out a water bottle handing it to me. I untwist the cap and took a couple of sips.

"Better?" Allie asked.

To be honest, no. My throat is still burning but at least everything in my head seems to have settled down a bit.

"A little bit. Thank you Allie." I said. Allie smiled as she pulled me close to her for a hug which was very comforting and somehow, I didn't let whatever I'm smelling from her get to me this time. She is amazing and I know she is perfect for dad.

"Come on, your dad is anxiously waiting for you." She said and walked with me out the bathroom where we saw dad with Meena.

"Oh god Nessie, are you alright?" Dad asked as he ran up to hug me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go home?" Dad asked.

"Um…" I don't want to have dad to cut his date short and yet I don't want to go back in that theater where those guys kept hitting on me and Meena.

"Alright, we're going home." Dad said. I sighed looking down in shame that I'm the reason why.

"Allie, I'm so sorry about this." Dad said to Allie coming over to her.

"It's okay." Allie assured him with a warming smile. "Just get Nessie home safe."

"I'm planning on it." Cody said.

"You sure you're okay Nessie?" Meena asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay, text me when you get home." Meena said and I told her I will.

She and I were making our way to exit the movie theater with dad and Allie when I quickly looked down and let my feet do their thing because of the two guys from earlier were with a few other guys talking to three girls who seem to be interested in them.

Dad stopped me. "Meena, is that them?" He whispered to her. Not good.

"Yeah." Meena said.

"Wait here." Dad told us. I looked up to see him walking his way over to those boys with a different look on his face; anger. Oh no. I thought as I saw dad cut in surprising everyone there as he grabbed those two boys by the necks slamming them against the walls.

"I'm gonna cut the chase here." He said angrily. "If you _ever_ harassed my daughter and her friend, make them uncomfortable or even twist their words around for loopholes for your own satisfaction like you did tonight, I swear to God, I'll blind you both with a hot spoon like they did to that little boy in Slumdog Millionaire! And I have one friend who is chief of police and one who is a lawyer and they are not afraid to press charges and send you to court when involves my daughter. Do I make myself clear?!" He asked causing them to vigorously nod their heads. "You better." He said letting them go as they fell to the floor on their asses and dad walked away heading back to us. "Let's go."

Dad and I said goodbye to Allie and Meena and drove home. The ride was silent until dad spoke.

"If you're gonna apologize, don't." He said while driving. I turned to him at how he knew that. "I know you too well Ness. I said it before, you are my top priority and it's my job to take care of you. Okay?" I nodded my head willing to let it go. "So what _really_ happened?"

I explained to my dad about what I've been smelling and what it has been causing to think and the burning in my throat that happened at the movies.

"Okay, I'm no doctor but those symptoms can't be normal." Dad said as we arrived home. "I'm telling Felisha when she and the others come visit to give you another check up."

"Do we have to? I feel like I'm getting attention." I said.

"Since you're experiencing a lot of things, yes." Dad said when we got inside. "Now you go to bed and get some rest."

"Okay daddy." I said and wished him goodnight. I arrived in my room to see Scooter already asleep. I changed into my pajamas and texted Meena that I'll talk to her tomorrow before I climbed into bed where Scooter woke up just to join me in bed.

I sure hope we can figure out what is wrong with me. Whatever it is, I'm worried that it might have something to do with why those men want me and my birth family. One thing I want is that people I love won't get hurt.

* * *

 **Sorry about that delay; I had work and writer's block. But I guess you heard that before. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this. Please review.**


	10. Signs Part 2

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Renesmee has been experiencing more stuff that is happening to her. Will she and Cody find out what it is?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Signs Part 2**

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie, open up." Dad said through the door, banging on it.

"No." I said feeling scared pulling my sheets up as I remained sitting with my knees up to my chest. Scooter was already out of my room before I woke and I quickly locked the door after shutting it.

"Come on Nessie, don't be such a baby." Jack said.

"Says the guy who was pulled in a wagon home by his wife from the park last month." Gavin said.

"For the record, I twisted my ankle chasing that ice cream truck." Jack said in defense.

"And yet you cried stating to have a "booboo."" Gavin said. That's when I heard rumbling going on outside my room. I'm guessing Jack and Gavin started getting into those childish fights.

"Nessie, just at least let _me_ in so I can take a look at you." Felisha said.

"I said no." I said.

I barely slept last night. It wasn't because of how those boys made me and Meena uncomfortable, it was from how I was acting out that involves the burning in my throat. Right now, my throat seems to have simmer down, not completely but not worst. My point is that it causes me to… well, not be myself. You saw how I was acting out smelling everyone at the movie theaters. What if I hurt them? I might do the same thing to Allie, Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella, the babies or dad and I can't let that happen. That's why I am not leaving my room. Only when I need to grab a bite to eat and go to the bathroom. The more I keep my distance away from people, the less difficult I'll be having. It's better this way.

That's when I heard a bang on my door.

"Nessie, quit being one of those lazy asses sitting around in your yoga pants doing nothing factory and let us in now!" Stella said fiercely.

"No." I said not letting Stella's intimidation scare me to do what she wants.

"Oh well, I tried." Stella said like she didn't even tried at all.

"God dammit Renesmee Carlie Jenson, we don't have time for this!" Dad said sounding very upset. "Look, I know you're freaking out about the things that are happening to you, so am I. We are all, but we want to help you figure what is it that's making you experiencing all these weird signs. And we can't do that if you won't cooperate with us by isolating yourself in your bedroom. Now get out from under those sheet covers, get out of bed and unlock this door now." There was silence until dad softly said, "Please."

I slowly got out from the covers and off my bed as I slowly walked my way to my bedroom door unlocking it and opened to see dad with Felisha, Stella and Jack and Gavin who both stopped their fighting with Scooter by dad's side.

"When Jamie and Drew become teenagers, you _gotta_ teach me that." Gavin said to dad with a surprised look on his face.

"Same here with Junior because who knows what a kid would do having a chief of police for a dad." Jack said.

"Okay, sit down and let me take a look at you." Felisha said leading me to my bed. "Now explain to me what happened." She said pulling out her notebook. I explained to her everything that has happened when I was watching the movies with Meena describing the symptoms and environment surroundings.

"You better give me those names so I can give those two boys a beating for harassment." Jack said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll deal with that later." Dad said and turned to Felisha who was looking over her notes I explained to her. She then got me to open my mouth and stuck my tongue out so that she place a popsicle stick on it and looked into my mouth.

"Okay, I'm looking over about burning throats," She said throwing the popsicle stick away and taking off her gloves. "And her throat doesn't look inflamed. She has no fever, nausea, rash, no signs of fatigue, your glands aren't swollen nor you sound hoarse. Yet she claims to be thirsty but drinking hasn't improved it much. I've never seen anything like this in the human body how a burning throat acts differently."

"I must say Felisha, I think a detailed letter to UW describing your latest situation with your patient might entitle you to a refund on your PhD." Stella said causing Felisha to give her a glare for that comment.

"Okay girls, settle down and focus on the topic here." Gavin said to avoid any tension between them.

"What else do you notice Felisha?" Dad asked.

"This one got me curious; you said you can smell people including us and it drives your mind in a different state, very appealing you described." Felisha said to me.

"Maybe another one of her senses got heightened." Jack suggested with a shrug.

"Possibly, but it doesn't add up to what it is about Nessie." Felisha said.

"Well we can probably know about one thing," Dad said causing us to turn to him. "Whatever this is, means something for those guys that are after her and the Cullens."

"But what? What is it about these Cullens that those men want with them exactly?" Gavin asked.

"We had that same conversation in my office last week and when Nessie suddenly grew up so fast." Felisha said. "They aren't like us."

"I just wish we had some more info from that night you found Nessie, Cody." Jack said. "You know, anything else they said."

"Nessie, do you think you can remember anything else about your family? Any other dreams you had?" Dad asked me.

"I only remember having dreams where I was with my… my birth father." I said after putting some thought.

"Describe it for us." Dad said.

"We were just… talking. Well he was talking. He seems to understand what I was saying, and I wasn't even talking. I was a baby after all. He just… smiled and answered my questions." I said.

"Can you elaborate more on what were you two were doing while talking?" Stella asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was holding me." I said and thought of something else. "I somehow remember feeling his face the hold time. It felt very cold."

"Hold on," Dad said and came over to sit on my side of the bed and took my hand. "Just think of something, that dream." He said placing my hand on his cheek, staring at me.

I was confused as were the others but I did what I was told and thought about that dream I was telling of me and my birth father.

"Whoa!" Dad said in shock as were the rest of us.

"What? What did I miss?" Jack asked looking at me and dad back and forth so fast that his head might fall off soon.

"I saw him. He was the same guy Nessie showed when she was a baby." Dad said.

"It worked this time?" Gavin asked.

"I think so, think of something else." Dad said to me where my hand was still on his cheek and I thought of something else that just popped into my head. Dad gave me a surprised but mad look on his face. "You took twenty bucks out of my wallet?"

"Uh…" Whoops. I thought.

"Yeah, whoops is right but we'll talk about that another time." Dad said getting my hand off of his face.

"Okay, so not only did Nessie was able to do that thing to show you her memories, but what she was thinking too." Felisha said scribbling down her notes.

"What is this power exactly?" Stella asked.

"Thought projection," Gavin said causing us to turn to him as he explained. "It's an extremely rare and powerful ability to alter reality through one's imagination. Amongst other thing, possessors can also use this ability to grant any number of powers to another being. The degree of permanence these changes to reality have is unknown."

All of us just stared at Gavin with those stupid "Huh?" looks on our faces.

"Say it in words that we know!" Jack said in annoyance.

Gavin sighed and said, "What you're thinking, becomes a reality from your mind."

"This must be why those men are after Nessie." Dad said.

"Do you think the Cullens have super powers as well?" Stella asked.

"It's possible, I mean why else are they being chased all around the world, wherever they may be." Jack said.

"The exact same reason why those men want Nessie and the Cullens." Gavin said like it was that simple.

"So what are we gonna do about Nessie?" Felisha asked.

"We'll have to keep her on low profile." Dad said. "But that could be a challenge; we don't want her to get so much attention if they notice something odd about her. The less people that notice, the easier it could be. I would pull Ness out from school and have her home school but people would be talking making up rumors and not to mention that I suck at teaching." He said causing me to giggle for the first time in a while. "I guess the best thing we could do now for Nessie is for her to live her life like everything is normal."

"Well, normal's a strong wrong but sure." Stella said.

"Don't worry Nessie, everything's gonna be okay." Dad said rubbing my back. "I'm letting the money thing slide with what's been happening."

"Why don't you rest for now?" Felisha said to me. "You look a little bit stressed. I nodded my head as everyone else left my room and I lay down on my bed sinking in on what is happening to me.

So I guess having some sort of super power explains a lot of things. I just wish I knew what it is exactly that I am. Am I part of a superhero organization like Marvel's The Avengers or The X-Men? Could that be what my birth parents be? Is that why those men are after me and my family? Could they have known my family's secret identity? So what? What are they planning to do with us? I know they want to expose us to the public but for what? And what is it about me that separates me apart from my family that those men would want to experiment me on? Well I don't want to find out about it. Right now, I just have to do my best not to do anything that will attract attention. Let's just hope that nothing else unexpected happens to me. It's just too much for me to take.

I stayed in my room for a while being on my laptop streaming Netflix and talking to Meena and Brent. I told them I wasn't feeling well and to not come over. I just wanted to be safe to be sure. It was around the afternoon where I returned to my bedroom from the bathroom when my dad came after Jack, Felisha, Stella, Gavin and babies left.

"Hey kiddo," He said. "You're doing okay?"

"A little bit." I said still feeling my throat burning but I didn't show it.

"You know, I think you've been cooped up in your room for a while. Actually, you've been cooped up in this house. How about we get some fresh air? It's a nice day and we could go on a little hike." Dad suggested. "It might help heal that burning if you still have it. Don't worry, we'll keep things low profile."

I thought about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out and try something though I am worried of what could happen to me. Then again, it's better than sitting around doing nothing now that I see that.

"Okay." I said.

I got changed into some hiking clothes to wear and after dad packed some food and water, we left bring Scooter with us and dad drove us to a hiking area. We got out of the car and the three of us started hiking up the mountains and through the woods.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked me after we've been hiking for an hour.

"Well, my throat is still burning," I honestly told him as Scooter was happily walking ahead of us. "But I guess I'm okay."

"But are you experiencing anything unusual?" Dad asked as we took a stop for a break so I could take another drink of water.

"No, nothing." I said as we sat down.

"Don't stress out about it okay? Everyone's looking in to help, … once they get back from their vacation for spring break." Dad said.

"I'll try but you know it's easier said than done." I said.

"Well then, don't try to jinx it." Dad teased causing me to giggle. "You wanna walk some more?" He asked after a few minutes of resting. I nodded and got up and Scooter was already walking ahead until he stops to wait for us.

I just got my bag on when,

"Uh Ness, are you sure you're not experiencing unusual?" Dad asked as he pointed at me. I followed it to see him pointing at my arm to see it glowing, just like before. Okay, I'm freaking out here!

"Here, let's cover yourself before anyone notices. Not that anyone is around but you never know." Dad said pulling out his jacket from his bag handing it to me. "Maybe we should cut this hiking trip short." He said as I put on the jacket. "Scooter, come on boy. We're heading home."

Scooter got the message as he ran over to us nearly bumping into dad in the process.

"Whoa shit!" He cried as he toppled backwards and fell giving out another cry.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as he got up holding his left elbow.

"Well, nothing's broken but I did get a nasty cut though." He said holding his arm to see the cut where blood was coming out of it.

That's when somehow I smelled something again. It was the same as before last night at the movie theaters but much bigger than before as I somehow followed the smell leading to dad's arm where the cut is. It was making my throat go crazy as the burning rises up. What's more is that something's not right with me. I feel like I want some of dad has it's making me not be myself.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Dad asked seeing me starting to lose control as Scooter just stood there looking worried not sure what to do.

I just stood where I was as I felt like I was fighting for control of myself while shaking this temptation that's tempting me to go for it.

"I… I… have to get out of here!" I spit through my teeth, using the breath I had until I turned around.

I didn't know what happened but one minute I was with my dad and Scooter and the next minute, I was in the woods… alone. How did that happened? Great, something's wrong with me and I am now lost and there's no cell service out here. Plus my throat keeps burning still. What am I supposed to do about this? Obviously water isn't gonna work. It never has so far but what can I do?

That's when I heard a twig snap and my head sharply turned to see from a distance was a deer wandering around until it stopped to bend it's neck to eat something. As it did, without knowing what I was doing or understanding why and not even resisting to fight it, I was slowly walking over to the deer until I was at a distance where the deer hasn't noticed my presence. I didn't understand what happened next after I took a step until my foot landing on a twig causing the deer's head to rise up quickly until it took off and I chased after it and a second later, the deer and I were on the floor with me on top of it as the deer was trying to escape but it was effortless.

The next thing I knew was that my teeth sank into its throat. It wasn't even that hard; like biting into butter. What's more is that whatever I'm doing, my throat is starting to soothed from the burning feeling as I kept on doing whatever it is I'm doing until the deer stopped moving and I wretched myself erect in one quick move. Standing to see the deer completely dead.

"Nessie?!" I looked up to see dad and Scooter standing in shock and everything came to me as I had that look of horror like I just committed a crime by accident.

"What's happening to me?" I said as I broke down into a cry as I feel to my knees. That's when I heard footsteps slowly coming over to me and soon arms were wrapped around my body in a comforting way.

"Okay Nessie, I hope you don't have plans because we are spending spring break trying to find out what you are." Dad said.

Cody's POV

As a parent, you should be concern about your child with things such as strange behaviors and depression. That's normal. If you were me with a girl who's only six years old in a sixteen year old body with all these strange things happening to her, THAT is not normal. And I am concern, and mostly freaking out!

After I had that accident that ended up cutting my elbow, Nessie started acting weird and she took me by surprised when she took off, very super fast. I tried to follow her but she ran off so fast that I didn't know where she is. Thankfully, Scooter was able to track her down with his good old nose and we found her… but she wasn't alone. Well… she wasn't at first but now she is.

We found her with a deer with her teeth in its neck. I just stood in my spot frozen at what I saw witnessing it until Nessie got up and she had that derange look until she saw me and was horrified and broke down crying. It was then I knew we need to know what Nessie is. Whatever is happening to her, we need to figure it out and now.

For the past few days, I've been running some test of my own with Nessie. And that here is how you experiment people. Not the sick psychotic way those men are planning. Anyway, I started off by writing down notes on everything that has happened to Nessie and everything she's been experiencing. As soon as that was done, I looked up on them to see what it could mean and see if I could put them all together. I checked on her senses, see how fast she can run, test her strengths, getting her to show me more of her special powers, everything.

She can hear things that are from a distance, and even hear things no matter how quieter you try to be when you whisper. She can see things from afar and in more detail. Her sense of smell is beyond my nose can do. Her skin still glows but for some reason on days like rain or cloudy, nothing is showing on her skin but when it's sunny, there's glowing. Nessie is so strong that she can even break a boulder in two in just one hit! On the forty yard dash I made her try for speed, she did it in just two seconds! Damn! This just challenging by the second.

After going through each test, I go on my laptop to look up everything I found out about Nessie. I found results but steroids, bionic abilities or skin care products are not the reasons how is it possible to Nessie to be that way. Besides, every fact I find doesn't add up to the other fact, no match. I try different approaches but they all gave me the same thing. The next day wasn't helping as the first and neither was the next day, or the next day, or the next day. I find one thing that could mean something to why Nessie is experiencing these signs and what she could be but the other fact doesn't match to the possible answer. It's like when my uncle had health problems with gout, blood clot, low sodium and pain behind his right knee, he was given medication that ended up giving him more problems to requires another medication to another. There's no end to it. That's what's happening to me as I can't seem to find the answer to this. I'm hitting dead ends everywhere I go.

"This doesn't make any sense!" I said in frustration as I swatted empty cans of Red Bulls off the table. The noise cause Scooter to wake up.

"Sorry Scooter, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed." I said. Scooter got up and went upstairs to join Nessie in bed.

I am in the family room where I was once again trying to figure out what Nessie is and so far, still nothing. I looked at the clock and it's a quarter to one in the morning on a Saturday. Damn, it's late and I should be in bed. But I can't sleep, I need to figure this out and I'm running out of time.

I took a few deep breaths before I could start over on my search. I looked at my notes again at what I found out so far.

 _ **Super Speed**_

 _ **Super Senses**_

 _ **Super Strength**_

 _ **Glowing Skin**_

 _ **Burning Throat**_

 _ **Thought Projection**_

I was recalling every answer I discovered to see if I missed something with all these facts but I got zero. I don't get it. _Nothing_ adds up to what Nessie is, what the Cullens are. Maybe it's something new that those men are about to uncover but that sounds a bit farfetched. I just can't seem to figure it out. I looked up on everything I saw what's been happening to Nessie and what she's been telling. Everything.

…

Everything except… except…

That's when I realized something. There was one fact I left out. One fact I didn't test. I can't believe I missed that. So why am I so nervous as I slowly started typing on my laptop typing the two words until I saw them on the screen.

 _ **Blood Drinker**_

I gulped as I slowly hit the enter button. In just seconds, millions of results showed up and what I saw got me in shocked as I clicked on the first link.

"Holy shit." I said skimming through the website and the go to the next link. Each one just shocks me by the second as it slowly hits me.

Could this be what Nessie is? That can't be. It's just… it's just not possible. Is it? Then again, things have been happening and it looks possible but I didn't think _this_ is the reason. The question is, how will Nessie handle the news.

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep, I was having a quiet breakfast with Nessie. I was nervous how I was gonna tell her. She needs to know just I told her the truth that she was adopted. After we were done with breakfast, I told Nessie to meet me in the family room.

"Okay Nessie, in my hands are notes with answers that could be the solution to what you are." I said showing the papers in my hand.

"Okay." Nessie said looking anxious.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that… it doesn't matter to me what you are. You're my daughter and I'll always love you as if you were my own. Nothing changes between us." I said.

"Dad, just tell me what you found us." Nessie said.

"Well, I don't how else to tell you this but, I think you might be a…" I gulped until I let the two words out. "A vampire."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so, so,** _ **so**_ **sorry about the delay. I have been busy juggling with this story, my wiki for After Breaking Dawn along with my guide on this website plus work and a bit of writer's block. Believe me I want to finish the story. Unlike those other writers who left their stories hanging for three or five years or stop writing the story for another and then abandoning it again for another, I am a writer who commits to finishing his/her story before going to the next one. Anyway, please review.**


	11. Now We Know

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Cody finds out what he believes Nessie is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Now We Know**

Renesmee's POV

"I'm a what?!" I asked.

"A vampire; you know, Count Dracula, have fangs, turns into a bat, –"

"I-I-I know what a vampire is." I said like I don't need to hear more. "But that's ridiculous."

"But Nessie, think about it," Dad said looking through his notes. "You're incredibly fast and strong, you have super senses, you're incredibly beautiful, you have a super power to show people your thoughts and memories and you were drinking _blood_."

"B-Bu-But that's crazy!" I said. There's no way vampires are real. They just can't be.

"You think that's crazy, some of these facts doesn't make sense." Dad said flipping through his notes. "I mean you eat and drink human food, your skin's not pale and cold, you don't burn in the sunlight but instead you glow, you sleep in bed, you can see your own reflection, you don't have a problem with crosses, steaks or garlic and you don't need permission to come inside someone's house. I thought of every possibility to all of this and somehow I keep coming back to vampires. It's so weird."

It is weird. I'm a vampire? That just can't be. I mean, let's say for a second that I am a… vampire. People don't just become vampires. You have to get bitten to turn into one and last time I checked, no vampire has ever taken a bite out of me. I mean a few weeks ago, I was completely normal. Well, minus the fact how I'm only six in a teenager's body but my life was just fine then. That's when I thought of something.

"Dad," He looked up when I spoke. "Do you think that my… my birth parents… and my family… are vampires… as well?"

"I think so." Dad said. "And I think that's why those men are after you and your family." He said as he sat down next to me. "Somehow, they must have discovered your family's kind, and I'm taking a wild guess your family wanted to keep their existence a secret. But those men were persistent to show everyone what you and your family are, it what led them to being on their list. And you, … they sound interested in you just as they are determined to expose your family's secret. From what I'm recalling, there's something about you that sets you apart from your family, something different. Not in a bad way I'm sure, maybe you're so unique in the family which is why those men what to experiment you."

"Whatever it is about you, those men will stop at nothing until they have you in their hands. And if they already have your family, then they got everything they need to make a fortune out of you guys." He finished causing me to feel very scared thinking of the fact that these people might have my family already and I'm all they need for their phase of their plan.

"Renesmee, I promised that I won't let anything happen to you and there's no way I'm letting those men have their way with you. Now that we know what you are and what it is they want with you and your family, we'll know what we're up against and what to do."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," Dad said like he didn't have it planned. "Once Jack and the others get back, we're figure this out but we got this. Okay?" I nodded my head as dad pulled me close for a hug while Scooter came over and rested his head on my lap.

This is so much to take in more than finding out that I was adopted. What else is there? What are dad and his friends gonna do now that we know that I'm actually a vampire? If that really is the case. I just hope dad knows what he's doing.

* * *

Cody's POV

I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know how to raise a vampire but I'll worry about that another time. I just can't believe that I found out that my daughter is possibly a vampire. I'm still having a hard time believing that even though some of things that has happened to Nessie make sense. Not to mention that it makes sense why those guys are after her and the Cullens. The question is, what are their motives for it when they expose their secret to the world?

There are other questions about the Cullens and Nessie being vampires. Like why from all those visions I've seen from Nessie do the Cullens look like they dress human and aren't worried being active during the day? Where are the fangs? How is it that Nessie is different than her family? How is it possible that vampires exist? So many questions are riding in my head and it's giving me a headache worst than the college years from my professors' insane lectures. Anyway,

At least we got somewhat of a lead about Nessie and knowing what we're up against. Now we just need to know what to do at the moment.

The next day since we found out about what Nessie could be, Jack, Felisha, Gavin and Stella returned from their respective trips and came over to visit me and Nessie.

"Hey, check out my new phone Felisha got me for our anniversary." Jack said showing his new iPhone while Felisha and Stella were putting the kids to sleep in the spare room. "It's got this feature where you talk to Siri without pressing any buttons."

"Really? How does it do that?" Gavin asked.

"You just say uh, hey Siri, what time is it?" Jack said holding up the phone speaking to it without a push of a button.

"The time is 12:42 pm." It said causing Gavin to be impressed while I had a thought.

"So now anyone can control your phone?" I asked then grabbed Jack's hand so that his phone is close enough for me to speak. "Hey Siri, show me pictures of naked grandma butts." I chuckled when I said that.

"Nice try Codester," Jack said pulling his hand away from me. "But it only recognizes my voice." He said with a smirk.

"Oh okay. Cool." I said as Stella and Felisha came out of the room and joined us and then, "Hey Siri, show me pictures of naked grandma butts." I said to the phone in a impression of Jack causing everyone minus Jack to laugh at how I nailed it.

"I sound nothing like that." Jack said.

"Here are some images of naked grandma butts." The phones causing us to burst out laughing while Jack had surprised look on his face until he frowns.

"I hate you guys." He said putting his away.

"So how's Nessie doing?" Stella asked me as I led her and the others outside to the backyard with Scooter right behind us.

"She's fine at moment." I said with Nessie being in her room right now.

"Have you found out anything about her?" Felisha asked.

"Oh I found something alright, but you wouldn't believe it." I said.

"Dude, we still have a hard time believing Nessie is actually six." Jack said.

"Yeah, you can't make it more unbelievable than it already is." Gavin said. "Just tell us."

I looked at Scooter and nodded and my dog walked around the yard until he came back to me with a bark indicating that it's clear as I turned to my friends.

"Okay, here's what I what you guys to do; I want you to call Nessie, but do it as quietly as you can." I told them causing the four of them to give me weird looks.

"Why?" Gavin asked.

"Just do it." I asked in a "Would you just do what I say?" look. The four of them looked at each other and sighed as they did what I told them to do.

"Nessie." I heard them say. At that moment, Nessie came out of the house and joined me and my friends in a split second with her speed.

"You called me?" She asked looking innocent causing my friends to scream at her sudden appearance.

"Holy shit!" Jack cried jumping into Gavin's arms.

"What the hell?!" Gavin cried holding onto Jack.

"Oh my gosh!" Felisha cried hugging Stella who gave a squeak as she fainted into Felisha's arms every time she gets scared or overwhelmed of something totally unexpected.

"Would you guys keep it down?" I asked them casually. "Mr. Wrinkle doesn't like it when he gets woken up from his six hour nap." I said as my friends were gawking at Nessie.

"Nessie, weren't you just – you were – and then – but – how – " Gavin said trying to get the words.

"Weren't you – when did you – where did you – how did you –" Jack said still in Gavin's arms.

"Will you be completing any of those questions?" Nessie teased.

"Alright Ness, that's enough teasing." I said, even though I was enjoying this. "Now go back inside." Nessie did so in high speed with Scooter running after her. After that was done and getting Stella to wake up while Jack got off of Gavin, my friends took a moment until Jack finally spoke.

"Uh, Cody, I'm gonna ask that question again. Just a… simple question. Yeah. Uh," Jack took a breath and had a quick second look like he was about to meditate until he let it out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He asked in a freaked out tone.

"That was Nessie using her vampire speed." I said causing them to have double take looks.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but for a second there, you said that Nessie used her vampire speed, as in… she's a vampire." Gavin said.

"That's exactly it." I said.

"But that's impossible, vampires don't exist!" Felisha said.

"That's what I thought too, but the facts I gathered added up; she's super fast and strong, the thought projection, her beauty and senses, and she was drinking blood. Relax!" I said in a "No need to freak out" tone when everyone had panic looks on their faces. "She didn't kill anyone, just a couple of animals. It seems to have made it better for Nessie according to her."

"But how is she a vampire when she goes out in the day, eats, not have pale and cold skin and all the other things that have qualities of a vampire?!" Felisha asked.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out, but you know what this means, right?" I asked and that's when Jack had a realization look on his face.

"The Cullens, that's why those men are after them." He said.

"They're vampires too." Gavin said following along as did the girls.

"Exactly." I said. "They know what the Cullens are and want to expose their secret to the public."

"And with Nessie, they wanna see what makes her so special apart from her family." Felisha said earning a nod from me.

"What are we gonna do?" Stella asked.

"We have to do things on our own here." I said. "The Cullens must have a reason for keeping their existence a secret. If we ask for more help such as Jack's police force, things will ride up with questions which would attract attention which will lead those men to us to Nessie."

"That's a lot to do for us since we're, oh, I don't know, human!" Gavin said.

"But this is Nessie we're talking about." Felisha said.

"Plus, I don't think we have to worry about the numbers." Jack said. "There's like what, four of them against the five of us, right Cody?"

"I hope so, but who knows how their numbers have increased." I said.

"Well even if there's now more of them, I can take them down." Jack bragged causing me to roll my eyes at how overconfident Jack can be.

"Either way, it's up to us now to protect Nessie from those guys and keep her safe. You guys with me?" I asked.

"You know it!" Gavin said.

"Let's do it!" Stella said.

"Hell yeah!" Jack said.

"For Nessie." Felisha said.

Good. I hope we can do this. Those men don't know who they're dealing with. Plus they should know that you shouldn't mess with a man who cares about his daughter. If the Cullens are out there, they should know that I care about Nessie just as much as they do.

* * *

 **So there it is. Give me some time for the next chapters as they can be a challenge on how they go. Plus, I know you guys are wondering when will the Cullens or Jacob ever appear. They will. Just bare with me. Anyways, please review and go to my poll in my bio for the next story I will write in the future.**


	12. Miscommunication

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Now that everyone in the circle believe to know what Nessie could be, let see what happens next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Miscommunication**

Renesmee's POV

It's been a few weeks since we found out that I'm possibly a vampire and so are my family, the reason why those men are after us.

I've asked this question before but now for a different reason; what do these men want with me and my birth family? Why? How is it that they know about what we possibly are? How did they know? Do they have my family? Are they okay? If they don't have them, where are they? The real question is, can my adoptive dad and his friends stop these men from getting their hands on me?

How is it that one day my life was completely normal minus how I look to others and the next day I hear that I was actually adopted to finding out I'm possibly a vampire? That just doesn't work that way, right? What else could happen to me next so suddenly? Why do these things have to happen to me?

"Nessie?" I was interrupted from my thoughts seeing as I was walking in the hallways without knowing what has happened until I was face to face with Meena and Brent, nearly bumping into them which of course made me jumped scaring me to death.

"Are you okay Nessie? You've been acting all jumpy for awhile now." Meena said.

"Sorry guys, just um… bad dreams lately." I answered.

It wasn't exactly a lie. I have been having more nightmares lately. It was me and my birth family again and just like before, we were all happy together; just being happy and laughing at our little jokes. That is until suddenly we were surrounded by many men that are after us even if I have no idea what they look like. The next thing that happened was that these men aimed their weapons and captured us. We tried to escape but somehow our powers were useless. The next thing that happened was that we were all put in vans… except I didn't go with my family. I was tossed into one van and saw not only my birth family being put into another van, but I saw my adoptive dad, Jack, Stella, Felisha, Gavin and the babies in there as well. That was the last time I saw them before the men shut the doors trapping causing me to wake up.

"Did you had pepperoni pizza right before bed?" Brent asked. "If I had pepperoni before eight, I'd dream that the penguins are after me."

"That doesn't sound surprising for a guy who was once treed by a chicken." Meena said to Brent, giggling before turning to me. "What's wrong Nessie?"

"You know how it is; just stress about school and adjusting to how I'm actually adopted." I said with a shrug.

"Still having a hard time with that fact, huh." Meena said and I nodded my head.

"Well just look at it this way, school is almost out and you'll have one less thing to worry about in the summer." Brent said.

"I guess." I said.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up, let's all go to the Mariners game this Saturday. It should be a nice day. Allie is taking me there. How about it?" Meena asked excitedly.

"I'm in!" Brent said. "What do you know, there is an upside for not making the state playoffs."

"Nessie, are you in? You and your dad can come." Meena asked.

"Sure, sure." I said. Whoa, where did that actually come from? Oh well. "Well let me talk to my dad first to be sure."

Soon the bell rang and we went off to our next class. The rest of the day of school, I felt a bit better now. I am worried still but I feel like everything heavy is off my chest and I can breathe easily now. I just wish problems like what I'm having would just go away. They say ninety percent of them do. Let's hope so. And let's hope that dad is okay with going to the baseball game.

"Hey dad." I greeted him when I arrived home from school.

"Hey kiddo." Dad said as Scooter happily runs to me licking my face when I got down. "You look better now." Dad said sitting on the couch

"Excuse me if I wasn't being all perky and cheery." I teased causing dad to chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you're perking up a bit Ness, because I have a surprise for you." Dad said with a smile

"What is it?" I asked sounding interested to know.

"Let's just say you and I are going to the Mariners game this weekend!" He said pulling out two tickets from behind him. "Bam!"

"Wait what?!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, one of my coworkers gave them to me since his mom grounded him for, and I quote, "running away."" Dad explained earning a weird confused look from me. "Don't ask." He said before I could. "Let's just say that guy needs to stop being a momma's boy and his mom has to understand that soon to be wives _do_ take sons from their mothers which is the part about being married." Okay then. I thought. "Anyway, the others are coming as well and the weather isn't really that sunny so you're okay to come."

"Well that makes it easier because I was gonna ask if you wanna come to the game with me, Meena and Brent." I said.

"I guess that does make it easier." Dad said, chuckling.

"Oh and Allie will be there too." I said. That caused dad's eyes to widened.

"Wait what?!" He yelped falling off the couch causing me to giggle about his crush. "Allie's gonna be there?!" Dad asked, scrambling up.

"Of course, she is the one who invited Meena who invited us." I smiled.

"Nessie, this better not be another one of your setups involving me and Allie." Dad said.

"Setup? I don't know what you're talking about." I said pretending to be innocent when I was thinking.

"Renesmee Carlie Jenson, you already had two strikes. Normally it's three strikes and you're out, that's the baseball metaphor type, but if you pull any more stunts, I'll confiscate your credit cards and your electronics." Dad said.

"Dad, you lifted off my grounding after your first date with Allie and you didn't say anything about what happened at the movie theaters." I smiled.

"It wasn't a date!" Dad said. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it was." I said.

"Nessie, I'm warning you about the third strike." Dad said.

"What third strike?" I teased and then jet out of the family room with my vampire speed causing dad fall off the couch again as I giggled before running into my room. I guess that's one of the advantages of having special powers. For once in a the last few weeks, I feel completely excited and not at all stressed. Something tells me that this will be a good game.

* * *

Cody's POV

This wasn't exactly supposed to happen. I mean not that I have a problem with it and I didn't want it, it just that… well… I just didn't think it would happen. I mean come on, the odds of something so good happening to me seems _very_ unlikely.

How do these good unexpected things actually happen to me now?! I'm already going through the unexpected about what Nessie possibly is. Why do I get the feeling that my daughter has somehow become my good luck charm? Well… ever since Nessie came into my life, everything around me has changed. She's giving me so much that I never thought is possible. She gave me a new life in purpose. And I love that about my daughter. I would say that she changed my life, but those are bad choice of words due to what has been happened these last few weeks. So… I'll just say that things have been… unusual.

I'm still trying to figure out more about Nessie's odd vampirism and my friends and I still have no leads about the Cullens and we're not even close to knowing anything about those men that are after them. I just wish I knew their names. That would've made things easy to at least get some information. I'm worried now of what's going to happen since we now know what Nessie could be. With each passing day, there's no telling when those men will find her. It's already been six years since I found her and who knows how much longer she'll be safe. Well, hopefully not during the Mariners game.

It's Saturday afternoon and Nessie and I are arriving to Safeco Field to see our team the Seattle Mariners take on the Houston Astros. The Mariners are doing well this season already holding the last spot of the wild card and they better not blow it if they want to end their playoff drought.

We arrived outside the field and we got out of the car when I parked my car.

"About time you two show up!" We turned to see my friends already here where they, even the babies are wearing their mariners jerseys like me and Nessie are.

"Hey, blame the traffic." I said.

"That's one of the things about being chief of police, bring the siren with you anywhere as a police escort so you can speed things up." Jack bragged causing me to playfully shove him.

"Yeah until _someone_ will have you in court for causing a racket overusing that siren." Stella said to Jack.

"Quit ruining my high, Stells." Jack said.

"Come at me, see what happens!" Stella said showing herself like she's open even though Drew is in the baby carrier in front.

"Okay you two, not with the kids here!" Gavin said carefully getting in between them since Jamie is in the baby carrier on him.

"Fine, can we get our seats before someone thinks it's legal to take assign seats that were bought?" Jack said.

"Hang on, we need to wait on Meena, Brent and Allie." Nessie said.

"Oh yes, I'm so excited to meet her!" Felisha said trying her best not to jump up and down since she has Jr. in her baby carrier on her.

"Yeah, we finally get to meet the future Mrs. Jenson, the mother of Cody's – OW!" Jack cried when I stopped on his foot to shut him up.

"You guys ever gonna drop this?" I asked. "We are just two old friends that are starting to hang out."

"You mean just the two of you?" Stella smirked.

"Yes - I mean - No! I mean - that's not it - I mea - would you knock it off with that!" I said in annoyance as everyone else laughs.

"Come on Codester, you two have been emailing, text and Twitter since the last two dates you had and you're telling me that nothing's going on between you two?" Gavin asked.

"It wasn't a date!" I said. "What does it take for you all to stop saying that?"

"How about, oh, I don't know, make the move?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said.

"Why not?" Felisha asked giving me an incredulous look.

"Because a guy like me doesn't have a shot with a girl like Allie. And things would never have been so awkward had not _someone_ tried to set us up." I said directly to Nessie.

"Dad, Allie never felt awkward since the two of you reunited." Nessie said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"I know women." Nessie smiled.

"As do I." Felisha said.

"Me too," Stella said. "Cody, a girl doesn't go out with a man like you with your looks and that attitude of insecurity, if she's not expecting him to make the move. So go out there, grow a spine and make that damn move!" She said to me so fiercely making flinch. How does Gavin deal with her for so long? I'm just glad I'm not him.

"Alright fine, geez." I said holding my hands up in surrender. "I'll try to make the move on Allie. But if I screwed looking like a complete idiot, it's on you all. Wait, you guys aren't involved in whatever Nessie is planning, are you?" I asked my friends.

"What plan?" Gavin asked.

"Dad thinks I've been setting up him and Allie some alone time since the reunion." Nessie giggled.

"You did so!" I said.

"Did not!" Nessie smiled.

"Did too!" I said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did what?"

We turned all turned around and my heart did double back flips as I nearly fell when my knees buckled at who it was.

"H-H-H-Hi Allie." I stuttered. Smooth. I thought sarcastically as I hear Jack and Gavin snickering. Great, talk about embarrassing.

"Hi Cody!" Allie smiled as she was joined by Brent and Meena who Nessie greeted. "I'm so happy you came."

"S-S-Same here." I stuttered again. What is wrong with me?

That's when I heard a whistle and I turned to see the guys smiling at me and I understood the signal.

"Oh uh, Allie, these are my friends; that's Jack, his wife Felisha, Gavin and his wife Stella and those are the kids, Jr. Jamie and Drew."

"Nice to meet you guys." Allie said to them.

"Same here!" Felisha said eagerly shaking Allie's hand as the others did the same to her.

"Yeah, nice to meet the girl wh – OW!" Jack cried when I stomped his foot again. "Come on, I have a double shift tomorrow." He said hopping on one foot.

"Well then let's grab some snacks and find our seats before the first pitch starts." Felisha said as she gathered her things and we all started walking to the stadium.

"Sorry about them," I said to Allie about my friends. "They're just uh, excited to meet you." I said nervously.

"Is that guy Jack always like that?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, that's just who he is; he's like a man child. You should've seen him when we makes jokes about him at my place." I said with a nervous chuckle. "Again, sorry about that."

"That's okay." Allie smiled. "My friends wanted to meet you too but Morgan had to work and Kelly had to aid her sick boyfriend."

"You told them about me?" I asked in surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Allie asked in confusion.

"N-No reason, no reason." I said looking away scratching my head. That fact really surprised me. I didn't think Allie would ever talk about me to her friends. What surprises me even more is that _Allie's_ friends wanted to meet _me_. Plus, they were talking about me. So surprising. I know who they are. I've seen them around school but we never interacted or talk to each other at school. Why would they? I'm not like them, they'll like Allie so you get why.

We made our way into the stadium where buy some snacks and later found our seats with a good view and safe so that the ball doesn't hit us or the babies. As soon as we all settled in with our rows where somehow I ended up sitting next to Allie while Nessie is on the other side of me with her friends. I know my daughter is doing this on purpose.

Anyway, we just sat back and enjoy watching the game where our team is dominating the match thanks to our pitcher James Paxton is taking out the batters one after another with the strikeouts and a few of our batters like Nelson Cruz and Robinson Cano gave some good home runs however, the Astros aren't lighting up, but they aren't catching up either. Sure they're putting up a good fight but the Mariners are handling it well even though Ichiro Suzuki is not on the roster.

The score is now Mariners 5-2 and it's past the 7th inning stretch so it's time everyone around should move around and such.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Jr. needs his diaper change." Felisha said getting up with Jr. sleeping in his carrier.

"I'll go with you." Stella said. "Drew has one serious stinker." And with that, the two made their way out of their seats and went to the restrooms.

"Well I'm gonna get another hotdog at the concession stands." Brent said getting up.

"I'll join you. I'm still hungry even after eating five of those things." Gavin said and those two left as well.

"Hey Nessie, let's go check out the gift shops." Meena said to her.

"Way ahead of you!" Nessie smiled as she got up as well.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked them. "I just need to move around a bit." Meena and Nessie said it's okay and Jack joins them but not before he turns to me and whispers, "There's that and the fact that you can never know if those guys are here watching Nessie." I nodded my head in understanding before he went with the girls.

"What was that about?" Allie asked seeing that it was just me and her in our row.

"Oh uh, he was filling me in on a surprise for his wife." I said and quickly changed the subject. "So are you enjoying the game?"

"Yes, I'm enjoying it." Allie smiled. "What about you?"

"Having a good time, especially seeing our team winning. Let's hope they keep it that way and not blow it." I said.

"Why would you say that?" Allie asked.

"You know how it is with sports, the teams can get over confident and the next thing that happens is that the other team pulls a surprise attack. I mean Beckham can bend it, Ralph can wreck, Mariners can blow it." I said as I laugh with Allie. For once I felt more comfortable and not at all nervous being around Allie let alone talking to her.

"Alright everybody," We hear the announcer say as Allie and looked around to see what's on the screen. "Time to give it up for your kiss cam!" He said as everyone was cheering to see the kiss cam on the big screen moving around to find the two people to kiss in public. We see one couple already kissing before the camera aimed at them as the whole stadium shouted the chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The camera continues to move stopping at an elderly couple.

"That's so cute." Allie said as I agreed with her. But what's more is that I wish to kiss Allie but the odds of that happens is zero.

The camera moved again and this time on a couple who… well didn't look like a couple. They are both looking up, probably looking at the big screen. The young woman with long golden brown hair with highlights looks pretty cute although the guy with the spiky black hair has something sticking out in the back unless that's his hair.

Wait a second, I thought taking a closer look at the screen until my eyes widened. That's me and Allie! Judging by the look on Allie's face, she realizes it too as everyone was cheering us on.

"Uh actually," I said. "You see we're not – I mean aren't yet – I mean – she and I are – well , uh…"

"Come on!" One girl shouted.

"What are you waiting for?" Another girl asked.

"Don't just sit there, kiss her!" One guy said as everyone in the stadium were cheering, encouraging us to kiss on the screen.

Okay, when I said that I wish that I wanted to kiss Allie, I didn't think it would happen! And since we're granting wishes, why doesn't this person help me out with my looks, huh!

I looked around nervously at the stadium. Man, what am I gonna do? If I don't do this, I'm gonna get booed at a lot and people will laugh at me since we're live on TV. But if I do this, Allie might be embarrassed and will not want to be with me at all and never see me again which will also make me a laughing stock. So I'm stuck both ways.

"Well… we don't wanna disappoint everybody here, do we." I turned to see Allie looking down when she spoke. I'm surprised she's going with it.

"I-I guess not." I said turning my body towards her as Allie did the same facing me.

I've always imagined kissing Allie; under the stars after a romantic evening together, on the holidays such as Valentines or Christmas and even hellos and goodbye kisses. I dream about kissing Allie too. I would call it that if not the alarm of my clock hadn't woke me up.

I pulled myself my thoughts and moved a bit closer to Allie. Not sure where I should place my hands, I decided to rest them lightly on her hips sending giving me goose bumps that I almost let out a shudder. Allie lifted her head up until her eyes locked mine. There was something in her eye, not literally. Her eyes held something that I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Oh well.

Here goes nothing. I thought.

I slowly leaned in carefully gauging her reaction. Her breathing began to quicken and her eyes fluttered closed and soon mine did as well. As soon as our lips touched, and I felt electricity going through me. My whole body seemed to tingle with the sensation as our lips stayed like that for what felt like hours when in reality three seconds.

At first, it was just a quick kiss but before we could pulled apart, I felt something around my neck pulling me closer to Allie and somehow, our lips were moving in perfect rhythm as I hear Allie moaning while I felt something grabbing my hair, not roughly but enough to make the kiss intensify.

I don't know how long we've been kissing but we needed air soon or later and right now, it's soon which is when we broke apart. As soon as we did, I can hear the whole stadium cheering like crazy while Allie and I were panting and I see that Allie has her arms around my neck as I was holding her hips while our bodies were closed to each other while sitting.

Wow. I thought. Although it was good while it lasted. Now that it's over, I don't know how Allie would react. Was she just doing this to not disappoint the audience? I don't know.

"Cody," Allie said, panting. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

That there, completely shocked me.

"Really?" I asked, bewildered, and still out of breath.

Allie's cheeks turned bright red as her head was down but her eyes shyly looked into mine. "I've always had a crush on you."

That there, _completely_ beyond shocks me!

Allie Trainor, the most beautiful and most popular girl in high school has a crush on me?! Me?! Cody Jenson, the average looking, good with computers and the invisible person that everyone in school thinks of me as an outsider, that me?!

I was interrupted by billions of questions from the shocking discovery when I turned around to see them watching us; Jack and Gavin were giving me the big thumbs up as Brent smiled big and Stella, Felisha, Nessie and Meena were squealing like crazy jumping up and down as I turned away to hide my blush.

"I think we need to talk about this after the game, when we get home." I said and Allie nodded her head.

By the end of the game, the Mariners won by a close call of 6-5 thanks to a catch that got the last player out. Soon it was time for everyone to leave so we all got into our cars. My friends went their separate ways while I followed Allie while she went to drop off Brent and Meena to their respective homes before following me and Nessie to ours. Nessie went upstairs to her room while Allie and I settled in the living room to talk.

"So… when did all of this happened?" I asked Allie as we sat down with a cup of tea in our hands I made.

"Ever since junior year of high school when I transferred." Allie said shyly. "The day I met you." She added causing me to be surprised by the news. "I know it's silly falling in love with someone with the person you just met, but when I met you, I felt as if… you're the only guy I wanna be with. Since then, I let you be my friend throughout high school, having almost every class with you even inviting over to my place for studying where I always get to spend time with you."

"As the day goes by, the more I got to know you, the more how in love I am… with you. I always hope that one day, maybe before graduation… you would asked me out. … But you never did. I thought that you don't see me as more than a friend. How can you when someone like you, so handsome and sweet, would ever be interested in a girl like me. I wanted to tell you that day at graduation, the last time we saw each other, how I feel about you, but I couldn't, afraid that you don't want to be with someone like me."

I was just silent from what I'm hearing. This whole time when I thought that Allie was out of my league, she believes I'm out of _her_ league. Why would she think that? Does she not see herself like everyone in high school has? Was that what she wanted to tell me at graduation? I thought she wanted to say that I hope we can still be friends and see each other again at the reunion or something but _this_ … I just can't believe it.

"Allie," I said slowly reaching over to hold her hand. "I didn't know you have feelings for me this whole time… as I do." Allie's eyes lit up with that same sparkle she had at the game. "Yeah, I had a crush on you the first day you came into that school. No girl I see, compares to you. The thing was that… _I_ believed you wouldn't want to be with me, let alone be my friend, not with how popular you were in high school compare to me where no one even knew I even existed. I always felt invisible to everyone. Didn't think I ever have friends before Jack and the others came and ever find someone to share my life with."

"What are you talking about? Everyone at school knows about you." Allie said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I hear how guys wanted to invite you over to hang out and girls talking about how… cute you are," Allie blushed while my ears got warm. "But you always isolate yourself away from others and into your studies. When you're not with your books, you just listen to your music and read Harry Potter a lot. Everyone knows about you Cody. They think you're a great guy, and so do I."

Whoa, I don't believe this. My whole life I thought of feeling invisible around others at school when in reality, I was the one pushing everyone away due to my judgment. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am for thinking that way. My friends were right; I guess I didn't see myself clearly and I really have insecurity issues.

"I had no idea." I said stilling holding Allie's hand in mine. "If I would've known you had feelings for me and I wouldn't have been so insecure around others, I would've asked you out then."

"We would've been high school sweethearts." Allie smiled.

"Walking down the hallways together, have lunch… just the two of us." I smiled as I set my tea down on the table while Allie did the same.

"Going to prom together." Allie said.

"Listening to our favorite song to dance to." I said.

"We can still have something together." Allie said.

"Do you want that?" I asked.

"Do you?" Allie asked.

I reached over with my other hand and placed my hand cupping her cheek causing Allie to lean into it. "It would make me the happiest man for you to go out with me." I said.

"I'd love too." Allie smiled as I did the same before we leaned towards each other and kissed when our lips touched letting the electricity flow through our bodies.

After a few more minutes of talking… and kissing, it was time for Allie to head back to her apartment.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said when I walked Allie out the door.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Allie said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. Allie turned around placing her hands on my shoulders as she got on her toes and pecked my lips.

"I love you." Allie said, biting her lips nervously.

"I love you too." I said giving her a kiss in return before she said goodbye and walked out the door. Wow.

"Dad?" I turned just as I closed the door to see Nessie standing there smiling. "Just so you know, I was not involved with what happened at the –"

"I know you didn't do it Ness. Don't worry." I smiled to her and quickly went upstairs to hide the blush. "Goodnight." I called before heading into my room.

I just can't believe what a night I had. Not only did I hear that the girl I've falling for since high school has a crush on me, but everyone there actually doesn't see me as a outsider. Who knew? I didn't, but I'm glad to hear the truth. And for some reason, I owe that to my daughter. She has after all brought something in me and I'm returning that favor by being the good parent Nessie needs. Because she is all that matters. Actually, she and Allie matters to me.

Not bothering to get undressed, I flopped myself on my bed and let sleep take over me.

* * *

 **Hello, I hope this wasn't too long. I know, I know, where are the Cullens. They'll be there. Just be patient please. Please review.**


	13. Closer

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Cody and Allie are officially together you guys! Now back to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Closer**

Cody's POV

The next two weeks, I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. I just can't believe Allie and I have been together for this long but it felt like years already. Maybe because of how our friendship was back in high school which I'm guessing everyone there was talking about made it seem like we've been a couple which we weren't then due to my blindness of insecurity. Anyway, Allie and I have been going out more than before. Mostly going to movies and having dinner with just the two of us. We just do things like any couple would do. Sure we missed out on all the other things we would've done in high school if we were together then but we can't undo that. We focus on what's happening now between us.

I am just the happiest man ever to have a beautiful woman like Allie. She is the one woman who is important to me; actually, her and Nessie. Speaking of whom, the two of them get along very well. Allie mostly spends time at our place besides the reason from dinner which I'm happy about. It's always nice for Nessie to have a older woman besides Stella and Felisha to talk to. Allie is like a role model to Nessie. The way those two interact made it almost look as it Allie belonged here with us and Nessie looks up to Allie like a mother making the two seem very close, like tonight for instance.

I was walking down the hallways upstairs after washing the dishes and making sure Scooter has handled his "business" outside when I saw the light coming from Nessie's room as I heard voices to which both I recognized. Stopping just outside the door, I peeked around it and was met with a beautiful scene.

There they are on Nessie's bed where you can hear her music playing at a low volume as Allie was brushing Nessie's hair with Nessie's back facing her as the two of them were smiling. Seeing that just warms my heart at the close bond the two are having. It was like a true mother daughter relationship despite the small age gap and the non-blood kind. I wonder how close Nessie was with her birth mother even though she was only a baby. If her birth parents are still out there looking for her. If not, I'm sure they would be happy to know that their daughter is safe and is enjoying her life like there are no worries. You know… normal, as in… normal for us if you know what I mean.

"My turn." Nessie said turning around to face Allie as Allie chuckled doing the same with her back facing Nessie. "One, two," Nessie counted as she was brushing Allie's hair. Allie looked until she saw me watching them causing her to blush as I chuckled.

"How are my girls doing?" I asked decided to come in.

"We're fine, just talking and such." Allie said.

"Should I ask?" I asked playfully.

"Oh don't worry about it dad; it's girl talk. Nothing you need to know." Nessie smiled as she continues brushing Allie's hair. Okay, that is unfair here. I thought having a pout on my face causing the girls to giggle.

"Allie and I were thinking about going shopping together on Saturday. Would that be okay?" Nessie asked me.

"I don't see why not." I said. "But for now, you should get ready for bed, Ness." You got school tomorrow and I am not waking you up on my day off if you oversleep." I chuckled.

"Okay dad." Nessie said.

"I should get going." Allie said as she and Nessie got up. "I have to get up early; my company's testing a new steroid that supposedly doesn't shrink testicles and the last one there has to do the measuring." Okay. I thought having a weird look on my face.

"Bye Allie!" Nessie said giving Allie a big hug. The two stayed like that for a bit longer until they let go.

"Bye Nessie." Allie smiled to her before she and I existed the room.

"You're being good to her." I said as Allie and I walked down the stairs holding hands.

"I just can't believe how accepting she is to me." Allie said.

"She loves you just as much as I do." I said causing Allie to blush.

"I do love Nessie; she's an amazing girl, very kind and loving. But not as much as I love you." Allie said causing me to turn a bit pink.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked when we arrived at the front door.

"As soon as I get off and wash up, I'll see you and Nessie for dinner like always." Allie said.

"See you then." I smiled as Allie came over to me and pecked my lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Allie said before she was out the door heading to her car.

Man, I thought as I stared at the closed door. I still can't believe she's going out with me.

"I can." I jumped and turned to see Nessie at the stairs, smiling.

"Huh? Was I thinking out loud again?" I asked in embarrassment.

"You certainly were." Nessie giggled as she joined me down the stairs. "And you say my sleep talking was amusing to make fun of."

"Well it's more entertaining than how my mind speaks for me." I teased causing Nessie to playfully slap my arm.

"I really like Allie." Nessie said.

"So do I." I said.

"Dad, is Allie gonna be my mom someday?" Nessie asked with a curious look.

"Uh…" Shit, I didn't think she would ask me that. Hell, I hadn't thought about it. I mean I've dreamed of nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Allie since the very first day but that's way too soon to think about that. But that's not why I'm so nervous to answer. My friends and I still have no clue of the whereabouts of the Cullens meaning we are nowhere close to finding Nessie's birth parents. I don't know if Nessie is ready to have another mother figure in her life since she never even met hers except when she was only a baby having only dreams and memories of her.

"Renesmee, kiddo…" I started but I was cut off when Scooter started barking. Nessie and I turned to see in the living room Scooter barking angrily while growling at the window for some reason.

That's odd, Scooter never barks like that, not unless there was a raccoon but that bark doesn't sound beyond friendly.

"Scooter, what's wrong?" Nessie asked as we came over to him while the dog was barking like mad. I looked out the closed curtain covering the window but there was a little opening to show the darkness of the neighborhood and I thought I saw something causing me to run outside.

As soon as I was out the door, I saw a black car parked a few blocks down the driveway as the passenger side door was wide open as someone was sprinting towards it.

"Hey!" I called and I tried to run after him but stopped when it was too late seeing the guy already in the car but not before he turned and I saw him wearing a ski mask wearing nothing but black clothes. "Hey! HEY!" I yelled but too late as the black car drove off so fast making a squealing sound as it sped out. I did caught a glimpse of the back of the car; no license plates. Dammit!

"Dad," Nessie said running outside with Scooter as they came to me watching where the car took off. "Who was that?" She asked worriedly as she held onto my arm like she was afraid to let go.

I didn't answer as I pulled out my phone and called him. After two rings, he picked up.

"Dude, you know you just killed my thunder over here arresting someone, you know that? I was talking to him some smack until your ringing ruined the moment."

"Jack, you need to get over here, now!" I said, my eyes to on the direction the car took off.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I think someone's been spying on us." I said.

* * *

While Nessie was at school, I was waiting outside by the front door one afternoon with Scooter by my side until finally I saw the police cruiser pull up on my driveway. I walked over to him just as he got out of the vehicle.

"We were able to track down the vehicle left on the side of the road on I-5 near Exit 127 despite not having any license plates but no one was in it." Jack explained. "We've searched the vehicle and it doesn't have any registration of ownership or insurance to their company, nothing. Don't worry, Gavin and my men are tracking down every car dealership that sells that kind of brand. That car doesn't look like it was bought that long ago so we'll see if we can track them down from there thanks to Gavin's hacking skills." He finished.

"This is bad, really, _really_ bad." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Cody, don't stress so much. We got this covered." Jack said.

"Not like _this_." I said in frustration. "Jack, this isn't a coincidence why someone would spy on me and Nessie."

"That's what I was thinking too. I hate to be the bearer of bad news dude, but I think they found her." Jack said with an unfortunate look on his face. Shit.

"Yeah but what I don't understand is _how_ exactly did they find her _here_? I mean I knew it was a matter of time that they will find her with me but what led them here? How did they know? Did they put some sort of tracking device in Nessie's brain or something?" I asked. None of it makes sense at how they found Nessie. If Scooter hadn't gave the alert, I could possibly be dead right now for all I knew and they kidnap Nessie.

"Codester, Felisha would've saw that in the x-rays she has taken and my detectors would've known." Jack said. "But… I think I might know how they found your guy's location." He looked nervous saying that.

"What happened?" I asked him in a "What did you do?" tone while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um… remember how you and Allie finally… made the move?" Jack asked and I slowly nodded my head. "Well... let's just say that you and her... weren't the only ones that made headlines at the game."

"I don't like where this is going." I said. Why must the greatest moment of my life apart from having Nessie as my daughter must be too good to be true?

"I saw on the jumbo screen moving from you and Allie to the rest of us cheering you guys on, including Nessie."

"Son of a bitch." I said. I thought those men have no life except finding the Cullens. I didn't think they were baseball fans. "Great, the penalty for having the love of my life as my girlfriend has gave away Nessie's location."

"Look man, we can't fix that since the damage is done. We have to right now focus on the importance here and keep Nessie safe." Jack said. "Look, we got this. We have been pretty much getting ready for this moment."

I sighed. "Did it have to be now?" I asked. Six years felt too soon and I felt like my life has just begun with Nessie and Allie.

"Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And with what has happened last night, it's sooner." Jack said. I guess he's right. I knew it was only a matter of time before those men are able to track Nessie down. I didn't think it was gonna happen at all as the years flew by. Where has the time gone?

"Okay, let's not make this too big of a thing for now." I said. "You and Gavin do what you can to find out about those guys that spied on us while I'll update Stella and Felisha about this. Let me know what you got."

"You got it. And here," Jack tossed me one of his police radio walkie talkie. "You know how to reach me. I'll let you know when Gav and I find anything." He said and hopped into his cruiser and took off.

I just stood and watched before heading back inside just hoping that the universe is keeping Nessie safe. I looked around until I found my dog looking at me as if he is waiting for something.

I got down on my knee to Scooter's level. "This is what you've been trained for, boy." I said as I reached into my pocket pulling out a grey collar with a blue and black paw print buckle then taking off Scooter's current collar replacing it with this while Scooter looked at me with determined eyes. "You know what to do."

Renesmee's POV

I didn't like what is happening at the moment. This couldn't be good. How can it be from last night? When Scooter started barking after Allie left, I thought he might have seen a cat or something. But his barking sounded far from being normal to just scare away someone. As soon as my dad ran outside, I heard a tire screech causing me to follow him as I saw a car drove off so fast. Dad said the words to Jack when he called him; someone's spying on us.

This wasn't random. A person doesn't just come over to a random house to spy on someone. Things could happen there. The fact that this person decided to spy on _us_ last night means one thing; those men who are after me and my family, has found me.

How? How did they find me? Could it really be them? I can't tell but I am freaking out! I had that nightmare again but it is ten times worst. I barely slept that night and I was nervous this morning. I was afraid to go out the door because I think that person is out there waiting to kidnap me. Although that sounds ridiculous and not a smart move considering that Scooter would've given that away like he did last night. But I couldn't help but feel the anxiety as I drove to school and went to my classes. I tried to focus my mind there and even let gym get my mind off it but no, it wasn't helping. Maybe I can ask Allie if she has anxiety drugs I could use.

"Nessie?" I gave a yelp as I turned around to see Meena coming up behind me. "Geez girl, no need to have your panties tie you up to the bunch."

"Sorry." I said as I went to my locker to grab what I need to take home so I can do my homework. It's the end of the school day and I'm not looking forward to what's waiting for me out the doors.

"You're acting all jumpy again. Is it the nightmares?" Meena asked.

"Y-Yeah, that." I said closing my locker. But Meena wouldn't have of my short response.

"What else happened?" Meena asked. "Nessie, you know you can tell your best friend anything."

"I know, it's just… complicated to explain." I said. Meena gave me that look to continue. "Okay, last night, my dog caught someone spying on me and my dad outside our house."

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Meena asked in shock.

"We're fine, but the guy who spied on us got away. That's when dad called Jack to find him." I explained.

"I wonder why he was spying on you." Meena said as we started walking towards the front door of the school building.

"I wish I knew." I said as I was completely a nervous wreck to expect what's out on the other side. As soon as Meena and I were outside, I head a bark and I turned to see my dog standing by the bike rack.

"Scooter!" I yelled as Scooter happily runs into my arms when I got down on his level. "What are you doing here?" I asked while seeing he's got a new collar.

"I guess he was checking to be sure you're okay." Meena said as she rubbed Scooter's head earning a lick from him.

"I'm fine boy, but thanks for checking." I smiled giving Scooter a kiss on the nose.

"Nessie, I better go. My ride's here. I'll see you tomorrow." Meena said and then took off getting into her car with her dad who's was picking her up.

"I'm actually glad to see you." I said to Scooter as we walked to my car. I really am. Scooter has made me feel calm and all better. It's like that since I was a kid. Or teenager or young adult, I looked like a kid then, okay. Anyway, Scooter has been very loyal to me and is willing to do things for me and is there when I need him. Sure, he's only an animal companion but I do like to have that more with someone. Someone besides my dad. I actually want what he and Allie have like Jack and Felisha and Stella and Gavin. Will I find someone? I still have this feeling in my heart that there is someone out there for me, as if… I will see him one day. How? When? I remembered one of my dreams where I was with this incredibly handsome man with amazing skin, great hair, an adorable smile and not to mention really hot with his shirt off. He keeps showing up in my dreams a lot lately. Could he be the one? I somehow hope so.

"Let me go buy some groceries first and then we'll go home." I said as Scooter barked happily before he hopped into the back of my car. I got in afterwards and pull out of the student parking lot and drove to a thrift way store a few minutes later. I got Scooter to come out of the car because I don't want him cooped up in my vehicle for so long. At least to him which is only like fifteen minutes. Good thing I had a spare leash in the car.

"You wait here and I'll be right back." I said hooking the leash to Scooter's collar and then tying him up at a bike rack nearby. "Don't worry, I'll be back real quick." I smiled scratching behind Scooter's ears causing him to happily pant at the feeling of that spot.

When I stopped, Scooter was still smiling until he frowned and started growling before letting out a bark. He wasn't barking at me though as his eyes were looking passed me. I turned around to see a woman who looks about in her mid fifties with black hair that is about shoulder's length and a bit of tanned skin and judging by her clothes, she looks homeless. She was walking over to where I am with Scooter who continues to bark.

"Scooter, calm down." I whispered to him before getting up. "Um, may I help you?" I asked the woman. It's a good thing I took French, because that's what this woman was speaking in.

"Mon cher enfant," She said. The next thing that happened was that she pulled me into a gentle bear hug causing Scooter to bark even louder while I was uncomfortable with this. This feels odd. "Tu vas bien." **(A/N: My dear child, you're okay.)**

"Um, excusez-moi?" I asked while trying to politely get this woman to let go of me but she didn't budged. This is starting to scare me. **(A/N: Um, excuse?)**

"Là, tout va bien maintenant." She said patting my back causing me to shudder. "C'est d'accord." **(A/N: There, there, everything's okay now. It's alright.)** That's when this woman started walking away, taking me with her still in a hugging.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse-moi partir." I said trying to get her off of me but somehow, this woman wouldn't let go. I couldn't use my vampire strengths afraid that I risk exposing myself to the public so I had to act like I have the strength of a _normal_ teenage girl. How exactly is this woman so strong? **(A/N: What are you doing? Let me go.)**

"Tout va bien, pas besoin de pleurer." She said in a comforting tone. **(A/N: It's alright, no need to cry.)**

"Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer. Laisse-moi partir!" I said. **(A/N: I'm not crying. Let me go!)** "Help! HELP!" I cried before the woman covered my mouth, muffling my screams as I hear Scooter barking like mad and I was able to see him trying to help but he was tied up to the bike rack caused by me. I looked around to see no one else outside to help me. No one…

Except Jack! I have him on speed dial in my phone and thankfully, my phone has the function to call voice activated without the need of a button. I just need to get this woman to let go of my mouth for just one second to call Jack. Before I could however, we were led to a silver Bentley while I saw Scooter still trying to get out of his leash as he was yanking on the bike rack and my mouth was free but something pierced right into my skin. That's when my whole body started to get numb and I could barely move. Everything around me started to get fuzzy as my eyes were closing shut. I try to keep them open but everything in my body was against me as I started to slowly see nothing but darkness but not before I see myself being put inside a car. The last thing that happened was hearing my dog barking while my body was somehow dropped somewhere and I heard cry while more voices came and that's when everything went black.

Cody's POV

"You're under arrest!" Jack said when he pinned the woman down to the ground away from her car and started handcuffing her while I was restraining Scooter from getting at her after taking a bite out of her leg by holding him by the middle since he yanked himself out of the collar.

"Get her out of there!" I said as two of the police officers came over and got Nessie out of the car who is unconscious.

"Kirk, you and Aaron search this person's vehicle. Shawn, you and Andy take Nessie and escort Cody to the station so that my wife can attend her. Rob, you're with me. Move, NOW!" Jack commanded as the officers did as they were told. Shawn placed Nessie in the back of my car with Scooter as I was given a police escort to the police station. I got Nessie in my arms and Scooter and I followed Shawn and Andy inside the station and into Jack's office where Felisha and Gavin are.

"What happened?" Gavin asked seeing Nessie still unconscious as I lay her down on the couch.

"I think that woman injected something into Nessie causing her to be knocked out." I explained as Felisha quickly examines Nessie while Scooter was whining, worrying about Nessie, as am I.

"She's fine." Felisha said putting away her stethoscope. "That woman used a sedation syringe that might have overdone itself to make Nessie fall asleep. She'll wake up soon." I sighed in relief at the news, but it doesn't make up for what that bitch did to my girl. She's gonna pay big time!

Five minutes later, Nessie was stirring until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Felisha asked.

"Felisha?"

"Yes, in the flesh." Felisha smiled.

"Gavin? Dad?"

"You know it." Gavin smiled.

"Oh god, Nessie." I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said kissing the top of her dad.

"W-What happened?" Nessie asked.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Gavin asked in confusion.

Nessie thought for a moment. "Well, I remember going to school and talking to Meena after that when it ended. I don't recall what happened after that."

"Hang on," I said taking Nessie's hand and placed on my face. "Try to remember. Let your mind do the talking." Nessie just looked at me and did what I told her using her special powers to show me her memories. "All I got was you screaming for help and hearing Scooter barking." I said removing Nessie's hand away from my face. "Everything else was all blacked out."

"Help? Scooter?" That's when Nessie gasped with a realization look on her face. "Of course, a homeless woman came over to me at the thrift way stone. She hugged me speaking in French, talking to me like she believes I'm her child and then started pulling me away from Scooter who was tied up. Sorry about that." She said to Scooter who rubbed his to her leg.

"So wait, how did I ended up here?" Nessie asked looking around in confusion.

"We got the alert from Scooter and Jack and his men was able to stop the woman before she could away as Scooter was able to break free and attacked her." Felisha explained making Nessie even more confused.

"Gavin and I made this for Scooter." I explained pulling out from my pocket the ripped collar of my dog, pointing at the buckle. "It responded to Scooter's barking to give an alert transmitted to my phone. As soon as it went off, my phone tracked down where Scooter was and I called Jack and the others and we came in just in the nick of time.

"You had this planned, didn't you." Nessie said to me causing me to sigh.

"After what happened last night and with what's been going on, we had to do something in order to keep you safe and find your family." I said.

"So who was the woman that tried to kidnap me?" Nessie asked. That's when the door opened and Jack and Stella, in her lawyer uniform, came in.

"We're about to find out." I said letting Nessie go and came over to the two as Jack shut the door. "What do you got?" I asked them.

"Oh we found things that are very interesting." Jack said.

"Such as?" Gavin asked.

"Get this, that woman that tried to kidnap Nessie, was actually a dude." Jack said.

"Are you serious?" Felisha asked.

"That would explained why he sounded a bit manly like my math teach Ms. Sulgi." Nessie said shuddering. Okay, that makes beating the shit out of that person easier. Moving along.

"What do you know about him?" I asked.

"I was able to pull out information on him." Stella said pulling out some files from her suitcase and handed it to me. "His name is Han Lee. He's thirty two years old from Paris from a Chinese family and he's wanted in over twenty states here in the U.S. for kidnapping children under eighteen; a master of disguise who sells them to the highest company for sex trafficking."

I looked at the photo of the man who looks completely different than what he was earlier. He looks like a bachelor with his black hair and chiseled facial features.

"This gives me more than enough reasons to beat the hell out of him." I said trying my best to control my anger while giving Stella the files.

"You'll have to wait in line Codester, because I already call first crack at him." Jack said crunching his knuckles. "But there's more; Kirk and Aaron searched Han's car and found his suitcase in the trunk. Inside were _a lot_ of makeup more than Felisha and Stella has combined and boxes of drugs which one of them was used on Nessie."

"We also found this in his suitcase." Stella said pulling out a Ziploc bag that has what appears to be a wrinkled up paper and a photo of Nessie that looks like the one where she was at the Mariners game on the jumbo screen. "It's a letter to him." I took the paper and was able to read the faded words written in ink.

 _ **Find this girl. All information is on the back. Bring her to us at all cost and your payment will be given.**_

 _ **P.S. Destroy the note as soon as you have her and then contact us.**_

I looked at the note and turned it over showing our address… and a photo of me. Crap.

"There's no name of who it's from." I said giving the letter back to Stella.

"No, I even used a blue light to see if there's any hidden ink but none. It appears that they contacted Han before sending him that letter." Stella said. "But we might have a clue." Stella showed me the letter again. "Right here at the right hand corner, it appears to be a rocket ship flying through Saturn's ring." She said pointing at the small symbol. "Have you seen anything like this?" I shook my head. "I thought so. I'll have to look at it the old fashion way."

"You don't have to because we'll be getting answers from him. After all, we know who he's working for." I said and turned to Jack and Gavin motioning them to follow me out of Jack's office with Scooter right on our tail. "Watch Nessie." I said to Felisha and Stella who nodded and closed the door behind them. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Gavin said.

"Remember, I get first crack at him." Jack said handing a black box to Gavin as Scooter gave a bark as in saying he's ready. I nodded my head and we all walked down the hallway until we arrived at the big door. I tried my best to ignore hearing my heart pounding with nerves despite how I'm putting on a brave face as Jack opened the door.

"Okay guys, we'll take it from here." Jack said to Rob and Andy who were holding Han who is tied to a chair and is hanging upside down by the two. Rob and Andy roughly flipped Han right side up and placed him down before leaving the room from the other direction. Once both doors were closed, the guy Han started speaking in words I don't even understand.

Jack steps in and slaps Han to shut up. "Speak English dude!" He said. "You're really humiliating yourself."

"You're really wasting your time."

"Oh ho, so you _can_ speak English. Well I hope it's good when we ask you some question. Otherwise you'll be getting my foot up your ass!" Jack said angrily. "Now who sent you to kidnap Nessie?"

"I'm not saying anything." Han said as Scooter was growling at him. "You're not even worth to tell as the filthy scum as you are all like that dirty mutt." He said causing Scooter to bark like mad at him.

"Scooter, heal!" I said holding on to Scooter's collar. Scooter obeyed but was still growling at Han who smirked. "Now what do you want with Nessie because we can tell it has nothing to do with your job."

"Oh so you've heard of my reputation? Very impressive isn't." Han smirked as if he was proud of it. "Kidnapping those kids is a joy especially when you get paid for it. What's fun is that the harder they are to get, the more money I'll get paid for."

"Quit stalling and answer the question!" Gavin snapped.

"You can all just take that pathetic cop's gun and shove it in you asses." Han said.

"Listen man," Jack said placing both hands on the armrest of Han's chair leaning towards him until they were inches away face to face looking menacing. "I don't wanna be the bad cop here but you're making me lose my patience since you tried to hurt my best friend's daughter. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Trick question; the easy way is actually the hard way, and the hard way is the harder way. Your choice."

Han just stared at him and was silent.

"Alright, hard way it is." Jack said and signaled Gavin to open the black box. Inside were two brass knuckles Jack uses only to interrogate on criminals with a serious crime such as this. Once Jack has put them on, he turned to Han. "Now I'll ask you again; who sent you to kidnap Nessie?"

"Do your worst." Han said.

"You ask for it." Jack said and without warning, he sucked punched Han right in the stomach causing Han to groan. "Who sent you?" Jack yelled. When Han refused to answer, Jack gave another punch. "What do you want with her?" Jack gave another punch, this time to the jaw but not to break them. "Answer us!" He said with each blow after blow after blow to give Han serious pain but not so much so that Han can speak.

"You're all making a big mistake." Han said panting as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. "One day, you'll all beg for mercy. You mark my words when I get out."

Jack just stared at Han until he turned to me with his eyes moving around and blinking and I understood the Morse Code.

"Scooter, watch him." I told him and Scooter was in front of Han growling at him while watching him like a hawk. As he did, Jack, Gavin and I turned around and huddled away from Han in a good distance.

"No dice Cody," Jack whispered. "He refuses to say a word. Whoever trained the guy has taught him _real_ good dealing with interrogation."

"What are we gonna do?" Gavin asked.

"We need to find a way to break this guy." Jack said. "We can't send him to the professionals because when they ask questions, it'll lead to more questions that lead to questioning about Nessie."

"Maybe he's not with those guys that are after her." Gavin said. "He could be assigned to kidnap Nessie by other people like he does with the other kids."

"No, he's definitely involves with those guys." I said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked me.

"Because we're asking the wrong questions." I said.

"What the hell are you even talking about Codester?" Gavin asked like I wasn't making any sense.

"Jack, let me take over. You two, try to keep up." I said and we turned around to see Han in the same place he was sitting tied up in the chair as Scooter moved aside as I took the center.

"Alright man, we're giving you one last chance before Jack delivers the big guns." I said to him. "Who is the person that sent you to kidnap Nessie."

"Heh, your threats are empty you piece of shit. Go crawl back in your shell like you were in high school." Han smirked as he sneered. I almost lost my cool at how this guy knew about how I was back in high school, back when I felt invisible and thought no one wanted to be friends with me.

"Alright, let's try a different question," I said. "Where are the Cullens?"

Han's smirked suddenly changed as his mouth formed a straight line and was dead silent since I finally hit a nerve.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said quietly.

"We know that you guys are after them and are the reason Nessie was separated from them." Gavin said to Han.

"We know that you're involved with those guys that want the Cullens. Now tell us who's your boss is and what does he want with Nessie and her family." Jack demanded.

"You're not supposed to know." Han muttered as his face was looking down at his knees. "You're not supposed to know yet. We know first therefore we should tell you."

"Tell us what? What aren't we supposed to know?" I asked.

"No! You're trying to get me reveal the truth before we announced the discovery! This is our moment! You all are trying to take it away from us!" Han shouted.

"If you mean exposing the Cullens and ruining their lives, that's not what we want because you're interfering an innocent family's life for your own selfish reason. You guys are nothing but heartless monsters for butting into something that's none of your damn business and trying to make a profit out of them and also planning to experiment on my daughter." I said fiercely.

"Ha! They don't need to live like us. They deserve to be showmen! They are nothing but freaks! Especially that girl who isn't even worth being called a daughter let alone having a family they call themselves!" Han smirked and that's when launched myself at him sending us to the floor as I assaulted him with numerous punches to Han's face. Han didn't do a thing to stop me since he's all tied up as I continued punching him until I was being pulled off of Han while I heard loud barking.

"Whoa, Cody! Chill! CHILL!" Gavin said and let go of me to hold onto Scooter who is barking like mad while trying to charge at Han. Jack held me back as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled causing Rob and to Andy to rush in and took the signal picking up Han and untied him before escorting him to his cell.

"Cody, snap out of it!" Jack said, turning me around and slapped me causing me to stop resisting.

"Sorry guys." I said panting as I looked at my bloody knuckles. Damn. I thought.

"Come on, let's get everyone home." Jack said taking me out of the room with Gavin and Scooter following us. We met up with the girls and soon, all of us drove to my house as the sun has fallen.

"So what's going on?" Felisha asked as we all gathered around in the living room after Felisha tended my bloody knuckles.

"That guy is definitely involved with those men who are after Nessie and the Cullens. And they know what they are." Jack explained.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"He kept saying that we aren't supposed to know yet since they were the ones who discovered the Cullen's secret and wanted to be the ones who made the discovery to the public." Gavin said.

"They also think it wouldn't matter what happens to the Cullens thinking them as not at all human beings." I growled.

"Well… they aren't human. OW!" Jack cried when Felisha slapped his shoulder. "Anyway, we didn't get the name of the mastermind but at least got our sources about these people and he's sitting in his cell." That's when Jack's phone rang and he excused himself out to answer.

"We also know for sure that Nessie's family are still out there and are okay." I said turning to Nessie who looked relieved as I pulled her close to me.

"This is bad. Those men know where Nessie lives, they know that Cody has her, they know what she and the Cullens are, how are we gonna stop this?" Felisha asked.

"Yeah, there's five of us to protect Nessie against… a lot of them!" Gavin said.

"Well as long as Nessie keeps a low profile on her abilities like she did earlier with Han, they won't be getting any proof about her and her family." Stella said.

"That's right, it's their word only. That's not proof enough." I said. "As long as we keep her safe and under the radar, they'll have trouble getting something from her."

"That's the least of our worries." We all turned to see Jack coming back in with an unfortunate look on his face.

"What's wrong Jack?" Felisha asked.

"I just got a call from the station," Jack said. "Han, he got out."

"What!"

"How?" Stella asked.

"Someone broke in and took out all of my men and broke Han out of his cell. They even took his stuff back." Jack explained. Dammit! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

"What does this mean?" Nessie asked worriedly. Jack turned to me and I understood why as everyone turned to where Jack is staring.

"Not only do they know where Nessie is, they know that _we_ know." I said as everyone had anxious looks on their face. That's when I remember Han's words echoing in my head, as if he was right here in this room.

" _You're all making a big mistake. One day, you'll all big for mercy. You mark my words when I get out."_

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too intense for you. Okay, now that I was able to get the plot line from those last few chapters, I should be able to write out the last few easily. Please review.**


	14. Gravity

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The people who are after Nessie and the Cullens not only know that Cody has her, but that he and his friends know what Nessie is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Gravity**

Renesmee's POV

I must be dreaming. This has to be a nightmare. It just has to be. No matter how many times I pinch or slap myself, smack my face with a pillow or even splash water on my face, this nightmare is actually a reality.

Not only do those men who are after me and my birth family knows where I am and that I'm a vampire, they are also aware that my dad and his friends know as well. Judging from the way dad looks with his hands bruised with blood when he attack the guy, Han who tried to kidnap me, those men aren't messing around and are willing to do whatever it takes to have me. That would include… killing the ones closest to me.

Why? Why would they want to do that? Dad and the others didn't do anything. They're not involved in this; being vampires and all. This isn't right, there's supposed to be rules. Family and love ones are off limits. They just can't do that. My dad and his friends and family have been nothing but kind to me and took care of me when I was baby. After everything they've done, this is what they might get. They'll hurt Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella, the babies, Scooter, they might go after my best friends Meena and Brent, they could go after Allie and make it worst since she has no idea about this but they'll also make it the worst on dad.

This is what they get for taking me in, this is the life they chose because of me. It's my fault. I'm the reason everyone's in this mess. I've caused this. I can't stand the idea of anyone that I know and love getting hurt because of me. Especially… my dad. Though he was never my birth father, he took me in and raised me as his own with love and support. He doesn't deserve this. No one should.

After hearing the news that Han is out, I was pretty determined by then; I wasn't gonna let these people who I can call my family be put in danger because of me. I had to get out of here, run away. Run away until… I find those men and turn myself in. As long as I'm away from dad and his friends, they'll be safe and those men won't hurt them. As much as it pains me to leave them, it's better this way. Better just me suffering than everyone else.

I had it all planned throughout the night after dad's friends went home. It was a quarter after two and I was putting some clothes in my backpack. I took a couple of cash I saved up and set my purse on my desk along with my phone. I can't bring it because I'm certain dad will have Gavin hack my phone so they could track me down. I'll just find store and buy the cheapest phone there. As for where I'll sleep, I just hope I find park bench and pray I don't get caught by the police.

Once I checked that I have everything I need necessary, I tiptoed out of my room and checked to see dad's room closed knowing that he's asleep. I feel bad for doing this. I'm about to leave without saying goodbye but else can I do.

Wiping the tear from my face, I turned until I was met with my dog staring at me, pleading as he gave out a whine causing me to panic.

"Shh, Scooter, go back to sleep, please." I begged in a whisper, afraid that he'll wake up dad. When Scooter wouldn't move out of the way, I quickly reached behind Scooter's head on the right behind of his ear and scratched it since I know the secret spot that causes Scooter to immediately fall asleep as he fell to the floor. I silently sighed in relief and went around him and tiptoed down the stairs and put on my shoes. I plan on not taking my car because dad will get Jack to find me that way so it looks like I'm going on foot. Once I got my shoes on, I was ready to reach the door knob.

"I almost wish I didn't see that." I gasped and turned to see in the living room where the lamp was turned on and dad sitting in the armchair. " _Almost._ " Dad said, and he's not looking happy.

"Dad," My voice cracked as he got up and walked over to me.

"Nessie, what the hell are you even thinking?" He asked in a disapproved tone with his arms crossed.

My lips trembled until I cried. "They're after _me_ dad! They want me and you and everyone are in their way by protecting me! You saw what Han did and what he's capable of doing. Those guys might be just as bad as he is. They might hurt you, Jack, Stella, Gavin, Felisha, Scooter, the babies and maybe Allie. They may even kill you! I can't accept that having you all risk your lives just to protect me."

"And you thought by giving yourself up by those assholes will solve everything?" Dad asked, trying to control his emotions.

"It's better this way dad." I whispered. "You and everyone deserved better than this. It's the only way."

"Alright, then answer this question; say you did hand yourself over and the guys and I are safe, do you think that's gonna stop us from doing what is right for you? How do you think we feel if we lost you? You think we'd be happy if you're not with us anymore? Did it ever occur to you that _maybe_ that's what those guys want you to do, giving yourself up, so that it'll get your birth family out of hiding where you're used as bait? Did you even think of the possibility that way?" Dad asked as I was silent at what he said never to have thought of it that way. There's no way out of who will get hurt.

"Listen to me Renesmee," Dad said as he face softens. "I may not have known your parents at all, not counting when you showed me your memories of the times when you were a baby, but I do know that they gave their lives to protect you. And gambling their sacrifices by handing yourself over to those guys who want to take away your life is a poor way to repay them. And I can't let that happen, because not only will I let them down, I'll not only let you down… but I'll also be letting myself down. I care about you Ness. That goes for Jack and the others. We don't care what happens to us because you're part of this family. I may not be your father by birth but I care about you as if you are my own daughter. You mean a lot to me Nessie and my life would never be the same if you weren't in it." I saw tears leaking out of his eyes that causes me to break down and cry.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry." I cried as dad came over hugs me.

"It's okay." He cooed. "Just know that we love you Ness and we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe no matter what."

We stayed like this for a moment until dad told me go back upstairs and sleep. I did so the minute my body made contact with my bed not bothering to pull the covers over me.

* * *

I didn't go to school the rest of the week due to how I was shaken up from recent events. I didn't do much except being in my room, watching TV and having phone conversations with Meena and Brent who asked if I was okay. Cody called Allie saying I caught a bad flu and not to come over and it kills me seeing Cody lying to Allie about me since she has no idea what I am.

Of course, she understands that but she also hears about what happened to me on the news when they reported Han wanted as an escape criminal. That just makes it great. Note the sarcasm. Now everyone will know part of what happened to me and everyone at school will have their attention on me when I get back which I'm not looking forward to.

It was Monday morning and I did my usual routine when I woke, however it didn't feel the same before all of this happened. The morning at home was silent with just me, dad and Scooter as we had breakfast. I'm not looking forward to school but it'll be too suspicious about why I suddenly decided to drop out of school. As soon as that was done and I got my stuff ready, I walked out of the house with dad and Scooter by my side.

"Okay, Jack will give you a police escort to school and back." Dad said as we walked over to my car where it's parked next to Jack's police cruiser. "He'll be with you at all times. If you need to go somewhere, let him know. I understand how you feel about this but this for your own protection." He said and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Don't worry Ness, we already informed your school of the situation and my men are there surrounding the school campus. No one can get in or out." Jack said. "And we'll be sure not to embarrass you as long you stay out of trouble in school." He teased causing me to laugh lightly, just not as cheerful.

"It's going to be okay kiddo." Dad said pulling me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will." I said feeling like I might be sick which I never had before. "Bye Scooter." I said to our dog. Scooter went up and licked me causing me to smile a little bit.

"Come on Ness, you don't want to be late." Jack said getting into his cruiser. I said goodbye to dad before getting into my car and pulled out of the driveway following Jack as we were out the neighborhood and soon into the school parking lot where I will be the talk of the school.

This is gonna be a long day. I thought.

I was driving behind Jack when suddenly my car starts to chug and acts as if it is struggling. Huh? Next thing I knew is that it started to shake and slowed down a bit. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I thought as Jack was driving away.

"Oh please, don't die!" I said as I was lucky enough to pull over to the Chevron gas station. The car reacts until it stalls and stops. "Great." I said sarcastically as I tried to turn the key in the ignition but it keeps making noises. How could this happen? I have a full tank of gas and it didn't show any signs of warnings. What happened?

I called Jack telling him what happened and he said he's coming back. My life just keeps getting worst by the second. Kick a girl when she's down.

Just as I hung up my phone, I heard a tap on the window causing me to jump as I turned to see a figure outside by my car but I couldn't see his face since he was too tall. I nervously opened the window to see what he wanted.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked he bent down to show his face. That's when everything inside me froze as what I was gonna say was stuck in my throat.

This guy had russet color skin with nice, thick, toned muscles making him similar to a bodybuilder though balanced by his height. He has short raven black hair wearing jeans and a black t-shirt under a leather jacket. And he is so handsome.

"Uh ma'am?" I was brought back to see the guy waving his hand at my face causing me to try and hide my blush that I was staring at this guy ogling at him like a fool. "Is everything okay?"

"Um no, my car suddenly stopped and I don't understand how. I had a full gas and everything." I explained as I turned the ignition and it still makes that sound not starting the engine.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked. I shook my head and opened the hood of my car for him. I don't know why but I feel like I could trust this guy. I got out of the car just as the guy opened the front. I was completely surprised to see how tall he is; he's so huge. He must be like close to seven feet.

The guy was stunned for a minute looking at the inside of my car and looked amazed at it. I guess he's a huge car fan. He soon started looking around where the engine is and everything else to see if he could find the problem to how my car ended up dead.

"Hmm, that's weird," He said as he wiped off the oil with his shirt before putting that stick to measure the oil level back in. "The engine seems to look fine and so is the battery, the spark plugs are all plugged in all the way, the conveyer belt isn't messed up and the oil level appears to be good. I don't see anything that could've caused your ride to die out." He finished as I was amazed at how he knows so much about cars.

"Well… thanks for trying." I said shyly.

"Nessie!" I turned to see Jack running over to us. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck at traffic where for some reason, the stoplight stayed red for like five minutes and I'm like "screw that." Is everything okay?" He asked seeing me, my car and the guy next to me.

"I'm fine but I need to get my car checked. It's not doing anything and it appears to be fine." I said.

"Well let me get you to school and I'll call the mechanic. You're gonna be late." Jack said looking at his watch.

"I'll do it." I turned to see the guy answering.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry it. It's the least I can do." He smiled causing me to blush.

"Well in that case, let's go Ness before your dad beats my ass for you being late." Jack said.

"I'll be right there." I said and Jack got into his cruiser before I turned back to the guy.

"Are you in trouble with the law or something?" He asked with a teased.

"No," I sighed. "Someone's after me; I was spied on at home and almost got kidnapped last week."

"Why are they after you?" He asked and I saw in his eyes that he looked worried but also angry.

"I'm… special, I guess." I said looking down.

"You are special, but that doesn't mean someone has the right to take you away for whatever reasons." I looked up to see him staring at me, as if he was willing to do anything for me. "I hope they stop this person from harming you."

"Thanks." I said. "And thank you for trying to help, uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me." He chuckled and then held out his hand. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"I'm Nessie, Nessie Jenson." I smiled shaking his huge hand with my tiny one.

"Nessie, that is a beautiful name." Jacob smiled causing to feel like I just melted into a puddle.

Our hands were still holding to each other we stare into each other's eyes. There was something about him that makes me feel… drawn to him. I can't explain this feeling… but I like it.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason, I feel like I know you." I said.

"Heh, funny, I feel the same way. Have we met before?" Jacob asked with interest.

"I don't think so." I said. We interrupted when Jack honked indicating that I need to get going. "I should go." I sighed.

"Okay." Jacob said and I can see he looked a bit sad. "Take care of yourself Nessie."

"I will. Bye Jacob." I said and went inside to Jack's police cruiser. Jack started pulling out of the gas station and waited until it was clear for him to enter the road. As he did, I turned to see Jacob at my car on the phone calling the tow truck while staring where Jack and I are. As if he could see me, he waved and I waved back while I blushed. I never felt like this before. Even if it was a short moment where we met under a different circumstance, I feel something special about him.

I was in love with a guy named Jacob Black.

* * *

 **You happy now? Hahaha Don't ask me how Jacob didn't recognized her. She gave her name as Nessie Jenson. Just bear with me. Get ready for some more excitement. Please review.**


	15. Stalking

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So Nessie met Jacob yet they both don't seem to recognize each other. Let's see what happens next to our characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Stalking**

Cody's POV

I watched as Nessie drove behind Jack giving her the police escort to school. I sighed with what's been going on. I feel… vulnerable and… helpless. Vulnerable because now those guys that are after the Cullens knows where Nessie lives and I have her also to the fact that they are aware that I know she's a vampire. Helpless because I don't know what to do as a human against an organization that have access to tools, weapons and things to catch vampires. What's more was that I caught Nessie where she was about to hand herself over thinking it was for my protection when _she_ is the one in danger. Who taught her to put others before herself? That would just make it worst. As selfish as it sounds, they need to understand your own safety is important. All I can do now is give my daughter the protection she needs while living my life like nothing has happened. Too bad I have a day off from work and got nothing to keep my mind off of this.

My phone rang and I pulled it out to see Felisha calling.

"Hey." I answered.

"Everything okay?" Felisha asked.

"Yeah, Jack and Nessie just left." I said as I walked inside with Scooter.

"It's going to be okay Cody. She'll be completely safe with Jack's police force at school so there's no way those guys will get her and Gavin and Stella are trying to track down Han to get more information." Felisha said.

"I know, but I got a feeling that it won't matter." I said. "Felisha, you've seen stuff like this on TV; you get a plan, have it ready, it commences until something unexpected happens that complicates things and then everything falls apart. Who knows if those men will find a way to sneak into that school and get Nessie."

"Well don't jinx it then." Felisha said with a tease causing me to roll my eyes. "It's going to be alright."

"I hope so." I said.

"Look, I gotta go. I got some work to do." Felisha said.

"Okay, I'll keep you updated. Let me know if you come across anything about Nessie's vampirism." I said.

"Will do." And with that, she hung up and I pocketed my phone.

I can't help it if I'm worrying to know that what we're doing to protect Nessie will fail. I'm trying not to but come on. How do you expect me to calm down? Pretend like everything is okay with all the happy sunshine and candy land in my life? Then again, I'm just a single parent who worries for his kid.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see I got a text message from Jack.

 **Just dropped Nessie at school but her car somehow broke down for some strange reason. The tow truck was already called. You go check it out when they call you. – Jack**

That's odd. I thought after reading the message. I gave Nessie a full tank of gas and I even had her oil filter changed two weeks ago at her car shop and they say her car looks good with no problem. How could it suddenly break down? Guess I'll find out later today.

"Come on boy," I said to Scooter who was drinking his water. "We're going for a jog."

I changed into a sleeveless grey shirt and black shorts. Once I put on some running shoes and had Scooter on a leash with my IPod doc into my carrier on my arm connected to wireless headphones I'm wearing, Scooter and I started jogging down the neighborhood and to the park.

There were not many people here since it was still early in the cloudy morning as Scooter and I did a couple of laps around the park. I needed the jog, not just because I needed exercise, but to get my mind off of things and having some fresh air really clears it out. I am still worried about my daughter but I now should know better than to stress out about it.

I was catching my breath and drinking out of a water fountain after like the fifth lap of the park. As soon as I was done, I got down and turned the knob letting out some water so that Scooter can have some.

"How are you feeling boy?" I asked him. Scooter gave out a bark with a smile indicating that he's feeling good. "Glad you feel that way. How about another lap before we go home?" Scooter panted wagging his tail which I'll take that as a yes.

Just as I finished taking another sip of water from the fountain, I turned to see Scooter stop wagging his tail and made a yelping noise while taking off so fast. And because I was still holding Scooter by the leash, I got dragged along falling down to the ground until I let go when I felt a shearing pain.

"Ah!" I cried clutching my right knee. "Son of a bitch." Thankfully there was a bench nearby and I pulled myself up with it for support fighting the pain that was killing my knee as I held on to it. As soon as I sat down, I removed my hand that was on my knee cap.

"Shit." I said seeing blood coming out of it. Thanks for literally dragging me down, you stupid dog. I thought. My knuckles are still in the process of healing from punching Han and now this.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and nearly jumped as the man in front of me. Where did he come from?

"Not exactly," I said to the man with blonde hair and pale skin with an appearance that makes him look like a model. "My idiot dog took off running and dragged me down giving me a nasty mark on my knee." I explained showing him my knee. That's when I saw a woman coming over to us. This woman was extremely beautiful as the man with caramel color hair, pale skin and face that somehow reminds you of a Disney princess.

"Can I see?" The man said as he got down and looked at my knee. "Yeah that is a nasty cut you got, but I can help you with that." He smiled and reached inside his jacket pulling out a small bottle, some pads and a roll of bandages. That gave me a surprised look at how he has all of that in his jacket.

"You don't need to worry." The woman said to me with a smile. The look she gave me felt… warm in her presence that feels so familiar reminding me of someone. "My husband is an amazing doctor and knows what he's doing." She said. I don't know why but I decided to go with it without hesitation as I let the man aid my knee. All he did was put rubbing alcohol on it and then some ointment before wrapping some bandages around it.

"How's that?" He asked. I got up and lifted my leg up a big to bend my knee and it felt painless like it was brand spanking new.

"Wow, it feels better." I said putting my leg down and turning to the two people. "Thanks, uh…"

"Forgive me, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He said pulling his wife towards him as she smiles.

"I'm Cody. Nice to meet you guys. I don't think I've seen you around before." I said.

"My husband and I, along with our kids just moved here from Chicago not too long ago. Carlisle has been offered to work at hospital here. He's a brilliant doctor." Esme said giving Carlisle proud smile. Whoa, kids? Like more than one? They look a bit young to have that many so soon. Maybe they adopted them, I don't know. I'm not gonna make assumptions.

"I can see that." I said with a chuckle. "Well I gotta go and find my dog. It was nice meeting you." I said shaking hands with Esme. I shook hands with Carlisle next and as I did, he had his eyes closed for a second as his nose twitched a bit. When he opened his eyes, they were widened, staring at me.

"Uh…" I let go of his hand gently feeling a little weirded out from that. "Nice meeting you guys. Thanks for helping me out." I said and turned around and started walking away. As I did, I turned my head and saw Carlisle leaning his head a bit to Esme still staring at me and Esme looked shocked as she stares at me in the same expression Carlisle has. Okay, this is freaking me out a bit. I thought.

"Scooter?" I called when I was away from Carlisle and Esme and looked around to find my dog. "Scooter! Where is that dumb dog?" I gave out a whistle that sounded like calling Marmaduke although that sounded stupid. That's when Scooter popped his head out of a big bush. Oh maybe not. I thought.

"Get over here." I said coming over to him when he refuses to leave from the bush as he is seen going down covering his head with his paws. "Thanks a lot for nearly breaking my leg." I said grabbing Scooter's leash and got him to come with me so we can head home.

As we were leaving the park, Scooter was about to take off again but this time I was ready and held on to the leash holding my ground causing Scooter to fall back. He continues to resist me as he continues to make those yelping noises for some reason that sounded like he was scared. What's up with him? I turned my head to see what he was trying to run from and I don't see anything or anyone that could make Scooter freak out. But what I did see by the big sign of the name of the park, I saw Carlisle and Esme there and they were looking at me and Scooter, almost as if they were watching us like hawks.

"They… probably wanted to be sure you're okay." I muttered. "No need to panic." And with that, I started walking with Scooter home. As soon as we were in the neighborhood, I started running to our home and Scooter wasted no time to follow my lead. The minute we got inside, Scooter took off running up the stairs while I slumped down on my ass leaning against the front door gasping for air.

There's no reason to freak out. I thought to myself. If there's no reason to freak out, then why is my heart hammering so hard as I feel like everything is closing in around me? Why did Carlisle and Esme looked at me so suddenly after introducing themselves and then followed me out of the park? So much for that run.

I changed out of my jogging clothes and into some jeans and a shirt as I need to do some grocery shopping. After leaving Scooter at home, I got into my car and drove to the thrift way store. The scene where Han tried to kidnapped Nessie was cleared and everything was back to where it was before. Yeah, they have it easy.

I grabbed a recycle bag from my car and went inside the store grabbing a basket where I put the bag in. I soon pulled out my phone as I was walking to check the list I made to know what I need to buy. There were of course some eggs, milk, vegetables and other stuffs I need to make dinner. Well… Nessie makes dinner but I managed some of it myself.

I was going over the list that I didn't pay attention in front of me when I bumped into someone _very_ hard that felt like bumping into a rock or maybe more, causing me to fall on my ass.

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention where I was –" I was apologizing until I looked up causing my eyes to widened the size of plates at the person I bumped into.

The guy was big and very burly judging from his muscles. He's not overweight, just muscular. He's got dark brown curly hair with pale skin and did I mention again that he's big?! I nearly pissed myself seeing his height even though I was on the floor. He would be intimidating too… if he wasn't smiling.

"Ah don't worry about it." He smiled and then offered me his hand. I nervously took it and he lifted me off the ground so easily like he hardly put any effort into it as he patted my back a bit hard. Ow.

"Sorry about that, I can't seem to control these guys." He said showing off his muscles until a woman comes in and slaps his arm. I was completely stunned at this woman; she's almost as tall as me with an elegant figure like a model with blonde hair and pale skin and not to mention beautiful. And I mean very beautiful, like beyond normal beautiful if that's even possible. Is she a celebrity? If she is, why would she be shopping at a common market like this?

"Sorry about him, he could be so childish sometimes." She said to me rolling her eyes. The way her tone sets makes me guess she's one of those people who are self centered.

"Hey, but you love me." He smiled to her. That actually got her to smile as she kissed him.

"Well, sorry about earlier. If you'll excuse me, I have shopping to take care of." I said and walked passed them. As I did, I checked my pockets to be sure I didn't drop anything out of it and after checking that my back pocket has my wallet, I looked up when I had my head turned to see the beautiful blonde where she was before staring at me. Her eyes widened as if she was in shocked causing me to stop as I stared back. The big guy looked confused until he had a surprised look on his face as well. Okay, now I know how that blonde girl feels. It's freaking me out. I turned back and went on to my shopping getting the things I needed.

A few minutes later of getting the things I need, I was at the frozen aisle grabbing some ice cream when I couldn't help but feel like something's up. As if on instinct, I turned my head a bit to see only myself here but could've swore that I saw a streak of blonde hair whipped away. When I saw it, part of me was saying that they were just walking by, but the other part of me thinks different. I quickly grabbed the ice cream and made sure I got everything I needed before going to the check out aisle where this person was being very slow scanning the items. As soon as he was done, I grabbed my bag and fast walk out of the store and into my car. I took several deep breaths to calm down but it came back as I was backing up, I saw those two again at the front entrance where they didn't buy a thing. They were looking around until their eyes were on where my car is where I might be imagining to see that they saw me before I took off.

Okay, that can't be a coincidence. I thought as I was driving. Why were those two looking at me? And why were they following me around at the store? Why is this scaring me to death?

I looked around as I was driving to see Starbucks up ahead and pulled over there thinking I need some coffee to help. I walked inside where the only people here were an old man sitting near the window and the person behind the counter.

"Can I get a ice coffee with milk and a blueberry scone?" I asked pulling out my wallet with a calm face.

"Sure." She smiled ringing it up on the cash register giving me the price. I swiped my credit card and she gave the receipt saying my order will be right over. As soon as she left, my calm face was taken off as I placed both my hands on the counter looking down as I breathing so hard just as I heard a ring from the door.

"Why do we have to come here?"

"I don't know, but I _feel_ like we need to be here for something."

I toned out the conversation as I was still breathing hard while my heart was racing from what was happening earlier. Those two people at the store were not only looking at me so funny, but they were following me too. Why? Why am I so interesting to them? Why the sudden change of behavior? They're acting like… like Carlisle and Esme. But no, that can't be. Could it? Damn, my panic has become ten times worst.

Just as I was freaking out, I felt something surrounding me. The next thing that is happening is that everything was calming down. I was still freaking out but something was replacing it and I can't control it. Like my will had a mind of its own. Now my heart is beating in a normal rate and my breathing has settled down. I looked up and around to see what just happened to see that I'm still at Starbucks waiting on my order. The old man was still there sitting at his table but at another table were a couple that look like they just came in.

A guy has blonde hair just above his collar. He looked muscular but lean with pale skin. I don't know why, but he is just as intimidating as the big guy I saw at the store. And for some reason, he looks a bit like that beautiful blonde girl that was with the big guy. The girl next to him had cropped short spiky black hair with pale skin and looks that make her look like a pixie.

They were looking at each other until they turned to see me staring at them. The blonde guy actually smiled and gave me a nod of hello. I smiled and gave one back as the pixie girl smiled and waved at me. Just as she did, her smile went away for some reason and her expression went a bit blank… as if she was zoned out. Is she okay?

"Sir?" I turned to see it the employee I gave my order to. "Your order's ready." She handed my coffee and food with a smile.

"Thanks." I said pulling out a few single dollars for a tip giving it to her. I turned around and stopped to see the blonde guy and little pixie now staring at me again, this time with shock causing me to almost step back at their actions. I kept staring at them as I was walking towards the door until I got out and went into my car fumbling my keys until I got them in the ignition and started the car. As I was about to drive out of here, I saw at the Starbucks window were those two standing by it staring at me. I quickly looked away as I was on the road. As soon as I did, my heart was pounding again and my breathing went up again but this time I was hyperventilating making my panicking a hundred times, no, a _million_ times worst!

What is going on here?

Renesmee's POV

School has been a bit difficult. Not hard, insanely difficult, just… normal difficult and I'm not talking about the classes. I'm talking about how the school is being under surveillance by Jack and his police force where every officer is guarding every inch of the school for my safety so that those men that try to kidnap me won't get in or out. Everyone was not very happy about it but they didn't blame me for it. They were just uncomfortable having police officers in every corner keeping an eye on things. And of course, everyone was badgering me about what happened when I almost got kidnapped by Han and I wasn't annoyed about it actually. I was too busy to care. In fact, I was too busy to care in class because my mind was somewhere else. My mind was on something that happened this morning. Or should I say _someone_.

Jacob.

I couldn't stop thinking about him after how he tried to help me with my car. He is so kind, funny, great with cars, and he is so hot. What would I give to be with a guy like Jacob?

"Nessie? Earth to Nessie!"

"Huh?" I said looking around to see I was sitting in the cafeteria with Meena and Brent where Meena waving her hand in front of my face.

"Damn Nessie, what got you all spaced out?" Brent asked. "It's way different than how you were acting out the past few weeks. What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said turning away.

"Let's see," Meena grabbed my head making me face her. "Not eating, not doing her school work, flushed, spaced out," She let go of my face and grinned. "Either Nessie's in love, or she was bitten by a deer tick." She said to Brent.

"His name is Jacob." I said causing Meena to get all excited.

"Congratulations Nessie, you're in love with a tick named Jacob." Brent joked with a chuckle causing me to tossed a roll of bread at him.

"Tell me about him! How did you two meet?!" Meena asked me in demand looking like she's on the edge of her seat.

"We met when my car broke down and he came over to help. He knows about cars so well." I said.

"What's he like?!" Meena asked impatiently.

"He's very tall, looks like he's from a Native American family, black hair, looks very toned and muscular, he's also kind, funny and so handsome." I said letting out a squeal with Meena.

"Girls, I'm right here. You see me, right?" Brent asked showing himself with a chuckle.

"Shut it Brent, this here is too important!" Meena said. "What happened after that?" She asked me.

"I left to go to school since I was running late but… I felt… a connection with Jacob." I blushed causing Meena to squeal so loudly.

"Again, I'm _right_ here." Brent said covering his ears. "So you like this guy huh?" He asked me with a smile.

"I do but… I don't know if he likes me." I said in disappointment. Jacob is too different for him to like me.

"You can't know that if he doesn't get to know you first." Brent said removing his hands from his ears.

"Yeah, you should ask him out to coffee or something. Get to know more about this Jacob character." Meena suggested. "Did you get his number?"

Ah crap! I thought when my eyes widened at her question.

"I take that as a no." Brent said.

That's just great. My one chance of finding someone and I lost it all because I didn't get Jacob's number. I'm so stupid! How am I gonna see him again?

"Now what am I gonna do?" I asked like all hope is lost.

"Get one of your dad's friends to help you. One of them is a cop and the other can hack into things right? Ask them." Meena said. I guess could try that. Although I'm a little worried that Gavin and Jack will tell my dad about me using them to find Jacob. He'll probably flip of the idea of me chasing a boy.

"I'll see what I can do." I said and looked at my watch seeing that there's five minutes before lunch is over. "I need to go to the bathroom to freshen up since I have a test in my final period. I said getting up while saying goodbye before walking out of the cafeteria. I walked down the hallway until I entered the bathroom to wash my hands and wash my face. I should be fine on this test since a, I studied for it, b, I have good grades and c, I have a good vampire photographic memory.

I was drying my hands at the blowing machine where it turned off when I was done and I heard a creak from the bathroom stalls and I turned to see a Goth girl wearing black clothes and black hair with purple highlights facing me.

"Um, hello." I said.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Huh?" That's when black smoke was jet shot out of her flower that was on the girl's chest right into my face as I was coughing. I was too busy to regain myself from that cheap shot until I was able to see through the smoke that she was gone and before I could think, something pierced into my skin behind my neck. Things started to get fuzzy as my body started to fall down when I lost the feeling inside. I couldn't fight it. That's when everything went black before my head hit the ground.

* * *

 **Once again, you guys happy about this? Not what happened to Nessie but the fact that Jacob and Cullens have finally made an appearance? Please review.**


	16. A Nightmare Becomes A Nightmare

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So Cody has somehow met the Cullens not knowing who they are and are following him a bit. As for Nessie… I don't wanna say it. Let's move on shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – A Nightmare Becomes A Nightmare**

Cody's POV

I was completely startled at the sound of lightning when it struck and I see myself in dark clouds while a storm rages on. I wasn't even flying. I was… guided. I looked down to see I was standing on a white cloud that was carrying me around in the darkness until the black clouds caught up and surrounded me.

Next thing I know was that I'm on the ground facing a big mansion on a dark night.

"Whoa!" I cried when I was suddenly pulled inside when the doors opened and I was brought into the center of the foyer as the doors shut behind me. I looked around until I saw someone facing away from me but I recognized who it was.

"Gavin?" I asked running over to him, grabbing his shoulders to turn around. When I did however, I saw that he had no eyeballs yet he had outlines of his eyes while wearing glasses. I jumped as Gavin somehow sunk into the ground and disappeared.

That's when I heard multiple baby cries and I saw down the hallway was Stella and Felisha looking around frantically until they saw Junior, Jamie and Drew crying on the floor and ran towards them until the doors shut in front of them cutting them off to their kids. That's when I heard screaming along with two sounds of a thud.

"Felisha! Stella!" I said in panic as I ran to help them and the babies.

Before I could reach them, something jumped in front of me. A huge russet wolf was growling at me looking like he's ready to pounce but what got my attention was in his mouth by the collar was my dog looking lifeless as Scooter was dropped to the floor by the wolf causing me to turn around and started running away from the beast.

As I was running, I saw Jack running towards me but before he could, something grabbed him from behind; first the arms, then the waist and soon Jack was being pulled back flying.

"I'm coming Jack!" I said as I followed after him but was stopped when Jack was pulled into the room and the door slammed shut not allowing me access.

I turned around to see to my surprise that the wolf was gone but what I saw instead was Nessie looking scared. Why you ask? Because she is surrounded by flames and she's freaking out since they're somehow moving close to her and it's not good considering she's afraid of fire.

"No, Nessie!" I was about to run and rescue my daughter when something caught me from below and I look down to see the ground is grabbing both my feet and the next thing that happened was that I was sucked into the ground.

I was falling while screaming until I fell deep into the water. I was sinking and sinking until I hit the bottom and somehow gravity was turning upside down as I was right now looking like I was about to emerge from the water. I looked through ice that was blocking me and was able to see Nessie again but this time she is cuffed to a table by the wrists and legs as men were surrounding her with knives and syringes ready causing Nessie to be feared as I was trying to break through the ice but it was thick solid. To matters worse, I only have a few seconds of air left since I'm holding my breath underwater as I was fighting a battle between two things. One thing because I was struggling to hold my breath much longer as my lungs were on fire. When I couldn't take it anymore, I opened my mouth as I felt something explode.

My eyes immediately opened as I was gasping for air like I just ran a huge marathon and I saw that I was lying on the couch in the family room facing the ceiling realizing I just woken up from my nap. More like a nightmare.

"Damn." I panted still laying on the couch while wiping the sweat off my forehead. That's when I almost jumped feeling something wet and warm on my other hand that is dangling off the couch and I turned my head to see it was just Scooter licking my hand giving me a worried look.

"Sorry boy, didn't mean to worry you." I said getting up and sighed. "Guess you're not the only one who's been freaking out today." I said to Scooter and then went over to the bathroom to take a piss. After that was done, I washed my hands and then splash some water on my face taking several deep breaths as I looked at my reflection. Even that wasn't enough to calm me down.

Today, I spent the whole morning freaking out from my encounter with these people. First Carlisle and Esme at the park, then the big guy with the beautiful blonde girl at the thrift way store, and then the blonde guy with the little pixie at Starbucks. Who exactly were those people? They all look similar in a way. At first they all seemed friendly when I met them, but then a second later, their behavior changed suddenly and then looked at me so weirdly. What do they have, a multiple personality disorder? Why were they all looking at me like that? Why were they following me for a bit? They were acting like that as if… as if they suddenly know who I am. But how can they? I never met them before until recently. How could they possibly know who I am? Unless… unless they are with those people who are after the Cullens. But that can't be. None of their voices matched the ones I heard that night I found Nessie. Plus there were no females involved. Unless they recruited them. Whatever it is, it's scaring me to death at how they were stalking me so suddenly after meeting me and it's driving me crazy!

You know what's even crazier? For some strange reason, I feel like I know those people. But how? Again, I never met them before yet they seem so familiar to me. But where have I met a group of people who looks beautiful despite the pale skin that don't look like they are related and such? Who do those people remind me of?

"That's it," I said shaking my head and walking out of the bathroom reentering the family room. "No more Red Bulls." I said picking up the three of the empty Red Bull cans on the table and threw them into the recycling bin in the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and chugged on it.

To add more weird things that has happened to me today, I went to the mechanic to see what the problem was with Nessie's car. Get this, somehow, there was something put in the gas tank that caused damage inside when the car runs thus causing the engine to go off until it no longer runs. I asked if he could fix it but unfortunately, the damage cost way more than the car itself and that's too much for me to afford. Damn! I know I didn't do it because I used regular gas. That could only mean one thing; someone sabotaged it and I got a sneaky feeling at who would it be. Thank god, Jack got to Nessie and got her to school safely.

I returned to the living room and sat down on the couch to see I had left the TV on.

" _In other news, no word yet of the escape criminal Han Lee who is wanted over twenty states for kidnapping children selling them to companies for sex trafficking. Police are still on the search for him as he was last seen last week in his cell before his accomplice came and assisted him to escape. Anyone with information of him or has seen him, please call the number…"_

The news then showed a picture of Han that was taken when he got taken to custody and showed his information along with the number to call the officials.

There's no doubt Han escaped and informed his boss of what happened when he failed and told them about me and the others that we have Nessie and know what she and the Cullens are. The question is, is Han dead serious about his threat of what Nessie believes if we continue being there for her? I sure hope that doesn't come to it.

Not wanting to hear more of this, I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

The minute the screen went blank, the house phone rang causing me to jump and I turned to see it near the lamp ringing. I looked at it while it continues to ring and then at the blank screen TV. I looked at the ringing phone and then at the TV again and then back and forth while my heart was racing. No, this has to be a coincidence, is it? The odds that the phone rings just after I turned off a TV doesn't seem likely. I looked at Scooter who looked like he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I slowly reached over to grab the phone as my hand was shaking when I brought it over.

I gulped before I hit the answer button and brought it to my ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hi Cody!"

I sighed in relief at her voice. "Jesus Christ Allie, you scared the shit out of me!" I said clutching my heart like it was about to fall off. I was so close to pissing my pants that I didn't look at the caller ID.

"I did?" Allie asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I was… and I thought…" I trailed off when I pointed at the TV and then sighed. "Never mind."

"Are you okay Cody? You sounded a bit… tense." Allie said worriedly.

"Sorry, I had a… rough morning." I said running my hand through my hair.

"What happened?" Allie asked.

Well let's see, I was having a normal morning until I met a set of couples who were being very friendly with me. And then the next second however, they were shocked staring at me for some strange reason as they started following me causing me to be all paranoid. Oh and you know that guy you heard on the news that tried to kidnapped Nessie? Well he's involved with these people who are after a family named the Cullens planning to show you and everyone that they are blood sucking vampires and Nessie is one as well. Yeah, like I'm gonna tell her that. She doesn't know about it after all. She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her.

"It's… complicated." I sighed.

There was silence on the other end until Allie spoke. "Are you doing anything later today?"

"Not that I know of." I answered.

"I get off work in about an hour. How about I come over and maybe you can talk about it." Allie suggested.

I thought about it. I'm not sure if I can tell Allie about this. Would she believe me or not is the least of my worries. I'm worried about the danger she'll get in. As Nessie stated, those men will hurt me, my friends and Allie for getting in their way of Nessie. And I can't let that happen to her. I know keeping secrets is bad in a relationship but I love Allie so much that I hate to get her involved in this. Then again, I would at least like to have Allie's presence here. I'll have to find a way to tell her what happened without revealing anything about Nessie to her. I'll figure it out since I have time before she gets here.

"I would love that." I smiled.

"Great! I'll see you then." Allie said happily.

"See you then." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Allie said and with that, we both hung up.

Just as we did, the doorbell rang causing me to jump from the couch. Jesus Christ! What is with the universe scaring the shit out of me?! They just love to give me heart attacks don't they. Scooter then suddenly took off running out of the family room and I can hear him running up the stairs yelping along the way.

What is with that dog? I thought as I got up and left the family room walking to the front door. Whoever it is, I'm so not in a mood.

"Can I help you?" I asked when I opened the door but then was surprised a bit frozen when I was met with three people standing at my door.

One guy standing behind the two was, oh what's the word I'm looking for, big! He looks bigger than the guy I ran into at the thrift way store. He'd give Michael Jordan a run for his money. Anyway, the guy had a skin color that looks russet with toned muscles making him similar to a bodybuilder and black short hair. The other guy looked like he is close to being an adult but is matured with bronze and an appearance that makes him look like a god. On his right was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair who looks just as beautiful as the bronze hair guy all god like, but from her eyes, she looks like she was… crying. Why? There's got to be a law for a beautiful woman to cry.

As I looked at the three people, my mind was reeling in on something about them. Something was trying hit me inside for something it wants… something valuable. Okay, I must be going crazy because somehow, I feel I know these people from somewhere.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this child?" The bronze hair guy said holding up a photo of a bronze hair baby girl who looked about a few months old. "She's about our age and looks a lot like me."

That's when I froze completely in my spot as my eyes widened when everything came to me as flashes of familiar memories were flashing before my eyes, but they weren't mine however.

 _It's them! Nessie's family! I've been meeting them this whole time and now they are here!_

"You have her." The bronze hair guy said with a serious look.

"What!" The other two said in shock.

"You need to get inside, quickly!" I said ushering them in as they did so without question. I quickly shut the door and locked it and looked out the window to see that the neighborhood is deserted. I sighed in relief. That was too close. I thought.

"Where is she?" I turned to see it was the woman who spoke, looking around so hurriedly. "Where's Renesmee?" She asked me.

"She's not here." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" The big guy said in disbelief.

"She's at school right now. She's doesn't come home for another… forty five minutes." I said after checking my watch.

"She's going to be okay you guys." The bronze hair guy said to them giving them an assuring look causing them to slowly relax.

"Why don't you sit down?" I offered as we all sat down in the living room with me sitting in the chair facing the three where the woman is in between the two guys. "I'm Cody Jenson. I'm… the one who's been taking care of Nessie." I said carefully using the words to not upset Nessie's family who her parents are.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella. That's Jacob Black, he's… an old family friend of ours. Bella and I are Renesmee's biological parents." The bronze hair guy said introducing himself, then the woman and the big guy. Bella gave me a small smile as Jacob did the same adding a friendly nod. I nodded back.

I took a moment until, "I know what you guys are." I said.

"What!" Bella and Jacob said in shock, along with panic.

"Guys, it's okay." Edward said.

"How can it be okay?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah, how can we trust this guy?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Because he is the one who found Renesmee. He's been keeping her safe ever since. We owe him that." Edward said to them causing Bella and Jacob to reluctantly accept it though they were guarded as if they felt unsure.

"So it's true?" I asked. "You guys are vampires?"

"Yes, my family and I are indeed vampires." Edward confirmed. Whoa. I thought.

"And Nessie, she's also a vampire too?" I asked to understand this about her.

"Kind of," Edward said earning a confused look from me. "Renesmee is actually half vampire and half human."

"Half?" I asked earning a nod from Edward.

"Yes, I'm sure you can tell hearing her heart beat and how her skin is not as pale as ours." He said as I can see clearly see their pale skin.

"How could she be half?" I asked looking at Bella and Edward to see if there's any signs of human traits.

"Renesmee was born when my wife was still human back then." Edward explained as he took Bella's hand giving it a squeeze. "Long story short, Bella gave extreme birth that nearly killed her when she delivered Renesmee. As soon as Renesmee was born, I changed Bella into a vampire in order to save her."

"Wow." I said. "Okay question here, how is that you guys are vampires if you're… right here now in the middle of the day?"

Edward chuckled as did Bella while Jacob snorted but smiled in amusement. "We're not the kind of vampires you read in stories and such; total myths. We _can_ go out during day if we want to but we have to avoid being seen in the sun."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because when we step into the sunlight, our bodies actually sparkle, like diamonds. That's what gets people to know that we're different." Edward explained.

"And you won't get burned from it?" I asked.

"Nope, the only thing that kills vampire is by ripping them apart and burn them." Edward said.

"That would explain Nessie's fear of fire." I said as I leaned back a bit. Remind me to not get on their bad side. I thought causing Edward to chuckle at my reaction. "Exactly how can you be Nessie's parents when you look too young? Not that I'm accusing you of teen parenting or anything."

Edward chuckled again as did the other two while Edward spoke. "Vampires don't age, physically." He said. "Once we you're changed into a vampire, your body remains frozen the age you were turned."

"Uh, exactly how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm over a hundred years old." Edward smirked causing my eyes to widened. "If it makes you any feel better, Bella and Jacob are around your age."

Okay, I think I get this who vampire thing now. _Kind of_.

"Okay, so now that you guys cleared mostly everything up to me for now, well… not to accuse you of bad parenting but… why did you guys abandoned Nessie." I said. Bella started to cry as she turned to Edward's shoulder while Jacob looked to be in pain. Nice going Cody. I thought.

"Believe me Cody," Edward said comforting his wife with a sad look on his face. "It was never our intention to just leave our daughter, it just somehow… came to be."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was about two weeks ago since Renesmee was born. My family and I were just living a happy, _normal_ life." Edward started. "That's when my sister Alice had a vision."

"Vision?"

"Alice, she can see the future." Edward explained.

"Wait seriously?!" I said in shock as Edward nodded. "Like she can see what happens before it does?"

"Yes, but they are however subjective meaning that the future can change, based on a person's decision." Edward said.

"So what did she see?" I asked.

"Someone knows about us. They know what my family and I are." Edward said as his hand turned into a fist. "His name is Cipher. He was interested about my family after being shot down by my other sister Rosalie who was backed up by her husband, my brother Emmett."

"You talking about the beautiful blonde and the big muscle guy who's intimidating yet very friendly, right?" I asked and Edward nodded before he continued.

"Anyway, he was following Rosalie since he was obsessed with her, but that changed when he saw he saw Emmett and Rosalie with blood on their mouths in the woods."

"Sorry for interrupting but were they drinking animal blood?" I asked.

"Yes, our family is different to others here who survive on human blood. My father Carlisle found another way of survival and that's animal blood. Though it may not be as satisfying as human blood, it gives us strength the same way." Edward said.

"I can see where Nessie gets her heart from." I said.

"Wait, our daughter was drinking animal blood?" Bella asked in shock.

"After her vampire abilities were showing, Nessie started craving for blood and somehow she went for animal instead since." I said causing Edward and Bella to be surprised but pleased about this. "Anyway, back to Cipher and everything."

"Right, he and his followers have been monitoring us for awhile and my family and I didn't even know despite our enhanced senses and abilities. I guess we were so focus on our family, including on Renesmee that we didn't pay attention to it until Alice saw it." Edward sighed and continued.

"Once we found out we were being spied on, my family and I knew it wasn't safe and that we have to move. We were ready to leave but Cipher and his men were on their way to us and we knew there was no time to get in our cars as they will track us down. So we ran off to the forest where we all split up hoping to lose them and then meet up at the airport together so that we can get away. Unfortunately, Cipher's men were on Bella, Renesmee and my trail. We were running in the city in normal speed to avoid giving them what they want; exposing what we are and experiment on my daughter. We were having trouble losing them until I decided that we hide Renesmee and lead Cipher's men away. As soon as we successfully did that, we went back to get Renesmee… only to see she was gone. And we haven't seen her since being unable to find her." Edward finished looking to be in pain as if everything was his fault.

"That must have been when I found her." I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked as Jacob and Bella turned to me and I explained to them what happened on the night how I found Nessie, knowing the danger she's in and bringing her into my care, that my friends know as well, and everything that has happened since.

"I tried to find you guys when I brought her into my home, but Stella and Gavin weren't able to find you guys; there were no files, records or anything like you never even existed." I said.

"That would be our doing." Edward said. "My brother Jasper has this guy who is a lawyer, J. Jenks. He helps with forging our documents whenever my family and I have to move to another state when we can. Jenks had to clear out all of our files and records and kept it secured for only him and us. We didn't want Cipher to hack into our files to get information on us for proof knowing that we're different and not mention putting Bella's family in danger since they'll alive but have no idea what we are. Although Bella's father Charlie does but is in the need to know basis."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Since we couldn't find you guys, Nessie was declared an orphan so I stepped in, adopted her as my own, and I've been taking care of her since." I finished.

"And you've done a really good job taking care of her." Edward smiled.

"You can tell?" I asked shyly.

"No, I can see it in your head." Edward said causing me to be confused. "I can read minds."

"Wait what?" I asked in a "Oh shit" tone.

"Yes, I can hear what you're thinking, past, present and what you're thinking for the future and see what you're think and have seen. I can also see Alice's visions." Edward said.

"What am I thinking of then?" I asked.

"You have a weird obsession of Taylor Swift." Edward chuckled causing me to be surprised.

"So you can hear peoples' thoughts?" I asked.

"Yes, I can everyone's thoughts… except Bella's." Edward said.

"How come?"

"Bella has a shield." Edward answered.

"Shield?"

"She has a mental shield to mentally protect herself from other special gifts that involves the mind such my gift. She was like that even as a human. It what's made so drawn to her, how much I love Bella, so, so much." He said turning to her causing Bella smile as he kissed her. That caused Jacob to make a gagging sound earning death glares from Bella and Edward.

"So you can see me being a good parent… figure to Nessie?" I asked.

"You've been an amazing parent to my daughter, not just protecting her from Cipher, but taking care of her like how a parent should treat their child. My family and I are grateful for what you've done. We didn't know what to do if you haven't found her." Edward said smiling at me in appreciation.

"Well, I don't know what my life would've been like if I hadn't found her." I said wiping the tear that was escaping my eye. "Your daughter has been amazing to me. She's brought something to me that I never thought I could have. Before, I felt invisible to everyone before hearing that I was being insecure and isolated myself from others. I thought my life wouldn't mean much until she came. She's turned my whole world around since then, and I love her… as if she were my own."

Edward smiled as did Bella and Jacob did too even though it was small.

"What was Renesmee like as a kid? What was she like growing up?" Bella asked me.

"Nessie, she's an angel. She was happy all the time as a baby. You wouldn't believe how many times she peed on me." That caused the three of them to burst out laughing. Hey! I thought in a offended tone as I gave them that look.

"Sorry, it's just that she never did that to anyone." Edward laughs.

"Anyway, she was a sweet girl as a kid. She's well behaved at her age, which scares the shit out of me at how fast she grew, and is so intelligent than I am. She can play the piano so well and loves to read books." I continued.

"She's like us." Bella said turning to Edward who were both bursting with happiness.

"I guess so. Apart from her likes and hobbies, she's kind and caring to people, a bit manipulative lately, she can be stubborn sometimes," I said.

"So like her mother." Jacob chuckled earning a smack in the head by Bella before she turned to me.

"What about her friends she hangs with? Are they nice to her? Does she have a boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"NO!" Bella jumped when Edward, Jacob and I shouted and held our hands out as if we were begging in a panic way.

"The last thing Nessie needs is some jackass breaking her heart if he ever found out she's a freak. No offense." I said that last part to Edward.

"None taken. And I totally agree with you." Edward said nodding his head. "He would've die a painful death."

I nodded my head. "Okay, I know why I said no, and I get why you said no," I pointed to Edward. "But why did you say no?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob looked at Bella and Edward who nodded his head and Jacob turned to me. "You should know that I'm no blood sucking leech." He said.

"Well I did, I just didn't want to make assumptions until spoken directly." I said. "So what's your deal here?"

"I know that the Cullens are vampires, but I'm not like them. Pretty much the opposite; I'm a werewolf." Jacob said.

"A werewolf?!" I said in shock.

"Yes." Jacob said as I just gaped at him.

…

…

…

"Like a dog but bigger werewolf?" I asked to be sure.

Jacob chuckled. "Bigger than you think." Okay, are there any other creatures I thought to be just myths?! I thought causing Edward to chuckle since he heard that. Or maybe I was talking out loud again.

"Okay, a bit of context could be helpful here." I said.

"I'm not technically a werewolf, it's just an animal I turn into as it is part of my tribe's legends." Jacob explained. "We are known as protectors of our tribe where we have one goal in life; protect our people from the cold ones, a.k.a. vampires. They are known as our mortal enemies for decades and we attack them whenever they come on our lands to kill any humans."

"Mortal enemies? Then how come you're sitting with Bella and Edward and not killing them?" I asked him.

"As you know, the Cullens aren't like other vampires who feed off of humans." Jacob said. "When my great grandfather met the Cullens and saw that they were different, they made a treaty stating that as long as neither party go to the other's land and as long as the Cullens don't kill or even change humans into vampires, we will live in peace."

"And yet Edward changed Bella." I said trying to understand this.

"My great grandfather was the Alpha of the pack. He had the rights to make the decisions." Jacob said. "Since I am his descendant, I am now the Alpha and therefore I gave Edward permission to change Bella into a vampire when she gave birth thus the treaty has not been broken."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain of your reaction about Nessie having a boyfriend or not." I said.

Jacob took a deep breath. "There's also another reason why my tribe and the Cullens are now living in peace; it's because I imprinted on Renesmee."

"Imprinted?"

"It's a… wolf thing. Imprinting is… like how you see someone for the first time." Jacob explained. "I wouldn't call it… love at first sight, it's more like… everything starts to change and you see what's important. You noticed that it's not gravity pulling you to the earth, it's her. She's the only thing that matters. You'd anything for her, be anything; a brother, a friend, protector… her lover."

Jacob took another breath. "I imprinted on Renesmee the day she was born." Wait whaaaaaaaaaat?! "It's not like that." He said in a "Would you just relax tone." "I was right now being a big brother to her and care for like her family has."

"Okay so what does _that_ have to do with you guys not fighting or killing each other?" I asked.

"Imprinting has a very important, _absolute_ law; whoever the werewolf imprints, cannot be harmed, at all. No matter what the situation is. When Bella gave birth and didn't move after that, some of my tribe members believed that Renesmee killed her since they believed her to be a big threat, so they sent an all out attack to kill Renesmee but when I stepped in and told them what happened, they backed off without a choice. That is why the Cullens and my tribe are at peace." Jacob said.

"You really care about her don't you." I said to Jacob hearing how he told me this.

"I do anything for Renesmee. I wanted her to be happy. To be safe." He sighed. That's when something clicked in me.

"Hey Jacob, did you happened to own a big shirt before, but gave it away?" I asked and Jacob understood what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, I gave it to Bella and Edward to wrap it around Nessie when they had to get away from Cipher hoping to mask their scent with mine from those mutts. My smell is too… unhygienic compare to these two." He teased causing Edward and Bella to roll their eyes.

"No wonder why Nessie is so attached to it." I said.

"She still has it?" Jacob asked in surprised.

"She wouldn't let go of it when I brought her in. She still has it as of this day." I said causing Jacob to be speechless at the news and was deep in thought. That's when Edward turned to Jacob sharply.

"You saw her!" He said.

"What?" Jacob, Bella and I said at once. That's when Bella lunged herself at Jacob bringing them to the floor.

"You saw her and didn't tell us?!" She yelled as she was on top of Jacob grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"You saw her at the Chevron gas station this morning where you try to help Renesmee when her car broke down." Edward said.

"Wait, that was her?!" Jacob said in shocked as I was surprised to hear he was there. Jack didn't run that by me.

"You idiot! How can you saw my daughter and not recognize her?!" Bella yelled.

"Her name was Nessie Jenson, who was I supposed to know that?!" Jacob cried.

"You stupid mutt! She looks exactly like Edward with my eyes! You nicknamed her after the Loch Ness monster! How can you not put those two together?!" Bella shrieked as she grabbed Jacob by the neck getting ready to strangle him while I just sat there completely speechless at what I'm seeing. Is this really the girl who was all crying about her daughter earlier?

"Um Bella, in Jacob's defense, I was the one who legally changed Nessie's name so that Cipher would have a bit of a hard time to find her." I said nervously while Edward chuckles.

"Thank you!" Jacob said as Edward gently pulled Bella off of him while she huffs as everyone sat back down.

"Okay, now remind me to not get Bella in a bad mood." I said causing Edward to chuckle. Then he was looking at something.

"Hey, is that her?" He pointed on my right and I look to see by the lamp was a photo frame.

"Yeah, that's her and me and my dog." I said taking the photo frame and stared at it. "This was taken last Christmas." I said seeing the picture of me and Nessie in our pajamas on Christmas morning wearing our Santa hats with Scooter in a reindeer outfit sitting by the Christmas tree staring at the camera. "Here." I said handing the photo frame to them and they looked at the photo.

"She's beautiful." Jacob said.

"Just like her mother." Edward said.

"She's all grown up." Bella said as she starts to cry.

"I have more photos for you to look at." I said and went to the nearest drawer and pulled out some photo albums handing it to them. The three of them were flipping through pages of photos as they were amazed at each one of Nessie.

"Her first birthday." Edward said to one photo.

"Look, she's got your smile Edward." Bella said excitedly pointing at the photo to show him.

"She's got a real good bond with your dog." Jacob said.

"She's also good with the kids too. Even Jack senior even though he's a cop." I chuckled.

"What's this?" Bella asked showing me a few disks at the end of the album.

"Oh, they're home movies I made. I've been recording all the good moments of Renesmee." I explained.

"Can we see?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said taking one disk and led them all to the family room where I put the CD in the DVD player and sat down to watch with them. The screen turned on and it shows Nessie looking like a five year old wearing a helmet and pads.

" _Daddy, I'm scared." She said sitting on her bike._

" _Don't worry kiddo, I got you." I said holding onto the bike since it has no training wheels._

" _You promise?" Nessie asked._

" _Trust me." I smiled._

" _Okay." Nessie said and slowly starts paddling on her bike until she was in a speed she was comfortable in._

" _Daddy, look, I'm riding a bike." She said with a smile._

" _That's because I let go." I called causing Nessie gasped as she sees what she's doing and isn't freaked out._

" _Daddy, I'm doing it! I'm riding a bike!" She said excitedly._

 _The scene changes to see Nessie wearing a birthday crown on her head she was standing behind a big cake._

" _Come on Nessie! Make a wish!" Felisha said after lighting the candles when we sang the birthday song._

" _And don't make it about me from Felisha." Jack said causing us to laugh._

" _Make a wish kiddo." I said. Nessie thought for a moment and then blew out her candles as we clapped and cheered while Nessie smiled big._

 _It changes to see Nessie on stage sitting on a piano and she was playing a song so perfectly and beautiful. When she was done, she got up and took a bow when the audience applauded so loudly as I cheered her on._

 _We then see Nessie facing the camera._

" _Okay Nessie, do you wanna show me the big news?" I asked._

" _I got an A!" Nessie said showing me her paper on her project where a big red A was shown._

" _Wow Ness, that's great. You are one smart cookie. You know what this means?" I asked._

" _What?"_

" _We're going out for ice cream as a treat!" I announced._

" _Yay!" Nessie cheered excitedly._

 _It goes to another scene at the beach where we see Nessie in her swimsuit running to the big water._

" _Look daddy, it's like a big swimming pool!" Nessie squealed._

" _Well go on, step into the water." I chuckled._

" _Is it safe?" Nessie asked with wide eyes. "What if I get eaten by a shark?"_

 _I chuckled. "There are no sharks kiddo. Go ahead." I encouraged her._

" _Okay." Nessie said and hesitantly walked towards the rolling waves and dipped her foot into the water. "I'm in the ocean daddy!" She squealed._

 _I laughed. "How do you feel Nessie?"_

 _Nessie had a thoughtful expression and said, "It makes me wanna pee."_

I couldn't help but laugh along with Jacob, Bella and Edward.

"That is too funny and adorable." Jacob said.

"Still funny after numerous times seeing this. She gets so embarrassed when she sees this." I said calming myself down from laughing as we continue to watch the movie where we now see Nessie as she looks today as a sixteen year old.

 _We see one where Nessie was aiming the camera at me as I jamming along to Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe as Nessie joined along. Okay that one is the embarrassing one._

 _We then came to a scene that was my most favorite one of all._

" _Here we go!" Nessie said to the camera and then turned it towards me._

" _Tradition calls." I said as we started driving to our destination._

 _It then shows slideshows of Nessie starting from when she was a toddler to a kid and then her teenage days._

" _Here we are!" I said arriving at the Super Buffet Restaurant._

" _It's Gotcha Day!" We cheered._

" _Best day ever!" Nessie said as we clinked our drinks before eating our foods. First, there photos showing me and Nessie playing with our food as well as making faces at how we eat. Then it shows me playing with the camera zoom effects as I have Nessie in my arms._

" _Love you daddy." Nessie said._

" _Love you too kiddo." I said kissing her forehead and the screen went black showing the words._

 _ **No One In This World Can Love A Girl More Than Her Father.**_

The movie ended as the three were touched from what they saw.

"That was beautiful." Bella said tearfully, although I didn't see any tears.

"You really have been taken good care of her." Jacob said in amazement.

"Yes, thank you Cody, for taking care of Renesmee. We truly appreciate it." Edward smiled.

"It's my pleasure." I said and looked at the clock. "Nessie should be home now. She usually talks to her friends for a few minutes before she leaves school. You can meet her if you want."

Edward, Bella and Jacob looked at each other with excitement as if they couldn't believe it was happening to them. As I watch their happiness, I realized that this could be the last time I get to see Nessie. This could be the last time I'll get to see her, the last time she comes to this house, the last time I'll ever spoil her with love and affection, the last time I'll get to say hello and goodnight to her every day… the last time I'll ever get to call Nessie my daughter… the last time she'll be calling me her dad. It looks like what I've been dreading for is actually happening.

Edward turned to me with a concerned look and that's when my phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said pulling it out to see Jack calling me. I bet he's calling that he and Nessie are running late. I thought as I answered. "Hey Jack, what's up?" I asked. That's when I pulled my phone away from my ear so fast when I heard yelling right into my eardrum. OW! "Hey, hey, I do not appreciate that little welcome call pal, so would you chill your ass and tell me what your problem is?" I asked placing the phone in my other ear while wiggling my finger in the other ear to massage it. Jack sounded pissed at me about something making me confused. "What the hell are you even talking about?" I asked. There was a quick paused and Jack asked me a question. "What? No I didn't call the school earlier." I said like he wasn't making any sense. There was a long pause this time until I heard him say "Oh shit" and then told me something causing my eyes to widened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!" I asked jumping off of my chair standing up.

"I was waiting for her to show up and she didn't and the office told me you called them saying you were excusing her from school. Ah man, I'm so sorry Cody. I should've known." Jack said sounding like he wanted to beat himself up.

No, no, this can't be happening. My worst nightmare has actually become a reality. They got Nessie. They have her. I'm gonna lose her forever. I'm gonna lose my daughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sending out an alert and having all my men out on a search party for her. We'll find her Cody." Jack said.

"Okay, you call Felisha, Gavin and Stella and tell them what's happening. We'll meet you guys at the station in fifteen minutes." I said.

"Wait, we?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I found Nessie's family. They're with me right now." I said.

"Oh dude, that's awesome! Okay, we'll meet you there." Jack said and hung up.

"Uh yeah, slight problem," I said seeing Bella, Edward and Jacob getting up.

"We know," Edward said and I saw that he was just off the phone. "I told my family of the situation. They'll meet us there."

"Let's go." Jacob said and was out the door.

"Hang on," I said and went upstairs into Nessie's room and got under her bed. "Scooter!" I said grabbing him from under the bed and pulled him out. "Get over here." I said in annoyance as Scooter was trying to get back under the bed as he continues yelping. "Come on!" I said grabbing him from the middle and carried him down the stairs and out the house putting him in my car.

"Follow me." I said to Edward who is getting the driver's seat of a silver Volvo with Bella and Jacob in it. Edward nodded before he got in as I got into my car and started the engine ignoring Scooter's whimpering as he tries to paw his way out of my car as I pulled out of my driveway and drove to the police station with the Volvo right on my tail.

* * *

 **Alright guys, what do you think? Please review.**


	17. For Her

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Cody has found the Cullens but unfortunately, he hears that Nessie is missing. It's time to rescue her!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – For Her**

Cody's POV

I was driving as fast as I can go until I arrived at the police station where it looks like all police cars are gone except for one along with a few expensive cars out there where I see Carlisle and Esme as well as the four other people I ran into this morning outside.

"Sorry that we startled you earlier." Carlisle said to me when Edward, Bella, Jacob and I got out and met up with them. "It's just that we smelled Renesmee's scent all over you and we felt certain that it is you that has her."

"Oh no it's fine." I said sarcastically while holding Scooter by the leash as he was frantically trying to run away. "I'm used to having people being nice to me until something changed in them to make them wanna follow me around and oh, scaring me to death!"

"Happy to be of service." The big guy, Emmett, said with a grinned.

The Cullens followed me as we rushed inside the station where only Jack, Stella, Felisha and Gavin are here who are in deep in conversation until they heard us.

"It's about time you show – what in the world!" Jack said with eyes widened as he grabbed the front desk behind him for support when he nearly fell down.

"Whoa there!" Gavin said from behind the front desk where he almost topple over as he took out his inhaler and took numerous doses of his medicine.

"Oh my gosh!" Felisha said hugging Stella to support herself while Stella gave a squeak as she fainted in Felisha's arms when they all saw the Cullens completely dumbstruck as they were gaping at them which I'm guessing it's because of the Cullen's beauty.

"Guys, the Cullens, the Cullens, guys." I said going through the quick introductions. "Now tell me how the hell could you have lost Nessie?!" I flung at Jack furiously.

"I don't know!" Jack said angrily, yelling. "We had every cop guarding every inch of the school and we didn't see anyone come in or escape with Nessie."

"I gave you one job! _ONE_ job, and you let this happen?!" I yelled.

"Cody!" Felisha rebuked me.

"You think we weren't taking our jobs seriously?" Jack snapped. "We would've noticed if someone tried to sneak in to get Nessie. We have each other's eyes Cody!"

"Yeah and look how that turned out!" I said flinging my arms in the air as my anger was flying in the air.

"Hey, you got me playing bodyguard to Nessie, you have Felisha trying to understand about how her vampire abilities work and be her doctor, you have Gavin using his hacking skills to find information on Han and the others and got Stella trying to track down the Cullens, I don't see you doing anything!" Jack said angrily.

"At least I'm not the one who screw up!" I yelled.

"Cody, calm down. Jack and his men did everything they could." Felisha said.

"It wasn't good enough! And I told you this might happen no matter what, but did you listen to me? No!" I snapped at her.

"Well I told _you_ not to jinx it so technically you're the one letting your anxiety slip into reality." Felisha snapped.

"Really? Was that your motto on your thesis to get your PHD?" I asked, scornfully.

"Hey! You don't need to be all snarky and sarcastic. We were just trying to help. We care about Nessie just as you do." Stella snapped at me.

"Helpful. Why don't I believe you?" I said sarcastically.

"I said stop being sarcastic!" Stella snapped in her fierce way.

"Yeah why don't you make me, short stuff!" I said.

"Hey, don't you start with her!" Gavin snapped as he came over to get in between me and Stella and soon the five of us started arguing snapping at one another where they were against me like it's my fault.

Just when Jack and I grabbed each other ready to fight, I felt that familiar sensation where somehow my anger went away no matter how hard I try to resist and its putting me in a calm state causing Jack and I to let go of each other slowly in confusion.

"W-What's going on? Why am I so calm?" Gavin asked.

"That would be my doing." We turned to see it was the blonde guy Jasper who spoke. "I can feel your guys' emotions which was driving me crazy of your anger so I had to control them to calm you all down." That explains what happened at Starbucks. I thought. "I know you all are upset, we are as well that we were this close to finding Renesmee, but fighting one another isn't gonna help, especially with little time we have to know who knows what will happen to her."

"He's right." I said after taking a deep breath and turned to my friends. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you all."

"No Cody, you have every right to be upset. I just don't understand how all of this could happen?" Jack said in frustration.

"Just start over from the beginning." Carlisle said to Jack. "When did you noticed that Renesmee was missing?"

"I was waiting at the parking lot to give Nessie a ride home after school, but she hadn't shown up for fifteen minutes. I called and texted her, she didn't answer. I went to her final class where she told me she had a test and I thought she was finishing up but when I walked in, Nessie wasn't there and I asked her teacher if she knows where Nessie is, but he told me that Nessie didn't show up. I went to her last class before that and she said Nessie wasn't there either. They both said that Cody excused her out of class." Jack explained.

"What about Meena and Brent? Wasn't she with them?" I asked.

"I talked to them. They said the last time they saw Nessie was before lunch ended." Jack answered.

"So she must have disappeared between when lunch ended and her next class started." Esme said.

"She couldn't have just disappeared." Felisha said.

"She's right, we didn't see Nessie tried to leave the school grounds on her own." Jack said.

"I would've been kind of relieved if she did but that would mean she would try to hand herself over to them like she try to do last week." I said.

"Well then she must have been kidnapped at the school." The beautiful blonde girl Rosalie said.

"But that's just it. How could someone just gotten through us and took Nessie?" Jack asked like it doesn't make sense.

"You didn't see anyone that might look suspicious?" Edward asked looking at Jack as if he's examining him which I'm guessing is to read his mind.

"We had students and faculty have their school ID cards so that they be allowed access. NO one could've gotten in without it." Jack said.

"Well then how do you explain letting someone in and take away our family member?" Emmett asked. Jack shrugged and was trying to figure this out. This doesn't make sense. How could they have gotten Nessie right under Jack and his force's noses. I doubt it was invisibility. A secret passage to the school? Not likely. What is it then?

"Hang on," We turned when Bella spoke. "You said that no one can get in or out of the school without ID, correct? That only students and faculty were allowed in?"

"That's right." Jack said.

"But what if someone outside of school was needed that was school related and was called to the building and maybe come there on a important business, like a delivery man?" Bella asked. Huh, I think Bella's on to something here. We turned to Jack being deep in thought on what Bella said.

"Actually… we were informed of a delivery being brought into the school." Jack said.

"Did you see what was being delivered?" Edward asked.

"No, but one of my men, Johnny was the one guarding the front entrance to the school. He told me there was a delivery man coming in with two big packages for the music department and showed his ID so he was granted access. I believed he came around noon. Then later Johnny said that they came out with only one package saying that it was not needed and they left the campus after that." Jack said.

"Wait a second, _they_?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jack said in confusion.

"Didn't you say that one person got in?" Edward asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jack was confused for a moment until he understood what we were getting at here.

"Son of a bitch!" He said. "Johnny is so fired!"

"Great, we lost Nessie all because of Jack's buddy's stupidity." Jacob said in disbelief.

"Hey guys," We all turned to see Gavin in front of the computer. "I hacked into the school's security system pulling out the camera footages scanning for signs where Nessie was last seen and this is what I've found. Look." He said, turning the computer screen as we all gathered around with me in front.

The video was first rewinding all the way until it showed us the footage in a bathroom until it stopped right there and played. There we saw Nessie washing her hands before drying them with that air blowing machine. That's when some Goth chick came out of her stall when Nessie was done and Nessie turned around noticing her. At that moment, smoke cloud was shot out of the flower on the Goth girl's jacket right at Nessie's face causing her to cough and be distracted when the Goth girl quickly got around her and pulled out an object and pierced behind Nessie's neck causing her to stumble until she fell to the ground. The Goth girl put a finger in her ear while taking off her wig. Or should I say _his_ wig, when I recognized his hair. Han! A minute later, a thin man walks in wearing a delivery uniform taking off his sunglasses and hat for a moment.

"It's him!" Edward said and I thought I heard a growl, like an animal growl. "It's Cipher!" He said pointing at the grey hair man with a rat like face.

"He's got Nessie!" Jacob said angrily where his body was shaking like mad.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I said in a "This can't be happening!" tone as I fell to my knees seeing the two man quickly put their disguises back on both in delivery uniform as they picked up Nessie and put her in a big box that was on a stroller outside the bathroom and they both pushed it on their way out where the officer Johnny was standing guard and stupidly nodded them goodbye when they left. Soon everything started to get dizzy until something caught me.

"Codester, pull yourself together!" Jack said pulling me up getting me to face him with a determined look. "We'll find her but you need to keep your head on." He said giving me a couple of light slaps to the face.

"How are we gonna find her though?" Felisha asked. "That guy Cipher could be anywhere here in Washington, or maybe on his way to Canada or another state."

"I don't think Cipher and his crew would just leave when they took Nessie. They need the Cullens to complete their goal." Stella said. "They couldn't have gotten far. We just need to find Cipher, and we'll find Nessie."

"Can't you guys find Nessie?" Gavin asked the Cullens. "You all have vampire super senses and everything, can't you smell her out?"

"We tried that before after meeting Cody and we were gonna arrive at his house until Edward told us. Even with her scent that is on you, she could be anywhere in the city since she's been here for so long." Jasper said.

"Hang on, doesn't Alice see the future? Can't she help find out where Cipher has Nessie?" I asked turning to Alice.

"My visions can change if the person changes his mind so the future is not set in stone he might escape and move Nessie someplace else." Alice explained and then sighed. "Besides, I had a hard time seeing Nessie in my visions even before she was born unlike how I can see my family's. The one time I was able to see, I got lucky when I somehow found out she was still alive and where she is but nothing else. Then when I saw you, I was able to see the two of you in it finding out that you have her."

"Bottom line is, Shorty here can't see Nessie unless by chance which could take forever." Jacob said.

"So there's no way of tracking down Cipher or Renesmee?" Bella asked like all hope is lost as the Cullens and Jacob had that same look.

"No," I said. "There's a way we can find Nessie. There's one person I know that is able to track her down without a problem, and he's right here." I turned pointing down only to see where I was pointing at is empty. What the hell? I thought spinning around with my eyes on the floor.

"Uh, is that your dog trying to escape?" Emmett asked and I looked to see him pointing at the front door where Scooter was trying to get the door to open which thankfully it's pull, not push.

"Scooter!" I said in a "This is not the time" tone as I ran over to grab him only my dog avoided me before I could grab his leash. "Scooter, get back here!" I said as I was chasing after Scooter who was running away, yelping as I chased him around the room. "Scooter! What the hell is your problem?" I asked when I cornered Scooter when he went behind the desk and went under it and I see him covering his head with his paws whimpering while his whole body was trembling.

"I'm afraid that's our fault." I looked up to see Edward with an apologetic look on his face. "Animals have a great fear of our presence even by the smell of it, and it doesn't help matters when my family and I feed off of them in order to survive."

"But Scooter has been with me before we found Nessie and he was okay with her since then." I said like it wasn't making any sense.

"It could be because she's half human so he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable with her around." Carlisle suggested. Oh whatever, we don't have time for this. I thought getting down to Scooter's level.

"Scooter, listen to me!" I said grabbing my dog by the collar to lift him up but he refuses. "Nessie has been kidnapped by the guys we saw the night we found her. His name is Cipher and he has her. Because of one of the cop's lazy ass, we don't know where Nessie is and we can't be certain if she's there but only _you_ can help."

"We need you smell out Nessie and lead her for us to follow like you did that day we went hiking and Nessie ran away from us so fast." I said pulling out a piece of clothing I got from Nessie's room and showed it to Scooter as he refuses to look.

"Scooter, come on!" I said in frustration. "Nessie's life is at stake here! Cipher and his men will do unspeakable things to her that we don't want it to happen to her and her family and we can only save her if you stop being so scared and cooperate. You're the only one that can do this."

"Scooter, please!" I pleaded. "We need you. The Cullens need you. _I_ need you! _Nessie_ needs you! Please." I said as I started to break down and cry seeing Scooter refusing to move, or even help. "Do this for Nessie." I cried as I let go of Scooter letting the tears fall seeing that it's pointless getting Scooter's help.

That's it. We're gonna lose her. I will lose the one person I care so much for. The most important person that means the world to me. My only reason that my life means something. That one person that made my life feel complete. My daughter.

I was crying until I felt something wet poke my hand and I opened my eyes to see Scooter poking his nose at my hand that is holding Nessie's clothes. He was slowly giving a few sniffs until his tail went up and he scurried out from under the desk. I got up to see Scooter sniffing around until he started barking at the door.

"He's found her!" I said.

"Let's go!" Emmett said as we all started running out the door.

"I need all officers on deck. Suspect 001 has been located! I repeat, Suspect 001 has been located!" Jack said to his radio in his cruiser where Felisha, Gavin and Jack got in with him.

"Cody!" I turned around and my eyes widened to see Allie rushing over with Meena and Brent behind her. "I heard what happened. Have you found Nessie?" Allie said.

"I think so; Scooter was able to pick up her scent and we're about to go save her." I said.

"We'll go with you." Brent said.

"We wanna help." Meena said.

"No!" They raised an eyebrow at me. "I-I-I mean it's too dangerous. These people that have her could hurt you guys."

"Excuse me, but I can about Nessie as much as you do. She's like a daughter to me." Allie said causing me to cringed when she said that part. Shit, what am I gonna do? We can't bring them with us because A, it's dangerous and Cipher and his men could kill Allie and Nessie's friends and B, they have no clue about what's going on. I turned to Edward who was listening in on the conversation.

" _Uh, help me!_ " I thought to him. Edward was thinking until he turned to Alice who was standing near the car where Jasper is. They looked at each other until Alice nodded.

"I think it's safe." She said. "They might be able to help."

"Alright fine," I said to Allie, Meena and Brent. "Just be careful." I said and the three of them went to Allie's car to see Jacob there waiting on Allie to give him her keys which she did so with a questionable look. As they got into her car, I turned to mine to see Edward standing at the driver's side of the door. Uh, hey. My car here. I thought.

"Nothing personal, but I'm not a fan of slow. Besides, we don't have time." He said holding up his hand for my keys. I huffed and gave Edward the keys and we both got in.

Jack soon turned on his sirens and the flashing lights and he soon pulled out of the lot and into the road with all of us in multiple vehicles right on his tail.

Don't worry Nessie, we're coming to save you!

* * *

 **Alright you guys, it's hero time! Please review.**


	18. Decisions

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **It's time to save Nessie! Will they make it on time? Will the Cullen's secret be kept secret? Prepare for some… well, a bit of something that will make you feel tense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Decisions**

Cody's POV

I didn't know how long we've been on the road but I can see it was night time as we all saw the cars pulled over in some area as we did the same.

"This is why I should be the one driving _my_ car." I said when Edward and I got out as did everyone else while I had that look of being freaked out and looking like I was about to puke. Did I forget to mention that Edward was driving at over a hundred miles an hour?! I was holding on to my seat for dear life that Edward even drove passed Jack one time that he had to speed up for the Cullens to not get ahead of themselves. "Oh shit, I think I'm gonna barf." I said covering my mouth to avoid letting things come out of my mouth despite I had a light lunch.

"I always drive like this." Edward said. "And as I said before, we don't have time."

"Scooter, can you find Nessie?" Felisha asked him. Scooter gave a bark and was turning to where the woods are.

"Lead the way boy." I said and my dog took off into the woods with us running after him. As we were running I can see the Cullens looked a bit annoyed for some reason, almost like they don't like running. Oh I don't have time to question this. We gotta save Nessie.

"Wait stop!" Edward yelled but so loud causing all of us to skid to a halt when Scooter stopped and we were near the end of the woods when we saw something. "This must be it." He said as we all got down on our knees and hid ourselves from behind some bushes as we stare at an old factory that looks like it hasn't run for ages.

"What is that place?" Esme asked.

"It appears to be some old factory." Jacob said.

"Congratulations mutt for figuring out the obvious." Rosalie sneered.

"Oh go dye your hair in a pool of bleach blondie." Jacob snapped.

"You know what -"

"Both of you, be quiet." Carlisle said to them sternly causing those two to shut up.

"Hey Codester, you gotta take a look at this." Jack said from his binoculars handing them to me. "Look at the top of the building."

I did so adjusting the lens so I can see and saw a picture of a rocket ship flying through Saturn's ring.

"Hang on, isn't that the same picture that was on the note Han got when he tried to kidnap Nessie?" I asked giving the binoculars to Stella to confirm it.

"Hey, can I see?" Brent asked as the binoculars were handed over to him. He took a look at the picture for a moment. "I know the symbol."

"You do?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, that's the symbol of Comet's Comic Center. My uncle told me that it was once popular until business started slowing eventually being shut down twenty years ago. And I don't blame them since people just buy their comics digitally now a days." Brent said handing the binoculars back.

"I called my force." Jack said. "They're on their way but they won't be as fast the way you guys drove tonight." He said to the Cullens.

"Edward, are they there? Is Renesmee with them?" Carlisle asked. Edward took a minute staring at the factory probably to hear their minds.

"Yes, they're in there, and so is Renesmee." He said.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

"She's out and is tied up. They drugged her to make her weak so she won't break free, but other than that, she's fine." Edward explained causing me and Bella to let out a sigh of relief. Minus the drugs, at least Nessie is alright… for now.

"Uh excuse me, but how exactly can you know all of that?" Allie asked as she and Meena and Brent looked totally confused.

"We'll explain later." I said and turned to Edward and Alice. "Who else is in there?" Alice took a moment to see it in her visions as Edward turned to her.

"I see Renesmee, Cipher, Han and about fifty other men in there. Plus, there are about eight dogs inside and eight of them outside guarding." She said and I took the binoculars again to see sure enough, eight of the black slender Doberman Pinscher looking very menacing. "They all looked pretty armed."

"Pff, that's nothing we can't handle." Emmett scoffed cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on Emmett, we can't just barge in there recklessly." Jasper said putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "They're probably expecting us using Renesmee as bait. Plus, we can't expose ourselves to them. That's what they want the most."

"We need to figure out a way to save Nessie without giving away the Cullens of what they are. Jack, Cody, Felisha, Gavin, Scooter and I don't stand a chance ourselves against them if we make the Cullens sit back and watch." Stella said.

"You're really underestimating us." Jacob scoffed. "We can do things pretty much how you guys can."

"We're not gonna let you guys go at it alone. We'll help you anyway we can." Esme said as the Cullens and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"That goes for us too." Meena said. "We wanna help save Nessie."

"The question is, how are we gonna do that." Carlisle said.

"I think I have an idea." I said and that's when Edward had an amazed look on his face.

"Alice, are you certain?" He asked her.

"As long as they don't change their minds so suddenly, it'll work." Alice said.

"Um, would you mind telling _all_ of us what this plan is?" Felisha said trying to get our attention. It took about five minutes to go over this plan once everyone understood it using what we got.

"I'll say, I'm impress with this guy." Jasper said with a smile. "I never met a person like him with such… brilliance at our level."

"He's everything for what he needs to be to take care of Renesmee." Bella smiled to me as I smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah but will this tactic work passed those guard dogs?" Jacob asked pointing it out.

"Why don't you go over there and talk them out of it since you guys are the same species?" Rosalie said and I spoke before there was argument between the two.

"Jacob's right though; if those dogs catch wind of the Cullens, our cover's blown." I said.

"We just need to lure those dogs away somehow." Jack said.

"That's where you guys will come in." Jasper said staring at me, Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella, Allie, Meena and Brent.

"Wait, what?! Us?! How?! Why?!" Gavin asked in a "Say what!" freak out way as his eyes widened while he took out his inhaler and inhaled his medicine.

"If we go with you right now, those dogs will smell us and immediately give away to Cipher, but if only you guys go in, they'll just think you'll some wanderer or stray animal leaving you undetected. You can lead them away from the building." Jasper explained.

"So you're saying you want us to die? I'm out!" Brent said but was pulled down by Meena.

"That won't happen. When you lead the dogs away, we'll come in and take care of them before they can harm you." Carlisle said.

"How?" Meena asked.

"Once again, we'll explain later." I said. "Okay, we'll each lure a dog away far enough. Once we've done that, we all meet back at the factory."

"We'll be right on your tail when you do that." Emmett said looking excited.

"Here," Jack said pulling something out of his bag he brought. "I got silent dog whistles. We'll use these to lure them away." He said giving a whistle to me, Stella, Gavin, Felisha, Allie, Meena and Brent and one for himself.

I pulled out Nessie's clothing and tied around Scooter's head to cover his ears so he won't get affected by the sound of the whistles.

"When the coast is clear, head to the building and wait outside." I said before covering his ears as Scooter gave out a noise saying okay. I got up when it was done and walked over to Allie.

"You know you don't have to do this." I said to her. Allie played around the whistle in her hands before looking up at me with such determination in her eyes.

"I'd do anything for Nessie. She means a lot to me just as she does to you." She said.

I cupped Allie's face and kissed her before pulling her towards me for a hug. "Just be careful." I said.

"I will if you will." Allie said hugging me back. We let go to see everyone was waiting on us.

"Let's do this." I said. With that, we all took off in different directions. I was facing the front entrance of the building from a distance to see one of the dogs looking around when he heard the bushes moving. Then one of the two started walking away towards the woods where Jack is as he started to run with the dog going after it. I blew my whistle causing that other dog to turn to my direction and came over to me.

I slowly backed away until the dog was deep into the woods when I started running and soon dog started chasing after me. I was running as fast as I could but this dog looked like he had jet fuel for breakfast as he is gaining on me.

"Oh shit!" I cried when I didn't pay attention up ahead since it was so dark that I tripped on something causing me to fall down. Luckily I wasn't hurt but when I got on my back, the dog was ready as he jumps towards me for the kill. That is until something swooped in, grabbed the dog and snapped his neck immediately killing him. I saw him turned around as he came over to help me up.

"Father's have to have each other's back." Edward smiled as I did the same, thanking him. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and one second we were in the words, the next we were in front of the factory with Scooter as everyone else joined us.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Jack said getting on all fours while Gavin took out his inhaler again after they got off of Emmett and jasper's back.

"Okay, how the hell did you guys do that?!" Brent asked looking at the Cullens wildly.

"Again, we'll explain later." I said. "Edward, what's going on now?" Edward took a moment to listen inside.

"Renesmee just woke up. Cipher and his men are with her as well as their dogs. They're too distracted of what happened out here." He said and then his eyes widened. "We gotta move, now!" I don't need to know what he heard because I'm well aware of it.

"Alice, where's the power switch?" I asked.

"Behind the building." Alice said and we quickly but quietly went around back where we saw the power box on the wall. It was digitally locked with a number pad. Gavin quickly pulled out his phone and connected it to the power box where on his phone screen, the numbers were randomizing to hack into the power box to unlock it. Finally, the blue numbers stopped flashing and turned to green and the power box opened and in it was a red hand switch.

"Okay, does everyone remember the plan?" I asked and everyone nodded their heads. I faced the switch and placed my hand on it taking a deep breath.

Renesmee's POV

I felt like my mind was shut off until I slowly came around and woke up. My eyes took a while until they focused for me to see that I am in a unfamiliar room. A light was lit above my head and as I looked around, I noticed that I am bound by the legs and wrists lying on some platform that was in a position where I was facing a door. There was a splitting pain in the back of my head. I felt weak for some strange reason, as if all of my strength, my vampire super strengths, have been sucked out of me.

I was trying to remember what happened and how I got here. I was getting a police escort to school, I met Jacob and I was in school. I tried to remember what happened there. I went to all my classes in the morning, I was telling my friends about Jacob, I went to the bathroom to get ready before my next class,

I remember now. I was in the bathroom when that Goth girl came out and sprayed with something at me and I blacked out after that. Seeing myself in this room, I have a terrible feeling what's going on and my suspicion was right on the money when the door opened.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." A thin man with grey hair said as he was accompanied by another guy and one I recognized as Han, the one who tried to kidnap me before and by their feet was a black slender Doberman Pinscher looking menacing. "I was afraid Han here went a little overboard of the drug he gave you." He smiled on his rat like face.

"W-Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

"They call me Cipher. You may not know me, but I know you Nessie." He said.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I have been monitoring you for some time Nessie, you and your family; the Cullens." Cipher said as he walks around me making me feel exposed and almost like I'm being violated by the way he's looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked even though I'm aware what he wants.

"I know full well that you guys are vampires." Cipher said continuing to walk around me.

"No we're not."

"Don't play innocent with me young lady." Cipher said with a smirk. "I saw what that blonde lady and the big guy did and after catching your family's every movement, I know what you guys are. Although there some things that had me curious, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, I have all the evidence and footage of you guys. What I need though is you all to cooperate with us so we can show everybody in the world what special people you are."

No, I can't let that happen. I'm not gonna let Cipher make us his show pets. I got to think of something to get out of this.

"Look, whatever you see or have, there could be a lot possibilities to it. Plus, how would you know that I'm with the Cullens?" I asked pretending like I don't know them, which is somewhat true.

"I recognize those features anywhere about you Renesmee. Your looks were so familiar since you were a baby. I'm surprised how fast you have grown. It makes this much more interesting to find out what makes you tick." Cipher said in pleasure causing me to gulp. "And I am positive of what I see."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that I hope you had a good life." Cipher grinned and two more men came into the room; they were wearing white lab coats. Seeing them caused me to panic and I tried to break free.

"It's no use Renesmee, that drug has rendered your body weak as well as your muscles, including your vampire strengths. If you were planning to deny what I believe you to be, you should've figured out what we did to you." Cipher said looking pleased. "Enough chit chat. Boys, shall we begin?" He looked happy as the two men in lab coats were walking towards me from their table; one was holding a syringe and the other a tool that will cut me open. The sight of it cause me to scream.

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"What's going?" One of the men asked.

"The power is off." Han said when I can see him flipping the switch but nothing came on or off despite how dark it is in here.

"Tell them to go check the power box. Now!" Cipher demanded. That's where I hear a sound of a window break from the other side. Then came cries, a scuffle and things falling down and I thought I smelled something very awful like… like a wet dog or something.

"What's going on over there?" Cipher asked.

Before Han could reach the door, it burst open where a russet wolf came in. Not just a wolf, a huge one, horse size to be exact.

"What the hell is that thing?!" One of the men said in fear.

"I don't believe this!" Cipher said in complete amazement. "A werewolf! First vampires, now were-" He was cut off when the wolf tackled him to the wall knocking him out as their dog attacked the wolf but felt like it felt nothing as he grabbed the dog by the throat and killed him instantly and then attacked Han and the other two men leaving them unconscious.

I was completely scared when it was just me and the wolf until he somehow broke the shackles that were binding me and I fell to the floor. The wolf got down, looking at me as I stare into his eyes where there was somehow something familiar about his eyes as well as the feeling I feel.

"Jacob." I said, not question. He licked my face and then turned his body around. He looked at me from behind. It took me a while to realize that he wants me to ride on his back so that's what I did when I slowly climbed on top of him.

"Hey, stop!" Cipher cried when came around just as Jacob started running out the door as I held on to him. Soon I hear voices as well as barking as more men and their dogs were chasing after us, blocking our way every turn we take.

"We got 'em! One of them yelled when five men and two dogs were blocking our path. That's when Jacob leaped over them and continues running.

I hear more voices as Jacob and I were running until he stopped seeing a dead end and we were cornered seeing old machines that aren't running surrounding us and Cipher's men and his dogs coming towards us. Jacob turned his head to me. He had that look in his eyes. It was if he was telling me something. Something that says… trust me. I don't know why but trust him completely, even though I hardly know him.

"I trust you." I said. Then without warning, Jacob gave out a jump and since I was on his back, he sent me flying over the machines where I screamed I was expecting to hit the ground but instead a pair of arms caught me and gently sat me down so that I can stand.

I looked at the two people who saved me and I was facing a young beautiful woman with brown hair with a young boy who… looks a lot like me.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" They both smiled big until,

"Come on, we gotta move!" He said taking my hand as we started running just as the dogs came. We were trying to get to the exit but we get blocked off by the dogs who came out of nowhere. We kept running until once again, we were at a dead end and they were coming.

"Get ready." My birth father said scooping me in his arms. Not again. I thought as he threw me over the machines causing me to scream.

"I got'cha!" He said as I was in the arms of Cody.

"Dad!" I explained as Scooter barked.

"Let's move!" Cody said as he took my hand and we followed Scooter where thankfully no one was chasing after us. Although I do hear their voices.

"Don't let them escape!"

"Get the cameras! They're here!"

"Do whatever you can to get rid of that guy and his friends but the Cullen must not be harmed!"

"We gotta move now!" Cody said.

"I don't think so!" It was Han who cut right in front of us with a knife in his hand.

Cody pulled me back as he grabbed Han's hand that was about to strike kneed him to the stomach and then punched him in the face and then Scooter jumped in and bit Han right where he shouldn't be bitten causing to scream in agony as we hear more dogs coming causing the three of us to leave Han and run until we see two directions to go.

"Nessie, go with Scooter! He'll take you outside!" Cody said and that's when Scooter grabbed sleeve tugging me to go with him and I looked back to see Cody going the other direction.

"Dad!" I cried trying to go back but Scooter won't let me.

"Nessie!" I turned to see we were heading towards the entrance or should I say exit since it's the way out and saw Allie there.

"Allie!" I cried as I hugged her in relief. "Dad is still in there!"

"Don't worry, he's got it cover." Allie said. "Right now, let's get you away from here." Before we could, three of Cipher's dog were in front of us when we turned. Judging by the growls and menacing stares, they're ready to attack and that's when they jumped at us.

Just as Allie got in front of me as a shield, Scooter jumped in front of the dogs.

"Scooter!" I cried seeing my dog taking on three of them that are bigger than him. Scooter was fighting well but not good enough against three at once. That's when one of them came behind and bit Scooter's back leg causing him to yelp.

"No!" I cried seeing Scooter on the ground with the three dogs on top of him. That's they were tackled at once by Jacob as he got them away from Scooter and killed three of the dogs without breaking a sweat.

"Run!" I turned to see some of the men running out of the building. "The place is going down!" That's when I saw fire spreading inside the building causing me to panic as I cling on to Allie.

"Nessie, it's okay. Come on." Allie said and that's when I saw Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella, Meena, Brent and my birth parents coming out as the building was now completely covered in flames along with six other people who must be my true family as well. But I couldn't see any sign of Jacob.

"We lured some of them out straight to my men." Jack said. "Here are more of them." Jack said as we saw more police officers rushing in arresting Cipher's men. But where's Cipher?

"Wait, where's Cody?" Felisha asked. We all looked around to see he is not with us. Oh no!

"Oh dear god, he's still in there." My birth father said with a look of horror.

"Hey!" We turned to see coming out of the building was Cody as he was sprinting his way towards us just as Cipher came out with his dog chasing after Cody.

"Give me back that flash drive!" Cipher said reaching into his jacket.

"Codester, look out!" Jack cried when Cipher pulled out his gun but too late when he pulled the trigger and loud bag was heard.

"Ah!" Cody cried as he fell to the ground but didn't stop as he tried to keep going but the dog caught up to him and bit Cody's leg hard to stop him.

Cipher caught up to Cody, limping as he stomped on Cody's hand that is clenched into fist causing him to give out a another cry.

"I'm not asking you again; give it to me!" Cipher said giving a kick right to Cody's head causing him to open his hand where a small black rectangular device fell out.

"No!" I cried as my birth father rushes in first killing the dog that still has Cody's leg and then grabbed Cipher by the neck pinning him to the ground. That's when more police officers came in telling my birth father to let Cipher go as police cars were able to come in.

"Dad!" I said running over to where both my dads are as everyone else joined in. "Dad! Dad, no please!" I said as pulled him close to me.

"He's okay, he was only shot to the leg and blacked out from the impact to his head." Felisha said.

"Come on Codester, open your eyes dude." Jack said. Cody was then stirring until he opened his eyes. Oh thank goodness.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"No, the broken fingers, the bite mark from that dog and getting shot in the leg were nothing like a bee sting, of course I'm not okay." Cody said.

"And he's okay." Gavin said causing me, him, Jack, Felisha and Stella to laugh as Cody was trying to sit up straight and turned seeing me.

"We should be asking if Ness is okay." Cody said.

"Me? You're the one that got shot." I said to him.

"You really gotta stop being so selfless." Cody said giving a weak chuckle.

"Let me take a look at your leg." A blonde man got down to examine Cody's leg. This man looks a bit older than the other people and something tells me that he must be my grandfather.

He looked at Cody's leg just as a black shiny car came over and two guys in black suits came out taking off their sunglasses.

"Come on pal, you're coming with us." One of the police officers said as he and another guy had Cipher in their arms.

"No, you don't understand, you should be arresting them!" Cipher said trying to point at us.

"Cipher, you called me saying you have what you wanted to show me and all I'm seeing is you being groped by the police officers?" One of the guy in the black suit says.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"I think they work for the government." Jack said.

"No Duncan, you see I was ready to show you that the Cullens I've been telling you about are vampires when a _huge_ werewolf came and attacked us." Cipher said as the police officers were holding him.

"Werewolf. Right. First vampires, and now this." Duncan said looking not at all impressed.

"No really, there was a werewolf, ask my men, they saw it." Cipher said.

"Words are not enough to prove to me what you discover as you didn't show me evidence when you claim these… Cullens that they are vampires before." Duncan said.

"I didn't want to show you until I have the Cullens and there they are right in front of you. Plus, I have a flash drive with all the footage and pictures of their every moment. Look." Cipher said waving the memory stick in his hand a bit.

"That's not true, he's wrong." I said to reason with the black suit guys.

"We are people just like you guys." My grandfather says to them.

"No you're not, you aren't human!" Cipher spat causing one of the officers to stomp on Cipher's foot to shut him up.

Duncan sighed. "Schneider, get your computer." He said and the other guy in suit went into their car to grab a silver laptop as Duncan roughly took the flash drive out of Cipher's hand.

No, this is it. If what Cipher said is true that he has proof that he's been following me and my family knowing that we're vampires and Duncan and the government see it, all lives will be ruined. Our happiness will be taken away. No freedom. We won't live our life like normal people would.

"Hey, I know you," Schneider said looking at the laptop and then at Cipher. "You're Yo-Yo Kid Fail!" Huh?

"What?!" Cipher said in complete shock.

"Oh yeah!" One of the police officers that was holding Cipher said as he looked at him as if he just realized who he is. "Dude, you had to know that yo-yo was gonna come back and hit you in the no-no! Get it? Because yo-yo rhymes with no-no and it hit right in the no-no.!" He said causing him and the other officer to have a hard time to control their laughter and even Schneider laugh as I took a closer look at Cipher and it hit me.

Oh my gosh, no way! I thought as some of were laughing. I didn't even noticed since he doesn't have the brace, glasses or the mullet. I can't believe this is the guy who was in that embarrassing popular video that Brent showed me.

"No, wait, that's not what was in the flash drive!" Cipher said breaking free from the cops and grabs the laptop and looks through it. "Where's all the videos and photos I have of the Cullens? They are all supposed to be in there." He said frantically.

"Edward." I heard Cody hissed and I turned to see him discreetly tossing a flash drive that looked similar to Cipher's to my birth father who caught it and then crushed it in his hand turning it into dust.

"No, this can't be. It was all in there. I swear!" Cipher said giving Duncan a pleaded look. Duncan just gave him a look of displeasure.

"You wasted my time for six years and have become a waste of our money. That was the final straw. Let's go Schneider." He said putting on his sunglasses as Schneider followed his lead as they got into their car and drove off leaving Cipher completely speechless.

"Alright, that's it pal," Jack's boss, Marty said as he and the other offices handcuffed Cipher. "Not only are you arrested for kidnapping, but you're also arrested for accusing a family of creatures that don't even exist." He said.

"No, I'm telling you, the Cullens are vampires! And there was a werewolf!" Cipher said as he was fighting off the cops who taking them to the cruiser.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Yo-Yo Kid Fail." Marty said as they opened the door for him.

"You might wanna take that guy under psychiatric hold. I think that yo-yo hit more than his no-no." Jack said.

"No, I'm not crazy! The Cullens are vampires! You have to believe me!" Cipher yelled and started screaming as he was shoved in the back seat of the cruiser.

"We're sorry for what this man has caused to you all. We're make sure to put him in his place." Marty said to all of us and then turned to Jack. "You did good Chief Ryan. Something tells me that you got spot of my job with your name on it when I retire." He smiled to Jack.

"We'll see about that." Jack smirked. Marty nodded and got into his car driving off with a screaming Cipher as the rest of his men were being escorted by the police to their cruisers.

"Cody, we need to get that leg checked." Felisha said seeing that his leg looks pretty bad.

"I can fix that." My grandpa said as he pulled out something out of his jacket and I was surprised to see he has first aid with him.

"Hey Carlisle," We turned after grandpa was done bandaging Cody's leg and we saw Jacob wearing nothing but shorts and I nearly fainted seeing how hot Jacob looks. "You better help this guy out. He's hurt pretty bad." He said showing my dog in my arms seeing his leg bend badly as he was whimpering.

"Bring him here, let me see." My grandpa said. Jacob walks over and that's when Scooter was trying to get out of Jacob's arms, away from us.

"Scooter," I said getting up, coming over to him. "It's okay." I patted his head to calm him down. "Let my grandfather help you." Oh wait. I thought nervously turning at the man, Carlisle and saw him smiling and look like he was gonna cry that I called him that. Scooter at me and then at my grandpa and slowly he calmed down and stop squirming. Jacob gently placed Scooter down and my grandpa comes over to him. Scooter yelped when my grandpa touched him.

"We'll probably put a brace around him but he'll be fine in a couple of days." He said wrapping Scooter's leg where he got bitten until it was secure. Scooter looked at my grandpa and slowly he nudged his nose against his hand causing my grandpa to smile as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Allie asked as we all turned to see her like she's totally lost now.

"Like who are you people?" Meena asked.

"Yeah, and what's with that guy yell at you all being vampires and werewolves and such?" Bren asked. I looked at them and then at Cody who nodded and I got up coming over to Allie where I placed my hand on her cheek. A minute later, she gasped after I let go when I showed her and then I did the same thing to Meena.

"Whoa!" She gasped when I was done and went to the same thing to Brent.

His eyes widened when I let go. "You're only six?!"

"So… these people…" Allie said pointing at them.

"Yes, these people… are my family." I said turning to them. "And those two… are my parents." I said to them and they smiled big as I can see they look like they crying for happiness. I just can't believe I'm finally meeting my family. After so long. Here they are; my parents, my grandparents, possibly my aunts and uncles. I just can't believe they're here. I just wish it was under better circumstances.

That's when the girl who looks like a pixie gasped as she had a blanked look on her face as my birth father had a look of surprised as he looked down.

"Renesmee," I looked down to see Cody still sitting on the ground with his head down as he sighed. "You should go with them."

"What?" I said as my heart missed beat at what I'm hearing.

Cody took a deep breath and looked at me. "You should go and be with the Cullens."

"W-What? No!" I said getting down on my knees. He can't be serious. He just can't be.

"Nessie, you know I love you. I always have. I love you as if you were my own daughter. But come on, look at me," Cody said having me to take a look at him. "I'm only human. I don't know anything about raising a vampire. Let alone a half human half vampire."

"These people are your family. They know what it's like being a vampire since they are one. They'll help you learn how use your vampire abilities, control them, living like them, everything."

"And Bella and Edward, they're your parents." Cody continued showing me my birth parents who were watching us. "They and everyone else spent their whole lives looking for you. They never gave up hope that you were still out that. And they have. They'll show you everything you need to know." He then took my hand in his. "I know they'll take care of you more than I ever could."

My lips were trembling hearing this as I felt a tear leaking out of my eyes.

"I'll miss you though." I said.

"I know," Cody said. "But it's your choice; you can stay here and live with me like it's always has been, or you can go and be with your true family. It's your choice, and I support you all the way."

My choice? What choice do I want? To be with my birth family who I've long wanted to meet and know about where I came from or stay with the guy who has raised me my whole life and cared for me as if I was his own? To go with one person means leaving the other. That's not fair! Why did this happen? Why must they make this hard? Why can't we all just be together? What is Cody thinking here?

But then again, knowing Cody, he is only doing this for me. He wants _me_ to decide and he doesn't care who I go with. Will he really okay with the choice I make? It's hard to tell because I can't read minds. If he wants me to make the decision, then I'm hoping it's the right decision.

I heard another gasp as I got up and walked over to Bella and Edward… my real parents… who I want to be with.

My father smiled big as I threw my arms around them as they both hug me so tight as I hear crying going on… from my family.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Tears? Please review.**


	19. It's Never Goodbye

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Cody has allowed Nessie to go with her real family. Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – It's Never Goodbye**

Renesmee's POV

I can't believe how a month has flown by. Where has the time go? Did someone had the gift to speed time? Was everyone so caught up in their own world oblivious to know that this is reality? If only the whole world knew what we have all gone through.

After the incident with Cipher, I went back to live with Cody and continue school there. We made the decision that I still live with Cody and Scooter until the end of the school year. By then, I'll be transferred to a new school where I will live with my birth family. My family, the Cullens, apparently rented a house not too far from Cody's house when they came here hearing that I was alive and knowing where I am. Now they are returning to their old home we once lived in before Cipher came into our lives. Throughout the month, I've grown close getting to know them.

My grandfather, Carlisle is a very compassionate man. Turns out he's a doctor which was why he knew how to aid Cody and Scooter's injuries. He's also the one who had discover a way to survive without killing humans and that was drinking animal blood. And I thought I made the discovery but Carlisle was pleased to hear how my first hunt was on an animal. Most days, when he's not working at the hospital, Carlisle would ask me questions about my life and everything that has happened to me as I gotten older while he took notes about my growth and everything.

My grandma, Esme is so sweet and loving. It was sad to hear her story how she was an abusive relationship and also lost her child that she was killed herself until Carlisle found and saved her. That's where their love shine. Since then, she had my parents and aunts and uncles where despite not being her own, she considers them her children, including me and I grew to love her. Esme has the maternal personality for it. She even has that on babies and she adores them. Esme has even offered to babysit them whenever Jack, Felisha, Gavin and Stella have to go to work.

My aunt Rosalie is so beautiful, even for a vampire. How? And yet she thinks I'm more beautiful? No way. Rosalie seems to love me as if I was a daughter to her just as Esme does and I was sad to hear that vampires can't conceive a baby after their transformation which really hurts Rosalie more than what her ex fiancé did to her. I'm just glad she has someone like my uncle Emmett who loves her as I do to her. We were always do each other's hair which is so fun.

Speaking of my uncle Emmett, he's pretty funny. He loves to laugh and make jokes, even when there are times where it isn't necessary but hey, that's who he is. It's surprising that someone like Emmett could be so cheerful and childish, but I love that about him especially when he gives me big bear hugs. He is just so strong.

My aunt Alice is… what's the word in the nicest way possible, unusual. She's so full of energy and loves to shop. I think she's addicted to it because she makes it a hobby. Every day when she comes over, she has over fifty shopping bags with clothes for me to try on. And we're not talking about ordinary clothes, no. We're talking about expensive ones that cost more than my allowance by just one piece. It turns out she uses her visions on stock markets to make the money. I'm afraid to know how much money we have. As much as I love my aunt Alice, she can go overboard with dressing me up especially the littlest things.

Uncle Jasper and I are close… in our own way. At first, he shows to be keeping his distance from me in a fair way. The reason why is because he's afraid he'll hurt me. You see Jasper has the hardest control of thirst when he's around humans unlike everyone else and that's because he changed his diet after meeting Alice. Jasper has it hard especially I hear that he almost attacked my mom when she was human on her birthday. I told Jasper that I trust him, that I know he wouldn't hurt me. And he's trying. He really is and we do love each other.

My father, Edward is so much how I remembered him. We look so much alike that we could pose as brother and sister. I found out that not only did I inherited his looks, but I also inherited his skills for piano playing and his gift opposite where he reads minds. I ask him if he could play a song for me and he played one where he actually made it himself and I was amazed by it. What amazes me more is that he called it a lullaby, for me. He wrote that when I was baby. He is just as good of father as Cody is.

My mother Bella is the one person I was dying to know the most. It turns out I have her eyes even though hers are gold which I found out that's what vampires have when they drink animal blood, red if they drank human blood. We also have the same interest in reading, her birthday is two days after mine and apparently, according Edward, I got my sleep talk from Bella. I also found out that I have my gift from Bella in the opposite way. Her gift is a shield where she protects her mind from abilities like Edward's mind reading but my gift however can bypass it meaning I can show her my memories and everything. Bella doesn't exactly like calling me Nessie since that came from the Loch Ness monster but as the time goes by, she gives in when everyone started calling me that. Bella once told me that when she was pregnant, she thought I was gonna be a boy and had the name E.J. coming from Edward and Jacob. So when I came, Bella had my name in a combination of hers and Edward's parents; Bella's mother Renee and Esme and her father Charlie and Carlisle hence my name Renesmee Carlie. She's everything I wanted in a mother.

And Jacob…. oh Jacob. He is just amazing. I learn that Jacob is a friend of my mom who is from a tribe where apparently the wolf he transforms into is what his people call themselves as protectors of their land. They protect them from vampires apparently but since my family is not like other vampires, they made a treaty that there will be peace between the two as long as the Cullens stay off their lands and they don't bite humans

Anyway, Jacob and I have become close. It's like we're best friends and what's more, it feels like forever. He comes over when I wake up and even drives me to school and back. And then he wishes me goodnight before he leaves as I go to bed. He's always there for me when I need him. I would tell him anything and he listens to me having his full attention. He's kind, funny, sweet…. so handsome and he shows that he cares about me. All of that makes me fall in love with him even more.

I couldn't hold the feelings I have for him any longer. So I told him how I feel about him one day after he picked me from school. I was completely nervous though, afraid that he doesn't feel the same. To my surprise, he said he loves me as well, which made me euphorically happy. He said that he loved me the day we met at the gas station. But there was more. He explained to me about imprinting; it's what happens to a wolf when they meet a certain someone for the first time and everything changes to him. He do anything for that person, be a brother, friend, protector, even a lover and he imprinted on me the day I was born. He was everything I wanted him to be and now I want him as my one true love, my soul mate.

Meanwhile, Cipher was placed in a hospital ward for people with a psychotic behavior. He continues screaming saying that vampires are real and that he's not crazy but doctors state otherwise believing him to have lost his mind. Cipher really made the news these days. He's now known as the crazy guy who claims vampires are real to the world. At least they stopped remembering his Yo-Yo Kid Fail fame.

So much has happened. So much is about to change.

It was a week after school has ended entering summer. The Cullens were at Cody's house with him, me, Scooter, Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella, the babies, Allie, Meena and Brent. All here to say goodbye where I will go with my birth family returning to Forks. It's where my mom's human father Charlie still lives and where Jacob lives where he has to do his duty as a protector being Alpha of his pack. Everything I have was packed up and ready. I just can't believe this is my last day with them.

"I'll miss you guys." I said to Jack, Gavin, Felisha and Stella as we were all outside where the sun was setting.

"Oh we'll miss you too girl." Felisha said hugging me. "I'm gonna miss my favorite patient."

"I was your only patient." I teased.

"Well you're her favorite patient, but I'm your favorite auntie!" Stella said hugging me tightly she could in her strengths.

"Sure, if you recall when you were Cinderella on her first birthday." Felisha teased.

"Come at me! See what happens!" Stella said to her fiercely causing me to giggle as I turned Gavin.

"How do you deal with her for this long?" I teased to Gavin. He just shrugged.

"I don't know but it's sexy when she yells." Gavin chuckles as he gives me a hug. "I hope your family takes good care of you."

"I know they will." I said and then went to Jack.

"So am I relieved of being your bodyguard?" He teased.

"I was actually relieving you as the joker of the group." I giggled.

"Ah come on, where's the fun in that? You know you love your funny uncle." Jack grinned.

"The best." I smiled.

"But hey, if you ever need anything from me, just give me a whistle, like this," Jack gave a whistle to demonstrate. "Alright?"

"You got it Chief Ryan." I teased and then gave him a hug. I said goodbye to the babies giving them each a kiss and then went to Meena and Brent.

"This is just weird still." Brent said when he hugged me. "No offense." He said to me.

"None taken." I smiled.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you Nessie!" Meena cried as she and I hugged each other.

"I'll miss you guys too!" I said. "You're two are the best friends I could ever have."

"We feel the same Nessie. Even though you're a six year old half vampire, we love you." Brent smiled.

"Please stay in contact with us." Meena said. "We wanna hear everything about your life as a vampire and what to learn."

"I will." I said getting one more group hug from them. I then went over to Allie.

"Oh Nessie," She said as we hugged. "I feel like I just met you."

"I feel the opposite, feels more like forever we've known each other." I said. "Thanks for being like a mother to me those days."

"I'll always love you Nessie." Allie smiled as she held my hands.

"You'll take care of him for me, will you?" I asked.

"Of course I will. As long as I hear that your mother and birth father take care of you as well." Allie said. I nodded and went to the last person I wanted to say goodbye to. Although part of me doesn't want to.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Cody said.

"Don't." I teased.

"What?" Cody chuckled.

"Don't say anything that'll make me cry." I said.

"Okay, I won't." He said raising his hand up in surrender before putting them down. There was silence between us until I spoke.

"I do wanna thank you for taking care of me." I said doing the best I could to keep my emotions in without Jasper's help.

"Well, it's not like _I_ did all the work. You pretty much knew what you were doing before you were a year old." Cody said causing us to chuckle.

"You've always made me laugh, you made me feel loved, you cared for me, took me in, raised me my whole life, took care of me, protected me… loved me as if I was your own. … And I love you for that." I said as the tear escaped out of my eye.

"... Oh great, now you made me cry." Cody said as his breath was shaky when he breathed. I came over and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me.

"I'll miss you Ness. So, so much." He said.

"I'll miss you too dad." I cried. To think this is the last time I'll ever call him that.

"You and I both know that I'm not really your father." Cody said as we were still in each other's arms.

I lifted my head up facing him. "In my heart, you'll always will be." I said. And that did it as tears were falling from his eyes as he pulled into a tighter embraced and kissed the top of my head wishing we could just stay this way forever.

Cody's POV

To think this is the last time I get to hold my daughter in my arms. The last time I get to see her. The last time I get to make her laugh. The last time I make her smile. The last time I spoil her with love.

…

The last time I call this girl my daughter.

I can't believe I'm giving up Renesmee to her family. Am I upset about this? You can say that. Am I hurt that she chose to be with them even though I support her? A little bit. Do I regret giving her up? Surprising, no.

I know giving up Nessie was the toughest choice I made. Hell, I've dread for that moment. I always wanted things to stay the way it is, that Nessie stays with me as my daughter and we enjoy our lives like it always has been. Call me selfish, I know but can you blame a parent? But this is for the best. The Cullens are Nessie's real family. They know how to take care of her than I do. They'll help her anyway they can that I couldn't. Even if it means that I'll never see her again. But you know what they say; if you love something, you let them go. And if you do, they might come back to you. I hope that's true.

It felt like forever that Nessie and I were in each other's arms until we let go. Slowly, she backed away until she turned around and started walking over to where the Cullens are. Nessie came over to Edward and Bella as they hugged her. They then let go where she goes over to Jacob who took her hand. I'm glad she has him. I watched as I saw Bella and Edward walking their way towards me.

"We wanna thank you again for taking care of our daughter, and everything you've done for us." Bella said to me.

"It was nothing really." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It wasn't nothing. You took her in. You cared for her. You were willing to do anything to keep her safe for us at those darkest moments. You not only helped her, but you helped us and our family and friends as well. For that, we are forever grateful to you and your friends Cody." Edward said with a smile.

I nodded and then felt something nudging my hand. I looked down to see Scooter muffling as he was holding a gift bag in his mouth. I chuckled as I took it out of his mouth. Scooter then goes over to Bella and Edward and nudged Edward's hand.

Edward chuckled as he got down on his knee. "You were a good boy." He said rubbing his head.

"Yes you were." Bella smiled and gave Scooter a kiss. I believe Scooter blushed by the looks of it and then scurries over to where Nessie.

"Scooter!" She squealed as she hugs him. Jacob got then as he patted Scooter's head.

"Oh right, this is for you guys." I said handing them the bag. Bella took it and opened it removing the paper that was in it while Edward was surprised when he already saw it in my head.

"Your home movies." He said as Bella gasped seeing all the DVDs in there.

B-B-But… don't you wanna keep them so wouldn't… forget Nessie?" Bella asked sounding a bit speechless causing me to chuckle.

"You really thought I made only one copy? I had a feeling that one day I would you find you guys and Nessie would want to be with you. So I made extra copies for you and your family. It'll be like you never missed seeing her grow up." I smiled.

"Thank you!" Bella cried as she threw her arms around while crying on my shoulders. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any tears. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you." Edward cried as he hugged me as well. "Thank you so much." He said.

We stayed like this for a while until we finally let go.

"Take care of Nessie for me." I said.

"Believe me Cody, we will." Edward said giving me a firm squeeze on my shoulder.

Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You have our word. We'll take care of her just as you had." She said and I nodded.

"And hey, good luck with you and Allie." Edward said.

"W-What?"

"I can read your mind, remember? I know how much you love her. And Jasper can feel your emotions for her. We know what is going on, and it wasn't coming from my daughter who surprisingly has something of my annoying tiny sister." Edward chuckled causing me to feel warm in the ears of how he knew.

Bella and Edward said goodbye and walked back to their family who are now getting ready in the cars as Scooter comes back to me. He and I walked over to where the others are as we watch Nessie get in the car with Jacob, Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle. As she turned to the mirror to see us, when she saw me, she waved causing me to let the tears fall with a shaky breath as I waved back.

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. I thought trying my best to avoid turning away knowing how painful this will be.

The engines to the cars started running and soon the cars slowly started move where the Cullens started driving away as we all wave goodbye to them.

"She'll be okay." Felisha said to me.

"I know." I said as I watched the cars disappear.

"You did the right thing." Stella said.

"I know." I said.

"You're not alone man." Gavin said.

"I know." I said.

"We're here for you, always." Jack said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I know." I said.

"Cody," I finally turned when Allie spoke. "It's never goodbye." She said taking my hand. I looked at her, then at Meena and Brent, then Jack, Felisha, Stella, Gavin and the babies and then at Scooter before I looked back at where the Cullens drove off, like I know they are coming back.

"I know." I said with a small smile. I'll see you again my daughter. Hopefully soon.

* * *

 **Tears? I almost cried. Got an epilogue coming up. Please review.**


	20. Epilogue

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place a few months later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Epilogue**

Renesmee's POV

 _Three months later_

"Wakeup sleep head." Dad said giving me a shake causing me to groan. Come on, can't a girl sleep, especially on her birthday? I thought causing him to chuckle since he can hear my thoughts.

"I was hoping to wake you up before –"

He was cut off when the next second, my head and pillow were completely wet causing me to yelp.

"That." I hear him finished with a laugh as I see Aunt Alice doing my hair. I still don't get how someone so small can be so strong for a vampire.

"I was going to wash your hair anyway. Your curls need to be straightened." She said.

"Well ladies, I'll excuse myself now." I hear my dad said.

" _Thanks dad, now I'm stuck with her."_ I thought to him having a half glare look on my face.

"You're welcome sweetie." He called and soon I hear him leave the cottage my parents and I live.

"Aunt Alice, do we have to do this now?" I asked. "Three hours is enough go me to just put on just a simple light blue dress and the flats you bought me three days ago."

"N-O, No! We're celebrating your birthday for the first time as a family and we are making it special." Aunt Alice said as she done washing my hair and then tossed me a robe. "Now hurry up, we're way behind and I need to get you the clothes I bought for you laid out after I do your hair and makeup."

"Fine." I huffed as my aunt zipped out of the room before I put on my robe and brush my teeth.

It's been three months since I've been living with my birth family and I'm truly happy to be with them. The first few days were a bit of a challenge being in their home. I mean, it was shocking enough to see that my family lives in a big house. Not to mention all the cars they own but to find out that my grandma Esme had made a cottage for my parents and me, it's like I have multiple homes to stay in. Consider my family like the vampire version of the Kardashians. Anyway, the first few days were a bit of a struggle because of the changes. One day I was with one family, the next day I'm with another. It was tough to adjust but the Cullens, my family were so very patient with me and somehow adjust to how I enjoy my life. Even my parents Edward and Bella understood to take their time with me getting used to calling them my parents if you know what I mean. I know they are my parents and I want us to feel like a family which was why during those first few nights, I ask them to stay in bed with me. They didn't seem to mind especially to the fact that they don't sleep at all unlike me since I'm half human.

Then there was with my relationship with Jacob. Nothing is wrong between the two of us, but our relationship is the subject. As you recall, Jacob explain that he imprinted on me meaning now we are an item and we are so happy together. There was a bit of drama going around. First, Jacob brought me over to La Push where I met his friends and members of the pack. His pack to be precise. They were nice to me but I think the person I like best was Seth since he's so friendly. What surprises me is that he'll be my uncle soon because his and his sister Leah's mom Sue is engaged to Charlie. I met him before and I already grew to love him. Though when he first saw me, he said, "Need to know, I guess, huh" to mom meaning he seems to know that we're different but not the fact that we're vampires.

Anyway, there was one member of a different pack I met and that's when the drama happened. Jacob introduced me to a pack he once was a member of led by Sam Uley. Now it wasn't him that was the problem and it's not because how he went out on an attack once to kill my mom while she was pregnant because they have no idea if I was capable of controlling myself, it was one of his members named Collin. To say he doesn't like me was an understatement. He keeps going on and on insulting me and my family calling us leeches and bloodsuckers and that's when Jacob snapped telling Collin to shut up and to accept it like everyone else has as Sam reminded him of the law. Apparently because Jacob imprinted on me, whoever the wolf imprints on can't be harmed, at all. Even if I am a vampire, the members of the pack had to accept it which was why their tribe and my family are at peace… sort of. So Collin still has an attitude still being prejudice but hey, what's a relationship without drama?

Minus the struggles and dramas, I am happy with my new life being with my family and my relationship with Jacob.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I met up with aunt Alice who started doing my hair as I put on those blue masks. Even though I'm half vampire, I still gets zits despite that I'm now seven. Hours later after doing my hair and then makeup, I was dressed up wearing a white mini-skirt with lace leggings, blue v-neck top and white heels. My hair is straighten and loose. She seems to always love that.

"Oh Nessie, you have to take a look at yourself!" Aunt Alice squealed turning me around to face the mirror and I gasped at how I look. I admit, despite how crazy my aunt is with shopping, dressing me up and such, she really knows how to pull her magic.

"Wow aunt Alice, I love it! Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Aunt Alice said. "Grab your purse and your bag and _walk_ to the main house. Don't get those heels dirty." She warned me and then kissing me twice on each cheek before she left the cottage.

I walked to the house as slowly as I was told. Once I walked in, I soon saw my parents and family along with Jacob and the pack. There was also another group of vampires there who apparently follow the same diet as my family, the Denalis. When Jacob saw me, he was standing there having a dumbfounded expression that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!" They all screamed together as I smiled thanking them.

"My Nessie is seven!" Jacob said as he pulled me into a hug spinning me around before he put me down and kissed the top of my head. "Despite how much you've grown, you're still short, like... five feet."

"Five feet and three inches, and that's _normal_. Six foot six is what I call freaky." I said.

"Six foot seven." Jacob smirked.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright Jacob, quit hogging the birthday girl, it's my turn for a hug!" Uncle Emmett boomed as he comes in and picks me up in a bear hug as I giggle. Once he put me down, I went over to see my mom who is with grandma Esme setting out the food on the table.

"Happy Birthday honey." Mom said hugging and then started to sound like she was crying. "I can't believe you're seven. It feels like I just met you when you were born."

"That's because I did just met you officially after being separated for so long. Thanks momma, I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweet girl." Mom said and kissed my cheek.

I went over to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday as I looked around to see if he is here.

"He'll be here. So will the others." Dad said from behind me.

"Oh my gosh dad, don't scare me like that." I said placing a hand over my chest. "It's enough that I don't have much privacy but you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that." He chuckled as he placed his arm around me.

"There are times where reading your mind isn't always bad." Dad said giving me a crooked smile that I got from him. "Do you like it? I'm surprised you didn't get your mother's behavior about birthdays and presents, but we did wanted to make this special for you."

" _You already made it special enough just being here. I'm just glad to have you and everyone in my life."_ I thought to him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie." He said kissing my forehead. He then raised his head. "Looks like they're here." I turned to see them coming in.

"Hey guys!" Gavin said carrying Drew and the baby bags. "I hope we're not late for the party."

"We got stuck in traffic on the highway." Stella said holding Jamie.

"We would've been here earlier if my wife had let me use the siren." Jack said putting the presents with the other piles on the table.

"No, your boss already gave you enough for going overboard on that damn siren last week. I am not raising Junior alone if you might end up in jail." Felisha said holding Junior who is asleep as I ran over to hug them.

"Nessie!" I turned and screamed as I ran over to hug Meena and Brent almost causing us to fall down.

"Oh I miss you guys!" I said.

"Happy Birthday bestie!" Meena exclaimed.

"If you would have invited your old school, they would still think you're seven." Brent teased.

"They and everyone else at my new school." I said when we let go.

I just started my new school on Wednesday and apparently, my parents and aunts and uncles joined with me. Turns out they always go to school since they look young despite their age and they need to keep up the act to avoid suspicions from the humans.

"Are they here?" I asked.

"They were just behind us. I think they're still in their cars." Meena said.

"Excuse us for crashing." I turned and then they are.

"You came!" I squealed as I ran over to them for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Allie smiled.

"The big o'seven." Cody chucked.

"I miss you guys so much." I said still hugging them.

"Two weeks wasn't that long." Cody said when we let go as I got down to hug Scooter.

"How was Korea?" I asked.

"It was amazing." Allie as she took Cody's hand where the diamond was showing on her finger.

Cody and Allie got married two weeks ago. I'm happy for them. After moving with my family, Allie moved in with Cody two weeks later since her rent to her apartment is almost up by the end of the month and wanted to move in with him since they are dating. Cody was more than happy to have her move in with him and Scooter. It was then after that that the two got engaged. I'll never forget that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

Cody's POV

 _ **Two months ago**_

" _What happened to your finger Jack?" Nessie asked seeing a band aid on Jack's finger._

 _He looked at it and said, "Oh, Jamie bit me."_ _He pointed at the sleeping baby in Gavin's carrier._

" _Ha! You got beaten up by a girl." I laughed._

" _Hey man, that's sexist." Gavin said._

" _Sorry." I said. "Ha! You got beaten up by a baby." I said causing everyone to laugh as Jack got behind me in a playful chokehold._

 _I am at Tumwater falls with Jack, Gavin, Felisha, Stella, Allie, Nessie, Scooter and the babies spending the day together. It has been a few weeks since Nessie has gone off to live with the Cullens. It still pains me to have let her go but at least we kept in touch, me, her and her family. Nessie's been telling me about her new home and how the Cullens are helping her learn how to use her vampire abilities and acting human. I'm glad she's happy. So I am too. She still comes over to visit joined by Jacob, Edward, Bella and other members who wants to tag along. Not always but at least she does. At least I have someone when Nessie isn't here besides my dog._

 _It has been two months since Allie and I have been dating. I don't know how I ended up being the happiest guy to have this beautiful woman as mine. As I stated before, it felt like we've been dating forever. There wasn't the need to worry about rushing it or anything in our relationship. Like when Allie and I started living together since her rent is almost up. I was more than happy to allow it. Having her in my home was no difference than when she comes over before when Nessie once lived with me. Allie belongs here, in my home, my world… my life._

 _There's nothing I want more than to have Allie forever in my life. That's why today, I planned on proposing to Allie here at Tumwater falls. I already asked for her father's permission which he accepts since he's known me for a long time with my friendship with Allie. Although Allie's mom, to say she said yes was an understatement. She gave me the yes before her husband did when she decided to jump into the conversation when it was only me and him. Anyway, once all that was cleared, all I needed was for Allie to say yes to become Mrs. Jenson._

 _My plan is simple and hopefully creative. Scooter was gonna propose to her. I have my mother's ring in my pocket. All Scooter has to do is take the ring I give him and make it look like he's found something getting Allie's attention to see it._

" _We're gonna go over there." Felisha said holding Junior in her carrier as she was motioning herself, Stella, Nessie, Jack and Gavin obviously taking their cue to give me and Allie privacy with Scooter._

" _Yeah, we're just going to um…" Stella was trying to figure out what to say._

" _Feed the ducks." Jack said as everyone, even Scooter, eyed him while I gave Jack the "What the hell was that?" look._

" _Jack, we're at a waterfall. No ponds." Allie pointed out and I really wanted to smack Jack, and myself for how this is going so far._

" _He meant see the salmons. See ya!" Nessie said and dragged the others away. Would I be out of line to ask Bella's father Charlie, the chief of police in Forks, to shoot Jack?_

" _That was weird." Allie said looking at where everyone took off and then me._

" _It's Jack. Everything he does is weird." I said we continue walking together, her, me and Scooter._

" _That's so beautiful." Allie smiled taking a picture of the waterfall. She was staring at the waterfall still holding her camera and I saw some bushes in front of her. A perfect opportunity. While she was distracted, I pulled out the black box that holds my mother's ring and gave it to Scooter who took it in his mouth and moved over to the bushes sticking his head in it. He started wagging his tail where it brushes Allie's leg causing her to look down. Yes!_

" _What is it Scooter?" She questioned getting down. Scooter pulled his head out looking like he just found the black box and gave it to Allie. I smiled at man's best friend as he was panting happily. Allie opened it curiously and gasped when she saw the ring inside._

" _Did you ask her yet?" Jack yelled from across causing Allie to look around in confusion as I smacked my forehead._

" _Not yet you idiot!" I yelled._

" _My bad. OW!" Jack cried when I know for sure that was Nessie to give him that hard of a smack._

" _A-A-Ask me what?" Allie breathed as I gently took the box from her hands and got down on my knee._

" _Allie Trainor, I know we've only been together for a short time, but you know I love you. I always have, and I know you love as well since we first met. I'll forever be yours if you please be mine. Will you –"_

" _Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Allie exclaimed as she took the ring out of the box I was holding, putting it on and then kissed me fully. Okay, works for me. I thought as I kissed her back while Scooter was barking happily._

" _I love you." Allie said when our lips separated as her eyes were brimming with tears._

" _I love you too." I smiled._

" _Congratulations!" We turned to see not only Nessie, Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella and the kids there smiling big, but the Cullens and Jacob as well who were well aware of my plan to propose because of Alice, the crazy pixie as they were waiting to make their presence known._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Renesmee's POV

After a month of being engaged, Cody and Allie finally got married. My family even planned the event hosting it the ceremony in our backyard. Jack and Gavin were Cody's best men. Meena and I were Allie's bridesmaids and she had two of her friends share maid of honor. We later had a reception there afterwards with a toast of congratulations, a dance where I got one with him and soon after, the two took off for their honeymoon where my family got them first class tickets much to their shock of a wedding gift.

"Okay, come on birthday girl, it's time for presents!" Aunt Alice said excitedly as she got me in the middle of the room where everyone is. "Open mine first, those are the rules." She said handing me a thin package.

I was soon opening presents where I got lots of clothes, a dress, designer bags, shoes, earrings and a necklace from my grandparents and aunts and uncles, a CD dad made for me filled with songs he wrote about me and a new book mom got me that I wanted so badly.

"I believe it's my turn." Jacob said as he gave me a white box. I opened it and gasped to see a wooden charm bracelet in it.

"Oh my gosh Jake." I said in amazement as I saw on the charm it read "I love you" in Quileute. "Where did you get it?"

"Would you believe that I made it?" Jacob smiled.

"No. It's beautiful." I said as Jacob help put the bracelet on for me.

"So are you Ness." Jacob said as he cupped my face and kissed me. God I love his kisses.

"Um, hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I would like to give Nessie her present." Cody said and then handing me his present and I opened it to see I got a new touch screen laptop. "Figure you might want a new one since every Wi-Fi is discriminating against giving yours access." He teased as I hugged him in thanks.

"You're the best Cody." I said.

"Just being the best… father… figure… person I could be." He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Ness! Are we gonna eat or what?" Seth asked causing everyone in the room to laugh earning a smack in the head by Leah.

"Not yet Seth." Bella chuckled.

"We have one more gift." Dad said.

"You do?" I asked looking where it is only to see no more presents shown.

"That's because your gift is outside." Dad said.

"What is it?" I asked. That's when two big hands covered my eyes. "What are you doing Jakey?"

"Getting ready for your surprised." Jacob answered with a chuckle in a "No duh" tone.

I was led outside with mom and dad holding my hands.

"Here you go sweetie." Dad whispered.

"Happy Birthday baby." Mom whispered as they both kissed my cheeks before Jacob removed his hands from my eyes. There is was, a red and shiny car with black leather seats. The sight caused me to screamed.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" I jumped into my parent's arms. "Thank you, thank you, I love it! I can't believe you bought me a car."

"Well since Cipher ruined your old one, we figure you could use a new set of wheels if you didn't want to be in the car with us to school." Dad smiled.

"Just consider it seven years of birthdays." Mom smiled.

"This was all I needed." I sniffed as I hugged my parents again. They hugged me as well as I can tell they were crying from my words.

"Uh, hello?" Jacob teased.

"Oh Jake, you know how important you are to me." I chuckled when I let go of my parents.

"And you mean everything to me, Ness." Jacob said taking my hands in his. "I love you more than you know it."

"No way." I said.

"Yes way." Jacob smirked and leaned towards me where our lips met.

"Ahem," We pulled apart blushing to see dad and mom watching us. "Not that I'm annoyed about it, which I am, but Seth is about to chew his arm off if he doesn't eat." Dad said.

"Fine." I chuckled as we all went back inside where everybody else is and soon everyone started eating the food that was made.

Well, those like me, my friends, Cody, Allie and Jacob were eating as my family didn't because they don't. The pack ate like the whole buffet in a blink. Gosh, it's not like it's the last day for them to eat or something.

"You're having a good time kiddo?" Cody asked.

"I am now that everyone is here." I smiled and then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, didn't you say you wanna tell me something when you and Allie got back.

Cody smiled and beckoned Allie to come over to him. He gave her that look and Allie smiled as well. What's going on?

"Hey everyone, can we have your guy's attention for a moment? We have some news we wanna share." Cody said having everyone's complete attention on them curious to what it is.

It was then I was hearing multiple heart beats and it wasn't from the people I know around me who are human for some reason. I noticed that my dad was smiling as aunt Alice was jumping up and down excitedly as she was holding her squeals. Cody took Allie's hand and she placed her other hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Allie said causing everyone to burst with excitement and cheers.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" I said giving them both a big hug.

"Are you excited to meet your brother/sister… cousin… whichever you prefer. I'm still trying to figure out our relationship." Cody said with a chuckle.

"You're always be a father to me. The best one, as you will be to this one." I said with a smile placing my hand on Allie's flat tummy to feel it.

"Rosalie," Allie called her causing aunt Rosalie to be curious. "Cody and I were wondering, if you would like to be the godmother."

Aunt Rosalie was in complete shock of the request as she froze in her spot.

"R-Really?" She asked quietly.

"We know you will never conceive a baby of your own and Cipher ruined the moment with you and Nessie, you didn't deserve that, and neither did the rest of your family. We, and our friends consider you guys as family and we love you for it. So how about it Rose?" Cody asked.

Aunt Rosalie just stood there until she comes over to Cody and Allie giving them hugs. "Thank you. Thank you. I'd be honored." She cried.

Soon everyone gave Cody and Allie hugs and we all made a toast of congratulations.

This is truly the greatest birthday ever. Here I am, with my friends, my boyfriend and my family, both of them all together enjoying one another like humans would do. Anyone like Cipher who believes it to be otherwise can just go jump off a cliff. I would say something in a different term but mom kicked Emmett's ass when he dropped the F bomb around me. Anyway, I am happy to have this people into my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I love my life.

* * *

 **And that's the end. But I'm not done yet. I have some outtakes that you guys might want to see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as I did. I don't think I can make a sequel for this one. I mean I thought of one but I don't know what to fill the holes with. If I did, I'll let you know. Please review.**


	21. Outtake 1

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **These are outtakes you'll be seeing. This first one is on the night Cody found Nessie and when he and his friends notice something odd about her. This takes place six years back when Nessie was only a baby. You know, the flashback in Chapter 4 when Cody told Nessie the truth.**

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

Cody's POV

I looked at the rearview mirror on how Scooter's doing with the Renesmee in the backseat. He looked like he was trying to be a professional guard dog. He could be, if he wasn't smiling.

My mind was still reeling in on what is going on. First, I find this baby left behind only because she was being protected by her parents where they and their family are being chased by someone who claims to want to expose them to the world and do experiments on Renesmee. I'm confused _what_ it is they are talking about, but whatever it is, I can't let these people ruin Renesmee and the Cullen's lives. However, I can't do this alone. I'm gonna need help.

Speaking of help, there they are waiting outside my new home when I called them to meet me.

"You know, you could be a little more elaborative about your message Codester." Gavin said after I pulled into my driveway and got out.

"Yeah, you kinda ruined the moment when we –" Jack was cut off by Felisha.

"T-They don't need to know what we were doing!" Felisha said to him giving him a glare.

"Yeah, I don't need to know that I interrupted something "important" so forgive me that I don't know your schedule." I said earning a playful shove by Jack.

"So what's going on Cody? Why did you called us here?" Stella asked.

"And why do you look like you have more than you have from the apartment?" Gavin asked noticing how my car is nearly full but couldn't see it.

I went to the backseat and opened the door where Scooter got out and then I reached over for the car seat. The minute Renesmee's face was seen, my friends' face just lit up and were immediately drawn to her.

"Awe! What a cute baby!" The girls said as they rushed over to me fighting on who gets to meet the baby first until Felisha won.

"Hello there!" Felisha said holding Renesmee who smiled. Stella then yanked Renesmee to hold her next.

"Oh you are just the cutest thing!" She said.

"What's your name little one?" Gavin asked.

"Whose baby is this, Cody?" Jack asked.

"Her name's Renesmee, and I'll explain later but first, can you guys help me load some of her things inside?" I asked. Soon, Jack and Gavin helped me bring all the baby stuff inside along with what I brought back from the apartment. We quickly set up the crib and rocker chair while Felisha and Stella were fighting over who gets to feed Renesmee. About an hour later, Renesmee was fed and was changed into some new clothes and a fresh diaper, she peed on me again, and set her in her crib. I turned on the mobile where it played some music and checked to be sure the baby monitor is on before I went downstairs.

"So what's going on Cody? Why do you have a baby with you?" Jack asked as we gathered around the living room on the couches. The room is not yet organized.

"I found Renesmee when I took out the trash. She was in box when Scooter found her." I explained.

"What!" I shushed my friends to keep their voices down so that they wouldn't wake up Renesmee.

"Someone left their baby?!" Felisha said in shock but also anger.

"Jack, you better track down those parents so I can make sure they rot in prison!" Stella said angrily in a fierce way.

"You just read my mind, Stells." Jack growled.

"How could her parents just abandon their baby like that?" Gavin asked in disbelief.

"Guys, it's not like that." I said.

"Then what does it look like?" Stella asked like I wasn't making any sense.

"Her parents only put her there to keep her safe so that they could lead these men away from them. Apparently these men are after Renesmee and her family, the Cullens, where I overheard them saying that they want to expose them for something to the public and then they want to perform some experiment son Renesmee which was why she was left behind." I explained.

"Wait, hold on a second, how exactly do you know of that?" Gavin asked.

"Renesmee told me." I said like it was that simple. The guys just looked at me like I've grown a second head or something.

"She _told_ you?" Jack asked.

"Okay more like she showed me." I asked causing my friends to have that look like I just fried their brains in a "Huh?' way. "Renesmee just touched my face and suddenly I was seeing things that was like… well… not happening now, you know? It was like she was showing me her memories or visions or something, I was seeing what she was seeing. I saw her family and one of them said that someone knows who they are what they are. Then I saw the part where Renesmee last saw her parents. And that's it." I finished as everyone just stared at me.

"Okay, let me see if I get this straight," Jack said taking a minute to collect himself. "You found Renesmee out of nowhere, she _told_ you what was going on and then you hear these guys talking about exposing these… Cullens to the world?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I said.

"But why? What do they want to expose the Cullens for?" Stella asked.

"How should I know? That was all I heard before they took off." I said.

"And you said they also want to experiment Renesmee?" Gavin asked.

"They said they wanted to see what makes her tick, and with what she just did, that must be it or something." I said.

"Well they can't do that." Felisha said. "Whether it's good or bad about the Cullens they know about, Renesmee is still a baby."

"That's why I need your guys' help." I said. "We need to find her family letting them know where Renesmee is so we can reunite them. We also need to stop these men from hurting the Cullen's lives. Based on what Renesmee showed, they seem like good people. I don't know what these have against the Cullens but they don't deserve it. Will you please help me?"

"Of course." Felisha said.

"There's no way these would dare hurt Renesmee and her family." Gavin said.

"We'll help you anyway we can." Stella said.

"Just give me a statement and my guys will try to track them down." Jack said and I nodded my head feeling glad I have support from my friends. Can't believe these guys are my friend. I didn't think I ever have friends but now look at where I am now with these guys who I've known since college. After giving my statement to Jack who agreed not to give out Renesmee showing me how she communicates, everyone went to their homes to get some sleep. I checked on Scooter and found him in my room sleeping near the crib where Renesmee is. I checked on her and she's still asleep.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I said to her. Soon I was changing into my pajamas and went to bed where sleep has taken over me.

* * *

It has been about a month since I brought Renesmee home and my friends and I have doing everything we can to help. Felisha has been doing examinations on Renesmee to see what is it about her that would give a reason for those men to plan experiments on her. Meanwhile, Gavin is trying to use his hacking skills to find information of the Cullens to know where they might be based on credit records or travel plans or stuff like that. Stella is helping out and see if any other relative of the Cullens is around and would know what is going on while Jack is on the search to find those guys by tracking suspicious movements.

It has been quiet lately since that night. I don't see nor hear anything scary or threatening from them. It's hard to tell whether they know where Renesmee is or not. I mean that's good but I feel a little antsy that these people could strike at any moment. Then there's the Cullens. I'm surprised to see they haven't sent an alert reporting Renesmee's missing. I checked the news, nothing. I mean that is smart because when I see the information and call them, our conversation could be hacked in to listen and I fall into a trap when I hand Renesmee back. How will they find her though if they won't send the word?

What really concerns me though is Renesmee. As I took care of the little baby with the help from my friends, she's been… what's the word, different. It's how she's been acting, you know, her behavior. When I met her, she seems… smart. Every time when I talk to her in her, she would seem to understand what I'm saying. Whenever she had something to say, she would do that thing where she touched my face and I would hear her voice… at least I think that would be her. I wouldn't need to guess if she needed her diaper change, feed her or burp her. She would just tell me. Now, she's acting like she doesn't remember what to do. She wouldn't tell me or doesn't seem to understand me. She would just look around curiously, move her arms around or stares off looking blank. It was like she was acting like a baby and I'm not talking about the kind where people act like a total brat. No, I mean she was acting like an innocent baby. I'm telling you, Renesmee is full of mysteries.

It was around four where I just gave Renesmee her bottle and was rocking her to sleep. I had to take time off from work claiming that I had a "family emergency" and my boss would just give me assignments to look over for Intel. I don't seem to trust sitters and it's not just because of behavior mischief or such and I don't want to give my friends more weight on their shoulders when they have their own lives and tasks to help me out.

Just as I tucked Renesmee in her rocker chair, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see my friends there all who came from work.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked letting them inside leading them into the living room where a sleeping Renesmee is where we all sat down with Scooter climbing up to sit on my lap. I patted my little puppy and let my friends answer.

"Cody, we got some… news you need to hear." Stella asked as she and the others have nervous looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Who wants to go first?" Gavin asked.

"Let's start with the least bad news." Jack said nodding to Felisha. I don't like the sound of it.

"Cody, I've been running through tests and examinations on Renesmee to see what is it about her that makes her a target to those guys." Felisha said pulling out pictures from her folder she got out of her bag. "I went through x-rays and saw nothing that shows her with the power to show people her memories and hearing her talk. Everything looks normal, nothing in her systems."

"You sure? Did you double check?" I asked.

"Yes. If I had more money for those equipment in the lab, I would know but the department is dealing with issues at the moment." Felisha said. "But that's not all I found out. I was giving Renesmee a brain scan and this is what I found. This is the photo the first time I did it." She said showing me a picture of it. My eyes widened when I held it in my hands.

"Felisha," I said slowly. "That _can't_ be Renesmee's brain." I said seeing the brain that is… well, normal size. "It looks bigger than Jack's."

"Hey!" Jack said in offense.

"I know. I thought there was a mistake in the machine, so I did it again and the results were the same. Now here's the brain scan I did of Nessie a few days ago." Felisha said pulling out another picture for me. "Look at the size of it now."

"Girl, I hope you have an explanation on why Renesmee's brain shrunk." I said staring the picture where her tiny brain. I looked at it, and then at Renesmee who is still sleeping. Could that be why Renesmee is acting all normal and not using her special skill to communicate with me?

"Unless you switched Renesmee with another baby with bronze hair who can show you her memories, no, I don't. It's weird, and I can't make it out to it. I'm sorry Cody, I wish I could've gave you more helpful information." Felisha said when she put all her photos back in her folder.

"It's okay Felisha, you did everything you could the best of your intelligence." I said to her and then turned to the rest of them. "What else you guys got?"

"Cody, the police force and I have been tracking on the people who are after the Cullens and after months of searching, they found no evidence of who's behind it and no signs of any suspicious. Because of that, the case was dropped and my boss claimed it to be, in his quotes, not mine, "A total waste of our time for some offspring."" Jack explained. "Some chief. If I get promoted, I'm throwing him the cell once Stella gets proof that denying to help an infant is a crime."

"So while the police let's everything go, those guys could come in and strike Renesmee and her family and no one can help them?" I asked in disbelief at some help the police were being unlike Jack who is full committed to anything and anyone that needs help regardless at how ridiculous it may sound.

"Don't worry Codester, they may have carelessly given up, but not me. I'll keep an eye out for anything life threatening to Renesmee." Jack said determinedly and then smirked. "Plus, nothing can stop this guy." He bragged causing Felisha to roll her eyes.

"Please tell you two got actual good news." I said to Stella and Gavin. They looked at each other and then sighed

"I'm sorry Cody, but I found nothing on the Cullens. There was no information or files about them; their social security numbers, school records, birth certificates, work history, marriage certificates, passport information, nothing. I couldn't even find any relatives with the name Cullen or anyone related to them." Stella explained.

"What?" I said in whisper of shock. "That can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is." Stella said sadly.

"I tried to hack in to find information on the Cullens, but I keep getting zero results. There were no bank accounts, housings, credit card bills, social medias, and as Stella explained, no records of the schools they went to or any personal information. Not one. It's like they don't even exist." Gavin said.

"But how can that be?" I said.

"I don't know man, but it is what we found." Gavin said.

"So… that means…

"I'm afraid Renesmee is in orphan." Stella said. I looked away from my friends as I saw Scooter coming over to the rocker chair to look at Renesmee as he had a worry look on his face and all I did was stare at Renesmee into a distance.

Renesmee's an orphan? But that can't be right. She had a family, I saw it, she showed it to me. But what if they aren't truly her family? What if they adopted her? That still doesn't explain why Gavin and Stella weren't able to find any proofs about the Cullens of their records and certificates. Could they have maybe kidnapped Renesmee? Could that be what those men be exposing the Cullens for? Their character? No, that can't be right, but then what is it then. I don't know what… and I don't know what to think now seeing the situation Renesmee is in, and she's only a baby.

"Man, I don't know if this couldn't get any worse for her." I said still staring at Renesmee.

"I wish you didn't say that." I turned when Jack spoke and he had an unfortunate look on his face. "I got the worse news of it all; child services knows about Renesmee."

"I don't like where this is going." I said getting ready for the ball to drop.

"Cody, you're not the legal guardian of Renesmee. They'll be coming here tomorrow morning and take her away."

At those words, I ran off into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet.

* * *

I can't believe this. First we don't know what is it about Renesmee that makes her… unique. Then we have no proof about if anyone is after the Cullens who we can't find a single trace of them and now because I'm not her legal guardian, she's gonna be taken away from me.

They can't do that. Renesmee may be now acting like a baby but she needs me! And… I need her. The past month taking care of her while finding her family was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know she's not my daughter biologically but I love her and she is close to a daughter to me than anyone thinks and the thought of her being removed from my care feels like my heart was yanked out of my chest.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I did was stood by Renesmee's crib to watch her sleep where she has no clue now what will become of her. She won't even remember me when she's gone. Gone from my life, my friends and Scooter. She was already loved by them feeling like family and now, our family is about to be torn apart.

I was standing near the doorway where my friends are standing by my side as we waited for the person from child services to come and take Renesmee. At nine o'clock, the doorbell rang and Jack opened it to see a woman in a suit there

"Hello, my name is Harriet Johnson from child services." She said after being allowed in. "I came on the request to take Renesmee Cullen?"

"She's right here." Felisha said as gently took the car seat that had Renesmee in it as the baby had a curiosity. Gavin had the bag of Renesmee's things ready as Felisha slowly walks over to Harriet to hand Renesmee over. Just as Harriet had her hand stretched out,

"Wait!" I said causing everyone to turn to me. "I want to adopt Renesmee as my daughter." I said to Harriet who looked surprised.

I just couldn't bear the thought of giving up Renesmee. I love her and I care for her. She means the world to me but there's more. With those guys who are after the Cullens out there, it's not safe for Renesmee especially to a family she might end up with who have no idea what is going on. If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself.

"Very well." Harriet said. "I will have to get some paperwork from my boss for you to sign -"

"Right here!" Stella said whipping out the folder and I turned to her in surprised at how she had that ready while she smirked. "You thought we were gonna stand by and let you give up Renesmee?"

"We know you too well Cody. And you're not the only one who cares about her." Gavin said.

"We've seen how you've been taking care of Renesmee and you've proven to be the best parent figure for her." Felisha said.

"And even if you had gave Renesmee away, we still get you to sign the adoption papers the minute she'd be gone." Jack said and turned to Harriet. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"I don't think so. In that case, let's get to work." Harriet said and I led her to the living room where we spent half an hour signing papers and her to explain to me how their system works before I can officially have Renesmee.

"I'll mail the copies of the adoption papers. I will be seeing you in three months to evaluate your progress." Harriet said gathering the papers getting ready to leave. She was at the door when she smiled to me. "Congratulations." And with that, she was gone causing my friends and I to cheer as Scooter barked happily while I scooped up Renesmee from her car seat.

"That's right little one, you're staying with me forever." I smiled as Renesmee did the same before I gave her a kiss being so happy to have this little one as my daughter.

* * *

Two months has passed since I adopted Renesmee as my daughter and I couldn't be happier. I can tell my friends are as well. They always come over to visit and play with her. I enjoy being a dad. It's amazing though it is sad to hear that we are unable to find her family. I don't understand why they aren't searching for but I guess it is how it is and I should consider it a blessing for this gift.

It was nighttime where I was sleeping in bed. There, I had dream where I am once again with Allie Trainor, the most beautiful girl I had a crush on in high school who is popular while as I was just an outsider invisible to everyone.

There I was with Allie where I came home and she was sitting on the couch wearing the most beautiful dress in high heels. Oh shit. I thought as I froze in my spot when Allie slowly got up and walk towards me. We were this close together when Allie was leaning her face towards where I believe the moment of truth has come. I close my eyes ready for it when -

"Daddy." I groaned when I was woken up but my eyes remained closed. So close. I thought.

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up." She said as I felt a light shake on my shoulder.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled. That's when my mind felt like it hit a brake suddenly.

Wait just a damn minute! I thought reeling in on what I said. That's when I snapped my eyes open and was met with a pair of brown orbs.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed jumping up and then falling backwards off the bed. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Aaaahhhhhh!"I continued screaming as I scrambled up and backing up against the wall, making it look like I was trying to climb up the ceiling as I continue freaking out seeing a little girl on my bed.

That's when the door burst open and Scooter runs in where he hops on my bed on the top of the little girl. I was about to grab him so he doesn't hurt her but before I could, Scooter licking the little girl happily.

"Hehe, Scooter, stop. That tickles." She giggles as Scooter continues licking her face while I was in shock on how she knows my dog as he knows her.

That's when I noticed her hair that is all curly with the color of bronze and the face is so familiar until I remember something about her eyes. That's when mine widened when it came to me.

"R-R-Renesmee?"

"Yes daddy?" She said looking at me as I was gaping at her.

"No. No, no, that can't be." I said running to her crib to see if the baby is still there….

Only that she wasn't and all I saw were her clothes that were ripped.

"Oh my god." I said staring the remains and then turned to the little girl still on my bed with Scooter.

"Renesmee, is that really you?" I asked slowly, feeling shaken at the heart attack I got.

"Yes daddy." She smiled as I just stared at her.

Okay, so many things I'm witnessing here; one, she talks, two, she's all grown up as a kid, three, she talks, four, she can speak in complete sentences, five, she talks, six, she knows who I am as well as Scooter, seven, she talks, eight, she talks, nine, she talks, and ten, SHE TALKS!

"Daddy?"

"Y-Yes Renesmee?" I asked nervously.

"I'm cold, and my clothes ripped." She said as she covering herself under my sheets.

"O-Okay, don't worry, I'll my friends to get you some clothes. Uh, you know my friends, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Uncle Jack and Gavin and Auntie Felisha and Stella." Renesmee said. And that adds that to the list.

"A-Alright, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up. I'll meet you there." I said.

"Okay!" She smiled and hopped out of my bed running out of my room with Scooter coming with her. I just stood there staring at the door they disappeared to until I dashed towards my bed, scrambling as I grabbed my phone on the nightstand bumping my head on the headboard along the way.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" I muttered when I dialed the numbers to be in a group phone call waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Felisha answered groggily as I hear the others pick up as well.

"Guys, wake up, get out of bed, get over here, NOW!" I said frantically.

"Cody?" Stella asked in a "Are you kidding me?" tone.

"No, it's Kevin Hart, of course it's me!" I said.

"Dude, it's seven in the morning, on a Saturday." Gavin said tirelessly as I hear yawning.

"You think I call you if I didn't know that?" I asked.

"Well can you call back in four hours? Someone got back from a night shift three hours ago. And by someone I mean me!" Jack complained as he sounded like he was going back to sleep.

"There's no time for that. This is an emergency! We got a Code Red 3012!" I said.

"We have a Code Red 3012?" Gavin asked.

"We do now. GET OVER HERE!" I said in a panic tone.

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Felisha said as hear movement on her end.

"OW!" Jack cried as I hear a thud.

"And Stella, you and Gavin find an available store that sells girl clothes size 2T; underwear, shirts, pants, everything." I said.

"Um okay?" Stella said in a question.

"Get as many as you can. I'll pay you back." I said and soon I hung up the phone. That's when I heard a toilet flush. I just sat there frozen at what I heard.

"Please tell me that was Scooter." I said getting out of bed running to the bathroom. "Please tell me that was Scooter." I arrived at the bathroom to see Renesmee closing the toilet seat and washing her hands.

"I'm done daddy." She said turning to me.

And she's potty trained. That tops the list. I thought staring Renesmee in dumbstruck. After giving Renesmee a bath, I wrapped her in a towel and led her downstairs to the kitchen where I made her a bowl of cereal. As she was eating, the doorbell rang.

"About time." I muttered. "Wait here." I told Renesmee and went to the front door. "What the hell took you guys so long?" I asked letting my friends in. "I mean I get you two, but you guys?" I said turning Felisha and Jack.

"Sorry, I had get my lazy ass boyfriend out of bed." Felisha said.

"She didn't have to literally kick my ass." Jack said and gave out a groan when he rubbed where Felisha kicked him.

"So what's going on here Cody?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, what's this big emergency that you had to call us on the day we get to sleep in?" Gavin asked.

Before I could say anything, tiny footsteps were heard running towards us.

"Hi everyone!" Renesmee smiled stilled wrapped in a towel.

"That!" I said pointing at Renesmee in a freaked out tone as everyone, including Jack looking wide awake, gaped at the little girl standing by my side.

"Renesmee?!" Gavin asked in complete shock.

"Yes?" Renesmee smiled, a perfect smile, tilting her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Felisha cried where she slapped my chest clinging on to me as Jack gave out a yelp and fainted where he hit the floor. Okay one, ow. I thought as Felisha's nails were digging through my shirt. And two, exactly my reaction. Although Stella is usually the one who faints every time she gets scared or overwhelmed of something totally unexpected.

"Well that explains the clothes." Stella said looking at the four bags she was holding.

"Are they for me?" Renesmee smiled with a hint of excitement.

"Um yeah. I thought maybe you could use some new clothes and I got some you want to try out." Stella said nervously as Renesmee squealed with excitement. Stella takes Renesmee upstairs with Felisha in tow but not before she gave me that look that says "You better explain this." Trust me, I need the explanation. As soon as the girls were upstairs, Gavin and I got down to Jack since he's still out. After a splash of water, a few shakes and a couple of slaps to the face, Jack was able to wake up. He shook his head and then we helped him up where Jack looked around and looked at the stairs and then to me.

"Uh, Cody, I'm gonna ask you a question. Just a… simple question. Yeah. Uh," Jack took a breath and had a quick second look like he was about to meditate until he let it out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He asked in a freaked out tone.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said in the same freaked out tone Jack used. "I just woke up and Renesmee was right there on my bed!"

"A-Are you sure that was Renesmee?" Gavin asked.

"Positive; she had the same hair, eyes, her crib was empty and her clothes were ripped." I said as the guys couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"T-This doesn't make any sense; how could Renesmee have gotten so big in just a few hours?" Jack asked.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one with all the answers!" I said.

"Okay first Renesmee has this gift to show you her memories, we have no trace about her family, she starts acting like a normal baby and now this? Just what kind of baby is Renesmee?" Gavin asked.

"That's a dumb question to ask _me_!" I said.

"What do you think Jack? Jack?" Gavin said seeing Jack looking down with an expression like he's in shock or something.

"Jack, what's up?" I asked.

"I just realized something." He said.

"What is man? Spit it out." Gavin said. Jack then turned to me.

"That night you found Renesmee, do you remember what you overheard what those guys who are after her and the Cullens say?" Jack asked.

I thought back trying to remember every conversation I heard from those guys to see what it was that Jack realized.

"We'll see what makes that baby tick?" I said.

"Before that." Jack said in a "No, not that one" tone.

"Should've stop nosing in because one of the females turned you down hard and you took no for an answer?" I asked.

"After that." Jack said. I took a moment to remember what they said before and after those statements I made until I got it.

We will expose the Cullens to the world?"

"That's the one!" Jack said. "What if that's the reason why those guys are after the Cullens? What if that's why they want to perform experiments on Renesmee? What if they know something about them that we're about to?"

"What are you saying Jack?" Gavin asked.

"I'm saying that Renesmee is no ordinary baby, and the Cullens aren't like us; they're different. And not the weird different kind, I mean _completely_ different." Jack said.

"Wait a second, are you saying that Renesmee and the Cullens aren't," I gulped. "Human?"

"Possibly. I mean how else do you explain Renesmee showing you her thoughts and everything?" Jack said.

"What are we gonna do?" Gavin said.

"The same thing we were doing before." I said causing Jack and Gavin to look at me. "With those guys still out there and seeing how different Renesmee is, we have to protect her and keep her safe."

"How?" Gavin asked.

"You, me and Stella can forge IDs for her so that not many people would question about her. We'll also need to change her name so that they can't find her." I said.

"What are we gonna name her?" Jack asked.

"Nessie." I answered remembering one of her memories of someone calling her that. "It's short since her name is kind of a mouthful. Plus, I was gonna change her last name anyway."

"Okay, it looks like we got business to do." Jack said as Gavin nodded his head.

"Also, this here doesn't get out to anyone." I said. "This whole thing about Renesmee is between us, Felisha and Stella. No one can know about this, not even Renesmee. Not now." I said before they could ask. "At least until she's old enough when the time comes, which we hope it doesn't come to that."

"If it comes to that you mean, but don't worry Codester, we'll make nothing happens to Renesmee now that we know something is up with her. I'm sorry… Nessie. That is gonna take some getting used to." Jack said.

"Really? The whole Nessie growing up so fast isn't something that is hard to get used to?" I asked.

"It is, I didn't wanna say it in front of her." Jack said.

Well I hope we can keep my daughter safe from those guys. With the Cullens gone to who knows where and not coming for her, it's up to my friends and I to protect her. Little did we know that more unexpected things are lurking around the corner.

* * *

 **And that's the story of how Cody and his friends witness Nessie's growth and the story before this. Got some more outtakes on some characters through their POVs in the stories. Please review.**


	22. Outtake 2

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtake is on the events that happened through Allie Trainor's POV. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

Allie's POV

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you with my stiletto heels right here on this kitchen floor." I said to her after dragging her in the kitchen, being beyond pissed.

"Because you love me and I'm adorable?" Mom smiled.

"Loving you is debatable at the moment now and you are not adorable. Puppies are adorable. Chinese babies are adorable. Grandma Bernie with a hairy mole on her back and a gimpy leg is adorable. You, you meddling old bat, are _not_ adorable." I seethed.

"I'm not meddling, I was helping. I mean come on Allie, he's really nice and he's got a great job." Mom argued.

"He's twenty years older than me!" I wailed. "He's creepy, delusional and smells like Axe. _Plus_ he was my old teacher in high school! Not to mention that he was trying to molest my hand. Mom, I told you to knock it off with the set up because I'm not interested. You promised to back off."

"Well yeah but he's really sweet and knows how to woo a woman." Mom said.

"That's what you said last night and then you go at it again, _again_. Ugh, I had enough of this." I said and turned away walking out where dad just stood there sighing as he shook his head as I walked out the front door and into my car and was on the road but not before when I was out I heard dad said, "I told you that she was gonna lose it…"

I cannot believe my mother pulled that move on me, _again_. Who does she think she is, the fairy godmother? She can tell what to do as a kid and say what I can or cannot do, but she _not_ in control of my love life. Day after day since I graduated to get my PhD, my mom thinks it's the time now to find romance, get married and give her grandbabies in like six months. Life doesn't go that way and you can't control someone's love life. Mom thinks there's a difference.

It pisses me off that she does this. Every time whenever I was invited to have dinner with them or for special occasions, a man is right there waiting for me set by my mother. I told her no, not interested and that I'm not ready and she said she'll stop but the day or so, what happens you ask? She tries to set me up with another man. She doesn't learn. Oh and don't get me started on my mom's taste in men she sets me up with. None of them are even close to my interest.

I was driving around needing to clear my head until I pulled over in a random parking lot and took a breather from this stress from my mom. I already had enough at my new job. That's when my phone started ringing. It was ringing since I left no doubt it was my dad to be sure I was okay or my mom asking me to come back but I am so not in the mood for either of them. It stopped ringing and I sighed in relief… until it started ringing again. Ugh! I thought grabbing my phone and answered it.

"WHAT?" I asked in annoyance.

"Geez, I was gonna call you for some bragging during my lunch shift but I can call back when you're not all bitchy." She said causing me to sigh.

"Sorry Morgan." I said.

"So what got your panties in a bunch?" Morgan asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Oh god, who did your mother set you up with this time?" Morgan asked like we've been through this before, which we have, numerous times.

"Mr. Bowie." I responded.

"Our old high school history teacher? EW! Isn't he like almost fifty now who always tries to give you the "Fuck me" eyes?" Morgan asked where I heard her shuddering.

"The same one who was trying to hold my hand like we were already a couple. It was gross how sweaty his hand was." I said.

"Damn, what is that now, the tenth time in the past week? How many does that make now?" Morgan asked.

"Thirty seven." I said. "She just won't stop Morg. She seems to want to make this a tradition for the daughters to be set up just because she and my dad were before."

"Question, when was your mom's last eye checkup?" Morgan asked about mom's taste in men for others and I just responded with a I don't know and shrugged.

"You know AllieKat, maybe your mom would back off if you… you know… find a guy yourself." Morgan suggested. I didn't say anything.

There is another reason to why I wasn't interested with the guys my mom sets me up with and why I turn down all the guys who asked me out from high school through college; I'm in love with someone else. Cody.

I met Cody Jenson when I came to his school my junior. I was immediately attracted to him. He is so smart, so kind, so funny, and so cute. Everyone in school talks about what a cool guy he is and girls always try to get his attention. He wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just nothing compared to him. Plus he's always kept to himself unless spoken to. He doesn't hang with anyone in school or has his own group called friends. He just focuses on his school work which I admire that about him since he's hard working.

And yet, I became his friend. I had almost every class with him and inviting him over to my place to study. I grew to love him even more with each day, and he still doesn't see me as more than a friend. The last time we saw each other was high school after we graduated… and I haven't seen him nor heard from him since. All I knew was that he went to study in Washington State.

"Allie? Are you there?"

"Uh sorry Morgan, what did you say?" I asked clearing my throat after spacing out.

"Why don't you find a guy yourself?" Morgan asked.

"Um… sure… but… it's not an easy task unlike what my mom keeps doing." I said.

"Well then on the night before your day off, you, me and Kelly are having a girls night so we can find you a man's ass to bite on." Morgan said.

"Morgan." I groaned.

"Well at least it would be better than how your mother does it. Just at least think about it." Morgan said.

"I'll try. Look, I have to go. I got some errands to run." I said and hung up after saying goodbye before I drove off heading to Fred Meyer for some things I need to buy. As soon as I found a parking spot, I grabbed a recycle bag and walked inside still annoyed about what my mom did and thinking about Morgan's suggestion.

Should I consider finding a man on my own? I can't just go to a club and find a random guy to fall in love with. Besides, Cody's the only guy who has my heart and there's no man like him. Am I being silly throwing away an opportunity to be swept off my feet all because I was anxiously waiting for Cody to ask me to be his girlfriend? With the way my life is, I am such an idiot for holding out on one specific person.

Apparently, I was distracted about my love life that I didn't pay attention to what or who's in front of me when I bumped into someone causing me to fall on my ass.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said looking down in embarrassment. Just my luck.

"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't paying attention and plus I was the one who knocked you down." A guy said.

"S-Still, I bumped into you when I didn't watch where I was going." I said still looking down.

"Well here, let me help." He said bending down holding out his hand to me and I slowly took it. When I grabbed is hand, I felt some sort of spark the second we made physical contact that I almost pulled away but did.

"T-Thank you." I said shyly when he helped me up. When we let go, I slowly looked up seeing that the person who helped me was a young man with spiky black hair.

"Allie? Allie Trainor, is that you?" He asked in shock.

I confused for a second for how he knew my name until I gasped when I recognized him. "Oh my gosh, Cody Jenson!" I exclaimed as I happily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He immediately returned the embrace.

"It's so good to see you again!" I said when I let go, smiling.

"It's good to see you too." Cody smiled. What are the odds of me thinking about Cody today and I bumped into him after so long. And gosh, he looks as handsome as I remember. "I haven't seen you since high school."

"Yeah, it's been a long time. It feels like forever." I said.

"Yeah it has." Cody said. "Uh, so what have you been up too?"

"Oh I'm a microbiologist. I just graduated in the winter for my PhD. I just started working at this pharmaceutical company that deals in generic and brand medications." I answered.

"Wow, that's sounds awesome." Cody said.

"Oh it's not really that exciting." I waved it off. "The only thing I do there is research on the microorganisms and figure out the cure. So what about you?"

"Oh well, I work at Intel. I'm a software engineer there." Cody answered.

"Wow, now _that_ must be exciting!" I said. I hear that's not easy to get a job there and plus you get all the stuff before they come out on shelves.

"Oh it's not really that exciting." Cody teased a bit causing me to giggle. "The only thing I do there is do the programming on the software." I was about to say something when,

"Daddy, I'm done. And I found a shirt that you might like." Cody turned around and I saw behind him to see a young girl coming over to us with a few clothes in her hands and one long black sleeve button shirt. "Oh, hello, who's this?" She asked seeing me.

I was completely stunned about this girl. She was extremely beautiful, way more than the girls I've know. She has an unique hair color of bronze with curls and her skin looks flawless that I'm sure all girls would jealous of.

Wait a second, did this girl called Cody her... daddy? Does that mean…

"Nessie, this is Allie. She's a friend of mine from high school. Allie, this is my daughter Nessie." Cody said introducing her to me.

His daughter? Then… he's found someone. Everything inside was immediately shattered finding out that the guy I've been crushing on has met someone and already has started a family. I've waited too long, blew my chances and now he's with another woman who has made him happy.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Nessie smiled as she shook hands with me.

"I-It's nice to meet you too." I said shaking her hand with Nessie trying to hide my sadness with a smile.

"Uh Nessie, I think that shirt is a bit small for me. Do they have one that's a bit bigger?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I think so. Sure, I'll be right back." Nessie said and with that, she went back to the department.

"So… that's your daughter?" I asked when Nessie was out of sight as I was staring at Nessie even though she was gone.

"Yeah, she's my pride and joy." Cody said with such pride. He sure sounds happy about it. I never seen him like that through all the years I've known him.

"Wow," I said quietly. "She… must be as beautiful as your wife." She is so lucky.

"Oh no I'm not married Allie." Cody replied in shock. Huh? I thought turning to him in confusion. "Nessie's not _really_ my daughter, I adopted her when she was a kid." He explained.

"Oh." I said sounding surprised and yet I was relieved as I quickly took a glance at his finger to see he wasn't wearing a ring. Yes! "Of course, I mean if she was really your daughter, you would've had her during high school which I know that can't be right." I said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, my parents would've grounded me for life." Cody laughed with me. That's when my phone went off.

"Oh crap, it's my boss. He wants me to call him." I said when I read my text message and then looked at Cody. "I better take this. I hope I see you again." I smiled.

"Me too." Cody said shyly. I quickly exchanged phone numbers with Cody before I left to call my boss with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

I just got of the bathroom wrapped in a towel around my body as I was drying my hair after taking a long shower. I needed it to get rid of the stress after that phone call.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Awhile ago**_

 _I just returned to my apartment after grocery shopping. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. I saw Cody again after nine years. Gosh, he is more handsome than I remembered. He has a successful job at a great company better than mine. What's more is that he's a father to a young girl he adopted. I find that hot in a single man._

 _I was just setting the bags down in the kitchen when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and sighed at who it was as I answered it._

" _Hey dad." I answered._

" _How are you doing kiddo?" He asked. I can tell he was concern._

" _Pissed off." I said as I started putting the groceries away with one hand. "Is mom with you?" I asked._

" _I wouldn't have called if your mother was near me or even eavesdropping." Dad said._

" _Why won't she stop doing this?" I complained._

" _She just wants you to be happy sweetie." Dad said. "It's just that you've been alone your whole life. Yes, you were always happy and you have friends but having someone to share your life with his would be special. Normally, I would have a problem with the idea of my little girl dating but with the way your mom is trying to… "help you," I pray you find one yourself before she does."_

" _You sound like Morgan." I said. "I mean come on dad, mom was trying to set me up with Mr. Bowie. I mean really. That was helping?" I deadpanned._

" _Okay so she's not being bright about what a woman wants in a man, but she was trying. I agree with you about your teacher though; he was very creepy." Dad grumbled. "Believe me it took every ounce of control not to grab his car keys and shove them in his ass the way he was harassing your hand. He was planning your life together while you were ripping your mother a new asshole. He wanted three kids, a dog and a minivan. Been thinking about it ever since he saw you in his class."_

" _Please tell me you're joking." I said when I finish unpacking everything and flop myself on the couch._

" _I wish I was. At least I show the guy who's man of the house when I kicked him out after you left and I threatened him to court for the sake of his job if he ever comes near you again with evidence I secretly recorded on my phone." Dad said. "Look, don't be mad at your mother okay? She was just looking out for you."_

" _Look, I love you and mom very much but I can't do anything with this family where she finds this as an excuse for her to set me up with another guy, I tell her to back off and the next day, she sets me up with another guy so many times. Just because it worked out for how it happened to you and mom, doesn't mean she expects it to happen to me. And she needs to get it through her head that helping and meddling are the same thing in a situation like this. I'm not gonna forgive her until she learns that and is serious about backing off."_

" _I understand, and I'm sure you'll mother does too. She feels horrible." I snorted. "Hey don't give me that. This time I know for sure she means it. You just gotta call her when you're ready."_

" _I will. Look, I need to take a shower. I had a long day." I said._

" _Okay, I love you sweetie." Dad said._

" _I love you too dad." I said and hung up sighing as my body slumped on the couch._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

At least dad was more understanding about my space in my life than mom. Maybe she will back off if I find a guy myself. Hopefully Cody. What, a girl can dream, can't she?

I was just out of the bathroom heading into my room when I saw my phone on my bed vibrating and I picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I answered as I heard some movement as I hear something like someone skidded into a halt.

"Hi!" A high and nervous voice said. He cleared his throat. "I mean uh, hi Allie."

"Oh, Cody, hi!" I smiled getting all excited to hear his voice. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really." Cody replied. "I just had to call to make sure that you got my number correctly."

"Oh that's okay. I didn't pay attention to the caller ID but thanks for checking." I giggled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just chilling, watching a movie. What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Oh uh, I just… came back from the pool." I said feeling embarrassed that I didn't want him to know I just got out of a shower and in my bath robe. That's when I started thinking about him and I together under the shower. His arms wrapped around me as I was facing his bare chest, while he his hands went - Allie! I snapped out of the trace I got in having one of my Cody fantasies and saw I was still in my room which thankfully I'm alone.

"That's nice." Cody said. There was silence."… Well I'll talk to you later. Bye. YOW!" He cried.

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Y-Yeah sorry, uh, my dog bit me by accident." Cody answered causing me to be confused to when he had a dog or if he even has one.

"Um anyway, Allie," Cody sounded nervous for some reason. "Uh, I was calling because… well, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house and… have dinner there." He said taking me by surprised.

"Oh," I said and without thinking. "Yes, sure, I'd love to. Um when?"

"Um, would next Saturday at seven work?" Cody asked nervously.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Well… I'll see you then." I said shyly.

"Y-Yeah, I'll… text you my address." Cody said.

"Okay, well, bye Cody." I said.

"B-Bye." He said and I hung up completely shocked at what just happened.

Cody asked me out? Me? Did that seriously just happened? I mean it is just dinner at his house. Right? Gosh, my day just somehow gets luckier and luckier by the minute. Saturday just couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

"Come on Allie, let's see what you got." Morgan called from my room.

"In a minute." I said trying on a dark green dress in the bathroom.

"This is great. If Allie and Cody hit it off, Oliver and I will have someone to double date with." I hear Kelly say excitedly.

"How come you never asked me on a double date when I was with Kyle?" Morgan asked.

"Um… uh…" Kelly was struggling for answer until, "How's it going in there AllieKat?" She called. I took my cue to step out of the bathroom.

"Too much?" I asked showing the green dress I'm wearing. That's when they answered at the same time.

"Yes." Kelly said.

"No." Morgan said.

"Okay, hang on," I said going back into the bathroom.

"You just can't handle her raw sexuality can you." Morgan asked Kelly.

It's Saturday night and Morgan and Kelly are with me in my apartment where they are helping me get ready as I'm about to join Cody for dinner. God, why am I so nervous?

"How about this?" I asked coming out wearing a strapless black dress.

"I think so." Kelly smiled.

"Eh." Morgan said using her hand like she was balancing something, but I'll take that response as an okay.

"So where is Cody taking you for dinner?" Kelly asked as she helps with my hair while Morgan does my makeup.

"Actually, he invited me to his house." I said.

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to go out with him." Morgan said.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Hello, this is Cody Jenson we're talking about. He's the guy who always keeps to himself. He doesn't really talk to anyone. I don't think he even likes anyone accept you for some reason." Morgan said.

"Cody's not like that." I said about that last statement.

"Yeah, I think it's hot seeing a guy looking like he doesn't give a shit but deep down, he's a sweet and loving guy. If I wasn't dating Oliver and Cody was interested in me I would _so_ do him. Sorry, I'm just being honest girl." Kelly said to me.

"Well it's not like he was asking me out on a date." I said. "We're just having dinner to catch up with one another, just to hear what we've been doing with our lives."

"You think you'll sleep with him tonight?" Morgan asked.

"What, no!" I said though I blushed at the thought.

"But you would if you were given the chance to, right?" Morgan asked.

"I would if I were you. I could teach him a thing or two while I get a bite of that hot ass of his." Kelly said giving out a sexy growl.

"Okay Kell Bell, you need to keep those things to yourself and do that on your boyfriend, not Cody." I said feeling a little grossed out at how my friend would think of my crush that way. "And besides, his daughter will be home and she'll be joining us."

"Yeah, I never thought of Cody as the father type." Morgan said.

"All the more of what makes him People's Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive." Kelly said giving out another growl.

"For that, I'm not taking you and Oliver on a double date if Cody and I ever get together." I said causing Kelly to pout. Soon after I was all ready, Kelly and Morgan said goodbye leaving my apartment not before saying that I tell everything that happens tonight and not to leave out any details. Gosh, they've been in relationships more than I have and what's going on between me and Cody seems special. Well… to me, it is special. If only he feels the same way I do to him.

I reached over under my bed pulling a out a scrapbook I made and I opened it as I sat down on my bed. I flip through the pages looking at all the photos of me and Cody. Call me weird, I know, but I love Cody so much and every photo I took of him and me together was special, even if are just friends. I saw all the photos of me and Cody where I took the photos myself. Most of them were at school, some of them were at each other's homes, some of where I took pictures of him without Cody noticing which is cute. I sighed happily as I went through them all until I saw the last one.

There, was a picture of me and Cody in our high school graduation gowns after we have graduated. It was the last photo we took together. The last time I saw him. And the last time I blew my chances with him

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **High school graduation**_

 _I was searching through the crowds after we all got out of the gymnasium where we are all saying good bye to one of another. I can't believe we have graduated. Now we are free. Sort of. Those like me are planning to go to college which means more years of school. Bummer. I am pretty excited for it though but I am sad to say goodbye to everyone I met, including Cody._

 _Cody is going to college, but the same one I'm going which I'm sad since we won't see each other in a long time. What's more is that nothing has changed between me and him. We were just friends which I am happy for but I want us to be more than that. I want us to be together where we go out on dates, he sweeps me off my feet, get married and have kids where we grow old together. I want that with him. And I plan on it today._

 _I looked around until I finally saw Cody who is with his parents who were congratulating him. I saw the smiles on their faces that shows how proud they are him. There was no doubt about Cody since he's so smart._

 _I went over to them being greeted by his parents._

" _Oh Allie, congratulations!" His mom said giving me a tight big hug as his dad said the same thing. I thanked her and turned to Cody._

" _Hey Cody, can I have a picture with you?" I asked nervously holding my camera._

" _S-Sure." Cody said. I gave my camera to his mom and she took our pictures. I nearly fainted when I this close to him._

 _After the pictures were done and his mom gave me back my camera, Cody's parents told him that they'll meet him at the parking lot leaving me alone with him._

" _So are you excited about WSU?" I asked._

" _Yeah, but I am a bit nervous. I would've gone to UW like you but my dad and his family all went there and I thought I keep the tradition going." Cody said as I understand why. I just wish WSU had a better program for my studies._

 _There was silence between us as I was fiddling with my camera in my hands. It's now or never. I thought._

" _Um Cody?"_

" _Y-Yeah?" I was about to say it but when I looked up at his eyes, the words I was about to say were caught in my throat as my heart was beating furiously. I wanted to say it but yet I couldn't get it out. I need to say it and force the words out before it's too late._

" _I-I… I want to say…you have always been a good friend to me. T-Thank you for being so nice to me since I came here. I hope we can keep in touch." I said mentally slapped myself._

" _Y-Yeah, I hope we keep in touch too." Cody said._

" _Well… bye Cody." I said and reached up and hugged him. I just melted right there as he slowly wraps his arm around me as my head buried deep in his chest. His face was close to my hair as I heard him smelling it._

 _Oh my gosh. I thought nearly losing it._

" _Bye Allie." Cody said and slowly he let go and walked away still looking at me before he turned around and I just stood there as the smile fell from my face._

 _I blew it. Just like that, the moment has passed._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I sent him that photo a week later and I haven't seen him since until now. Now I'm about to go to his house and have dinner with him and Nessie. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to seven so I better get going.

I left my apartment and got into my car lading the address on the GPS and drove over to his house. On the way, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What's gonna happen there? What will we talk about? What if I'm overdressed for the occasion? And what about his daughter? What if she doesn't actually like me? She was mice earlier but it was just an introduction. What if she sees that I'm not good enough for Cody? Oh what was I thinking? Maybe I should call Cody and tell I couldn't make it because I got sick or something. But I can't. That would cause him to be worried to come over to check on me or avoid me thinking I'm contagious. And besides, I'm here already at his driveway.

I took a deep and got out of my car. I admired the two story blue and grey concrete house. It is so nice and beautiful. I can only imagine what it looks like inside. I went over to the front door and took another deep breath before I rang the doorbell. That's when I heard barking causing me to jump.

The door opened a bit and I saw a head of a golden retriever sticking out before being pulled back.

"Scooter, get back. Heal!" I heard Nessie say as the dog whined and the door was opened wider and Nessie showed herself and the dog was gone.

"Allie, so glad you're here. You look so beautiful!" She smiled looking at my outfit.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly while confused to see Nessie not all dressed up. Looks like I am overdressed.

"Come on in. Dad's in the dining room. I followed her through the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Dad, Allie's here!" Nessie called. As we came in, I saw Cody turn around and I nearly fainted at what I'm seeing.

There is Cody all dressed up wearing black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a silver neck tie and gosh, he looks so handsome. Even more handsome than before. Why else did the girls back in school were falling for him.

"Y-You – You – You look… wow." Cody said looking at me.

"You look wow yourself." I said shyly with a smile as I was holding my purse in one hand as I use the other one to rub her arm.

"Uh Nessie, I don't think there's enough food for all of us." Cody said to her as Nessie places a bottle in the bucket of ice. I looked at the table to see on the table were a big plate of spinach ravioli with alfredo sauce, mashed potatoes, salad with dressing and garlic breads being displayed. Sure enough, it doesn't look like there's enough food for the three of us as Cody pointed out.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Nessie smiled to Cody causing him to be confused as I am. "This dinner is actually for you two." Wait what?! I thought being in complete surprised as I saw Cody who is just as surprised as I am, but beyond that I think that he didn't know that. "Enjoy!" Nessie said and took off leaving the dining room. Cody then took off after her.

"Renesmee Carlie Jenson, you are so grounded after this!" He yelled as I heard a door slammed shut.

I don't believe this. Did Nessie actually set this whole thing up to make it look like Cody and I are on a date? Not that I don't appreciate that but still. _Something_ tells me I don't have to worry about Nessie liking me.

Cody then walked in from the kitchen back to the dining room looking embarrassed.

"I am so sorry." He said to me. "I had no idea Nessie set this whole thing up. I thought it was gonna be just dinner with the three of us. Not that I didn't want this to be a date, I mean it's not that I didn't want to ask you out, I mean – I should shut up now."

"N-No, no, it's okay. I thought this was gonna be a dinner with Nessie as well." I said looking down. There was awkward silence between us.

"Well… we don't wanna disappoint Nessie for all the work she put for tonight." Cody said nervously.

I then smiled when I looked up at him. "No, I guess not." I said causing my heart to flutter. I mean I was hoping we would still have a dinner. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing after all. Cody pulled up a chair for me to sit before he sat down and we began feasting on the dinner laid out for us.

I was amazed at the food we are eating. What amazes me more to hear is that Nessie made this. I was touched hearing how Cody adopted Nessie as his daughter. Just hearing what a great father he's being makes me so proud of him. We had a nice conversation between the two of us hearing about our jobs and our friends. He actually met them during his college years. I was sad hearing that his parents passed away during that time. It breaks my heart to hear what Cody was going through. They probably weren't there when he graduated college. He brushed it aside saying how he has his friends and Nessie, including me which makes me happy. I told him how he's one of my best friends which took him by surprised but he appreciates it. The more we talked, the more I love him. If only he could love me back.

By half an hour passed nine, it was time for me to leave which makes me sad to do so.

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner Cody." I said as I put on my jacket when we walked out the front door.

"I-It was my pleasure. But you should thank Nessie for making this happen." Cody said with a nervous laugh causing me to laugh with him.

"Still, I had a great time tonight." I said as we stood by the open door.

"So did I." Cody said.

"Well I guess I'll… see you around." I said.

"J-… Just drive safe." Cody said. I then turned to Cody and I noticed how close we are together. Not to mention his face is somehow closed to mine. We just stared at each other each other's eyes. Everything was taken control. I want this. I crave for this. I want to kiss him.

Before I could however though, something rushed passed underneath us causing me to stumble and fall down where I was expecting to fall face first until something caught me and I looked to see it was Cody with his arm around me.

"Scooter, get back here!" Nessie called as she ran out the door apologizing to us along the way and I turned to see her chasing after the dog.

It was then I noticed that Cody is still holding me from falling causing me my heart to beat like out of control at his touch, not that I'm complaining.

"Um Cody?" I said causing him to look down at me realizing it.

"Oh sorry." He said getting me to stand up. "Um well, I guess I'll um… bye." He said.

"Bye Cody." I said. I stood there for a minute before I gave Cody a hug I then let go and went into my car pulling out of the driveway and went home with a dazed look on my face.

I am truly in love with you Cody.

* * *

 **Sorry about that you guys. Please review.**


	23. Outtake 3

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here is part two of Allie's POV.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 - Chapters 8 & 9**

Allie's POV

Today is Monday and here I am at work in my office where I am on my computer doing my job with the newest drug we've been working on. During that, my office phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Trainor but Dr. Lee has a problem and needs your assistance." My assistant said.

I sighed. "Fine, put him on the line for me." I said and waited until I was connected with Dr. Lee. "Gerald, you better not be messing up my research." I said as I listened to what he has to say. "Fine, email it to me and I'll take a look at it." I said and hung up going back to my computer. I just found the email Dr. Lee sent me when I heard a knock on my door.

"Knocker-knocker!" I looked up and was surprised at who it was.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as Kelly and Morgan can inside and sat near my desk.

"We heard there was a sexy scientist working here so we came to check her out." Kelly said smiled.

"And I hope she's hungry because we brought McDonalds." Morgan said holding out three bags of it.

"I am. Thanks you guys." I said with appreciation as they gave me a bag that has chicken tenders, fries and a chocolate shake. "So what's up?" I asked as we ate.

"Oh, the bakery shelves were flying off the roof so _muffin_ much." Kelly said causing us to frown at her lame joke.

"Morgs?" I asked.

"I scraped some gum at the bottom of the table I served yesterday. But only because my manager saw me put it there." Morgan huffed as I chuckled.

"Well he's an interesting thing from Morgan, she's going back to school." Kelly smirked.

"Really?" I said in shocked turning to Morgan.

"It's not a big deal. I just never finished college since I dropped out and thought that since I've been saving myself some money, I might as well take at least one class to know what I've been missing out on." Morgan explained like it was no big deal.

"Not to mention your goal of being a trophy wife has gone downhill." I teased pointing it out.

Morgan was silent until, "Yeah." She said causing Kelly and I to laugh.

"Well you tried Morgan and there's _muffin_ you can do about it." Kelly smiled as Morgan and I frowned at her again. "You get it, right?" She asked in annoyance causing the two of us to laugh.

"So AllieKat, are we ever gonna hear about how your date went with Cody?" Morgan asked eagerly causing Kelly to be excited.

" _Dinner_ was amazing." I corrected as I sighed happily. "What was unexpected was that Nessie had the whole thing planned out to make it look like Cody and I are on a… date." I blushed.

"Oh I have got to meet Cody's daughter one day because I am loving her already!" Morgan laughed.

"Well go on, what happened?" Kelly asked me.

"We just talked about how our lives have been and how he adopted Nessie." I sighed happily. "Guys, he's so amazing to her, being a good father to her and everything."

"Of course, why else would she have set up the whole dinner with you and Cody together?" Morgan giggled.

"So what happens after that?" Kelly asked.

"We just talked and that's it." I said.

"Really? No kissing? You didn't even go to the bedroom?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Not everything is about sex Morgs." I said causing her to snort a laugh. "Besides, we were just hanging out."

"But don't you want more from him?" Morgan asked.

"I do want more from him but… I don't wanna rush things with him since we met after so long," I said. "Plus I don't know if he likes me." I said sadly.

"What made you so sure?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, he just doesn't." I said.

"Then why would he have asked you out even if it was just to have dinner with him?" Kelly asked.

"It was just to catch up." I answered.

"Girl, people would wanna catch up with one another by going out for some coffee. This guy asked you out to dinner, at his place." Morgan said. "That clearly must be a sign that he's into you. He would clearly want something with you."

"You don't know that considering that you believed he doesn't like anyone back in high school." I said.

"Yeah well, I know what people's intensions are for love." Morgan shrugged.

"Well maybe Cody might like you by getting his attention." Kelly suggested.

"How?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, he asked you out, it should be your turn." Kelly said.

"Doesn't that make me sound desperate?" I asked nervously.

"Oh course not," Morgan said like it was so easy. "Look girl, you don't want a game of cat and mouse where you've spent your life waiting for Cody to ask you out where he had no clue about you crushing on him. It's time for you to make the move. That way, it'll get him to notice you."

"And how do even do that?" I asked.

"You could ask him to go to the movies?" Morgan suggested.

"Maybe, but I'd rather wait until later. Maybe on Friday I can ask him." I thought.

"Hell no, you have to ask him _now_." Morgan said.

"I don't even know what to say." I said.

"Then you better think quick." Kelly said typing something on her phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Cody's about to answer any minute." Kelly smirked. Wait what?! I thought taking a closer look at her phone only to see that it's my phone seeing that mine isn't on my desk.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, panicking reaching over.

"Getting you to make the move." Kelly said moving my phone away from me.

"No! Stop! Hang up! Hang up!" I begged.

"Okay, here." Kelly said handing me the phone.

"Uh hey Allie." I yelped while juggling my phone to avoid dropping it seeing that not only Cody answered but he was on speaker. I managed to get a good grip on my phone glaring at my friends who were grinning.

"Um hey Cody." I said clearing my throat. "How are you doing?" I asked as my heart fluttered just speaking to him even on the phone.

"I'm good. I'm just having lunch right now after work." Cody said. "You?"

"Oh I'm having lunch with," I was about to say something but I saw Morgan and Kelly pointing at themselves while shaking their heads mouthing "no." "Me, myself and I." I said.

"Oh." Cody said causing Morgan to kick my leg motioning me to do it. I gulped.

"So Cody, I wanted to say again that I enjoyed our dinner on Saturday." I said.

"I enjoyed it as well." Cody said causing me to smile.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if maybe you would wanna… hang out together… maybe go to a movie… this weekend?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end and I thought I made Cody uncomfortable. I was about to mouth a sarcastic thank you to the girls when I heard he finally speak. "Uh yeah, sure. I – I – I, I'd love to. I'm definitely free this weekend. Um, I'll pick you up at your place?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll text you my address." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Cody said.

"Bye Cody." I said. I was about to end the call when,

"Okay bad example." I hear Cody say causing me and the girls to be confused until we heard, "Stop that!" He said in annoyance and we heard laughter on the other end causing us to stifle our giggles as I hung up.

"Who knew Cody has made friends." Morgan giggled.

"Alright girl, we have work to do." Kelly said to me. "We have to get you all girlfriend material ready."

Oh boy. I thought in fearful way.

* * *

"Meena, hurry up." I called her. "We're supposed to meet them in fifteen minutes."

"One minute." Meena said. Exactly how long is a minute? I thought.

It's Friday night and I am at my brother's house with his daughter Meena. We're going to the movies together joining Cody and Nessie. Originally, it was supposed to be just me and Cody together but my idiot brother used that time to take his wife out to dinner to make up for the disaster of his way to celebrating their wedding anniversary and that was forgetting about it. Normally Meena wouldn't need a babysitter since she's in high school but she's been struggling a lot in school causing her dad to ground her, again. She's not allowed to go out unless supervised. I had to tell Cody about it, feeling bad to cancel at the last minute while also thinking I'm standing up on him but Cody suggested to bring my niece with me and he'll bring Nessie since they go to the same school. That makes me happy since I still get to go out with him tonight although I am worried if Meena and Nessie will get along there. I don't want things to be awkward if things don't turn out so well. Well, I'm keeping my fingers cross that it doesn't happen because I really like Cody.

After Meena was ready taking five minutes of our time, we got into my car and we arrived at the theaters around six. I looked around to see no sign of Cody or Nessie. Seems like we got here early.

"Listen, I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom. Why don't you find what to watch before I get back." I said.

"Are you gonna give me the money for the tickets?" Meena asked causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine." She said as I chuckled heading to the bathroom.

I washed my face after washing my hands while wishing that tonight will turn out okay. I took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom when I was done. That's when I was able to find Meena where she is talking to two people.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. Have you figured out what you wanna watch. Oh, hi Cody." I said when I saw it was him and Nessie talking to her when they turned around seeing me. It looks like coincidently, they just met Meena.

"Allie?!" Cody said looking at me in shocked.

"Wait, you know my aunt?" Meena asked. Huh?

"Wait just a damn minute, Meena's your niece?!" Cody asked me looking between me and her back and forth and I noticed Nessie looked excited.

"Um, do you guys know each other?" I asked looking at the three of them in confusion.

"Meena's my best friend!" Nessie said jumping up and down while holding Meena's hand.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it a lot easier." I smiled. I didn't see that coming. What are the odds? Now I don't have to worry about things being awkward.

"Small world." Cody chuckled.

"You know what, Meena and I can find a movie together while you two go together. Laters!" Nessie said taking Meena dragging her away. Okay, I take that back about the awkwardness. Is it just me or did Nessie somehow knew about this?

"So how is it that Meena's your niece?" Cody asked me.

"My brother had her when he was in high school." I answered with a shrug. "Our parents gave him a hard time but supported him none of the less."

"Oh." Cody said. There was silence between us. Now it's getting more awkward. I don't know which one would've been awkward the most. "Um… so what do you want to see?" He asked.

"Well I haven't seen Fast and Furious 6." I said.

"Neither have I." Cody smiled. "Let's go then." He said causing me to smile as well since now I get to go to watch a movie with just him.

Cody and I got our tickets and found good seats when we got inside the theater. After the trailers were played, the movie started. It is so good. I love it. It's not weird for a girl like me to be interested in movies that involves cars. They're so awesome. As we were watching the movie, it was then I noticed that I was very close to Cody.

My heart was racing. Being this close to Cody, I nearly hyperventilate. I actually want more, but how do I get that from Cody? Do I make a move first? Do I have to throw out a hint or something? Does he want this?

That's when I felt movement behind me, I saw from the corner of my eyes, one of Cody's arm coming over to my shoulders. I hitched my breath getting ready for the physical contact when suddenly I heard vibration causing me to jump, almost humping Cody's head.

"Sorry." He said pulling out his phone. Nice. I thought sarcastically at how smooth that was. Talk about timing.

"Hello?" Cody answered whispering. "Nessie?" There was a pause. "Nessie, are you okay?" There was another pause causing Cody to have a worried look on his face. "You're scaring me here. Where are you?" Another pause. "Okay, hang on."

"Is everything okay?" I asked when Cody got up after hanging up.

"Uh, Nessie's not feeling well and is in the bathroom. I gotta check on her." Cody said.

"I'll come with you." I said getting up.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Cody said.

"It's fine. Besides, you need a woman to find Nessie into the _girl's´_ bathroom." I pointed out.

"Oh right." Cody said having a look like he should've known that.

We got out of the theaters and we got out of the hallways, we saw Meena outside.

"Have you guys seen Nessie?" She asked seeing us as we came over to her.

"She called and was in the bathroom." I said.

"What happened?" Cody asked her.

"We were watching a movie when these two idiots thought it was smooth to sit with us and flirt. They wouldn't take no for an answer and they are so dense twisting our words around like we don't need to be scared which we aren't which is exactly what he means since he believes we're now with them. One of them took it too far causing Nessie to run off after she gave the message." Meena explained.

"What?!" Cody growled.

"I'm gonna go find her." I said and went into the bathroom.

There was no one there. The stalls were all empty based on how they were opened, except one.

I knocked on the stall.

"Nessie? Is that you?"

"Wh-Who is it?" I hear Nessie asked timidly.

"It's me, Allie."

I heard the door unlocked and it slowly opened to see Nessie. She opened it wider slowly coming out. I noticed that on her face, she had that look like she was struggling something as she stopped where she is after coming out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just… don't feel well. Where is my dad?" Nessie asked.

"He's outside. Do you need anything?" I asked moving closer to her. As I did, Nessie looked hesitant at my approached. She was like an injured frightened little bird and I didn't wanna push it.

"Um, I am thirsty." Nessie said. I looked into my bag pulling out a water bottle I snuck into the theaters handing it to Nessie. She opened it and took a couple of sips. She wasn't kidding about how thirsty she is.

"Better?" I asked.

"A little bit. Thank you Allie." Nessie said.

I smiled as I pulled her towards me for a hug to comfort her. Just hugging has made me feel all warm and willing to be there for Nessie. The way she was already accepted me made feel touched at how she would considered someone she needs. Someone to look up to. It makes me want something I've always dreamed of with Cody and Nessie is making this happen and I'm willing to be what she wants me to be to her.

"Come on, your dad is anxiously waiting for you." I said and led her out the bathroom where we saw Cody talking with Meena.

"Oh god Nessie, are you alright?" Cody asked as he ran up to hug her.

"I'm fine." Nessie said as I watched the two at how Cody was all protective and worries for his daughter. It fills my heart at how much he cares for that makes me love him even more.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go home?" Cody asked Nessie.

"Um…" Nessie felt a bit unsure.

"Alright, we're going home." Cody said causing Nessie to sigh looking down in shame as if she feels bad.

"Allie, I'm so sorry about this." Cody said coming over to me.

"It's okay." I assured him with a warming smile. His daughter comes first after all. "Just get Nessie home safe."

"I'm planning on it." Cody said.

"You sure you're okay Nessie?" Meena asked.

"I'll be fine." Nessie said.

"Okay, text me when you get home." Meena said.

The four of us were making our way to the exit when Nessie quickly looked down and still walking. Cody stopped causing us to follow.

"Meena, is that them?" Cody whispered to her and I see him pointing at two guys along with a few other guys talking to three girls who seem to be interested in them.

"Yeah." Meena said. So these must be the ones who made Nessie all upset making her uncomfortable. Idiot boys. Why must they be like this? These are just as bad as some of the boys I went to high school with when they kept asking me out annoying the hell out of me.

"Wait here." Cody told us and started walking his way over to those boys. On his face, he was different. He looked mad. Let me clarify; he looks like he wants to kill someone. Cody then cuts in surprising everyone there as he grabbed those two boys by the necks slamming them against the walls.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase here." He said angrily. "If you _ever_ harassed my daughter and her friend, make them uncomfortable or even twist their words around for loopholes for your own satisfaction like you did tonight, I swear to God, I'll blind you both with a hot spoon like they did to that little boy in Slumdog Millionaire! And I have one friend who is chief of police and one who is a lawyer and they are not afraid to press charges and send you to court when it involves my daughter. Do I make myself clear?!" He asked causing them to vigorously nod their heads. "You better." He said letting them go as they fell to the floor on their asses and Cody walked away heading back to us. "Let's go."

Wow. I thought as we left the theaters. I have never seen Cody act like that _at all_ in the years I've known him. The way he showed those boys who they were messing with shows how good of a father he is. Did I mention that I find that quite hot seeing that side of Cody? Another one to add to my Cody fantasies.

Meena and I said goodbye to Cody and Nessie and she and I went our way home. I sure hope that everything is okay with Nessie but I have no doubt Cody will take care of her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about that. A lot things I was juggling but don't worry, I haven't stop doing this. We got a few more outtakes to show. Please review.**

 **Two things I wanna share with you guys. Remember that Debbie Hicks who always reviews on my stories but is actually writing out like she's the author, which she is not? Well, I think I mentioned this before but she does this to other writers as well on their stories. Debbie, if you're reading this, fuck off! You are not the author! Quit writing how** _ **you**_ **think should happen differently. This is our stories to write. And knock it off writing Twilight with venoms, aliens, Star Trek Vulcans or anything to make it all dark and… intense! Go make your own damn account and write your own stories. Everyone else, ignore her the best you can and those of you who are naïve enough to thank her, don't. She doesn't know the hell she's talking about.**

 **Another thing, remember my first story A New Life for those of you who read it? Well I got this anonymous reader leaving reviews that were… not exactly good. The first said "This is shit." I didn't know if they meant good shit or bad shit until the next one said "This is still shit." I was like "Okay then." Then the next one on Lucas's gift, they said "His powers are shit. Shit on a stick." And I was like "That wasn't necessary." Then the final straw was when on Nessie they said "Yes, hope she gets destroyed." I had no words about this. Good thing I didn't approve these reviews. Now I don't have a problem with negative reviews or criticism but stuff like that saying they don't like it or going too far, that doesn't floats my boat. To that person, if you don't like my stories, you didn't have to keep reading it. You don't even sound like a Twilight fan so why bother. I'm not hurt or mad but I just didn't appreciate that kind of thing. Just thought I share with you guys.**


	24. Outtake 4

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In these next few outtakes, we get to hear it from the Cullens on their part in the story. Why they couldn't find Renesmee in those six years and how they found her and such. Enjoy! :)**

 **This takes place sometime after Cody and his friends appear to have found out that Renesmee is a vampire they believe.**

* * *

 **Outtake 4**

Bella's POV

Feelings? What is it is there to feel? What is it to feel other than sadness when inside, you have a big hole right where your heart is that is giving you nothing but depression? Is there any point in life when you lost something so special, so precious that means the world to you? So much love from something so small?

My life, my world, everything was never the same since my husband, his family and I left Forks. We were never the same. All because of the one thing that was taken from us from the person who gotten in the way of our lives. Because of it, we lost her the one person who, apart from my husband, has my heart. My daughter. Renesmee.

It has been six years. Six years long years when it feels like forever. Six years since we lost Renesmee. How could this have happened? Even though it was Cipher, the man who knows about us, our existence, the one at fault, Edward and I were the ones who left Renesmee behind just to lure Cipher's men away from Edward and I so that we could meet up with his family so we will move out of the state but were planning to come back for her… only she was gone.

How could we have done this to Renesmee? What kind of mother abandons her child? What were we thinking leaving her behind? I was a horrible mother. Now, we lost her to who knows where. Alice is unable to see Renesmee in her visions still like before when I had Renesmee when I was pregnant to know where Renesmee could be. For all we know, Renesmee could be dead.

Things have never been the same without Renesmee. I, my husband and my family felt like being unable to move on without her. She has brought so much into our lives that we never thought was possible. She has never been so loved by everyone. Family, whether by blood or not. Renesmee has even brought so much for me and Edward. It brought us closer than even and our love even stronger. She was a miracle to us. Our gift. Our happiness. All of that was ripped away from us. All because Cipher.

All Cipher wanted was to not only expose us to the humans, but to perform experiments on Renesmee, which we find unacceptable. Sure, we want to know about Renesmee since she's not like us but Cipher's ways is different than ours. Bad and cruel. Heartless. Maybe soulless to be exact. Because of him, we lost our daughter. All because he won't leave us alone and let us live like humans. Not that he should know about what we are. It won't be good both ways from him, or the Volturi.

Life has been hard for us all. It was hard enough leaving Forks. It was hard for me because I left without saying goodbye to Charlie. Thankfully, he understood after Billy told Charlie of what happened to us. Not fully, just in the "need to know." Charlie was sad to see us leave without a word but mostly mad for how Cipher was responsible for it and for how Renesmee is gone from our lives. We did told Charlie to keep it low on the profile while he's working and avoid the radar from Cipher so they don't find him and interrogate him for our whereabouts, which we never told him. Or worse, using Charlie for us to come to him as bait. We didn't want that to happen to him. We kept in touch, but with disposable phones and blocked numbers in case we were being watched.

Today, here, it was just another cloudy day. My family and I have been living Chicago, Edward's hometown where was born raised. We've been living here for six months. It was the same routine for how the Cullens live as humans. Staying for a few years until it was time to move before any suspicions of our lack of aging. Neither Edward, I nor my sibling-in-laws enrolled in schools because our records would be tracked by Cipher leading him to us. Carlisle hasn't set foot in the hospital in a long time since we left Forks. It's only a matter of time before Cipher and his men will pass and give up on his hunt for us. Even so, it doesn't make up for the fact that my family and I will never have Renesmee in our lives again.

Everyone in the family was sad for the loss of Renesmee. Carlisle may have been calm, keeping his head up throughout the years, but even he struggled to move on. Esme was heartbroken for losing her only granddaughter. Worse than losing her own son. Actually, it may be the same since she considers Renesmee her own. Rosalie was as heartbroken as Esme. She finally had something she always wanted but couldn't and now with Renesmee, Rosalie acted like a surrogate mother to her during my transformation, but now it was ripped away just like how Rosalie lost her life as a human. Emmett was never his cheery and playful self. He was for once quiet, never making jokes or laughing. It was a like he had a whole new personality going one eighty. Jasper had it hard the most worse than his control of thirst. He has to deal with all of our emotions that not even he could control them to calm us down. It was all too much for him that sometimes he would leave the house to get away, but not even he could escape his own pain for losing his niece. Alice wasn't her happy, energetic self. With Renesmee gone, Alice felt like she lost the meaning to shop. That part though, we were okay with but still, it was sad to see my sister, my best friend, go through all of this. Jacob is still back in Forks. He was not happy hearing that we lost Renesmee. He was so mad that he phased and took off into the woods that I was afraid that he was gonna run away like he did on my wedding. Thankfully, when I called Billy, Jacob answered and said he was okay and apologized for snapping at me. He was sad to have lost Renesmee since she meant everything to Jacob. He wishes for me and my family to be safe and hopes to see me again one day. I can only imagine how he's gonna to deal with this since Renesmee was the reason Jacob is here as he states. At least we still kept in touch when we could.

Now, my family and I were sitting around in the living room. There was nothing but silence minus the TV that Emmett is watching with Rosalie sitting by his side. Carlisle was reading a new medical theory book as Esme was looking at a magazine of new house designs. Jasper was standing new the window looking at the view and Edward and I were close together with his arms around me as I lay my head on his chest as I stared at a little memorial of Renesmee where a photo of her was on the wall. I may have Edward with me, but it wasn't enough. All I want is my daughter back.

Things continue as they were in the house as we heard the footsteps of Alice coming in with a vase filled with fresh flowers. As soon as we heard Alice come into the room, there was a gasp as we heard a glass shatter. We all turned to see Alice rooted right in her spot as her hands were in the position to holding something, only what she was holding was shattered all around her along with flowers on the floor. Seeing Alice this way means one thing; she sees something and based on her position, it doesn't look good which could mean one thing,

Cipher.

I looked at Edward to see if he knows what it is since he can see in Alice's mind, but what I wasn't expected to see was his expression. He looked shock but also frozen, speechless and maybe… happiness? I'm not sure.

"It can't be." He said so quietly, sounding breathless. I was more confused than ever between the two now.

Jasper rushed over to Alice's side quickly. "Alice, was is it? What did you see?" He asked.

Alice came back from what she saw and looked at us. "Renesmee, she's alive!"

"What?!" We all looked at her in shocked.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked coming over to her.

"I'm positive; she's all grown up but she looks a lot like Edward and has Bella's human eyes." Alice said. Of course she does. Who else would look a lot like my husband with my eyes?

"Is she okay?" I asked with worry.

"Yes, someone's found her and has taken very good care of her." Alice said. I don't believe this. My daughter is alive. Someone has found her. She's okay. Safe and sound. Words aren't even enough for how grateful I am for this person whoever he or she is for finding Renesmee and taking good care of her.

"Where she is?" Rosalie asked as she got up.

"She's still in Washington, in the city of Lacey." Alice said. Lacey? She's still in Washington? That's not too from Forks.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emmett announced.

"Whoa hold on Emmett," Jasper said grabbing Emmett's shoulder to stop him. "We can't just jet off to Washington and just take Renesmee out of this person's care. He probably doesn't know about who her family is and what is going on. That will be a lot of questionings to deal with."

"Plus, there's no telling if Renesmee even remembers us." Esme said causing me to worry at the thought of my daughter not remembering who her parents are. Is that possible? Could that happen? Could that be why we haven't seen nor heard from her in so long? "I mean sure she's half human and half vampire which means she's smarter than she appears to be but there's no telling based on how long we've been separated from her."

"There's also the fact that Cipher and his men are still out there, no doubt." Edward said. "He's determine to find us and is destined to find Renesmee as we are. We don't know where Cipher is now, but we have to be careful if we're going to head back to Washington."

"And if they are still there?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that if that were to come." Carlisle said. "But we should be slow on what to do when we arrive to Washington. If Renesmee does remember us, we'll make an excuse to her guardian about what happened between us. If she doesn't, we have to give Renesmee time and be patient for her to have any memory of us. Be her friends if we have to." He said.

"But are we still going back now?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle turned to Alice and see what she has to say.

"I think we're safe. Cipher doesn't know where we are still so I think we can sneak pass him to meet Renesmee and the person who has her." She said.

"Alright let's go!" Emmett said as we all started moving around the house, packing our things and getting things ready.

I was too anxious for anything. All I could think about is how I finally get reunite with my daughter after so long. Hopefully, she remembers her family and this person, whoever he or she is, is understanding enough to allow Renesmee to come back to us.

* * *

 **Sorry about that long wait you guys but I hope you like it. I got a few more outtakes to give out here. Please review.**


	25. Outtake 5

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Now we get to hear things from Jacob's POV to see how he was dealing with the lost of Renesmee. This take places just when the Cullens found out that Renesmee's alive.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5**

Jacob's POV

What is the meaning of life? What is life all about? What is the purpose of our existence? Why are we here?

…

What is the point?

What is the point of living… if the one thing that means the whole world to you, no, your whole life, is no longer a part of it? The one person who brought you here. The one thing that matters. The one thing you would do anything for. Be anything. How can you live when it's all gone? How can _I_ live when the one person who tied me to this earth, is not in my life anymore?

Renesmee.

She was the one thing that changed my whole life, turning my world upside down. In a good way. It was because of her I was able to see things clearly; besides for my love for my father, my brothers, I shown my loyalty to my new pack and see things with the woman I once loved in the right way. At first, nothing made sense about me and Bella, why I was so drawn to her when she chose Edward, why she needed me when she was going through her pregnancy, everything. It was Renesmee. She was the reason why.

But now, all of that was taken away from me. It was just… gone. Like everything was in my hands for no more than five seconds and then it was ripped away from me. All because of that dirty rat Cipher. He was the reason for it all. He was the reason that Renesmee's no longer here.

Apparently according to that pixie Alice and her visions, Cipher knows about what her and the Cullens are, as in they know that they are vampires. How he knows due to blondie and Emmett not paying attention. So now he was destined to expose the Cullens to the world and that's not good for both them, and the humans. It will lead to disaster if the Volturi, those blood suckers who make the laws of their rule, receive word and they will come and make a blood bath out of this. What is worse is that not only is Cipher planning on showing proof of the Cullen's existence, but he is also gonna do experiments on Renesmee since she's not like her family being half human and half vampire and that is unacceptable. There is no way I'm gonna let that bastard lay on hand on my Nessie. She and the Cullens may not be human but that doesn't mean that don't act like it. I know that now. I'm surprised that Cipher doesn't know about our tribe's legends being true.

So with Cipher suspecting about the Cullens, it was time for them to leave Forks and move into another state. I would've gone with them… but I didn't, and it's not just because I have a job as Alpha of my pack.

We lost Renesmee.

The Cullens and I were getting ready and leave Forks to get away from Cipher but apparently, he was somehow ahead us, ahead of Alice and she can see things before it happens. We had to split up and get away from Cipher and his men and then meet up at the airport to leave Forks. Cipher however was determine to get the Cullens and Renesmee. To make sure they have a hard time finding her, I gave her one of my shirts so that Cipher's dogs won't bother to follow my scent on her when she's with her parents. But it didn't make a difference. Cipher's men still had Bella and Edward, tailing them. That's when they decided to lead them far away from where we were supposed to meet but in order to do that, they had to hide Renesmee and when they got back, she was gone.

We know for certain that Cipher doesn't have her but the fact remain is that Renesmee is gone and since Alice can't see her in her visions like she can't see mine, Renesmee could be dead. I was shocked and saddened to see Bella and Edward came back to us but no Nessie, but I was mostly mad at how they just abandoned her and the results of their actions. I was so upset that instead of joining the Cullens, I took off after phasing in my wolf form and into the woods where I continued running.

After calming down and clearing my head, I returned to my home, the house phone rang and I answered to hear it was Bella which was who I wanted to hear from. I apologized to her and the Cullens for my outburst and wish them the best hoping they are safe. I just hope one day I will see her again. If that's possible.

Life in La Push, hasn't changed much, minus the fact that the people I love are gone. Things were quiet and we haven't heard from Cipher. That could mean that the Cullens are safe. At least they're okay. Me however, I am not.

I barely slept. I couldn't eat and yet my stomach thinks otherwise. I hardly said a word to anyone. I wonder if this is how Bella felt when Edward left her.

Right now, I am sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sun getting ready to set. It's boring really, but what else can I do? I would normally patrol because that's the only thing I want to do but apparently it's hard for everyone in the pack. Because of how we all see and feel each other's thoughts and memories, everyone has to deal with my so call depression whenever we are in wolf form. They couldn't handle it that most of them avoided doing patrolling with me. That's when Sam told me that I'm not phasing unless I'm needed. Like it matters if I age.

So now, I got nothing to do. I barely talk to anyone even my dad and they hardly talk to me except him. All I could think about is Nessie.

There have been a lot of things on my mind since we lost Nessie. Like what's this pull I'm feeling that's trying to lead me away from home? It's like a magnet that's determine to pull me away from my life. Then there's questions that involves me and Nessie. I've been thinking what happens when an imprint… dies. They say the wolf cannot live when the imprint doesn't. Although it seems to be shown with similar experiences like Sam and Emily, something like this must be involve in the future when they get married. But Nessie and I, we haven't even dated. She hasn't even experience romantic feelings. I was only acting as a big brother to her. What happens if the imprint dies but hasn't fallen in love with the imprinter yet? Does the wolf find another imprint? Is there such thing as a second imprinting? Imprinting at first sounded ridiculous like there was no such thing. Then again, we never believed in the tribe's legends until it actually happened. But what does happen to the wolf since he hasn't had a chance to be with his imprint when she is old enough?

Then, if it were ever possible, what if Renesmee's alive? Does she even remember me? Will she remember me? Then why hasn't she come back to us? To me? What is she doing right now then? Is she okay? Is she happy? Where is she? Who is taking care of her? Is she safe? Is she dating someone? The thought of that makes my stomach feels uneasy seeing her with another man who isn't me. I mean the imprint does have a choice who she wants to be with. We can't force them if you get what I mean. But as much as that thought pains me, I just want Renesmee to be happy. As long as she is.

I've been watching the sun for who knows how long while I can hear the pack patrolling, no doubt making sure I won't do anything rash or something stupid. Honestly, I don't know what to do now. I was getting ready to head home as the sun started setting when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see it read "Unknown Number," but I know exactly who would be calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hey Edward." I said.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked.

I sighed and said, "I'm okay I guess." For a guy who reads minds, he should at least know that from my tone. "How are you, Bella and the others?"

"We're doing great actually." Edward said. That's when I hear some sort of movement going on at the other end.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"My family and I were just packing up our things." Edward answered.

"They found you?" I asked worriedly. Damn, I didn't think Cipher was able to track the down after six years.

"No, it's not that. Alice had a vision; Renesmee's alive." Edward said causing me to jump right on my feet standing up.

"Really?!" I asked hoping my ears weren't being deceived.

"Yes, someone has found her and has been taking good care of her." Edward said as I was just speechless of the news.

I don't believe this, my Nessie's alive? Someone has found her? I don't know what to say! All I wanna do is thank this person so much for finding her. I'll kiss this person even if it's a guy. I don't care. This person doesn't know how grateful I am for this.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"In the city of Lacey in Washington."

Lacey? That's only a few hours away from Forks! She's still here in Washington! No wonder I felt some pull. It's been trying to get me to Nessie in Lacey! How can I not know that? Oh what does it matter, what's important is that Nessie is alive.

"We'll getting our things and boarding a plane to Washington. We'll be there tomorrow morning." Edward explained.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at Lacey." I said.

"Be careful though Jacob," Edward said. "You never know if Cipher and his men are still in Washington so be on the lookout."

"I will, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and Edward and I hung up. I couldn't help having a huge smile on my face afterwards. I was so happy that somehow I was in my wolf form running around happily at the news. Not only will I see Bella and the Cullens again, I will finally get to see my Nessie.

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night since I was too anxious to see Nessie. I don't care. All I want is to see her. I sure hope she remembers me. If not, I will be patient with her until she does. I don't wanna rush things and make things difficult like I did with Bella. When morning came, I got dressed and got into my car driving to Lacey where I meet up with the Cullens when they arrive from the airport.

I drove for almost three hours until I stopped at a nearby gas station to fill up my tank since I've been driving nonstop. After filling up my gas tank paying for it, I hear some sort of chug. I looked around to see a black Honda Accord car pulling over at the gas station, struggling. That doesn't look good. Nor sounds good.

"Oh please, don't die!" I hear someone say. As the car pulled over to park, it reacts until it stalls and stop. The driver tried to start the ignition but it keeps making noises, no engine starting.

As the driver pulled out her phone to call someone, I had a sneaky feeling that something was off. I looked around the gas station and saw only four vehicles; three now that one person drove off after buying something. The other two were the Honda and mine and then there was one car four parking spaces away from her. I was able to see this person staring in the direction of this girl's car. For some unknown reason, I didn't like it one bit. Not just because he was looking at this girl like she was something to eat, I can't explain it, but something wasn't right about him. I don't know why, but I had to step in so that there's no funny business.

I quickly, but looked casual, walked my way to the girl's car on her side. She just got off the phone with someone as I tapped on her window. She slowly opened it.

"Hey, are you okay?" I bent down to her level. As soon as I did, I almost froze at what I saw.

The girl in the driver's seat looked close to being off age but still in high school. Her hair which looked somewhat familiar of reddish but could be what, copper, was long and a bit passed her shoulders. And the eyes of chocolate brown were sort of… appealing. Not to mention the fact that she is… beautiful. I shook myself from ogling her like a stalker and see her staring at me like she was stunned. Guess I'm not the only one.

"Uh ma'am?" I said waving my hand in front of her until she snapped herself out of out whatever trance she was in. "Is everything okay?"

"Um no, my car suddenly stopped and I don't understand how. I had a full gas and everything." She explained as she tries to turn the ignition and it makes that sound not starting the engine.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked. She shook my head and opened the hood of her car for me. The second I looked into it, I was stunned. Shock was an understatement.

Not only does this girl has a nice ride, but what is featured in is insane! I mean she even has S2000 engine assembly 2.2L, 4 cylinder, and they don't come out for another year! Where does this girl know her cars?! Damn!

Focus! I thought and took a look inside to see what the problem is. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. Everything seems to be fine. I even checked the oil level and it's still good. It's odd to see how the car just suddenly stopped working.

"Hmm, that's weird," I said as I wiped off the oil with my shirt before putting that stick to measure the oil level back in and spoke to the girl when she came out. "The engine seems to look fine and so is the battery, the spark plugs are all plugged in all the way, the conveyer belt isn't messed up and the oil level appears to be good. I don't see anything that could've caused your ride to die out."

"Well… thanks for trying." She said shyly.

"Nessie!" I turned to see a police officer running over to us. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck at traffic where for some reason, the stoplight stayed red for like five minutes and I'm like "screw that." Is everything okay?" He asked seeing the girl name Nessie, her car and me.

"I'm fine but I need to get my car checked. It's not doing anything and it appears to be fine." She said.

"Well let me get you to school and I'll call the mechanic. You're gonna be late." The cop said looking at his watch.

"I'll do it." I offered.

"Are you sure?" Nessie asked.

"Don't worry it. It's the least I can do." I smiled causing that girl to blush.

"Well in that case, let's go Ness before your dad beats my ass for you being late." The cop said.

"I'll be right there." Nessie said and the officer got into his cruiser before she turned back to me

"Are you in trouble with the law or something?" I teased.

"No," Nessie sighed. "Someone's after me; I was spied on at home and almost got kidnapped last week."

For some reason, I was angry. Not at her, but the person who is after her. This person almost hurt her too. I almost lost control of myself for a second to phase but I maintained myself. Why though? I barely met this girl and yet not only does she amazed me of her way with cars but there was something more I want with her. What is it?

"Why are they after you?" I asked.

"I'm… special, I guess." Nessie said looking down. She said it like it was a bad thing. It reminded me of someone but I can't put my finger on it because all I wanted to do for her for some reason is to be there for her, to protect her.

"You are special, but that doesn't mean someone has the right to take you away for whatever reasons." I said causing Nessie to look up to me. "I hope they stop this person from harming you."

"Thanks." Nessie said. "And thank you for trying to help, uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me." I chuckled and held out my hand. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"I'm Nessie, Nessie Jenson." She smiled shaking my hand with hers.

"Nessie, that is a beautiful name." I said without even thinking.

Our hands were still holding to each other we stare into each other's eyes. Her eyes, they look so familiar but what? What's more is that I felt something the moment our hands touched. So many familiarities came at me all from this girl. What is it?

"I'm sorry, but for some reason, I feel like I know you." Nessie said. Huh, looks like great minds think alike.

"Heh, funny, I feel the same way. Have we met before?" I asked with interest.

"I don't think so." Nessie said. We interrupted when a car honked coming from that cop car. Stupid cop. He ruined the moment. "I should go." She sighed.

"Okay." I said trying to hide my disappointment. "Take care of yourself Nessie."

"I will. Bye Jacob." She said and went inside the police cruiser. As the cruiser pull out, I called the tow truck company to pick up Nessie's car while staring at Nessie. I saw her turn around and I waved at her and she did the same. I kept watching her until she was gone.

As soon as she did, I looked to see that same guy in the car that was staring at Nessie, and was glaring at me as I did the same. Not a chance pal. I thought as I made my way to my car and headed towards to where I meet up with the Cullens to start searching for Renesmee.

And yet, somewhere deep down, I wish that Nessie Jenson was my Renesmee.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for that delay. Work was killing me but I haven't stop thinking about this. Please review.**


	26. Outtake 6

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This outtakes takes place in Chapter 16 in Edward's POV on how he felt when losing his daughter.**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – Chapter 16**

Edward's POV

They say something precious fills a place in your heart you never knew was empty. They say it's a gift. A definition of perfect. A beginning of all things… hope, a dream of possibilities. They are an angel's voice. You don't realize how much you were missing one… until you have one. They are like little suns that in a magical way, bring warmth, happiness and life into our lives.

I thought it was about me wandering around my whole life being nothing without a soul, empty, having nothing until I found the one person who is my life. The one person who I felt deserves better and live her life instead of sharing the rough path I have dealt with for decades. But it was more than Bella. Actually, it was equal level to it because what Bella gave me was more than I could ever imagine. Something I never thought was possible. Something I once thought it wouldn't work out until I was proven wrong.

Something that made my love for Bella even stronger.

Renesmee.

My own daughter was everything to me apart from Bella. My love for Renesmee is as equal as I put for my wife. She was as beautiful as her mother. I had never thought there was someone who is as beautiful as Bella. Even more than Rosalie. Never have I thought I would be a father. Never have I thought this little angel who has my hair color and Bella's human eyes would be my daughter. I never thought I could have something like this for what I am but with Bella, she made it possible. It made more happy than I was with Bella and Renesmee was the reason for it.

Sadly, I will never live this moment forever. My daughter is gone. Gone from my life. Ripped out of my hands… and from my heart. All because of that no good rat. That soulless greedy monster. That no good excuse for a human he is.

Cipher.

When I saw my sister Alice had a vision of him knowing what me and my family are, I thought it wasn't serious. But from seeing it more, it was. Cipher saw what my brother Emmett and Rosalie did and soon after, he's been watching us. How we didn't know was the question but I guess it could be the fact that we've been so distracted with our lives when Renesmee came in. Now Cipher is after me and my family so that when has capture us, he will expose us to the public of our existence and we can't allowed that. For it will be a blood bath if the Volturi find out about this. What's more with Cipher is that he wants to see what makes my daughter so unique and to perform experiments on her. Over my already dead frozen body that Cipher lays a hand on my daughter.

That's why my family and I had to leave. Immediately. Leave Forks to wherever. Away from Cipher. Hide from him until he no longer exist. It made be a long time but it will be safer not just for me and my family, but for my daughter too. I hate to see Renesmee grow up in hiding missing out on her childhood but what choice do we have?

However, things went unexpected as Alice's vision kept changing like Cipher suspects us. Through it all to the end, we lost Renesmee.

…

And it all was because of me.

I was the one who suggested to hide Renesmee while Bella and I go lead Cipher's men away from us and then return to her later when it was over, but when Bella and I got back, Renesmee was gone.

It was my fault. I was a horrible person. A horrible husband. A horrible father. A monster that I always am. What kind of father suggest to leave their child behind like that? What have I done?

With that, my life was never the same. And neither was everyone else's. Everyone was just as sad as I am about losing Renesmee. No, no one was more sad about losing my daughter than me. I will forever be guilty of my actions what it has caused. I will never have the experience of being a father ever again. I will never by happy for the rest of my life. I will never ever see my daughter. Nothing, not even that I still have Bella will lighten me up for the lost. There is nothing for me.

So I believed.

Six years has passed and my family and I were in my hometown in Chicago when Alice had a vision. If I was human, I would've fainted of what I saw. A young beautiful woman with high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jaw line, and full lips like mine but eyes with chocolate brown like Bella's, it was hard to believe it, but it was her, my daughter Renesmee. She's alive. And she's okay; safe and sound. No harm. Most of all, she's happy.

Someone found my daughter and has taken her in, taking care of her with love, heart and soul. Words aren't enough to tell this person how grateful I am for him finding my daughter, keeping her safe and most importantly taking great care of her. He has done things that I could never do. I am forever in his debt. I will grovel at his feet praising for his heroism. I will always be there for him and his family, and the next generation of his for all of eternity.

I owe my entire life to him.

Now, my family and I are returning to Washington because that's where Renesmee is but she lives in the city of Lacey with this person. We will be meeting Jacob since he still lives in Forks but will join us in the search for Renesmee. Where she is, that's the question. Since Alice can't see Renesmee in her visions like before, with the exception of one time we know she's still alive, we have to find her how humans normally find missing people, and that's searching on foot going through places and houses to find her.

It may be a long run but it's the only way to find my daughter. That, and plus to avoid suspicious movement from Cipher and his men. While Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are searching for Renesmee around the city, Bella, Jacob and I are going through neighborhood after neighborhood to go to each house asking someone if they've seen Renesmee.

It was annoying really. Some of the humans were rude not bothering to help us, most were too busy either too distracting about my or Bella's or Jacob's appearance to respond. I know that Renesmee's not in any of those homes since I can hear their thoughts but like I said, we need to act humanly as possible.

It was the beginning of an afternoon where Jacob, Bella and I continue searching for Renesmee. We are now in another neighborhood and I can hear most houses are empty but we gotta pretend like we don't know that. After another house was known to be empty, we arrived at a a two story blue and grey concrete house and sure enough, someone was home. I look to see my wife looking sad as Jacob was anxious. Both were hoping to see Renesmee and that she remembers us, as I do.

"We'll find her you guys." I said to them as arrived at the door steps. They didn't say anything and I sighed knowing nothing matters until Renesmee is found but I would be thinking the same.

I rang the doorbell causing that person to jump right off the couch being scared to death as I hear a dog yelping.

" _What is with that dog?"_ He thought seeing his dog ran off in fear because of a vampire's presence as this person got up and left the family room walking to the front door. " _Whoever it is, I'm so not in a mood."_ He didn't sound annoyed like the humans we've encountered, he sound more as in he already has enough on his plate from some events he's been through.

"Can I help you?" He asked when he opened the door, revealing a young man with spiky black hair, only to be a bit surprised and maybe frozen when he saw us.

He looked at Jacob, then me and then Bella. I was surprised that when he saw her, he wasn't thinking things about her unlike other men we came across today. He notices how sad Bella is and is more concern for her, as if he was willing to comfort her, in the right way though.

As he was looking at us, the guy seemed to be thinking of something and I noticed in his mind how it was running in his head trying to process something. It was if something was trying to click in his head. He was concentrating as hard as he could. For a second, I feared that we may have walked right into one of Cipher's men, until,

" _Okay, I must be going crazy because somehow, I feel I know these people from somewhere."_ He thought which got me curious about it. So I thought I play along until I find out something in his head.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this child?" I asked holding up a photo of Renesmee when she looked about a few months old. "She's about our age and looks a lot like me."

At that moment, he froze in his spot and I saw in his mind, memories flowing back into his head as if it all came to him. I saw images of us; me, Bella, Jacob, my parents and my siblings. But they weren't this person's memories I'm seeing. They were shown to him, by the person who can share it all. The one person who saw it all. The same person who now lives with him and the same one I saw in Alice's visions.

My daughter. I thought as I heard this man's as well at the same time.

 _It's them! Nessie's family! I've been meeting them this whole time and now they are here!_

"You have her." I said.

"What!" Bella and Jacob said in shock.

"You need to get inside, quickly!" He said and I understood why as the three of us came inside. As soon as we did, the man quickly shut the door and locked it and looked out the window. He sighed in relief seeing that no one was around.

" _That was too close."_ He thought.

"Where is she?" Bella asked looking around so hurriedly. "Where's Renesmee?" She asked him.

"She's not here." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob said in disbelief. _"We come in to hear that she's not here at all?"_ He thought.

"She's at school right now. She's doesn't come home for another… forty five minutes." He said after checking his watch.

"She's going to be okay you guys." I said to them giving them an assuring look causing them to slowly relax.

"Why don't you sit down?" He offered as we all sat down in the living room with the guy sitting in the chair facing us; Bella in between Jacob and I. "I'm Cody Jenson. I'm… the one who's been taking care of Nessie." He said making me more amazed at how he selflessly titled himself in our presence.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella. That's Jacob Black, he's… an old family friend of ours. Bella and I are Renesmee's biological parents." I said through the introduction. Bella gave Cody a small smile as Jacob did the same adding a friendly nod.

Cody nodded taking a moment until, "I know what you guys are." He said.

"What!" Bella and Jacob said in shock, along with panic.

"Guys, it's okay." I said them

"How can it be okay?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, how can we trust this guy?" Jacob asked. _"How do we know that this guy isn't with Cipher and his gang and this is all a trap?"_

"Because he is the one who found Renesmee. He's been keeping her safe ever since. We owe him that." I said to them causing Bella and Jacob to reluctantly accept it, though they were cautious about Cody knowing what we are.

"So it's true?" Cody asked. "You guys are vampires?"

"Yes, my family and I are indeed vampires." I confirmed.

" _Whoa."_ He thought. "And Nessie, she's also a vampire too?" He asked to understand this about her while I had to slide the fact how he adopted on calling my daughter the name Jacob gave her.

"Kind of," I said earning a confused look from Cody. "Renesmee is actually half vampire and half human."

"Half?" Cody asked earning a nod from me.

"Yes, I'm sure you can tell hearing her heart beat and how her skin is not as pale as ours." I said as Cody took a quick look noticing our pale skin and everything.

"How could she be half?" Cody asked looking at Bella and me trying to see where the human traits came from.

"Renesmee was born when my wife was still human back then." I explained as I took Bella's hand giving it a squeeze. "Long story short, Bella gave extreme birth that nearly killed her when she delivered Renesmee. As soon as Renesmee was born, I changed Bella into a vampire in order to save her."

"Wow." Cody said. "Okay question here, how is that you guys are vampires if you're… right here now in the middle of the day?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his question about the old folk tale people hear about vampires as did Bella. Jacob snorted but smiled in amusement.

"We're not the kind of vampires you read in stories and such; total myths. We _can_ go out during day if we want to but we have to avoid being seen in the sun." I explained.

"How come?" Cody asked.

"Because when we step into the sunlight, our bodies actually sparkle, like diamonds. That's what gets people to know that we're different." I explained.

"And you won't get burned from it?" Cody asked.

"Nope, the only thing that kills vampire is by ripping them apart and burn them." I said.

"That would explain Nessie's fear of fire." Cody said as he leaned back a bit from his chair as I saw how Renesmee reacted seeing or even hearing about a fire. " _Remind me to not get on their bad side."_ He thought causing me to chuckle. "Exactly how can you be Nessie's parents when you look too young? Not that I'm accusing you of teen parenting or anything."

I was able to control myself at more of his questions as I explained. "Vampires don't age, physically. Once we you're changed into a vampire, your body remains frozen the age you were turned."

"Uh, exactly how old are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm over a hundred years old." I smirked causing Cody's eyes to widened. "If it makes you any feel better, Bella and Jacob are around your age."

" _Okay, I think I get this who vampire thing now._ Kind of." Cody thought.

"Okay, so now that you guys cleared mostly everything up to me for now, well… not to accuse you of bad parenting but… why did you guys abandoned Nessie?" Cody said. That there, caused Bella to cry as she turned to my shoulder while Jacob looked to be in pain. " _Nice going Cody_." He thought to himself. No, he had every right to say it.

"Believe me Cody," I said with a sad look as I comforted Bella. "It was never our intention to just leave our daughter, it just somehow… came to be."

"What happened?" Cody asked.

And that's how it all begin. I explained to Cody about Cipher and how he knows about us, what we are and everything. I told him how Alice saw it in her vision thus causing my family and I to leave so that Cipher will not expose our existence plus performing cruel experiments on Renesmee leading to how we hid Renesmee only to believe she was gone when we came back for her. I was amazed during all of that, Cody mentioned when I explained about our diet that Renesmee actually did her first hunt on a deer when she found out about her vampire abilities.

"That must have been when I found her." Cody said after I finished explaining.

"What happened?" I asked having our full attention to Cody as he explained to us everything; how he found my daughter right after we hid her, how he took her in after knowing the danger she was in and as well as us with help from his friends who know about it.

"I tried to find you guys when I brought her into my home, but Stella and Gavin weren't able to find you guys; there were no files, records or anything like you never even existed." He explained.

"That would be our doing." I said. "My brother Jasper has this guy who is a lawyer, J. Jenks. He helps with forging our documents whenever my family and I have to move to another state when we can. Jenks had to clear out all of our files and records and kept it secured for only him and us. We didn't want Cipher to hack into our files to get information on us for proof knowing that we're different and not mention putting Bella's family in danger since they'll alive but have no idea what we are. Although Bella's father Charlie does but is in the need to know basis."

Cody nodded his head in understanding. "Since we couldn't find you guys, Nessie was declared an orphan so I stepped in, adopted her as my own, and I've been taking care of her since." He finished.

"And you've done a really good job taking care of her." I smiled.

"You can tell?" Cody asked shyly.

"No, I can see it in your head." I said causing Cody to be confused. "I can read minds."

"Wait what?" He asked as if he was busted.

"Yes, I can hear what you're thinking, past, present and what you're thinking for the future and see what you're think and have seen. I can also see Alice's visions." I explained.

"What am I thinking of then?" Cody asked and I can hear the first song he was thinking of.

"You have a weird obsession of Taylor Swift." I chuckled causing him to be surprised.

"So you can hear peoples' thoughts?" He asked.

"Yes, I can everyone's thoughts… except Bella's." I said.

"How come?"

"Bella has a shield." I answered.

"Shield?"

"She has a mental shield to mentally protect herself from other special gifts that involves the mind such my gift. She was like that even as a human. It what's made so drawn to her, how much I love Bella, so, so much." I said turning to her causing Bella to smile as I kissed her. Jacob made a gagging sound causing me and Bella to give him death glares for it.

"So you can see me being a good parent… figure to Nessie?" Cody asked.

"You've been an amazing parent to my daughter, not just protecting her from Cipher, but taking care of her like how a parent should treat their child. My family and I are grateful for what you've done. We didn't know what to do if you haven't found her." I said smiling at him in appreciation. If this man hadn't found Renesmee, my family and I would still believe she isn't alive.

"Well, I don't know what my life would've been like if I hadn't found her." Cody said wiping the tear from his eye. "Your daughter has been amazing to me. She's brought something to me that I never thought I could have. Before, I felt invisible to everyone before hearing that I was being insecure and isolated myself from others. I thought my life wouldn't mean much until she came. She's turned my whole world around since then, and I love her… as if she were my own."

I smiled as did Bella and Jacob did too even though it was small.

"What was Renesmee like as a kid? What was she like growing up?" Bella asked Cody as I listened fully. I definitely want to know what I've missed all these six years. I want to know everything about my daughter, what she's like and everything.

"Nessie, she's an angel. She was happy all the time as a baby. You wouldn't believe how many times she peed on me." At those words, I laughed along with Jacob and Bella as I saw the images of how Renesmee peed on Cody.

" _Hey!"_ Cody thought in a offended tone as he gave us that look.

"Sorry, it's just that she never did that to anyone." I laughed.

"Anyway, she was a sweet girl as a kid. She's well behaved at her age, which scares the shit out of me at how fast she grew, and is so intelligent than I am. She can play the piano so well and loves to read books." Cody continued.

"She's like us." Bella said to me as I couldn't believe hearing how talented and special my daughter is.

"I guess so. Apart from her likes and hobbies, she's kind and caring to people, a bit manipulative lately, she can be stubborn sometimes," Cody said. Of course, like mother like daughter. I thought with a chuckle.

"So like her mother." Jacob chuckled earning a smack in the head by Bella before she turned to Cody.

"What about her friends she hangs with? Are they nice to her? Does she have a boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"NO!" Bella jumped when Cody, Jacob and I shouted and held our hands out as if we were begging in a panic way.

"The last thing Nessie needs is some jackass breaking her heart if he ever found out she's a freak. No offense." Cody said that last part to me. Please, by all means, I get you completely.

"None taken. And I totally agree with you." I said nodding my head. "He would've die a painful death."

Cody nodded his head. "Okay, I know why I said no, and I get why you said no, but why did you say no?" He asked Jacob.

Jacob turned to me and Bella. _"Should I?"_ He asked and I nodded my head allowing Jacob to face Cody."You should know that I'm no blood sucking leech." He said.

"Well I did, I just didn't want to make assumptions until spoken directly." Cody said. "So what's your deal here?"

"I know that the Cullens are vampires, but I'm not like them. Pretty much the opposite; I'm a werewolf." Jacob said.

"A werewolf?!" Cody said in shock.

"Yes." Jacob said .

Cody just sat there, gaping. I admit, I was quite amused of his reaction.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Like a dog but bigger werewolf?" Cody asked to be sure.

Jacob chuckled. "Bigger than you think."

" _Okay, are there any other creatures I thought to be just myths?!"_ He thought causing me to chuckle.

"Okay, a bit of context could be helpful here." Cody said.

Jacob soon explained to Cody about his tribe's legends to protect against my kind, how werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, the treaty between them and my family due to how different we are from other vampires, his imprinting on Renesmee being the reason why the feud stopped.

" That is why the Cullens and my tribe are at peace." Jacob finished.

"You really care about her don't you." Cody said to Jacob.

"I do anything for Renesmee. I wanted her to be happy. To be safe." Jacob sighed as I saw his thoughts of Renesmee when he looked into her eyes and everything changes showing how much he cares for my daughter. Though I am still annoyed about it.

"Hey Jacob, did you happened to own a big shirt before, but gave it away?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I gave it to Bella and Edward to wrap it around Nessie when they had to get away from Cipher hoping to mask their scent with mine from those mutts. My smell is too… unhygienic compare to these two." He teased causing me and Bella to roll their eyes.

"No wonder why Nessie is so attached to it." Cody said.

"She still has it?" Jacob asked in surprised.

"She wouldn't let go of it when I brought her in. She still has it as of this day." Cody said causing Jacob to be speechless at the news and was deep in thought.

" _So she still has something of mine? Could this mean something? Does she care about me as I do to her?"_

That's when I saw images in Jacob's head thinking of him and Renesmee where again, I was annoyed. But then I saw something. There was a person in his head. Someone he encountered. Someone who looks very familiar and it wasn't because I've seen her before. _Yet_. When I saw the girl and how they interacted, I put two and two together seeing this girl from Alice's visions!

"You saw her!" I said.

"What?" Jacob, Bella and Cody said at once. That's when Bella lunged herself at Jacob bringing them to the floor.

"You saw her and didn't tell us?!" She yelled as she was on top of Jacob grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"You saw her at the Chevron gas station this morning where you try to help Renesmee when her car broke down." I said.

"Wait, that was her?!" Jacob said in shocked. _"I actually saw my Nessie this whole time?!"_

"You idiot! How can you saw my daughter and not recognize her?!" Bella yelled.

"Her name was Nessie Jenson, how was I supposed to know that?!" Jacob cried.

"You stupid mutt! She looks exactly like Edward with my eyes! You nicknamed her after the Loch Ness monster! How can you not put those two together?!" Bella shrieked as she grabbed Jacob by the neck getting ready to strangle him.

"Um Bella, in Jacob's defense, I was the one who legally changed Nessie's name so that Cipher would have a bit of a hard time to find her." Cody said nervously as I saw him backing away in his seat I chuckled both from this and seeing my wife attempting to kill this mutt.

"Thank you!" Jacob said as I gently pulled Bella off of him while she huffs as we sat back down.

"Okay, now remind me to not get Bella in a bad mood." Cody said causing me to chuckle. Then I saw something.

"Hey, is that her?" I pointed at a photo frame next to Cody's side where I see a picture of him with the girl that is my daughter and their dog in a scene of Christmas.

"Yeah, that's her and me and my dog." He said taking the photo frame and stared at it. "This was taken last Christmas. Here." He said handing the photo frame to us.

"She's beautiful." Jacob said as looked at Renesmee.

"Just like her mother." I said amazed at something so beautiful.

"She's all grown up." Bella said as she starts to cry.

"I have more photos for you to look at." Cody said and went to the nearest drawer and pulled out some photo albums handing it to them. The three of us looked through all the beautiful photos Cody took of Renesmee from since she was a baby, her childhood to now as teenager. I couldn't let go the smile on my face on every photo my daughter was in looking so happy all because of his man right here.

"What's this?" Bella asked and I saw a few disks at the end of the photo album.

"Oh, they're home movies I made. I've been recording all the good moments of Renesmee." He explained.

"Can we see?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." He said taking one disk and led us to the family room where Cody put the CD in the DVD player and sat down to watch with us.

We just sat there and watch in silence as saw Renesmee in every moment in her life. Everything that is special, everywhere she goes, every moment with the people she loves and cares for like family. Everything.

If I could be human for one moment, I want to shed a tear seeing Renesmee like this; all happy and care free without a worry about what has happened to us. She didn't even have to worry about growing up so fast to get her independence. She didn't had to worry about anything like this. She was living her life like a… like a human. And Cody has giving her that when I couldn't.

The movie ended as the three of us were touched from what we saw.

"That was beautiful." Bella said tearfully.

"You really have been taken good care of her." Jacob said in amazement. _"Who knew some human can give someone like Nessie the life like that?"_

"Yes, thank you Cody, for taking care of Renesmee. We truly appreciate it." I smiled to him in gratification.

"It's my pleasure." Cody said and looked at the clock. "Nessie should be home now. She usually talks to her friends for a few minutes before she leaves school. You can meet her if you want."

The three of us looked at each other with excitement. In just a few minutes, Renesmee will walk right through those doors and see us where we finally get to see her after so long.

My daughter. I finally get to see my daughter after so long.

" _It looks like what I've been dreading for is actually happening."_

The thought right there hearing that, came from Cody and it just came to me. In all our time searching for Renesmee and the excitement of seeing her finally, I totally forgot about what it means. Renesmee will soon be coming home with us which means she will leave Cody… never seeing him again and leaving him from his life. She live leave the person who took her in and cared for her, loving her like a daughter to him. And I was selfish to not think about it.

I turned to Cody hearing that when his phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said pulling it out to see his friend Jack who is the chief of police and answered. "Hey Jack, what's up?" He asked. That's when he pulled his phone away from his ear so fast from his friend's yelling that I didn't even need my enhanced hearing to hear that. " _OW!_ " He thought.

"Hey, hey, I do not appreciate that little welcome call pal, so would you chill your ass and tell me what your problem is?" Cody asked placing the phone in his other ear while wiggling his finger in the other ear to massage it.

" _You know you couldn't at least let a cop know that you needed to take Nessie home so early!"_ I hear Jack say sounded very angry about it causing Cody to be confused.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Cody asked.

Jack paused for a second. _"Didn't you call the school earlier saying you need to excuse Nessie for an appointment?"_ He asked in confusion.

"What? No I didn't call the school earlier." Cody said like he wasn't making any sense and I couldn't help but worry about what is going on.

There was a long pause at the other end. " _Oh shit_. _Uh Cody, I think Nessie might be missing._ "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?!" Cody asked jumping off of his chair standing up as Bella, Jacob and I were shocked at the news.

 _"I was waiting for her to show up and she didn't and the office told me you called them saying you were excusing her from school. Ah man, I'm so sorry Cody. I should've known."_ Jack said sounding like he wanted to beat himself up.

" _No, no, this can't be happening. My worst nightmare has actually become a reality. They got Nessie. They have her. I'm gonna lose her forever. I'm gonna lose my daughter."_ Cody thought as he stood there in his spot with a look of horror looking off in a distance.

I don't believe this. Just when we found my daughter, she's gone. But how and what happened?

"Edward," I turned to see Jacob and Bella who were worried now.

"What are we gonna do?" Jacob asked.

"We were so close." Bella said. That's when my phone rang and I answered to who it was.

"Edward, I think I know where Renesmee is." Carlisle answered.

"I know. Bella, Jacob and I are with the person who has her." I said.

"Where are you guys? We're meeting up with the others to wherever you guys are." Carlisle said.

"No, we have a problem; Renesmee is missing." I said.

"What!" I hear the rest of my family on the other end.

"The person we're with, Cody got a call from his friend saying she is missing from school." I explained.

"What are we gonna do then?" Carlisle asked. I turned to Cody who snapped out of himself still on the phone.

"Okay, you call Felisha, Gavin and Stella and tell them what's happening. We'll meet you guys at the station in fifteen minutes." He said.

"Meet us at the police station. We will meet you guys there. Alice should know where that's at." I said to Carlisle who agreed and hung up just as Cody did when we all stood up.

"Uh yeah, slight problem," Cody said.

"We know," I said. "I told my family of the situation. They'll meet us there."

"Let's go." Jacob said and was out the door.

"Hang on," Cody said and went upstairs. He returned minutes later carrying a golden retriever dog when he came out of the house.

"Follow me." Cody said after he put his dog in his car. I nodded as Bella and Jacob got into mine. Soon Cody pulled out of the driveway and I followed as fast as he can go to police station where we hopefully find my daughter.

* * *

 **There's Edward's POV in the stories. We got only a few more outtakes left. Please review.**


	27. Outtake 7

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **For this outtake, the first part is on Allie when she called Cody before he met Edward, Bella and Jacob and the next part is Cody and the Cullens try to find Nessie after finding out she has been taken by Cipher.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7 – 16 & 17**

Allie's POV

I was typing up something on my computer when a plate was set in front of me.

"Oh good, you got the little cookies I liked!" I said happily at my assistance.

"Of course Dr. Trainor. Let me know if there's anything else you need." He smiled and left my office. I smiled as I eagerly ate the cookie while going over my work on my computer.

It's another day here at work and I am in the process to complete the new drug I've been working on. It's been a rough long shot to make it work but it'll be worth it. However, it didn't matter to me because of how happy I am. Why? Why don't you look at the photo on my desk where a picture of me and Cody close together where we had our first date?

I can't believe that Cody is my boyfriend. I can't believe I'm the girlfriend of Cody Jenson. It is too real to be a dream. How am I the luckiest girl alive to have him? I don't know how but it happened. And it was all because of what happened a few weeks ago.

I was at the Mariners game with Meena and her friends; Nessie included along with Cody and his friends. They were nice to me. … Okay, maybe too nice. Excitement is an overstatement. I can tell when Cody stomped on his police friend Jack's foot hard when he was about to say something, but I like them.

Anyway, we were watching the game until it was time for the seventh inning stretch. Nessie, Meena their friend along with Cody's friends left their seats leaving me and Cody alone. We just chat for a bit when the baseball field started playing the kiss camera and randomly point at couples making them kiss in public. It was so cute to see couples of all ages to shove the public their love. I couldn't help but felt a twinge of jealously wishing I could show that kind of love with Cody… if he felt the same way that is. That's when the kiss camera aimed at the next couple, only they didn't look like a couple. They didn't even know they were being filmed. That's when I realized that the couple was actually me and Cody.

I was shocked to see that I will be getting my first ever kiss from the guy I've been crushing on, but not when in front of millions of people watching. I felt embarrassed about it. No wonder Cody was always so distant around others. But I don't wanna disappoint people who came to see this, so I told Cody we might as well do this to not disappoint them which he agrees.

I was so nervous, yet excited about this. It was actually happening. I was about to kiss the man of my dreams, and I did. The moment my lips met his, I felt like I was on cloud nine. This kiss was everything I've dreamed it to be only it was better. I was truly in heaven. I wanted more. That's when something took over me as I suddenly pulled Cody back when he was about to pull away after the kiss and I kiss him some more. I couldn't help it that he's a good kisser. His kisses are so addicting. However, I needed air so I stopped and pulled away from him, nearly out of breath.

That's when I finally had the courage to tell Cody my feelings to him. To my happiness, Cody confessed that he felt the same way ever since we met. Funny thing was that he believed he was out of my league thinking I would never want to be with someone like him and that's only because he thinks he's unwanted by everyone in school, where he felt in invisible. I had no idea he felt like that in school when everyone talks about him. He was just shy and insecure of himself thinking he doesn't belong with anyone to be friends with. Looks like we were both being silly about one another all this time. We can't fix our past, but we can make up with the present.

Since then, Cody and I became a couple. It felt like we've been together for a long time but I guess it does feel like it that way when you've been friends with someone having a close relationship with them for a long time. I am just the luckiest girl in the world to be with a man like Cody who is not only smart and funny, but kind, sweet and loving boyfriend who treats me like a queen, just like how he treats his daughter Nessie like a princess.

Speaking of whom, Nessie and I get along so well. I mean she seems to be pleased about Cody and I together. Well, she is the one who tried to set us up before, but I am grateful for how accepting she is of me. Just hanging with her whenever I come over for dinner when she and I talk about girl things makes me care so much for her as if she were my daughter too as she is to Cody.

I remember the onetime Nessie and I spend time at Cody's house after dinner.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Last week – Takes place the beginning of chapter 13**_

 _As Cody was doing the dishes after dinner, Nessie and I ended up in her room where we started doing each other's hair._

" _You have such beautiful hair." I said as I was brushing her long unusual color of bronze hair with Nessie's back to me as music was playing at a low volume. Just brushing down makes it look like a waterfall of soft light fire. "No wonder you're so beautiful."_

" _Are you kidding me? I'm not as beautiful as you are." Nessie said. Is she serious? Does she not notice herself? I mean birth parents must be just as beautiful as her._

" _That's nice of you Nessie." I smiled as I continued counting how many brushes I did to her hair._

" _No really, you are. I just hope I be as beautiful as you when I get older." Nessie said. I believe she already is. But I am flattered at how Nessie looks up to me. She makes me feel so… motherly to her._

" _I have no doubt you will be." I said. "Cody has really done a great job raising you."_

" _He's the best. I love how great of a dad he is and everything he has done for me. He deserves to be happy, he deserves to be with you." Nessie said causing me to blush which thankfully she didn't see._

" _I'm happy that you try to encourage us to be together all this time." I said._

" _How can I not? Just seeing you and dad reunited and hearing how much he likes you back then, I knew then you two were meant to be together. I mean why else did he kept that photo of you two at graduation?" Nessie said._

" _He still has it?" I said in surprised remembering when I asked Cody to take a picture with me on our high school graduation and sent him the photo after._

" _Of course," Nessie turned her head to me with a smile. "He's head over heels for you when I got him to spill the beans of his feelings of you after we first met. Shh, don't tell him I said that." She said causing us both to giggle as I finished counting a hundred brushes on her hair._

 _"My turn." Nessie said turning around to face me as I chuckled doing the same with my back facing Nessie. "One, two," Nessie counted as she was brushing my hair. I looked and then blushed to see by Nessie's door was Cody who was watching making him chuckle when our eyes met._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Just thinking about that night warms my heart.

After going through some more work, I decided to take a break and call Cody. I mean come on, isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend do? I was still smiling as I dial Cody's home number since he was off today and let it ring. It kept on ringing for awhile and I thought maybe Cody was called in to work or he's out shopping and thought to call on his cell when he finally answered.

"H-Hello?" He answered, his voice sounded shaky.

"Hi Cody!" I said happily.

I then hear Cody breathed sounding like he was relived about something. "Jesus Christ Allie, you scared the shit out of me!" He said.

"I did?" I asked in confusion. Didn't he see me calling on the caller ID?

"Yeah, I was… and I thought… never mind." Cody sighed.

"Are you okay Cody? You sounded a bit… tense." I said worriedly.

"Sorry, I had a… rough morning." Cody said.

"What happened?" I asked.

There was silenced until Cody said, "It's… complicated." He sighed.

Something was wrong. Cody sounds like he's stress or something. Could it maybe ad something to do with Nessie not feeling well I was informed of? Is it serious? I hope not. I can understand why Cody sounds tense but why was he before I called? I need to know. I know I shouldn't pry but Cody sounds like he needs to talk to someone about it.

"Are you doing anything later today?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Cody answered.

"I get off work in about an hour. How about I come over and maybe you can talk about it." I suggested.

Cody thought about it for minute putting things into a thought. That's when he actually sound pleased when he said, "I would love that."

"Great! I'll see you then." I said happily.

"See you then." Cody said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and with that, we both hung up.

Only an hour until I see Cody again and hopefully I could help Cody with whatever is bugging him. Time could not speed up any faster.

* * *

Edward's POV

Time must certainly not be on my side, the universe is slowing us down or Cody here is that slow of a driver. How can humans drive at only fifty miles an hour? That's too slow. And he knows that Nessie is danger after hearing that she's missing.

Just hearing that Nessie is missing made me frantic with worry. How? She was in school according to his friend. How could she be missing under their watch? What happened? She couldn't be… could she? I try not to think the worse but that conclusion seems to be the only logic answer.

Finally, Cody led us to the police station where no other police cruisers are there. Apparently, they're out searching for Nessie, the human. We did see a few other cars, most belong to my family.

"Sorry that we startled you earlier." Carlisle said to Cody when he, Bella, Jacob and I got out and met up with them. "It's just that we smelled Renesmee's scent all over you and we felt certain that it is you that has her."

"Oh no it's fine." Cody said sarcastically while holding Scooter by the leash as he was frantically trying to run away from me and my family. "I'm used to having people being nice to me until something changed in them to make them wanna follow me around and oh, scaring me to death!"

"Happy to be of service." Emmett grinned. _"It was actually kinda fun. You should've seen him bro."_ He thought to me. Perhaps another time, but not now.

We followed Cody as we rushed inside the station to see four other people here who must be Cody's friend Jack, the chief of police, his wife Felisha who is Renesmee's doctor, Stella, their lawyer friend and her husband Gavin, the technology guru with brilliant hacking abilities. All who know about what Nessie is and about us. They were in deep in conversation until they heard us.

"It's about time you show – what in the world!" Jack said with his eyes widened as he grabbed the front desk behind him for support when he nearly fell down when he caught sight of us, mostly on my Bella and my sisters. _"Oh shit, I just cheated on my wife."_ He thought like he was gonna lose it.

"Whoa there!" Gavin said from behind the front desk where he almost topple over as he took out his inhaler and took doses of his medicine, more than he needs. _"Oh man, I should've brought my backup-_ backup _inhaler._ " He thought.

"Oh my gosh!" Felisha said hugging Stella to support herself while Stella gave out a squeak as she fainted in Felisha's arms. _"I have a son and I'm married. I have a son and I'm married. I have a son and I'm married. … What are their names again?"_ She thought while Stella's mind was in complete blank.

"Guys, the Cullens, the Cullens, guys." Cody said going through the quick introductions. "Now tell me how the hell could you have lost Nessie?!" He flung at Jack furiously.

"I don't know!" Jack said angrily, yelling. "We had every cop guarding every inch of the school and we didn't see anyone come in or escape with Nessie."

"I gave you one job! _ONE_ job, and you let this happen?!" Cody yelled.

"Cody!" Felisha rebuked him.

"You think we weren't taking our jobs seriously?" Jack snapped. "We would've noticed if someone tried to sneak in to get Nessie. We have each other's eyes Cody!"

"Yeah and look how that turned out!" Cody said flinging his arms in the air wildly not needing to know his sign of anger.

"Hey, you got me playing bodyguard to Nessie, you have Felisha trying to understand about how her vampire abilities work and be her doctor, you have Gavin using his hacking skills to find information on Han and the others and got Stella trying to track down the Cullens, I don't see you doing anything!" Jack said angrily.

"At least I'm not the one who screw up!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, calm down. Jack and his men did everything they could." Felisha said.

"It wasn't good enough! And I told you this might happen no matter what, but did you listen to me? No!" Cody snapped at her.

"Well I told _you_ not to jinx it so technically you're the one letting your anxiety slip into reality." Felisha snapped.

"Really? Was that your motto on your thesis to get your PHD?" Cody asked, scornfully.

"Hey! You don't need to be all snarky and sarcastic. We were just trying to help. We care about Nessie just as you do." Stella snapped at him.

"Helpful. Why don't I believe you?" Cody said sarcastically.

"I said stop being sarcastic!" Stella snapped in such a fierce way which was somehow, actually scary to me coming from a human.

"Yeah why don't you make me, short stuff!" Cody said.

"Hey, don't you start with her!" Gavin snapped as he came over to get in between Cody and Stella and soon the five of them started arguing snapping at one.

"Wow, these humans are sure helpful." Jacob said sarcastically. But I was too engrossed watching the interaction of Cody and his friends yelling at one another, in this case, his friends against Cody.

Just seeing Cody yelling at each one for how something slip such as losing Renesmee was a big deal. It was but it sounded like their plan was having a minor setback and yet Cody here just kept going on thinking it was his friends' fault for allowing something to happen even though it was out of their hands that they did everything they could, which wasn't enough Cody. All of this looks and sounds so familiar. The way Cody was behaving towards the people he cares for less the one that is most important to him reminds me of… me?

Was I like that? Was I like that to everyone during Bella's human life? Did I really made a big deal over something so little that I lash out at the people I care for who did the best they could all because I care about Bella's safety? Is it weird to admit that I am watching a human version of myself reenact something similar to my life?

" _Okay this is getting us nowhere."_ Jasper said and sent his waves to calm Cody and his friends down when Cody and Jack grabbed each other to fight until they stopped suddenly causing them to slowly let go of each other in confusion.

"W-What's going on? Why am I so calm?" Gavin asked.

"That would be my doing." Jasper said. "I can feel your guys' emotions which was driving me crazy of your anger so I had to control them to calm you all down. I know you all are upset, we are as well that we were this close to finding Renesmee, but fighting one another isn't gonna help, especially with little time we have to know who knows what will happen to her."

"He's right." Cody said after taking a deep breath and turned to his friends. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you all."

"No Cody, you have every right to be upset. I just don't understand how all of this could happen?" Jack said in frustration.

"Just start over from the beginning." Carlisle said to Jack. "When did you noticed that Renesmee was missing?"

"I was waiting at the parking lot to give Nessie a ride home after school, but she hadn't shown up for fifteen minutes. I called and texted her, she didn't answer. I went to her final class where she told me she had a test and I thought she was finishing up but when I walked in, Nessie wasn't there and I asked her teacher if she knows where Nessie is, but he told me that Nessie didn't show up. I went to her last class before that and she said Nessie wasn't there either. They both said that Cody excused her out of class." Jack explained.

"What about Meena and Brent? Wasn't she with them?" Cody asked referring about my daughter's friends.

"I talked to them. They said the last time they saw Nessie was before lunch ended." Jack answered.

"So she must have disappeared between when lunch ended and her next class started." Esme said.

"She couldn't have just disappeared." Felisha said.

"She's right, we didn't see Nessie tried to leave the school grounds on her own." Jack said.

"I would've been kind of relieved if she did but that would mean she would try to hand herself over to them like she try to do last week." Cody said causing me to be shock at the news. My daughter tried to surrender herself to Cipher?! It was her way of protecting _them_? She is definitely like Bella. Like mother like daughter.

"Well then she must have been kidnapped at the school." Rosalie said.

"But that's just it. How could someone just gotten through us and took Nessie?" Jack asked like it doesn't make sense.

"You didn't see anyone that might look suspicious?" I asked looking into Jack's mind to see if he saw _anything_ out of the ordinary.

"We had students and faculty have their school ID cards so that they be allowed access. NO one could've gotten in without it." Jack explained.

"Well then how do you explain letting someone in and take away our family member?" Emmett asked. Jack shrugged and was trying to figure this out as the rest of were. It was so complicated even for us vampires. If Renesmee didn't go out on her own and someone kidnapped under Jack and his policemen's eyes, how? What tactics were they were using to have all of this planned?

"Hang on," We turned when Bella started to speak. "You said that no one can get in or out of the school without ID, correct? That only students and faculty were allowed in?"

"That's right." Jack said.

"But what if someone outside of school was needed that was school related and was called to the building and maybe come there on a important business, like a delivery man?" Bella asked making a very interesting case.

"Actually… we were informed of a delivery being brought into the school." Jack said after thinking for a moment.

"Did you see what was being delivered?" I asked.

"No, but one of my men, Johnny was the one guarding the front entrance to the school. He told me there was a delivery man coming in with two big packages for the music department and showed his ID so he was granted access. I believed he came around noon. Then later Johnny said that they came out with only one package saying that it was not needed and they left the campus after that." Jack said.

"Wait a second, _they_?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Jack said in confusion.

"Didn't you say that one person got in?" I asked in disbelief leaving Jack in confusion.

" _What are they going at here?_ " He thought. " _Johnny told me the guy came in to deliver the packages and he came out with one package and – wait a minute!"_

"Son of a bitch!" He said. "Johnny is so fired!"

"Great, we lost Nessie all because of Jack's buddy's stupidity." Jacob said in disbelief.

"Hey guys," Gavin said and we all turned to see him in front of the computer. "I hacked into the school's security system pulling out the camera footages scanning for signs where Nessie was last seen and this is what I've found. Look." He said, turning the computer screen as we all gathered around.

The video was first rewinding all the way until it showed us the footage in a bathroom until it stopped right there and played. There we saw my daughter washing her hands before drying them with that air blowing machine. That's when some Goth girl came out of her stall when Nessie was done and Nessie turned around noticing her. At that moment, smoke cloud was shot out of the flower on the Goth girl's jacket right at Renesmee's face causing her to cough and be distracted when the Goth girl quickly got around her and pulled out an object and, to my complete anger, pierced behind Renesmee's neck causing her to stumble until she fell to the ground. The Goth girl put a finger in her ear while taking off _his_ wig. A minute later, a thin man walks in wearing a delivery uniform taking off his sunglasses and hat for a moment, but I recognized him immediately.

"It's him!" I growled "It's Cipher!" I said pointing at him.

"He's got Nessie!" Jacob said angrily where his body was shaking like mad.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cody said in a "This can't be happening!" tone as he fell to his knees seeing the two man quickly put their disguises back on both in delivery uniform as they picked up my daughter and put her in a big box that was on a stroller outside the bathroom and they both pushed it on their way out where the officer Johnny was standing guard and stupidly nodded them goodbye when they left.

"Codester, pull yourself together!" Jack said pulling Cody up getting me to face him with a determined look. "We'll find her but you need to keep your head on." He said giving him a couple of light slaps to the face.

"How are we gonna find her though?" Felisha asked. "That guy Cipher could be anywhere here in Washington, or maybe on his way to Canada or another state."

"I don't think Cipher and his crew would just leave when they took Nessie. They need the Cullens to complete their goal." Stella said. "They couldn't have gotten far. We just need to find Cipher, and we'll find Nessie."

"Can't you guys find Nessie?" Gavin asked me and my family. "You all have vampire super senses and everything, can't you smell her out?"

"We tried that before after meeting Cody and we were gonna arrive at his house until Edward told us. Even with her scent that is on you, she could be anywhere in the city since she's been here for so long." Jasper said.

"Hang on, doesn't Alice see the future? Can't she help find out where Cipher has Nessie?" Cody asked turning to Alice.

"My visions can change if the person changes his mind so the future is not set in stone he might escape and move Nessie someplace else." Alice explained and then sighed. "Besides, I had a hard time seeing Nessie in my visions even before she was born unlike how I can see my family's. The one time I was able to see, I got lucky when I somehow found out she was still alive and where she is but nothing else. Then when I saw you, I was able to see the two of you in it finding out that you have her."

"Bottom line is, Shorty here can't see Nessie unless by chance which could take forever." Jacob said.

"So there's no way of tracking down Cipher or Renesmee?" Bella asked like all hope is lost as everyone else including myself felt the same thing. This is it? I will lose my daughter forever? It's over for me and my family?

"No," Cody said. "There's a way we can find Nessie. There's one person I know that is able to track her down without a problem, and he's right here." He turned pointing down only to see where he was pointing at an empty spot.

" _What the hell?_ " He thought spinning around with his eyes on the floor looking for his dog.

"Uh, is that your dog trying to escape?" Emmett asked and Cody looked up to see my brother pointing at the front door where Scooter was trying to get the door to open which thankfully it's pull, not push.

"Scooter!" Cody said in a "This is not the time" tone as he ran over to grab him only the dog avoided him before he could grab his leash. "Scooter, get back here!" He said as he was chasing after Scooter who was running away, yelping as he chased him around the room. "Scooter! What the hell is your problem?" He asked when he cornered Scooter when he went behind the desk and went under it where the dog was heard whimpering.

"I'm afraid that's our fault." Edward said apologetically. "Animals have a great fear of our presence even by the smell of it, and it doesn't help matters when my family and I feed off of them in order to survive."

"But Scooter has been with me before we found Nessie and he was okay with her since then." Cody said like it wasn't making any sense.

"It could be because she's half human so he doesn't seem to be uncomfortable with her around." Carlisle suggested. Cody didn't have the time apparently as he got down to Scooter's level.

"Scooter, listen to me!" He said grabbing his dog by the collar to lift him up but he refuses. "Nessie has been kidnapped by the guys we saw the night we found her. His name is Cipher and he has her. Because of one of the cop's lazy ass, we don't know where Nessie is and we can't be certain if she's there but only _you_ can help."

"We need you smell out Nessie and lead her for us to follow like you did that day we went hiking and Nessie ran away from us so fast." Cody said pulling out a piece of clothing and showed it to Scooter as he refuses to look.

"Scooter, come on!" He said in frustration. "Nessie's life is at stake here! Cipher and his men will do unspeakable things to her that we don't want it to happen to her and her family and we can only save her if you stop being so scared and cooperate. You're the only one that can do this."

"Scooter, please!" He pleaded. "We need you. The Cullens need you. _I_ need you! _Nessie_ needs you! Please." Cody said as he started to break down and cry seeing Scooter refusing to move, or even help. "Do this for Nessie." He cried as he lets go of Scooter letting the tears fall.

No, this can't be it. We can't only let Cipher expose us to the world, we can't let him hurt my daughter. There has to be another way.

That's when Scooter slowly moved closer to Cody's hand that held Renesmee's clothing and sniffed it. He was slowly giving a few sniffs until his tail went up and he scurried out from under the desk. The dog continues sniffing around until he started barking at the door.

"He's found her!" Cody said.

"Let's go!" Emmett said as we all started running out the door.

"I need all officers on deck. Suspect 001 has been located! I repeat, Suspect 001 has been located!" Jack said to his radio in his cruiser.

"Cody!" Cody turned around and his eyes widened and I saw him seeing three other people coming over us; a woman named Allie and Renesmee's friends Meena and Brent. "I heard what happened. Have you found Nessie?" Allie said.

"I think so; Scooter was able to pick up her scent and we're about to go save her." Cody said.

"We'll go with you." Brent said.

"We wanna help." Meena said.

"No!" Cody said causing them to raise their eyebrows at him. "I-I-I mean it's too dangerous. These people that have her could hurt you guys."

"Excuse me, but I can about Nessie as much as you do. She's like a daughter to me." Allie said causing Cody to cringed when she said that part. Cody then turned to me for support.

" _Uh, help me!_ " He thought.

I thought for a moment seeing Cody's point that it's too dangerous for them since they have no clue about what me and my family are and about Renesmee unlike Cody's friends. But then again, could they be of help.

I turned to Alice who began looking through her visions to see how it would turn out.

"I think it's safe." She said. "They might be able to help."

"Alright fine," Cody said to Allie, Meena and Brent. "Just be careful." He said and the three of them went to Allie's car to see Jacob there waiting on Allie to give him her keys which she did so with a questionable look.

" _Hey, we're not waiting on them."_ Jacob thought to me as he started the car.

Cody turned ready to get started on his car only to see me by the driver side.

" _Uh, hey. My car here."_ He thought.

"Nothing personal, but I'm not a fan of slow. Besides, we don't have time." I said holding up my hand for his keys. Cody huffed and gave me the keys and we both got in.

Jack soon turned on his sirens and the flashing lights and he soon pulled out of the lot and into the road with all of us in multiple vehicles right on his tail on a rescue mission to save my daughter.

* * *

 **Sorry about it you guys. Been juggling a lot in the world of fanfiction. Please review.**


	28. Outtake 8

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Skipping all the way to when Nessie says goodbye to her friends and adopted family to be with her real family and Jacob.**

* * *

 **Outtake 8 – Chapter 19**

Bella's POV

These last few weeks have been a rollercoaster. It felt like life was going back and forth of bad and good. Almost like there was no end. And yet, everything finally has come to an end. It was all so overwhelming but I finally felt relived.

…

And yet I'm also sad.

After our meeting at the police station with Cody and his friends, we were able to find Renesmee who was being held by Cipher. And thanks to the man who has taken great care of my daughter, not only did we saved her, but also got Cipher and his men arrested without the need to expose ourselves. Cipher did try to show proof of our existence to his boss who works for the government but somehow, Cody managed to get rid of the evidence and planted a false one that made people believe he is mad and has lost his mind to believe that vampires really exist. Now he is locked up in a hospital ward for people with a psychotic behavior. With that, our existence remains intact. No further damage was made. No human suspected a thing except for a few who helped us out.

And it's all because of Cody. He not only has found my daughter and taken great care of her, but has protected us from Cipher and saved us all with his life. I have never felt more grateful for everything he has done. Does that mean that his reward for his heroism includes taking away the one thing he loves?

After Cipher was arrested, Cody gave Renesmee the option to either stay with him like it was always just the two of them together, or come home with us. The sudden announcement to give my daughter the choice surprised us all at how Cody was willing to let her come home with us. He didn't sound heartless like he doesn't care about Renesmee at all. No. He didn't even fight with us about having custody of Renesmee. No. He was selfless and did it as if… as if he was ready for this when the time has come.

I don't know how I should feel about this. Happy? Shocked? Surprises? Sad? How do I explain all of this when it all happened so fast? All I ever wanted was to see my daughter again, for her to come home. At the cost, I was selfish to not think about how this would affect Cody. Why must all of this happen? Why is it that bad things happen to those who are good?

It is now summer time a week after Renesmee's school ended. We allowed her to stay there while living with Cody so that she can finish there before coming home with us at her new school.

Home. Home is where my daughter will be going with us back in Forks… and not with Cody.

"Bella, are you okay?" I turned my head to see Edward coming over to me. We along with our family were all set and ready with Renesmee's belongings as we watch her say good bye to her friends and family. I didn't say anything as I watch our daughter now saying goodbye to her two best friends.

"Love, please tell me what's going on." Edward said tucking my hair behind my ear as he strokes my cheek causing me to lean towards his touch. "I know something's bothering you. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. You know I can't read your mind and it kills me that I don't know what's bothering you, because it's bothering me as well. "Please love, tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep shaky breath at what was about to come out. "I know that we should be happy; that we finally found our daughter and she's coming home with us,"

"But,"

"But I feel bad for Cody." I said as I now see Renesmee now says goodbye to Cody. "The raised our daughter her whole life. He loves and cares for her. It's because of him that she's okay and is living her life; having a normal life with no worries and little struggles like a human would. And now we're about to take that away from him after everything he has done for us. I hate seeing him so torn to lose Renesmee and yet, I wanted her home with us. Does that part makes sound so selfish for that?" I asked sadly, looking down. That's when I felt my husband's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Believe me love, I don't like this as much as you do." He said. "As much as I wanted for our daughter to be where she belongs, I'd rather she be happy here with Cody. She deserves to have a normal life like a normal teenager should, despite how old she is that others don't know. But this wasn't our choice, nor was it Cody's, it was Renesmee's choice and she chose to be with us. Even though it pains him to have done so, he accepted her choice, and therefore we should as well."

"But you wanna know what I admire about this human, Bella?" Edward asked.

"What is that?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"He did the greatest thing has ever done for Renesmee," Edward said and I saw something in his gold eyes that shows so much appreciation, of being so touched at what he has witnessed. "It was the hardest decision he had to make; he gave up Renesmee to be with us. He knows that he can't take care of her the way we will. He knows there are things he cannot do for Renesmee no matter how much he wants her to stay. Even though if it means letting her go, he wants for what's best for her, you, me, us, everyone. For that, I owe so much for Cody. And I will be forever in his debt." He said causing me o give a small smile in understanding as I watched Cody hugged Renesmee in a tearful goodbye before they let go and started coming over to us. The minute she was in front of me and Edward, we hugged her as if we are so happy to see her after so long.

"Wait here." I said to her and she stayed back with Jacob as Edward and I came over to Cody. "We wanna thank you again for taking care of our daughter, and everything you've done for us." I said to him.

"It was nothing really." Cody said scratching the back of his head showing his signs of modesty from his flush.

"It wasn't nothing. You took her in. You cared for her. You were willing to do anything to keep her safe for us at those darkest moments. You not only helped her, but you helped us and our family and friends as well. For that, we are forever grateful to you and your friends Cody." Edward said with a smile.

Cody nodded and that's when his dog Scooter came holding a small gift bag in his mouth. Cody chuckled taking it out of his dog's mouth. Scooter then comes over to my husband and I and nudged his hand. Ever since the incident with Cipher, Scooter has become more open with our kind, no longer being scared of our presence.

Edward chuckled as he got down on his knee. "You were a good boy." He said rubbing his head.

"Yes you were." I smiled and gave Scooter a kiss. Judging from his look, Scooter blushed by the and then scurries over to where Renesmee is with Jacob.

"Scooter!" She squealed as she hugs him. Jacob got then as he patted Scooter's head.

"Oh right, this is for you guys." Cody said handing us the bag. Curious, I took it and opened the bag removing the paper that was in it. Edward seems to know without even looking into it.

"Your home movies." He said as I gasped seeing all the DVDs inside of all the movies of Renesmee's childhood.

B-B-But… don't you wanna keep them so wouldn't… forget Nessie?" I asked sounding a bit speechless at his thoughtfulness, yet I feel bad for taking another thing of his.

Cody just chuckled as he said, "You really thought I made only one copy? I had a feeling that one day I would you find you guys and Nessie would want to be with you. So I made extra copies for you and your family. It'll be like you never missed seeing her grow up." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I cried as I threw my arms around him while crying on his shoulders, despite that I can no longer produce tears. "Thank you, thank you!" I said over and over again.

"Thank you." Edward cried as he hugged Cody as well. "Thank you so much." He said. How much kindness can this human give to people he barely knew? What more can he do? How will I ever repay him for everything? One day I will.

We stayed like this for a while until we finally let go.

"Take care of Nessie for me." Cody said.

"Believe me Cody, we will." Edward said giving him a firm squeeze on his shoulder.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You have our word. We'll take care of her just as you had." I said and Cody nodded.

"And hey, good luck with you and Allie." Edward said.

"W-What?" Cody said in surprise.

"I can read your mind, remember? I know how much you love her. And Jasper can feel your emotions for her. We know what is going on, and it wasn't coming from my daughter who surprisingly has something of my annoying tiny sister." Edward chuckled causing Cody to blush as I smiled to see that Cody won't be totally alone now that he has someone like I have Edward.

Edward and I said goodbye and walked back to our family as we are now getting ready in the cars as Scooter comes back to his owner. Nessie got in the car with Jacob, Edward, Esme, Carlisle as I as the others got into the other. Nessie turned to see Cody and all of his friends and family watching us leave as Nessie waved to them goodbye. They soon responded with a wave as we all started driving away, slowly.

Nessie turned around sitting between Edward and I as I saw tears on her face, even though she was putting on a brave face.

"You'll see him again soon. Sweat heart. I promise you that." I said stroking my daughter's hair as Edward turned to me and gave me a smile while Renesmee nodded her head.

Sooner than you'll think.

* * *

 **Sorry about that long update. Too much juggling on my fanfiction projects. Anyway, we got two more outtakes. The next one will be on Cody and Allie's wedding! Please review.**


	29. Outtake 9

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here it is, a look at Cody and Allie's wedding before the epilogue! First, let's take a look back at that flashback at the two's engagement this time through Allie's POV. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 9**

Allie's POV

"What happened to your finger Jack?" Nessie asked as she saw a band aid on Jack's finger.

Jack looked at it and said, "Oh, Jamie bit me." He pointed at the baby girl sleeping in Gavin's carrier.

"Ha! You got beaten up by a girl." Cody laughed.

"Hey man, that's sexist." Gavin said to him.

"Sorry." Cody said. "Ha! You got beaten up by a baby." Cody said causing us to laugh as Jack got behind Cody in a playful chokehold. I couldn't help but giggle at the way those two interact. I'm so glad Cody has good friends like them.

I am at Tumwater falls with Cody, Jack, Gavin, Felisha, Stella, their babies, Nessie, Scooter spending the day together. Things have changed in the last few weeks in ways I never thought possible. All to find out that Nessie is actually half human and half vampire. I know, I was shocked to find out that they exist as you all. What's more is that the Cullens are her biological family. A family who Nessie now lives with after Cody has let her go.

To say I was heartbroken was an understatement. Not just for Nessie to leave but to see Cody go through the pain of giving Nessie away to her family. After all he and her have been through together, it's hard to see them actually separate. But you know letting go of what you love is difficult, but holding on to something that isn't meant for you is impossible. Despite how different Cody and Nessie are, their bond remains the same.

I really missed seeing Nessie everyday when I'm at Cody's place. It's always sad to see his house with just him and his dog, but they along with me and others still kept in touch with Nessie and the Cullens. Sometimes she comes over to visit which we are happy about. And about saying that Cody's house with just him and Scooter, may I add that I am now living with him. My rent for the apartment was almost up and instead adding more for extension, I thought about living with Cody. It may seem like a huge step, but I always felt like things were meant to be as it is since we've been dating for awhile, even if it felt like forever.

How did I became the luckiest girl in the world to be with a guy like Cody? He truly makes me happy than I ever felt since I met him. I don't know what I do to deserve him and yet, he loves me.

What more can I get from him? I thought happily.

"We're gonna go over there." Felisha said holding her son in her carrier as she was motioning herself, Stella, Nessie, Jack and Gavin.

"Yeah, we're just going to um…" Stella said.

"Feed the ducks." Jack said as we gave him weird looks. Even Scooter had one on his face.

"Jack, we're at a waterfall. No ponds." I pointed out.

"He meant see the salmons. See ya!" Nessie said and dragged the others away. Okay? I thought weirdly. What was that about I wonder.

"That was weird." I said looking at where everyone took off and then at Cody with Scooter by his side.

"It's Jack. _Everything_ he does is weird." He said as the three of us continue walking together.

"That's so beautiful." I smiled taking a picture of the waterfall. The opportunity was too good to pass for a picture moment. As I was about to take another photo, I felt something soft hitting my leg. I looked down to see Scooter with his head in a couple of bushes for some reason adding that it was his tail getting my attention.

"What is it Scooter?" I asked getting down. Scooter pulled his head out, where I was afraid he caught a dead animal, which it wasn't, and a had a black box in his box. He dropped it in my hands and panted happily for some reason. Curious, I opened the box and gasped to see a beautiful ring inside it. It wasn't flashy but looks nice.

"Did you ask her yet?" I looked around in confusion when I thought I heard Jack's voice as I heard a smack close by.

"Not yet you idiot!" Cody yelled.

"My bad. OW!" Jack cried.

Wait, ask me? What was Cody gonna ask me? I was confused for a split second until everything clicked. Oh my gosh, no way. Is he… is this… am I…could he be…

"A-A-Ask me what?" I breathed as Cody gently took the box from my hands and I nearly fainted when he got down on his knee.

"Allie Trainor, I know we've only been together for a short time, but you know I love you. I always have, and I know you love as well since we first met. I'll forever be yours if you please be mine. Will you –"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed as I took the ring out of the box Cody was holding, putting it on and then kissed him fully causing him to kiss me back as Scooter barked happily. Okay, I might have ruined the moment not letting him finish the question but I couldn't help it. Cody proposed to me! I'm engaged to him! I'm going to be married to the man I love! I'm gonna be his wife!

"I love you." I said when our lips separated with my eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too." Cody smiled.

"Congratulations!" We turned to see not only Nessie, Jack, Felisha, Gavin, Stella and the kids there smiling big, but the Cullens and Jacob, Nessie's werewolf boyfriend as well.

Of course they knew about this. Why am I not surprised coming from a family who are not like me or Cody? I thought as everyone came over to hugs us in congratulations.

* * *

Cody's POV

I feel dead on my feet. I'm not even sure if I feel awake. Hell, I don't even feel like opening my eyes right now especially with this immense pain pounding in my head.

"Good morning!" Jacob sang. "Today's the day and it's the time to wake up!"

I groaned with my eyes still closed as I effortlessly wave at something to go away while hearing Jack and Gavin groan as well. Glad they're on the same boat as me.

"Come on guys, Alice will kill us if you don't wake up now." Edward said in amusement as the guys and I just ignored him while giving out more groans. Can't a guy sleep while dealing with a hangover from last night? Besides, Alice is their problem, not ours. And like she can literally kill her own family despite her small statue.

"Alright, guess it's time I pulled out the big guns!" I hear Emmett said loudly hurting my head even more. Sensitive ears dude. I thought. Then without warning, I hear something pulled so fast and then a flash of light hit me through my closed eyelids.

"Argh!" I cried trying to look away.

"Oh! OW!" I hear Gavin cried after hearing a thump.

"SHIT!" Jack cried.

"Rise and shine, humans!" Jasper said and I slowly opened my eyes and was able to get my sights in focus to see Jasper smiling in amusement joined by Edward, Jacob and Emmett near the window where the blinds were removed to allow the light to go through.

"Damn." I said rubbing my head while slowly getting up only to rest my elbow behind me to support myself.

"Argh, my head." Gavin said getting able to get up from lying on the floor only to sit back against the couch to rest his head there.

"God, never again." Jack groaned lying on his back on the floor and holding his head with his eyes closed.

"I assume by "never again", you mean, never again will you drink all the beer we had last night, then run down to Chevron for a couple of 40s, a box of Slim Jims and the latest issue of Bombay Badonkadonks." I said to him causing Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper to burst out laughing so loud. Seriously, head ringing here.

"Excuse me for my cravings and having Drunk Jack do his thing." Jack said while rubbing his head.

"Well the highlight of that evening was when you showed us your surprisingly Bollywood break dancing skills." Emmett said and started humming some Indian music while performing so Indian dance moves, some that doesn't look at all Indian if you know what I'm saying coming from Emmett.

Jack frowns at him when he opened his eyes. "Okay that was offensive dude."

"Well we thought so." Jacob said causing him and those three including Gavin and myself to laugh.

"Alright you guys, get some Tylenol grab some breakfast I was able to make and freshen up. Alice wants us at the house at exactly eleven o'clock and she's watching you at this minute you know." Edward said. Of course she is. I thought. Just like she was watching when I was ready to decide on when to propose to Allie. To learn more about Alice using her visions to keep tabs on certain things even in my showers when she told me that not everything needs to be that cleaned creeps the hell out of me.

Anyway,

Today _is_ the day. Today is the day we're getting ready for the wedding. Our wedding. _My_ wedding with Allie. I'm getting married. To the girl I've been crushing on in high school.

 _At the Cullen's big backyard, and I mean BIG, and we're…_

 _Gonna get married,_

 _At the Cullen's big backyard, and I mean BIG, and we're…_

 _Gonna get married…_

…

…

…

I've ran out of married things to say, I'm in trouble.

God, I sound like a girl. Well I didn't last night when Jack, Gavin and I had the bachelor party where we invited Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper along having the party at my place where we had our Marvels marathon playing video games and watch movies while Jack, Gavin and I drank like there's no tomorrow. To think I was gonna be single forever and die single… with dreams of being with Allie in my mind. Guess I was wrong because the minute Allie and I reunited and actually became an item, all I wanted is to be with her forever until the day I die. I didn't think I needed a bachelor party since I hardly lived a bachelor life; I have a successful job plus I was a father to Nessie. But I guess Jack and Gavin wanted to make sure I have the last best moments of my life before I became a married man.

Am I really doing this? Is this really happening? This isn't a dream… is it? If not, can I handle this sort of thing where I don't make a fool of myself? What if I'm having second thoughts of this like it's actually too soon? Or worse, what if _Allie_ is having second thoughts about this and changes her mind of marrying me? What if she walks down the down and says the one word instead of I do? What if I'm getting punked? What if this whole thing is setup to make me look bad? What if – ?

"Cody?"

My millions of questions were stopped when I turned after hearing her voice and saw Nessie standing by the door wearing a light blue strapless dress being one of Allie's bridesmaid. I guess I was too focused withal these "What ifs", that I didn't noticed we are now at the Cullens house where our wedding is happening, which is what I'm freaking out about.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?" I asked straightening myself up.

"Is everything okay?" Nessie asked.

"W-What makes you think that everything is _not_ okay?" I asked trying to be casual about this.

"Well, apart from my dad and Uncle Jasper knowing your feelings of being a nervous wreck from your emotions and your mind, your pants are inside out where surprisingly you have both legs in one leg, your dress shirt is half tucked and buttoned out of order and last time I checked, bow ties should be worn around the neck, not on your head." Nessie said pointing it out and I look to see myself in a complete mess she stated.

"Ah hell." I said trying to untangle my tie only to end up on the floor when I toppled down due to my pants. "Okay, ow." I groaned.

"Cody, you need to calm down." Nessie said after she waited for me to fix myself putting my pants on the right way and came over to help tie my bow tie while I now straightened my shirt.

"If I could, I wouldn't be having a panic right now! Ergo, panic attack!" I said flailing my arms around.

"Cody, there's nothing to panic about. I get that wedding jitters are normal but you shouldn't stress out about all this." Nessie said when she finishes tying my tie.

"Excuse me that I'm being _a bit_ insecure about all of this when somehow good unexpected things are happening to me!" I said as Nessie gently shakes her head.

"Maybe I should've brought Uncle Jasper here to calm you down." She said. "Look, this is a big day for you. You're getting married. This is the best thing that is about to happen to you and you know it."

"But… this is all too good to be true." I said. "Why me when I felt so… lonesome back then and thought no one wanted anything to do with me?"

"That's because you deserve this Cody. You know what they say; "Good things happen to those who do good things. And you've been nothing but a good person to how you're there for Jack and the others, but for raising me and bringing me and family back together as well as protecting us from Cipher and the world about our kind. This is life's way of paying you for your good deed." Nessie smiled.

"You know, this reminds me of the time you had your first date with Allie." Nessie said.

"You mean the dinner you made me call Allie and set the whole thing up to make it like a date?" I teased causing Nessie to giggle.

"And do you remember how you were feeling then?" Nessie asked.

"That I was embarrassed to find out about that and yelling that you were so grounded for it?" I teased again causing Nessie to playfully slap my arm.

"I meant that you were so nervous about it and that you were having second thoughts about the date, but I said to you that you shouldn't over think and enjoy it. That goes the same thing for you and your wedding." She said.

"But still –" I was about to go on with these doubts but Nessie cut me off.

"Cody, do you love Allie?"

"Of course." I said without hesitation.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

I took a deep breath and said, "She's all I ever wanted in my life, and… she's someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Then there you have it." Nessie said. "Everything will be fine; you love her, she loves you. Plus, you'll be surrounded by friends and family who care about you and are happy for this special day. Just relax, okay?"

I took a few deep breaths and said, "Okay, and tell the guys that I'm sorry for earlier of what they're dealing with. I guess I'm… a little overwhelmed right now."

"They understand. Again, everything will be fine. Now, if you're ready, and calmed yourself down, let's head outside where everyone is. Our guests should be arriving soon." Nessie said.

"Okay then." I said doing a last check on myself in the mirror before I followed Nessie out of the room.

We stepped outside in the huge beautiful backyard of the Cullen's house where we dozens of rows lined up facing the altar under an arch filled with bushes covered in light blue ribbons and white flowers, the same flowers decorated on each chairs. There, I see Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob there along with Carlisle and Esme who were talking a group of people who are similar to the Cullens from Alaska who are apparently their cousins due to following the same diet as them and damn; the women there are just as beautiful as Rosalie. Are all blonde vampires supposed to be that insanely beautiful than normal? Then I see Jacob talking to a man with a mustache and curly brown hair similar to Nessie who is not only her grandfather but Bella's human father, the Chief of Police in Forks. Not only that, but from what I was told, Charlie seems to know that the Cullens are different, and I mean not human different except he doesn't know that they're vampires. According to Edward, Charlie only wants the "need to know" basis. Anyway, with Charlie is this woman he appears to be dating Sue and her son Seth who is a shape shifter like Jacob. Sue's daughter Leah is not only a shape shifter as well but apparently the first female to become one. She's not here because according to Jacob, Leah has… well, issues to deal with if you knew her better than I do. There are few more people here and that's mostly because the Cullens know them but I saw Allie's family including Meena along with Brent who is her date, Felisha and Stella with the babies

"Man Codester, for a second I thought we had a runaway groom when you didn't come out." Jack teased as he and Gavin came over to me.

"Or he got knocked out from the effects still from that last beer you made him chugged last night." Gavin said to Jack.

"Hey, it was his bachelor party, lighten up." Jack said as he thumps my back hard.

"And because of that, I demoting you back to number two best man, again." I said. "Chop, chop, give Gavin the ring back." I said clapping my hands in demand.

"Please, we all know I'm the man for the job in the end." Jack said, smiling. "So how are you feeling man?" He asked slapping my back.

"You mean my whole life or six seconds ago?" I teased causing me and Gavin to laugh while Jack playfully shoves me. "I just can't wait to make Allie my wife."

"Yeah we can tell how anxious you are to make it happen." Gavin said. "Just breathe, man."

And I did. Through the nose, and out with the mouth.

"Yeah that's not helping much." I said like I hardly tried causing those two to laugh.

"Oh looks like our guests have arrived." Jack said and I turned around to see people coming out of the Cullen house and I did a double take at what I'm seeing.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked when he came over to us and I saw an amused look on his face.

"Uh, who are all of these people?" I asked still staring at the crowd who coming to sit down.

"I believe those are your guests." Edward chuckled in a "Isn't it obvious?" tone.

"I-I know _that_ , b-b-but I-I don't remember inviting these people!" I stammered. "Plus, that's not all; that's Kylie Hinson, head cheerleader and Homecoming queen, Antonio Blair, high school wide receiver and two time state champion on the track team, Morgan White, Prom queen and class president, Ashley Jones, school's fashonistas, Stan Dion, captain of the basketball team, Ren Michelson, school heartthrob that rides a motorbike to school, Dani Bell, beautiful honors student, Kim Lee, Ron Keenum, Steven Darnold, Miley Lebeau, what are my classmates from high school doing here?" I asked, speechless. It can't be our high school reunion is it? It's not for another two years!

"Alice invited them, along with a few others since they are good friends of Allie. And according to Allie, you were quite well known to your classmates being well liked despite how you treated yourself." Edward said.

"She invited the whole school?!" I asked turning to Edward in dumbstruck.

"Well not everyone," Edward said giving a thought. "I believe Jeanie was about to come but then her water broke."

"Alice invited the whole school to see me and Allie get married?! The people who I thought I wouldn't fit in with them had actually come not only for Allie but me too?! Is this a dream? I'mmmmmm going back to sleep." I said.

"Oh no you don't Codester!" Gavin said when he and Jack stopped me from taking a step.

"It is NOT a dream! Here, snap out of it!" Jack said and started slapping my face back and forth.

"Okay would you stop that?!" I said getting Jack's hand away from me. "Can someone tell me why the hell Alice thinks it was okay to invite the whole school to _our_ wedding?"

"According to her, small weddings are an insult to her." Edward answered shaking his head.

"I know she would see this coming, but would I be out of line to strangle her?!" I asked getting annoyed showing my hands in a position to hold someone's head.

"If she were having trouble seeing things like before, then no." Edward chuckled causing me to shake my head. "Come on guys, the place is getting filled up and we have to get into our places."

Edward left us as Jack, Gavin and I took our places at the altar; I stood one side by the wedding officiator on his left. A few minutes when all the guests are seated and once we were in position, the string of quartet started playing. First up were Nessie and Meena as Allie's bridesmaids with Jacob and Brent as their dates. It's kind of funny seeing Nessie being walked down with someone like Jacob that huge. Jack and Gavin were up next with Allie's friends Morgan and Kelly as her maid of honors. They all walked down the aisle and took their spots.

The music changed and there, walking down the aisle with her father was none other than her. Allie's face was glowing and radiant. Her eyes were sparkling. Her hair was curled and pinned up elegantly. Her dress was white and it fitted her like a glove as if she was meant to wear it. I nearly froze in place when I saw her until I see Allie and her dad moving towards the altar. See Allie walked was like she was floating on air. She moved gracefully.

It felt like forever until they finally arrived up front with me waiting for the time to come. Her father turned her and kissed Allie's cheek.

"Thanks daddy." Allie said to him. He smiled and turned to me.

"Welcome to the family Cody." He said giving my shoulder a big squeeze keeping the smile on his face. "Just don't lend your brother-in-law any money." I chuckled as he handed me Allie's hand.

I helped her up the altar and smiled to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Cody." Allie blushed.

The minister gave us a smile and faced the audience beginning the service. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Allison Mae Trainor and Cody Grey Jenson. These two young people have made the decision to join themselves in front of their friends, family, and all mighty God. For their vows, Cody and Allie have written their own. Ladies first." He said to Allie causing her to giggle as Morgan hands her the ring.

Allie faces me and takes a deep breath looking at the ring first and then at me before she began. "Cody, ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed about my wedding. I was hoping that one day I meet a guy who would be the love of my life, and that our wedding will be our happily ever after like in the fairy tales I read when I was a child. I didn't know who will be my prince… until I met you. From the first moment our junior year in Pre-Cal when I came to your school, I always felt something special between us. But like most princesses with their princes, I didn't think you would ever be interested in a woman like me during high school and yet somehow, I never gave up that one day, you and I would be together. I can't imagine loving you more than I do right now since we got together."

"Cody," Allie continued as she took my hand. "I don't know what the future holds, but I know I couldn't be happier in this moment marrying you." She beamed as she slid the ring on my finger as I try my best not to cry hearing her words.

"Cody?"

I turned to Jack who handed me the ring since it's my turn to speak. I turned to Allie who is waiting to hear what I have to say, though I doubted my vows will beat out hers.

"Allie," I began but then paused for a moment to make sure I said it right. "Before you, I felt like I was in my own world, my whole life. I didn't felt like I belong in a world you, me and everyone else stands. I always felt like… I was invisible to everyone, … like I don't belong where we all live. When we first met and you became my friend, you actually shed a bit of light in my life to guide me to be a bit more… social to others. I wouldn't have good friends like Jack, Gavin, Felisha and Stella. It's no wonder why I was falling for you. When we both let our feelings out, you made me open my eyes to the truth to see that… the people who I thought never see me as an actual human being, thought of me as someone they would consider… a friend. Nessie has changed my life the last few years when I took her in, but the whole time, it was you that made my life special from the beginning."

"Allie, I may not be able to change the past where we could've had something special before, but I can make up for that now, and forever, spending the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, until the very end." I said finishing off to see Allie's eyes brimming with tears causing Morgan to hand her a delicate handkerchief and Allie daintily wiped her cheeks before I slid the ring on her finger.

There was a sniffle and Allie and turned to see the minister trying to hold it in together.

"I'm okay, I got this." He said taking a deep breath and exhales before he starts talking. "Allie, do you take Cody to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." Allie smiled.

The minister struggled for a moment. "And Cody same thing?" He asked as he almost breaks down again.

I chuckled and said with a smile, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Forks and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said tearfully and added, "You may kissed the bride."

Finally! I thought and it seem agreed with me because she squealed and threw her arms around my neck and that's when our lips crashed together as everyone cheered. After we broke apart, Morgan handed Allie her bouquet and the music started playing. We walked down the aisle where we head to the reception of our ceremony where everyone is invited to celebrate. Allie and I signed our marriage certificate and after that, we spent time taking pictures with our friends and family.

Yeah, I think my face hurts. But can you blame me for smiling so much? I'm married.

I'm married.

…

I'm married!

Man, I really am such a girl.

After our pictures were taken, we joined everyone at the ceremony the Cullens setup which I admit was good thanks to Alice, but a little bit over the top. The DJ announced the bridal party and Jack and Gavin joined Morgan and Kelly danced to the beat as Dancing Queen was played. Gavin and Kelly were okay but Jack and Morgan, … well, let's just say that Felisha is torn to wanting to save Jack from being overwhelmed by Morgan's dancing or tempted to see him squirm so more.

"And now for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Jenson. "The DJ announced. As he said that, Ed Sheeran's song Perfect was played and Allie and I glided over to the center of the dance floor. Allie puts her arms around my neck and we danced smoothly to the music.

"I can't believe we're actually married." Allie said quietly. "I'm your wife. You're my husband. We're married. It's just too good to be true."

"Believe me Allie, I know the feeling." I said. "Sometimes I close my eyes and when I open them, I expect everything to be a dream, but it's not."

"This is better than anything I have dreamed of." Allie said. "And I feel like things are just getting started."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Never mind." Allie said shaking her head as she looked down.

"What? Tell me." I said gently lifting Allie's chin so she could face me.

Allie's face was turning red as she refused to give me eye contact. That's when she finally said this. "I might have a few… fantasies… about you." She finally looked me in the eye as I was just stunned at what I'm hearing.

"Um, when you say fantasies, do you mean…" I trailed off not wanting to get off sync at what we're thinking here.

"Let's just say they're not… PG rated." Allie said nervously.

I cleared my throat to sound casual about this. "And uh, how many of these fantasies you have of me?"

"Three thousand two hundred and twelve." Allie answered causing my eyes to widened. "If you counted the first fifteen hundred that were during high school."

Holy shit! I thought. Who would've thought my wife has been thinking about me, like a lot. Then again, I didn't know back then she was crushing on me.

"Well, that beats my record." I said.

"By how much?" Allie said in surprised.

"By three thousand two hundred and two." I said and that there caused us both to laugh.

Soon it was time for Allie and me to sit down at the head table. That's when the DJ gave the mic to Jack.

"Oh no." I said like a got a bad feeling about this. I pray I don't spend my wedding night in prison for killing my best friend a.k.a. the chief of police.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jack Ryan. Husband Felisha Ryan and father to Jack Ryan Jr. Lacey's Chief of Police and best man to the one and only Cody Jenson. Along with being a pain in the ass, you know the drill." Jack began. Strike one. I thought.

"My job as the best man is embarrassed the hell out of the groom." Strike two. "So how is that guy like Cody who is a smart and a bit of a nerd when it comes to computers became my best friend? How is it he became my roommate when I was looking for one at our old apartment and those times before my wife came, I was always bringing girls over and Cody had to endure the moments in his room or leave the place? Maybe it's because there's the saying how opposites attract and yet somehow, I rubbed off on Cody when he became a bit more opened and started being a total pain to make me the joker of our group of friends. Like he how he and Gavin always made fun of how I say things."

"You mean like "tings" and "moo-staches?"" Gavin asked teasing causing everyone else in the room to laugh. Ha, take that Jack!

"Any who," Jack said in annoyance. "I'm happy for you Cody. You finally found yourself a woman who loves you as you do to her. Allie, you're the reason to have gotten Cody out of his shell. I'm happy to have met the woman who came into our lives and made Cody's life possible. Cody, I love you man. You're not only my best friend, you're my brother. Now you and your wife take advantage of having no kids and get some on your honeymoon!" He smirked.

"Jack!" Allie said with a horrified look on his face as I smacked my forehead while I hear most guys laughing. Although Emmett's laughter was the loudest of them all.

"Hey, Charlie," I said who is nearby a table with Sue, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie. "Would I be out of line to ask you to shoot him?!"

Charlie just chuckled and said, "Even if I brought my own gun, I don't think that is necessary." He pointed out to see a plant thrown at Jack which misses him.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Jack said straightening himself up. "Cody, note this, wives are scary." He said earning more laughs from us. "To Cody and Allie!" He said raising his glass in the air as everyone did the same. Once Jack took his seat next to Felisha, who smacked him in the head for that performance, Allie's friend was up next.

"Don't worry everyone, my speech is more mature that Cody's so called friend." Morgan said when she took the mic.

"I wouldn't count on that." Allie said.

"Allie has been my best friend since our high school years together." Morgan began. "She was definitely the shining object where girls are jealous of her beauty while guys try to line up for her attention. I thought about helping her hook up with one of the hottest guys in school until she told me she had her eyes set of Cody. I was a bit surprised to be honest about Allie and a thing for Cody but she sounded dead serious about him so I supported her choice. I am pissed that Cody never had the balls to ask her out and I was wanting to kick Cody's ass and use my stiletto heels since he value his balls." That caused me to squirm in my seat as I gulped.

"Told ya." Allie said.

"Now that I got that frustration off my chest, I'm happy to see Cody get his eyes working right seeing how much Allie loves him as he does to her. I love you both. Cody, you are willing to do anything for my best friend and that is all I wanted for her to find in a man. Allie, you know I love you sister. I'm so grateful for our friendship and I hope we continue to have that as we get old. So without further ado, to Cody and Allie Jenson!"

Glasses were raised and we toasted our new marriage. After we sipped our champagne, well us humans did as the Cullens and the Denali minus Nessie couldn't, Allie and I kissed. Dinner was distributed and those of who can eat tucked into the food. Between the main course and dessert, Allie and I went to cut the cake. We both smiled as we slid the knife down into the red velvet cake. I fed Allie a tiny piece and she did the same to me. Then she dabbed some frosting on my nose with her finger. That's when she licked it right off.

God, she is killing me here.

Soon, it was time for the father daughter dance. Allie was accompanied to the dance floor by her father who was nothing but happy as the two danced together to the song that was played out for them. Allie's father said something to her that made her smile. As soon as the song ended and they were done, the DJ announced for the son and his mother up next. I was about to take a step when my hand grabbed nothing but air for some reason and I looked to see nothing there. That's when it hit me as my face fell, losing it smile when it slowly crumbles.

In all my excitement getting engaged, in all my nerves before the ceremony, in all the happiness that has happened, I forgotten that out of everyone in the crowd, there were only two people who were unable to be here tonight. And it wasn't because they couldn't do to other plans, sickness or delays. It was because they couldn't be here at all. The two people who brought me into this world. The only people I thought actually care for me. People who I call them my parents.

I forgotten that my parents aren't here because they died years ago when I was in college. They aren't here to see me get married. My dad is not here being proud of his son be the man he has become and be with the woman he loves just like he loves my mother. And my mother… she's not here. Just like my dad, she wasn't here to see me graduate college. She wasn't here to see how successful I am with my job. She wasn't here to see me take care of Nessie. …

And now she's not here on my wedding day where we could've had our special dance together. She'll never be here for the rest of my life and it's all because she and my dad left me too soon.

I felt a tear come out, not only for how foolish I look not having my mom to dance with, but for the fact she isn't here for me.

"Come on." A soft voice said and I looked to see a pale cold hand taking mine as she guides me to the dance floor where I was surprised at who it is I'm on the floor with.

"Esme? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm here to give you this dance." She smiled as we made it to the center of the dance floor.

"Y-Y-Y-You didn't have to do this." I said sounded speechless, though touched by her kind heart as she places an hand on my shoulder while still holding my other hand causing me to place my free hand on her waist.

"I always considered Edward, Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie my own children. Even if they are not mine by blood. The same goes for you, Allie and your friends. I'll always love you Cody as my own son. And I'm sure your mother loves you so much, and is happy for your happiness and to know that you have a wonderful woman to share your life with." Esme said giving me a heartwarming smile. That there caused my lips to tremble a bit as I was trying my best not to cry.

"Thank you." I said tearfully. Esme kissed my cheek pulling me closer as we dance while at the same time she hugged me, the same way my mother used to hug me. As if she were here right now.

After our dance, the floor was opened to family and friends. Allie and I took turns dancing with others besides each other. We thanked everyone for coming. By the end of the night, it was time for me and Allie to take off because we have flight in the late evening and we don't wanna miss it. Allie was pulled aside from Alice, with her unusual strengths for someone so tiny, to change dresses. Minutes later, Allie returned wearing a strapless dark blue dress.

"Shall we, Mrs. Jenson?" I asked taking her hand.

"We shall, Mr. Jenson." Allie smiled as I gave her a quick kiss before leading her out front where my car is waiting. There, we are greeted by our friends and family started clapping cheering for us as we headed towards my car but not before saying goodbye to everyone.

As soon as we were in the car, with all bags packed and ready to go, I took Allie's hand giving her a squeeze before started the engine.

This is it. I thought. A new chapter begins in my life with Allie as my wife. The adventure begins with our honeymoon trip in Korea with the flight arrangements somehow made by the Cullens as a wedding gift from them.

 **Hey guys, sorry about that long delay. I had writer's block again on how to write out this wedding different from my other stories. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I got one more outtake for this story. Please review.**


	30. Outtake 10

**Year Of The Vampire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **For this outtake, I thought it would nice to meet someone in this story. ;) Enjoy this outtake.**

* * *

 **Outtake 10**

Cody's POV

 _Nine months later_

This is hard. Really, really, REALLY hard. How do people do this? I mean I know it happens every day to everyone but how did they manage it? How did Jack and Felisha and Gavin and Stella do it? How did the Cullens go through with this? Then again, they are vampires so that might be different. But then again, Bella was human at that time sooooooooo…

Yeah, I'm clueless here. And mostly nervous.

Here I am at night driving with one hand on the steering wheel while the other hand is being held by Allie who is trying to squeeze every feeling in me as she continues to cry out in pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my wife.

"Ugh, next part of your body I'll be squeezing before we get to the hospital is your face!" She cried as her face grimace from the pain which I'm guessing is another contraction she's having while squeezing my hand, if not, even harder. OW! What is with these pregnant women and their strengths? Is it those hormones? Or is it just a woman thing? Oh screw it, I don't have time for this.

I just got home from work late after a conference. We would've ended earlier had not Tom can't speaking out of turn and being a total jackass through it all. I swear he thinks he knows things but he doesn't no shit as he over asks things in a way like he's trying to make a complicated problem. Now because of him, I come home to find out my wife is not only having contractions, but her water broke… an hour ago! And Allie didn't even call me at that time! She just waited until I was home to tell me that. That tears it with Tom. I'm going to have a word with my boss to have Tom fired for not only being a pain in the smart ass he thinks he is but for delaying me from my wife when she needed me. But first,

"Honey, in case you don't know it, the gas pedal is on the right!" Allie snapped as she gives out another cry to hold it in. Well then Jack better bail me out on this. I thought as I hit the gas pedal hard and drove at high speed to the hospital.

We finally arrived at the hospital where I found an available parking spot. I got out and went inside quickly to get a wheelchair and came back to the car to get Allie in it and wheeled her back inside.

"My name is Cody Jenson and my wife's in labor. We need a doctor and –"

"Ah yes, we were informed of your arrival." The nurse smiled and started paging someone leaving me in confusion of how they even know as they led me and Allie to the room for us. I got a _sneaky_ feeling about how they know now when we were brought into our private room and were informed of the birthing suite.

"Good evening you two." Carlisle smiled when he entered the room after Allie was changed into a hospital gown. "Alice sure did her magic now didn't she."

"A little heads up would've been helpful." I teased. "But we really appreciate it." If there's anyone I could count on in this certain of event, it would be Carlisle who is hands down, the best doctor in history.

"Anytime." Carlisle smiled. "Let's see what we have here." He got Allie into the stirrup things resulting me to move up to her shoulders because I was **NOT** risking seeing anything.

"The baby's not coming out yet, Cody." Allie laughed.

"Better safe than safe." I said. "I don't wanna see something that'll give me worse than a heart attack." That caused Carlisle to chuckle in amusement after he emerged from Allie's gown. Does he always find this amusing whenever he helps deliver a baby?

"Somehow, I think you'd overcome that fear." He said.

"No doubt about that." Allie nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're about three centimeters dilated, so we have some time to go." Carlisle said being all in doctor mode.

"See, there's no need for you to freak out and rush everything." Allie smiled to me.

"Hey, I didn't want to be the one to deliver if we ended up in the middle of the road." I stated in defense causing the two to laugh. Is everything I do funny to everyone?

"You two settle for a bit while the anesthesiologist will administer an epidural shortly. If you need anything, just page us. There's a nurse right outside and I'll be back shortly to check on you." Carlisle said and then left the room leaving me and Allie alone.

"I love you. Just so you know if I haven't said it earlier." Allie said.

"I know. I love you too." I said, kissing the top of your head.

"It's happening. We're finally get to see our baby." Allie said.

"We are. I… I can't wait." I said as Allie nodded. Who would've thought that I would one day be the father of my own child. Who would've thought my whole life changed after college. From being friends with Jack, Gavin, Felisha and Stella, to being Nessie's father, to finding out she and her family are vampires, to reuniting her and the Cullens together while saving their existence from Cipher, to being married to the girl I've been crushing on since high school, leading to now of her becoming the mother of my child. Who would've known. Not me apparently.

The anesthesiologist gave Allie a shot in the spine that seriously had me sweating; it was such a big-ass needle! Why the hell would they make the needles that long? Who needs that? That's crazy! Fortunately, as labor progressed, Allie wasn't overly pained. The shot did its job, and while she felt it, she wasn't cursing like mad.

Carlisle checked in periodically, announcing minor progress until finally, around nine in the late at night, Allie's contractions got a lot faster, and the nurse brought Carlisle in. He pronounced her good to go, and a whole team assembled. I put on my own gown, and stationed myself at Allie's side as we'd planned.

She held my hand and everybody in the room laughed at how my face looks from Allie squeezing my hand so hard. Why do I even bother. Allie was sweaty and exhausted and using every bit of strength in her body to bring our baby into the world,…. and it was incredible to see. I'd always known she was strong, and perfect, and awesome, but this was something else. It felt like forever, which it was, when Carlisle said the words.

"Cody, Allie, say hello to Breeann Tiana Jenson." He said as he held the baby who was crying in his hands. Carlisle let me cut the cord and as soon as I did, Breeann let out a yell that made Allie sigh with relief. The nurse took Breeann away only to clean her up before handing her back to me.

I didn't know what to say. I was completely speechless. This beautiful thing that is now in my arms wrapped in a pink blanket with a little pink hat over her head, is my daughter? I mean I knew for a fact that she will be when I found out the news but to see her with little tuft of black hair where I saw a little gold brown color near the tip of it and her skin being soft and pink was evidence enough that she is mine and Allie's daughter.

"Let me… see her." Allie said, panting as I transferred Breeann over into Allie's arms. "She's beautiful. Look at her." She said pressing a soft kiss to our daughter's forehead. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, the look on Allie's face as she held our daughter for the first time.

Breeann let out a little half cry, half sigh, as she curled into her mother.

"So pretty." Allie couldn't stop touching Breeann, examining each little finger.

"How about we take some pictures for you guys?" Carlisle said. I handed him my phone as Breeann was laid in Allie's arms while I had mine wrapped around them both. "There's the perfect family." He smiled as he took our pictures.

"Well, I should be going." Carlisle said when he was done. "You guys are my last delivery for tonight. I have to tell everyone at home the big news. The nurse will come by to check your daughter. If you two need anything, let them know." He said and was out the door but paused turning his head to us. "Congratulations you two." He smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle." Allie said.

"Yeah, thanks… for everything." I said as Carlisle nodded his head before he left.

"I can't believe it. We're finally parents." Allie said as Breeann was sleeping in her arms.

"I'm not dreaming am i?" I asked.

"Then we'd both be having the same dream." Allie smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." I chuckled and then sighed staring at what I'm seeing. "She's… just as beautiful as her mother."

"Except she has your eyes and has our hair color mixed together." Allie said. That she does. I thought as I continued staring at our daughter. Wow.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of when I first met Nessie; the night I found her and took her in." I said as I remembered that night that has changed my life forever.

"I wish I was there to see that. At least you got some experience on parenting with her." Allie said.

"Well I wouldn't say a few weeks of parenting a baby was enough. You didn't have to witnessed her growing up so fast." I said causing Allie to let out a laugh while I was remembering the event that scared the shit out of me and the others.

"Still, you knew what to do. You had help back then" Allie said.

"Yeah. " I said and then sighed.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Nothing, I just… I just wish my parents were here for this." I said sadly at how my parents will miss out on this.

"Oh," Allie said as she takes my hand in hers. "They would adore her." She said knowing how much my parents like hers would love to have grandchildren.

"I know." I said. "God, it sucks that they're not here. They would've made amazing grandparents."

Allie smiled. "Your dad tells good stories and your mom always had candy in her pocket."

"Yeah," I said. "I was seventeen when I realized that Tootsie Rolls aren't _naturally_ warm." That caused us to chuckled.

"I didn't even get the chance to fully introduced myself when I met your mom and told her I was one of your classmates that was coming over to work on our project when she said "You're a girl!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her at that moment of the shocking look of my mom's face when she thought I was inviting boy over. "Well you can't blame my mother. I was the loner who didn't had friends then." I said. There was silence as Allie and watched Breeann all night until Allie yawned.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I'll put Breeann down." I said.

"No, let me hold her… until I fall asleep." Allie said as her eyes started drooping.

"Okay." I said and watched as Allie slowly fell asleep keeping a good hold on our daughter. As if acting on instinct, Breeann snuggled closer to be with her mother causing me to quickly take a picture of that moment before I slowly took Breeann in my arms. Instead of placing her in the basinet, I walked over to the windows where the night sky is showing along with the view of the city where there are still cars driving by and lights on in every building.

"How are you doing little one?" I said to the sleeping baby as she snuggled closer to my chest. "You don't know how much daddy loves you right now. I keep saying that to you before you were born. And I will keep on saying that for the rest of our lives.:

"You see that?" I asked showing her the view. "You know what's out there? The world. You will be a part of that when we leave this hospital. You will learn something every day. You will make mistakes along the way. You're gonna make new friends. And I pray to God that you will **not** be dating any boys until you're thirty."

"You will learn to see things more than you know it. You will see life isn't as… as you thought of it to be. You will experience something that you never thought to be possible in the future. You will meet a family who are not like you, me or your mother. They are different. It's special different. Good different."

"All in all, I will always be there for you. You, and your mother mean everything to me. You're my whole world and I will always love you throughout the way." I said.

Breeann then took her cue to open her eyes staring into mine as she smiled and tried to reach out to me with her hand causing me to let a tear come out as I gently took her hand and kissed her little knuckles and held her in my arms the rest of the night.

The night that will change my life forever. Forever than it has before.

* * *

 **And that's it! That's the end of this story. I don't know of a sequel for this to tell you guys the truth. I'm dabbling on it but it's hard to find a good plotline to tie the whole thing together if you get where I'm going with this; I mean I would have a plot but how to write them all out that's a challenge. But if I were to have a sequel for this, I will let you know but until then, keep me on your alerts and favorites list to stay updated with me.**

 **I also wanna thank you guys for the love so far with my work and everything. I hope others who come across my stories will do the same. Please, feel free to share my stories to other Twihards out there. That would be much appreciated.**

 **And to top it off, I do have an idea on a new story. It involves some of my things put together but I'm not saying anything! It's gonna take some time and research to get this story right but I have to finish my wiki website for the After Breaking Dawn Saga first. I updated the pages to make it look neat and recast some of my new characters who were more fitting. Now I have to work on the original characters' pages and other stuffs to get it done. You can look at it right now if you want. The link is in my bio. Let me know how it turns out so far. Anyway, until then, I will see you soon with a new story I hope! :)**

 **Please review.**


End file.
